


The Heroes of the Sun

by ChariKard



Series: Rise of the Mexica [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Nahuatl, Can't think of a single character who isn't, Everyone Is Gay, Kinda goes without saying, M/M, Subpar Spanish, The gods?, They're gay too, good english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 95,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChariKard/pseuds/ChariKard
Summary: He just wanted some answers. Was that too much to ask? But after being given the cold shoulder by Zeus, nothing surprising there, and his own father, Percy seeks revelation elsewhere. Unfortunately, he might have inadvertently uncovered another end-of-the-world prophecy. Funny how that works. Now with the help of his friends, Percy heads out on a journey to Mexico filled with Gods, magic, and some difficult names to pronounce. Maybe the Heroes should have brushed up on their Nahuatl.





	1. The One Called Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this isn't the first thing I've ever written, it is the first thing I decided to post. Maybe it's the fact that I wanted to share my average writing with the world. or Maybe it was the fact that this is one of the first things I'm not ashamed of. Whatever the case, this is by far the most motivated I have been to write in a long time. I hope my efforts are not in vain. Without further ado, enjoy

* * *

  

 

“Dad? Maybe you’ll be more helpful.” The demigod very rarely went to Olympus, but today he had some business there. It wasn't a job, mostly just a personal thing.

His father turned and smiled, “Ah, Percy! It’s been far too long. You need to do a better job of visiting me.” 

He didn't respond to the comment with any emotion, only words, “I'm not here just for a visit. I need some answers, cause I'm sure as Tartarus not getting any from Zeus.”

“Of course, what kind of father would I be if I didn't help out my own son? What’s on your mind.”

“There...isn't really an easy way of asking so I'll just ask. You, Poseidon, Neptune, whatever, how are you the true god of the sea if there are other gods other than the Olympians?”

He stuttered, “Well it’s-I mean what even are...It’s not like there’s other...hmm...what a difficult question you've given me.”

Percy sighed “Is it really that difficult to just tell me the truth? 'Cause it doesn't seem all that hard from my perspective.”

“It’s more...complicated than you might think. I can't just-”

“Come ON! I've saved the world from the Titans, the Giants, Unruly gods from both Greece and Rome, trudged through Tartarus. Don't you think I can handle a bit more complexity?”

“It’s not just complexity. You sticking your nose in the affairs of gods and other godly domains is-” the sea god cut himself off, “I'm sorry, I can't say anymore.”

“Nice try,” Percy scoffed, “but you're not getting out of this that easy. I'm getting real sick and tired of you all keeping important information from us half bloods. Did you really think you were benefiting anyone by not mentioning the Gods of Egypt? You know, Set? Apophis? The guys who tried destroying the world? Wouldn't it have been helpful to have mentioned their existence? And what about the Norse? He’s Annabeth’s cousin for gods’ sake!”

“Calm down Percy. I understand you're frustrated, but it’s not...as simple as you may think.”

“Oh trust me, I never thought that.”

Poseidon sighed, “Perseus, you are your own man. You have done countless favors for us gods of Olympus and, most of us, haven't given you any thanks. You turned down godhood twice, and that isn't something Zeus offers up lightly. I think you are entitled to some answers, but it isn't my place to be giving those. Very few gods are. Not even Zeus.”

“Wait a minute. Zeus? The most powerful of all Olympians? He's not allowed to tell me? Why not?”

“I...can't give you details, I'm sorry. The only ones who can are the Primordial Gods. Chaos, Nyx, Erebus, Gaea, Tartarus, and Eros.”

“Eros? SERIOUSLY? That asshat?”

“Percy,” Poseidon raised his voice, “I would advise you not say that of one of the most powerful of all gods.”

“Sorry, but everyone knows it’s true.”

Poseidon squinted at Percy. His son’s disrespect did not please him, but even the god of the sea couldn't disagree with him. He gave Percy a smirk, “Whatever your personal feelings of him, he was one of the first gods. He was born from Chaos giving him the same standing as his brothers and sisters. He, as well as his siblings, hold ancient knowledge the likes of which no mortal could comprehend. Since you are familiar with him, you surely must know just how powerful he is?”

“I never met him, Jason and Nico did. From what they told me, I wouldn't exactly consider him a god that’s worthy of anything, let alone holding wisdom.”

“If you wish to find answers, you will have to find him or the other primal gods, maybe all of them. I cannot say whether or not any of them will be forthcoming of knowledge.”

“I am NOT going back to Tartarus. How would you even talk to a guy you're inside of? The only way to Nyx, who I have angered already, and Chaos, who is an immeasurable void, is through Tartarus. Gaea is dust floating through him, and Erebus...he's just darkness. How exactly am I supposed to have a conversation with DARKNESS?”

“You have talked to Death, have you not?”

“...Point taken, but it'll still be a challenge. I don't feel like talking to any of them.”

“I’m sorry, Percy. I wish there was a way for me to provide more than vaguery to aid you, but there is not. I can, however, give you a suggestion to start your quest for answers. I suggest speaking with Eros. He is the god of desire, and you desire information. I am sure it won't be all that difficult to make contact.”

“Yeah, I'm just...not looking forward to that conversation. He hurt Nico. He…”

“Percy,” his voice became more reassuring, “Do not let your emotions blind your judgement. If you wish to learn the truth, confronting Eros no matter what he did is your best option.”

Percy nodded, “Alright, where can I find him? Don't tell me he’s back in Rome.”

“You’ll have to find him yourself.”

He rolled his eyes, “Thanks dad. Glad you're being very helpful today.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“What is it you contact me for?” said a disembodied voice. Percy stood at the top of the hill where the Athena Parthenos stood. He wasn't sure where he would be able to reach Eros in the first place. He preferred somewhere out of the way, and the hill was apparently perfect. How exactly Eros knew he was being summoned, or in this case about to be summoned, was beyond Percy as he had only just thought of the Primordial being. There was no time to be thinking over this however, so Percy just answered the god’s question.

“I want some answers,” Percy retorted. He wasn't sure where to look or where the voice came from exactly but he knew something was listening.

“Answers, hmm. I have answers, many. but I can't give you answers without first being asked a question. And I can't answer the question you ask before first being given something. After all, we both want something. You, many things. Me, only one. So go Perseus, ask me your question, but be prepared to give me what I want.”

Percy couldn't see him, but he was sure Eros was smiling deviously. Percy wasn't sure what Eros wanted from him exactly, which worried him more than he was already. Percy thought the best way to word his question. He didn't want a genie moment, where his response is twisted and he doesn't get what he wanted. “Eros, Who are the true gods of this world?”

At first there was silence, followed by maniacal laughter and a flurry of black particles appearing in the air, surrounding Percy. “You come to me, Eros, God of Desire, and ask me an idiotic question like that? You are absolutely WONDERFUL Percy!” Eros began laughing again and the black particles began to become more and more numerous. “You ask a question which has no answer, there are no ‘true gods’, only gods. We rule together and separately. We rule the whole Earth and yet only a part of it. No one group of Gods is the true one, any more than you humans are the true primates. Unfortunately for you, fortunately for me, your question lacked basic understanding of us gods.” Eros began snickering, and the particles began pushing at Percy. “So Perseus, now that I've answered your question it’s about time y-”

“You didn't answer my question!” Percy shouted. Not his best idea as the spinning black form pushed Percy around more forcefully.

“You dare try and challenge desire? I am the strongest of the gods. I am everywhere. I know every desire of every man and woman. I bring grown men to their knees, and gods to submission. No one has ever challenged me and came out the winner, especially your friend Nico.”

Percy scowled at the mention of Nico. When they got back from their trip to meet Eros, Jason and Nico talked about how terrible he was, how he hurt Nico. It made Percy angry that anyone would hurt the person he promised to protect. And the fact that the same person, or god in this case, would have the nerve to bring him up now pushed Percy over the edge. “How dare you! You have no right to say his name after what you did!”

“Oh that’s where you're wrong. I have every right to do such. You speak to Desire after all. My influence doesn't just encompass questions like yours Percy in which the desire is simply knowledge. I am also lust, love, longing. Nico di Angelo was an embodiment of these concepts. An embodiment of me. He couldn't confront his true desires and I punished him for it, as I do with everyone. His name will forever be ingrained in me, just as every other person who refused to acknowledge the truth of their desires is. Just as your name is.”

He paused. What had Eros meant by that? No time to contemplate it. He had to keep going. He couldn't let Eros win. “You're a bully! That’s all you are! You force people to admit things they don't want to! That isn't helping, its abuse.”

“Call it what you will, but we all know the reality. Love hurts, so does the truth, but lies and denial can destroy. Accepting this as truth is what I attempt to have everyone on this Earth do. You can accept the truth, no matter how much it hurts you, or you can deny it and destroy everything you've strived for knowing you could have prevented it.”

Percy was stuck. He couldn't rationalize with him. Desire, love, in itself is irrational. The black cloud was still pushing him around. He couldn't even see where the Athena Parthenos had stood only a few minutes prior. Eros was right, but Percy refused to let the god of desire break him. He wanted, no needed, to avenge Nico for what Eros had done to him. It hurt not just Nico, but Percy as well. Eros wasn't going to get the better of him. “I’ll beat you Eros, prove you wrong!”

Eros laughed again and the spinning cloud spun even faster, now becoming only a blur of black streaks. “You know I am right. Deep down you have accepted my truth. You resist not because you believe yourself, you do this for some other ulterior motive. For someone else.” The cloud began to form images, memories. Every time Percy had been there to protect Nico. Every look of happiness he gave. Every moment the two had shared together. Percy began feeling sad as the images began showing Nico’s happy demeanor turn sadder, more introverted, darker. He never liked the change in Nico, it was one of the few things that bothered him. It was a reminder of his failure to keep a promise. “Look what you did to him Percy. You destroyed his happiness, all because of your recklessness.”

“I never killed her! It was an accident! I did everything I could to protect him, like she asked, but he turned away.”

“You are the one who changed his life. Your decisions led to what he is now. He deserved a better life, what you tried to give him, but in the end you couldn't even do that.”

“He loved me! I didn't know that, but that never stopped me from trying to make him better. I wanted to help, he wouldn't let me!”

“You hurt him. He loved you and you have the gall to tell me you wanted to help. You didn't. You turned away as much as he did. You only made it worse.”

Tears began to form in Percy’s eyes. He had never been blamed for Nico’s problems and here Eros was, doing just that. Percy knew what he was saying was true to some extent, but he refused to take responsibility for Nico’s actions. “Nico chose to do things that only made him worse. I didn't make him do them. I shouldn't take responsibility for something I never did.”

“But you should take responsibility for the things you didn't do, the things you could have done. You keep denying the impact you had on Nico. it was YOUR actions that killed his sister. It was YOUR inaction that pushed Nico away. It was YOUR inaction that led to his suppression. It was YOU Percy. Confront the truth.” The tears ran down Percy’s face. The cloud still spun, still pushed him. He gave no resistance. He didn't want to give in to Eros, but at this point he was vulnerable. His emotional defenses were down. He had no reason to deny the truth now. “Why do you refuse to accept this Percy?”

“Because...I was supposed to protect him. I promised Bianca I would and I failed her. I promised I wouldn't hurt him and failed. I can't...I won't do it again. But accepting that means taking responsibility. I don't want to. I don't believe it was my fault.”

“But why Percy? Why don't you accept it?”

“He loved me! If I had done something wrong there would be no reason for him to love me!”

“But WHY? WHY can't you accept the truth?”

“Because...because…” Percy wasn't exactly sure why. He never had to think about it until just now, which was most likely for the best. On the other hand, maybe it wasn't. If he had ‘accepted the truth’ before, he wouldn't need to go through this. Hindsight is a terrible curse.

Percy needed to get back on track. Why couldn't he accept responsibility? The truth? Then it hit him. A sudden realization. It should have been obvious, but he had suppressed it, just as Eros, most likely, predicted. He inhaled sharply and continued, “I...I love him. I can't...love someone and accept that I hurt them. It means I'm capable of doing it again. Nico deserves someone who would never hurt him, and that wasn't...isn't me. I hurt him. I destroyed the life he knew, one he was happy in. I can't accept that and still see him as I do right now. I can't feel like I should be with him.”

“Congratulation, Percy,” the cloud complimented, “You accepted the truth and your true feelings.” with that the shapeless swirling mass began to slow down. It still surrounded him, but it no longer pushed him.

“Can you answer a different question now?” he asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

“No, but I will tell you where you will get the answer to your first. The Kane child. He has the answer  you seek.”

“Carter? How does he-” but before he could finish, Eros’ cloud had already dissipated leaving Percy alone. Or that’s what he thought at least. Somehow he managed to make it in front of Hades Cabin surrounded by a crowd of demigods, some closest to Percy with their swords pointed towards him. Chiron stood near the front of the group and gave Percy a stern look.

“Percy. Of course. Come to the Big House. Immediately,” Chiron demanded. Percy looked down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the other campers. He followed Chiron a few steps and then got the courage to look up again. Every camper was giving him an astonished look. He hoped none of them heard his conversation with the god of desire, but his hopes were gone when he saw at the back of the crowd Annabeth leading a certain raven-haired boy in a world war 2 aviator jacket away. She didn't look all that happy.

 

* * *

 


	2. Meddling and Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You made me send that and you have the AUDACITY to call yourself my sister?! FUCK. YOU.”  
> “I'm absolutely hurt Carter. No one has ever spoken to me like that. I'm on the verge of tears,” Sadie began to feign crying as she did sometimes.  
> “Don't give me that, you did this! You ruined a perfectly good friendship because… all of your stupid shipping crap!”  
> “I have no idea what you're saying. Shipping? What is a ‘shipping’? I'm afraid I don't have the money to ship things.”  
> “You are… SO annoying Sadie!”  
> “Says the guy who can't stop yelling.”

* * *

 

“So…can we talk about it now? Dad’s not here to make you uncomfortable.” Sadie pressed with a big wide grin on her face. They had just materialized in the main room of their uncle Amos’ mansion, right next to the statue of Thoth, sand piling at their feet from their portal. Their trainees sat on the couches, all of them on whatever electronic devices they had in their possession. None of them seemed too interested in their mentors’ entrance.

“I'm not really in the mood right now,” Carter protested as he looked at the floor, trying his best to hide his embarrassment.

“That doesn't matter. I saw the way you acted over there. You were totally head-over-heels!” That got the attention of some of the trainees, especially Alyssa, who had more recently had her interest piqued by romance and drama, and especially romantic drama.

“OOH, is someone in LOVE?” Alyssa questioned emphatically, which got the whole room turning their heads in interest.

Carter looked over at Alyssa and saw all the curious faces at her sides staring at him. The attention made him blush again. He grabbed Sadie’s hand, “We are NOT doing this here.”

“Ugh, fine we’ll head to your room,” She said as she looked over at the crowd and winked. “At least there you'll be comfortable.” The two of them marched up to Carter’s room. Once they made their ascent and entered his room, Carter immediately locked the door with both the normal lock and a spell, just in case. Sadie, a grin plastered on her face, decided to look through her brother’s things. Maybe he had something interesting. She doubted it as his room was practically bare. Not much except his bed, closet, work desk, which was cleared, and the wall-mounted flat screen. “So where’s all your stuff? Do you own literally nothing?” Carter stuck his hand in the air, closed his eyes for a few seconds and with very little effort pulled his work bag out of thin air. He opened his eyes and smirked at Sadie. “Hmph, show off.”

“I keep all my important stuff in the Duat, just in case people like  _ you _ get any ideas.”

“Most people don't have secrets so big they need to hide them in a magical realm. You need to work on your trust issues, Carter.”

“I live in a house with you. Is it really uncalled for?”

Sadie nodded as if to agree. She was quick to change the subject from her however, “SOOOOOO, what other kind of secrets you keeping there? A diary maybe? One where you confess your love t-”

“I don't keep a diary, I'll have you know. I  _ do _ have a journal that I write in every once in awhile,” he corrected as he sat down on his mattress.

Sadie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, “So a diary.”

Carter sighed and fell back on his pillows, “Sure, if that’ll make you happy. I don't write my personal stuff down in it though, so don't think you have some secret source of info.”

“Carter, you don't have to be so secretive, I know you like him, I just want you to tell me outright so I can tease you about it.”

“I still have no clue where you even got that idea. Can't a guy and his friend hang out without you assuming it’s romantically motivated?”

“Nope, especially when one of the guys stares longingly at the other, and blushes slightly whenever he smiles at him, and gets a bit awkward when ANY physical contact is made, an-”

“I don't do any of that!” Carter denied.

“Of course not! that’s something someone does when they have a crush on somebody, which you don't,” Sadie said facetiously, “I mean, it’s not like I have photo evidence of some of these happenings that could prove your statement wrong.”

“How’d you get pictures without my knowledge?” he questioned, sitting back up at an almost impossible speed.

“It’s quite easy actually! See, whenever you're with Percy you just forget I exist. It gives me free reign to do what I feel like. Including…gathering evidence.”

Carter plopped back down on his bed. He grabbed one of his pillows from under his head and put it over his face, trying to hide his shame. He attempted to continue his conversation with Sadie, but his voice was too muffled by the cushion.

The blonde rolled her eyes, “Don't be like that, take the pillow off so I can hear you.” Sadie grabbed onto the pillow and attempted to pull it off. Carter kept his grip on it, not for very long however, as Sadie managed to pry it off. “Good, now tell me what you said.”

“I. Don't. Have. A. Crush. On. Him.” he said very direct.

“Don't play stupid, Carter. I see the way you are around him, they way you talk  _ about  _ him, the way you talk  _ to _ him. I have the evidence. You're in some serious denial if you genuinely believe that about yourself.”

“BUT I DON'T! I'm not…you know…”

“No, I don't actually know, “ Sadie said sarcastically, “what ever could you mean by that?”

“I'm not…gay. I like girls, you remember Zia?”

“Of course I remember her. You considered risking the sanctity of the universe to save her at one point. A little overboard if you ask me. And who could forget your nauseating fling with her after we killed Apophis? I wish I could sometimes. But your blind devotion to a woman isn't proof that you don't have a crush on Percy.”

“Really? 'Cause I think it’s pretty solid. The only people I’ve ever shown interest in were girls. Doesn't that make me straight?” Sadie opened her mouth as if about to say something but Carter cut her off, “The correct answer is yes. I’m straight. I don't like dudes. End of story.” The truth of the matter was more complicated than that. Carter knew deep down that there was...well, something when it came to how he felt about Percy. But the more he thought about it, the more confused he got. The more freaked out. The more worried. He couldn't, no  _ shouldn't, _ have feelings for his friend, especially if they were a guy. It went against everything he considered true about himself. Was what he felt attraction, or was it just a really close friendship? What if he did like Percy and he found out somehow? How would he feel about it? It could ruin their friendship, one he never had before. He couldn't risk it. A risk like this was not something he was willing to do. Instead he went with his instincts, his guts. They told him the best course of action was to keep this entire inner monologue a secret, from everyone, especially Sadie.

“You're really adamant about this huh? Never seen such unrelenting heterosexuality before, no less from someone who clearly isn't.”

Carter rose from the bed and furrowed his brow, “Excuse me? What’s that supposed to mean?” He threw his work bag on the floor. He only wanted to get it away but he inadvertently threw it towards his sister. He also meant to be somewhat intimidating, but based off his sister’s reaction, he failed on both counts. She smirked as the bag landed next to her feet. Sadie, stared down her brother, and when she spotted a weakness in their glance, she jumped for his bag.

“Hey, don't touch my stuff!” he demanded, launching his hand toward Sadie. “Give me my bag Sadie.” Whether it was her superior reflexes or Carter’s lack of speed in general, she was able to reach into the bag and pull out his phone before putting it above her head and tossing the bag back at Carter.

“Fine, there you go.”

“Give me my phone back, Sadie.”

“Oh I will, right after I send Percy something.” Sadie turned on the phone and was surprised to find it with no lock enabled. “No passcode? You must really trust me,” she said just to mock him. She would normally use this opportunity to find anything incriminating, but she didn't have time before Carter started an actual wrestling match with her. The strength of her one arm wasn't going to last forever after all. She went into his recent messages with Percy. The last thing he sent was a ‘goodnight’ message two days earlier. “Aww, how cute, a goodnight,” Sadie teased, which prompted what sounded like some giggling from outside the locked door.

“Sadie, STOP!” Carter yelled as he reached for his phone. Sadie managed to maneuver herself, avoiding Carter’s grasp at every angle.

“Hmm, what should I write? OH, I know. ‘Hey...perc...I got somethin...I wanna...talk to you...about...its about us’.” She showed Carter, “I think this could be the start of something beautiful.”

“Don't you dare send that.” Carter growled, reaching with all his force at Sadie’s outstretched hand. Luckily for him there was little resistance from Sadie. She practically handed it to him. “Phew, thanks Sadie, glad you didn't do that.”

“Uh… you might want to look again,” she said but instead of her devious smirk she was… quite neutral actually. The screen was still facing the blonde, meaning she saw something he didn't. Carter turned his phone around and saw the message in blue with the word ‘sent’ under it, his thumb on the send button. Sadie knew what was coming, and the sheer thought of it she found entertaining.

“YOU BITCH!” shouted Carter at the top of his lungs.

“Now that’s no way to be speaking to a lady, let alone your sister,” her face returning to its original state, a slightly upturned smile.

“You made me send that and you have the AUDACITY to call yourself my sister?! FUCK. YOU.”

“I'm absolutely hurt Carter. No one has ever spoken to me like that. I'm on the verge of tears,” Sadie began to feign crying as she did sometimes.

“Don't give me that, you did this! You ruined a perfectly good friendship because… all of your stupid shipping crap!”

“I have no idea what you're saying. Shipping? What is a ‘shipping’? I'm afraid I don't have the money to ship things.”

“You are… SO annoying Sadie!”

“Says the guy who can't stop yelling.”

Carter took a break from his shouting and decided to worry instead, dreading what was to come in the next few minutes. “Oh god, what did you do? What is he gonna say? What am I gonna say?” It probably wasn't good that he had a tendency to overthink things.

Sadie was not in the mood to hear her brother, once again, mumble about things that were unimportant. “So do you think it’s still my fault  _ you _ pressed the button?” she asked, trying to change the subject.

“Oh fuck off Sadie. I can't believe you fucked this up so bad!”

“It’s not that bad, what can he possibly say that would mess up your entire friendship?”

“I don't know! It’s been like 2 hours and he hasn't responded yet!”

Sadie looked at the alarm clock at the side of Carter’s bed, “It hasn't even been 2 minutes yet.”

“I'm going to die. There’s no reason for me to live now. I'll sit here and-” his thought was interrupted by his phone going off. Carter jumped and gave the tiniest scream. “Oh god, oh no. It’s him! He texted back. I uh...I can't look. You do it Sadie.”

“It would be my honor Carter,” She took his phone from his hand. Sadie read the message, in her head. The message read “Can't talk now in meeting about prophecy”. Prophecy? Sounded important, which made this even better! Sadie contemplated for a bit, being sure to torture her brother by making her patented ‘thinking faces’. Then the inspiration hit. ‘ive also got a prophecy on my end it has u and me in it’. She hit send and handed the phone back to her brother. “There you go! No need to thank me.”

Carter looked at the message and he nearly fainted, “Uh oh no oh gods of Egypt um no no no no no. Sadie what did you do?!”

“I… sent a message to him? You never specified what you wanted to say so I improvised.”

“SADIE, what the FUCK! WHY?! What made you think THIS OF ALL THINGS was a GOOD IDEA TO SEND!? A PROPHECY?! And here YOU are trying to be funny. I'll never be friends with him again. He’ll never talk to me again.” Carter buried his face into a pillow.

“Come on, don't you think you're being a little overdramatic? It can't be that bad.”

Carter lifted his face and presented his sister with his misty eyes, “It IS!” he put his head back down and started breathing heavier than usual.

“Carter,” she sighed, “I'm sorry, I didn't think this would hurt you this badly.”

He sniffled, “As if.”

“Yes I am, I promise I'll make it up to you.” As much as she hated making promises to Carter of all people, it seemed as if he really needed one at the moment.

“How? What could you possibly do to make me feel better?”

“I could just tell him it was me joking around? He’s bound to believe that. And if he does, that means your friendship with him is still intact.”

He lifted his head up again, “Go ahead, do whatever you want, I don't care anymore.” He sounded dejected and almost immediately put his head back down..

“Alright, I'll do it out there and give you time to calm down, okay?” Carter just nodded his head, not removing his face from the pillow. “I’ll be back and tell you what he says, okay?” again, he only nodded. Sadie walked out of his room. The hallway was empty meaning the giggles were either her imagination or the source of the noise had gone somewhere else. Either way, she was now left alone to deal with the aftermath of her actions.

She genuinely started feeling sad for her brother. She honestly never meant to hurt him, and when it came to her brother, her empathy always won out over her other feelings. She unlocked Carter’s phone and began typing her apology. She had just about finished her response when Percy sent a message. “I'm heading over now we've got a lot to talk about.” Sadie’s eyes popped out of their sockets. She turned as quickly as possible and bursted through Carter’s door shouting like she never shouted before, “HOLY FUCK CARTER!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love casually referencing important plot points in two throwaway sentences? Cuz I do! No need to worry, it'll all be explained next chapter. And by 'all' I mean pretty much the bare minimum!


	3. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel, the Oracle, had been relatively silent in her front row seat, which was normal for her. The only time she spoke at these things was when directed by someone else or when she absolutely needed to. Which is why when she began floating out of her seat, her eyes and open mouth emitting a neon green light, everyone present was stunned. Rachel’s voice changed, becoming raspy and ethereal, as she began reciting what was, most definitely, a prophecy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about twice as long as I had planned. It was originally two separate chapters but after a bit of deliberation with myself I combined them, which in my opinion works better. It's not the longest one I've written though, so...

* * *

 

Chiron paced the living room of the Big House, looking accusingly at Percy who sat on the couch. Chiron cleared his throat, “You mind explaining to me why you thought communing with Eros at Camp Half-blood was a good idea? Do you have any idea what he could have done to this camp? It’s campers? Me? Mr. D even!”

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put the camp in danger I just...wanted some answers.”

Chiron’s eyes widened, “Answers? And what kind of ‘answers’ couldn't you get from me or Dionysus? We would’ve…well... _I_ would have been willing to answer anything you'd like.”

“Sure, you _would_ , but you couldn't. I already talked to Zeus and Poseidon. They couldn't even give me answers. My dad did tell me I could get some from Eros but…he wasn't much help either.”

Chiron face became even more flustered. It was making expressions of confusion and disbelief all at the same time. “What question couldn't they answer? Why did Poseidon recommend Eros of all the gods for information. Apollo might have been more helpful tha-”

“No, he wouldn't. The question I wanted answered was… I asked Eros who the true gods of this world are.”

Chiron was silent. He had difficulty forming a coherent phrase. “I…I uh…I see…that explains it…yes…it um…huh.”

“Eros said it was an ‘Idiotic question’ and he never even answered it. He just gave me some vague crap about how Carter Kane could give me the answers. But why him? He's not exactly the kind of guy you'd ask for answers on the creation of the universe. Do you have any idea?” Chiron was still silent, but now he had his hand on his chin, thinking. “Uh, Chiron? You alright?”

He was snapped out of his stupor, “HUH, wha...oh Percy, yes I'm fine. I was just…pondering the same as you, yes”

“Chiron do you know the truth? Is that why you're acting kinda strange?”

“Hmph, I'm not sure I should-”

“So you do. My dad, and Zeus both did the same thing. Do all the gods know and you just have to hide the truth from us all? 'Cause I'm getting sick and tired of it.”

“Percy, you have to trust me when I say this. Finding out the truth will only lead to problems for us all, it isn't something we want to hide from demigods, we have no choice but to.”

“Look, I'm getting tired of all these secrets and coverups. It’s almost time for dinner and if you're not gonna help me, I'd very much like to go. So can I?”

Chiron looked hesitant. He was planning on reprimanding the son of Poseidon but now he wasn't sure it was necessary. After a short deliberation with himself, he decided. “Yes, you're free to go.”

“Alright then, I'll see you later Chiron.”

“Goodbye, but please don't forget what I told you, Percy. We have no choice.”

“I’ll remember,” Percy said, almost sarcastically, as he exited the Big House.

 

~~~~~

 

As he walked towards the mess hall, he would catch people making glances at him. He had a feeling why, he just hoped he was wrong. He'd usually eat dinner with Annabeth but she was nowhere to be found, neither was Leo or Piper. In fact, most of the people he would hang out with weren't in the mess hall. It worried him. He went and sat at the Poseidon table and ate his dinner. Or at least attempted to. He knew people were talking about him. They would subtly point in his direction and look at him out of the corner of their eyes. It reminded him of when he first showed up to the camp. It wasn't something he felt like reliving. He kept his head down, looking at his food to avoid seeing them.

He heard the mutterings of one group of people. He couldn't make out all the things they said but he got a few mumblings, “I can't believe he'd do that. What was he thinking? I thought it was gonna be like that time with Ares. Do you think he meant it?” Just before Percy thought he would burst, Dinner was over. He saw the contents of his plate, most of it was uneaten. He sighed and threw the rest into the hearth. Maybe Hestia would be a better ally than his own father.

As he left the doors of the mess hall he realized it was time for the campfire, another thing he wasn't looking forward to. He knew they were going to talk about his encounter. He knew he was gonna have to give his side of the story. But if he had to do it he was going to. “You can accept the truth, no matter how much it hurts you, or you can deny it and destroy everything you've strived for knowing you could have prevented it.” Gods, why did Eros’ advice have to be right? He walked out behind all the other campers, trying his best to delay the inevitable.

He slowly made his way towards the amphitheatre, stalling, hoping they would forget about him, but as soon as he entered he heard Annabeth say, “Speak of the devil.” Based off her tone of voice she was far from happy. To make matters worse, there at the front stood Chiron, Dionysus, all the cabin leaders, and the most heartbreaking sight, Nico, with obvious tears in his eyes being comforted by his boyfriend Will. he was giving him a look he was certain was not in approval. But despite that, there was a tinge of sadness. It made Percy feel even worse.

“Uh… hey everyone, um… sorry I'm late,” was all Percy could muster. Most of the campers had confused or indifferent looks, but the cabin leaders, his friends, looked either worried or mad, all because of something he did. Shadow traveling sounded like a good idea right about then, but Ms O’leary was back in the underworld and Nico clearly wasn’t going to help him out.

“Peter Johnson,” Said Dionysus, “What you did today was stupid.” Everyone waited for him to continue, but Mr. D only looked around slightly confused. “That was all I wanted to say.”

“Thank you for the obvious observation Mr. D, we’ll ask for your input later.” He raised a glass and took a swig of his...wine? “Percy. I know we’re all dying to hear you make excuses, but before that Chiron would like to make an announcement to all the campers.”

Chiron took center stage, and began a spiel as Percy went and stood next to Leo and Piper. “Hey guys, where have you been?” he whispered.

Piper and Leo both looked visibly concerned, but it was Piper who gave the first response, “We’ve been with Nico. You're encounter with Eros? Yeah, it hit a lot of nerves.”

“You know, I never believed Jason when he described Eros as a douche, but now? I completely agree. He said some real messed up stuff,” Leo added.

“What exactly happened? How much did everyone see? I was kind of stuck in a whirlpool of black dust.”

“Well,” Piper started, “We kinda heard everything. The whole conversation you guys had was basically broadcast to the whole camp, the crying included. We gathered around you and Eros but we weren't ordered to attack so we just stood by, eavesdropping on your conversation. It felt...invasive. Then it stopped moving and we waited. After that...” Piper stopped and looked towards Leo who wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. Despite that he managed to take over anyway.

“You confessed your love for Nico. And not in a way you should really. I would have suggested anything BUT bringing up bad memories he had and then blaming both yourselves for his terrible life followed by admitting your feelings in front of hundreds of people, but that’s just me.” Percy looked about ready to vomit. Realization had just hit him and he wasn't sure how to handle it.

“Oh Gods, I think I'm gonna be sick.”

Piper started supporting him, “Hey, don't worry about it, it’s not all bad, please don't throw up everywhere.”

“...To recap, do your best to get the help you need from reliable sources, don't summon gods no matter how desperate. Thank you,” Chiron finished as the campers began to clap.

Annabeth took to the stage again, “Now, I believe Percy would like to say a few things about today.” She looked at Percy who was beginning to turn green, “Percy? It’s your turn to speak.”

He looked at the crowd and cleared his throat, “I’m… sorry for uh… for what I did. It was stupid and um… it won't happen again.”

Annabeth, and the rest of the camp, looked slightly disappointed, “Hmph, well, let Percy be an example to you all. Don't be an idiot.” The campers laughed. Normally, Percy wouldn't mind a joke at his expense, but today it felt different. It made him feel targeted, like he was a terrible person. “Alright then, let's start off tonight with th-”

Rachel, the Oracle, had been relatively silent in her front row seat, which was normal for her. The only time she spoke at these things was when directed by someone else or when she absolutely needed to. Which is why when she began floating out of her seat, her eyes and open mouth emitting a neon green light, everyone present was stunned. Rachel’s voice changed, becoming raspy and ethereal, as she began reciting what was, most definitely, a prophecy…

 

 _Two children of Death and Life and four of classic facet,_   
_Shall march to the heavens and cause ages to collide._   
_The west wind leads them on the Hummingbird’s trail,_   
_To end a war between stars and the Heavens, fueled by spite._   
_Secrets upon secrets, unknowable yet familiar,_   
_All to gain the gods’ favor._   


With that, Rachel fainted, falling from her place in the air. Luckily she was caught by a few campers who then helped her over to Chiron. Without missing a beat Chiron ordered, “Cabin leaders. To the Big House.” Nothing else was needed to be said, as the leaders followed Chiron’s words. Most of the campers sat in shock while others got up and went to do other things, seemingly unphased by the event.

“This isn't gonna be good is it?” Leo asked.

“I would imagine so,” was all Piper said in response.

 

~~~~~

 

“Why am I even here?! The prophecy clearly has nothing to with Ares cabin,” shouted Clarisse, as usual. “AND your rule about not having a meeting about a prophecy without ALL cabin leaders is still stupid,”

Chiron cleared his throat, “Your personal opinion on the matter does not change the rules Clarisse.” Clarisse crossed her arms and grumbled to herself as a response.

“So why don't we go over the first line?” Annabeth suggested. She took no time in getting started, “‘Two children of death and four of classic facet’ Who might they be? What exactly does ‘classic facet’ even mean?”

“I don't really like this prophecy, it doesn’t sound all that fun,” complained Will, who still had Nico in his arms.

Nico looked up, and spoke, his sinuses filled with mucous, “The two children of death are obviously me and Hazel, who else could they be?”

Butch filled in, “The four facets are what we should focus on, those sound kinda hard to figure out.”

Connor asked puzzled, “What exactly is a facet? I think we might need a dictionary.”

“Well, a facet is an aspect of some kind. And classic is self explanatory. Maybe it is referencing the classical aspects of the Greeks,” suggested Chiron.

“But aren't there five of them? Earth, fire, water, air, and aether?” asked Annabeth.

“Not always. Aether is usually excluded as it is a very abstract concept with many vague definitions,” clarified Chiron. He really was just the dictionary they needed.

“If that’s the case then water is obviously Percy,” Katie said. “He's always the water.”

“And the only one I know hot enough to pull off fire is me.” bragged Leo.

“Chiron, please tell me there’s someone else in Hephaestus Cabin who can replace him?” begged Clarisse.

“Unfortunately I don't believe there is.”

“Air is probably Jason, he has control of the wind spirits and all, and his father is the lord of the sky,” Everyone nodded at Annabeth’s theory.

Percy piped up, “But then who’s earth? Gaea is the goddess of the earth but all her kids are titans, giants, and monsters. And there aren't any gods of earth.”

“Um excuse me?” complained Katie, “Are you forgetting my mother? Demeter?”

“That’s more like the goddess of nature, not earth.” the group started mumbling to themselves.

“Maybe you're thinking too literally,” said Annabeth, “Does it really have to be a direct child of an earth god? Maybe it’s the child of someone somehow connected to earth.”

“If that’s the case then wouldn't Demeter fit that bill?” asked Katie, sounding more irritated.

“What about the children of Life? As far as I'm aware, there isn't really any god of life, titan or not,” Clarisse remarked.

“And wouldn't we all technically be children of life since, you know, we’re alive?” asked Connor.

The room was bathed in silence. No one was sure where to go from there. There were no ideas that fit just right. Then, there was a ring. A cell phone ring. And it was coming from Percy. Everyone looked at him. Some thought it was funny, like the Stolls, others, like Clarisse and Annabeth, glared for his interruption. “Sorry guys, I forgot to turn it off.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the message he had got, their stares fixated on him.

It was from Carter and it read “Hey perc I got somethin I wanna talk to you about its about us.” the message struck him as odd, as Carter is known for his grammatically correct texts. Before he took up any more silent meeting time, Percy quickly wrote back “Can't talk now in meeting about prophecy”

He hoped that would keep Carter quite at least for a while. Everyone was still staring at him so he silenced his phone and put it back in his pocket.

“Maybe it does actually mean Gaea. What if we have to team up with her this time?”

“That’s ridiculous, Primordials and demigods never...” their voices fading in Percy’s mind. He was trying to listen but he couldn't stop himself from drifting off, back to earlier that day. He couldn't just forget about what he did. Add on to that, the fact that the very person he hurt the most was sitting across from him, looking absolutely distraught.

His phone vibrated pulling him out of his own conscious. Unlike the last interruption, only Percy was aware of it. He pulled out his phone as subtly as possible to check the message. It said “ive also got a prophecy on my end it has u and me in it”. Percy was thoroughly confused. How did Carter also have a prophecy that involved him? Maybe Carter has the same prophecy? But how would he fit into it? Two children of Death, life, and four somehow related to elements. There was no way he or Sadie were water or fire. Air and earth also didn't fit their personalities or traits. Life doesn't seem to relate to them in any way either. That only left the children of death, and that couldn't be them? Could it?

“OSIRIS!” shouted Percy abruptly.

“Percy, if you have something to say, you should do it politely.” warned Chiron.

“Sorry, it’s just that I think I figured out something.”

“Oh? You figured it out while texting, did you?” Annabeth teased.

“Actually yes.” That got Annabeth eyes widened. “I got a text from Carter and it says he’s just gotten a prophecy as well and I'm involved somehow.”

Chiron came up to Percy, “Let me see that message” He read the message carefully. It wasn't a long message but it still required authenticating. After a few seconds of reading and rereading it, Chiron nodded, “Hmm… it seems Percy’s right, Carter appears to have the same or a similar prophecy to ours.”

“But how would he even fit in? He's got no connection to any of the elements.” rebutted Annabeth.

“That’s 'cause he isn't, he's one of the children of death and his sister is the other, their dad is Osiris, ruler of the underworld,” The room was silent again. But not because of the lack of ideas, like last time, but because of the realization. Sadie and Carter Kane, the children of the dead.

“So then I'm not a part of this prophecy? Great,” said Nico, sounding slightly relieved. He was no longer in Will’s arms, he sat in his own chair, as close as possible to him. His eyes were still puffy from the tears.

“Maybe not,” Annabeth said, “Hades and Pluto are both associated with the ground, the underworld obviously. And Hazel can bring precious stones and metals from the earth, that could be a connection.

“But who says it has to be Nico? Hazel is just as much earth as Nico is then.” argued Will.

“AND that doesn't necessarily exclude me still,” Katie shouted, she seemed very adamant to be apart of the them despite never showing interest on prior quest meetings.

“That is very true,” mumbled Chiron. “It seems we have hit a roadblock. If only the Oracle was conscious,” he commented, looking over at the couch Rachel was lying on.

“Oh I’m awake,” she said cheerfully as she sat up, “I just really liked hearing you guys struggle. It’s kinda fun.”

Chiron exhaled slightly, “In that case, does the Oracle have any insight that may clear up this predicament?”

Rachel’s brow furrowed, “Hmmm… she's not really saying much right now. Maybe she's pooped after that whole-” her eyes went white and glowed. Her mouth opened and a green mist escaped, enveloping her.

“Son of Hades,” it hissed, “You shall take on the roll as Earth. Your abilities will be most valuable to your friends in the upcoming events. Do not falter. Do not disappoint. The god of Life watches.” With those its parting words, it was reabsorbed by Rachel. Her eyes returned back to normal, and she grabbed the sides of her head.

“Ouch, that gave me a headache.” Everyone in the room was stunned, unmoving.

Chiron cleared his throat, bringing everyone back. “It appears we have our answer, however cryptic it may be.”

“So that’s it? We’re done debating this? We’re not even gonna analyze what the Oracle said? You know, ‘the god of life’?” questioned Nico who seemed frustrated.

“And there’s also the hummingbird’s trail, a war between stars. This isn't sounding like any Greek or Roman story we’ve studied.” noted Clarisse.

Chiron sighed, “You're correct, it isn't.”

Annabeth chimed in, “Well then is it Egyptian? Carter and Sadie are going to be there after all.”

“No, the story isn't Egyptian, it isn't even Norse.” Everyone sat up with baited breath, waiting for Chiron to give them the details. “If I am correct, this is an ancient Aztec story. I don't know much about the myths, but I do know the war described in this prophecy is the very start of the end of the world.” At that, the room started rumbling with the sound of voices. Not a single person was silent, except of course for Clovis. Chiron understood their restlessness, but he needed to keep them on track.

He let out a hearty shout, and once the noise of the campers subsided, he continued speaking, “That isn't all. While there are no gods of Life of Greek origin, there is one from the Aztecs. These two children are most likely Aztec demigods.” Everyone began mumbling again. They all had their own smaller deliberations. “Now I know you are all confused and a little overwhelmed, but now is not the time for this. For now I'd like to ask all of you to keep this a secret. I will tell the camp when I feel the time is right. You are all dismissed. I will contact Jason to make his way here. Percy, since you are already in contact with Carter, you wouldn't mind bringing the Kanes?”

“No, not at all, I'll probably head over right now actually.”

“Good, the sooner we get you on your quest the better. I'll work in deciphering some of this prophecy to get you all a lead. Enjoy the rest of your night, as much as you can.”

Everyone had just about made their way out of the Big House, except for Percy who stood in the door frame. He was definitely going to get the Kanes right away. He needed to ask Carter about the prophecy he received, about the Aztecs, about everything! Maybe this is what Eros meant when he said Carter had the answers. If that was the case then he was in for a treat. He picked up his phone and texted Carter, “I'm heading over now we've got a lot to talk about.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, why does Percy have to be so vague? He could avoid so many misunderstandings if he just told the truth. Who else could this advice be useful to? (Olympians I'm looking at you)


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So your whole scheme rests on the fact that Percy doesn't know something? Do you have any idea what you're doing?” Carter questioned angrily.  
> “I'm giving you a chance to get after him! Use this opportunity while you've got it!”  
> “SADIE, this is the END OF THE WORLD we’re talking about here, not one of your fanfictions! You can't treat this as just a way to make your weird fantasies come true!” he yelled.  
> “Carter, I'm giving you a chance! You're not even gonna take advantage of this for a few hours?”  
> “NO! Absolutely NOT!”

* * *

 

Carter sat in the main room waiting for Percy to arrive. He didn't want Sadie or any of the trainees to make the situation worse, so he managed to convince them to leave. Of course, Sadie isn't one to listen to her brother and, along with the trainees, she hid on the balcony watching. Camp Half-blood wasn't far from Amos’s mansion in the grand scheme of things, so it was no surprise to anyone when after only a few minutes, Percy landed on the deck with Blackjack. Carter saw the black figure touchdown, and the natural fear subsided once he saw Percy enter through the door.

“Carter!” Percy exclaimed as he walked through the door, arms outstretched.

“Hey, good to see you man,” responded Carter as he opened his arms and accepted the hug.

“You haven't gotten into some crazy adventures without me, have you?”

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

“So...I should probably tell you why I'm here since I didn't have time to explain it in text form.”

“I kinda have an idea. you showed up 'cause of the text I sent, right?”

“Yes I did! I almost couldn't believe what you were saying, it was so timely.”

‘Timely’? What exactly was that supposed to mean? It didn't really matter though. Carter had already began blushing slightly, and he could hear the faint giggles of his sister above. Of course she’d eavesdrop. It was the Sadie Kane specialty. “Great. Glad to see you took it seriously. Sadie doubted you would,” Carter name-dropped, just to irritate his spying sister. Not only that, but he wanted to stall for as long as possible. Despite what Sadie had insinuated, and Percy had hinted at, he couldn't help but believe his showing up was part of a misunderstanding. This lead him to hesitate saying anything really. If he were to confess his feelings to Percy all because of a misinterpreted text, his life would be over.

“Of course! This isn't something that just happens out of pure coincidence. Me and you were clearly a part of this prophecy. It’s a whole new adventure with all of us together.”

Looks like Carter was right on the money. Percy was talking about a real prophecy he had gotten. Percy was here because of an  _ actual _ prophecy. How lucky of him. “Oh...so...you got a prophecy too?” Carter asked, trying his best not to be awkward. He failed.

“Uh, yeah, I told you that already,” responded a puzzled Percy with a raised eyebrow.

“Right, course, I knew that...I was just...I guess I wanted…” he could almost hear his sister yelling at him in his head. What was up with him? He never acted like this in front of Percy before. Maybe this was just a byproduct of coming to terms with your own feelings. “I meant to ask what  _ your _ prophecy said.”

“Oh, well in that case,” he stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, “here.” He handed it to Carter. The younger boy unfolded it and saw some hastily made scribbles written on it. The first words caught his attention, children of death after all. Then there was the talk of stars, winds, secrets and a few references he wasn't sure about. But he did recognize some of them. He had studied myths from all across the world during his travels and he remembered some aspects of the prophecy from one of Aztec origin. Yet he couldn't conjure up specific details of them. He didn't really know what to make of the whole situation. He knew he would have to make something up, he didn't have a prophecy of his own after all. But Carter wasn't good under pressure or at lying and soon what was only a few seconds of silence turned into a minute, and then another, and another. “Um, Carter? You okay? You haven't said anything for a while.” Carter didn't respond, his brain was still trying to come up with some convenient lie.

“CARTER!” shouted Sadie. While it was unpleasant for everyone in the room, it did bring Carter back to reality.

“Huh? Wha?” Carter mumbled.

“You zoned out pretty hard dude. You okay?”

“Um...Yeah...totally I just...uh...need to sit down.”

“Sure thing, here,” Percy offered his arm to help lead Carter to the couch. Carter wasn't sure why. He wasn't impaired in any way.

“Don't worry, I'm fine,” Carter told Percy.

“I'm not so confident. You look all pale and you're kinda wobbling.”

“No I'm fi-” was all Carter could say before he passed out.

“Carter!” Percy yelled as he tried his best to catch the boy. Sadie sprinted down the stairs and immediately helped Percy with lifting her brother.

“I take it he doesn't normally do that?” asked Percy, as they placed him on a nearby couch.

“No, I've never seen him faint, unfortunately.”

“What got to him so bad?”

“Stress probably? You know how he is. He tends to overthink stuff.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels. This whole prophecy business can be a bit overwhelming. Chiron told us this one involves the end of the world.”

Sadie was silent for a while. When she found her voice she replied, “Of course, we stopped the end of the world twice, you did it twice, what’s another time?” She gave a weak laugh. She wasn't expecting that, not again. Weren't the gods getting tired of trying to end the world? “So, can I see that there prophecy?” Percy picked the paper from the floor. Carter in his fall had dropped it. “Thanks...I assume your centaur managed to make out most of this.”

“He's working on that now I think. We did manage to figure out most of the people involved in it. You guys are the children of death, since your dad is ruler of the Underworld, and the four ‘classic facets’ are just the four elements. Fire, water, earth, and air. I'm water, Jason’s air, Leo is fire, and...Nico is earth.”

“I am not familiar with those people, but I am looking forward to meeting them,” she smiled, doing her best to alleviate some of her stress. “And what about the others, the ‘children of life’. Do you know who they are?”

Percy began shifting in his seat a little, “Well...Chiron was pretty confident that the ‘children of life’ had something to do with the Aztec gods. It’s still a bit uncl-”

“Hold up for a second,” Sadie almost shouted, “You mean to tell me we’re getting ourselves involved in yet ANOTHER godly domain?”

“Crap, I shoulda probably mentioned that from the start. But yeah, the Aztecs. No need to shout like that, though. I think you should calm down a bit.”

“Oh I am VERY MUCH CALM. I have NEVER been MORE RELAXED in my ENTIRE LIFE.”

“I think maybe y-”

“Shut your mouth Perseus, I need a moment.” The room was silent again. Only Sadie’s deep breaths could be heard. After a few seconds, “Alright, so Aztecs, didn't think they'd be relevant so soon.”

“Uh, What do you mean ‘so soon’?”

Sadie sighed, “Well, Carter and I had just about an hour ago talked to our father about this godly mess we were birthed into. He told us about how the gods’ domains work and he brought up the Aztecs and Japanese. Apparently they’ve got their own domains...somewhere? I’m not entirely sure.”

“So the Japanese gods exist TOO? Gods, this isn't as simple as I thought.”

Sadie raised an eyebrow, “You thought this was simple? Really?”

“No, I just kinda hoped it wouldn't get more complex than it already is.”

“Ditto.”

“So your dad just told you guys all this stuff? Seriously? My dad said he wasn't allowed to. Made me summon a Primordial and...things happened. Do the Egyptians work differently or something?”

Sadie noticed Percy’s pause and wording, and made a mental note. She might be able to use it later. “He said something about how the Olympians don't like talking about the Egyptians 'cause it reminds them of their weakness. He didn't say if that’s the same for the Aztecs or the Japanese.”

“Weakness? What are you talking about?”

“God, you're gonna want some exposition I guess.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“Hmm, alright then. Strap yourself in…”

 

~~~~~

 

“So the true ruler of the dead? Who is it? You, Hades, Pluto, Hel, whoever?”

“The answer isn't a simple one. We all are the true rulers. We all rule the same place, only in different domains.”

Carter looked over at his sister. They gave each other a similar, confused look. “Can you elaborate on that?” Sadie asked.

“Certainly,” answered Osiris, who gave them both a smile as he began his explanation. “You see, I, Osiris, rule the Land of the Dead. Hades and Pluto rule the underworld. Hel, rules Helheim. All of these are the same world, but are different forms of said world.”

“Your explanation is lacking. Please be less confusing.”

Osiris looked down with a pensive expression and thought, searching for an answer that would satisfy them. Once one came to mind, he looked up at them both, “The Olympians, as you well know, rule the modern world. Unlike ours, their domain is constantly shifting, a testament to their power. The Egyptians however...We rule the regions of the world south of the Mediterranean, anywhere past the South wind, Notus or Auster as well as places those of which we have strong connections too, like the different Nomes. Anywhere past the North wind, Boreas or Aquilo, is ruled by the Norse. The Olympians can not rule over our domains, nor us theirs. The Land of the Dead is only true to those who live in our domain, practice our tradition, or were born into it. The same goes for the Norse and the Greeks.”

“Alright,” said Carter, “That makes some sense, but what about east and west? Um...Eurus and Zephyrus? If the north and south winds are the borders of their domain, surely east and west would be the same.”

Osiris nodded, “Yes, you are correct. The west wind is...well, was the border of the Aztec gods. The east, or southeast, is the domain of the Japanese.”

“Wait a sec,” Sadie began, “so there’s MORE GODS? I was having trouble with just the three but...”

“So you're saying the Aztecs still rule? I never would have expected that to be the case,” Carter commented.

“Not quite. Their power has diminished significantly since their inception. They were meant to be a powerful force that expanded across all of North and South America, but then the conquistadors, backed by the powerful Roman gods, destroyed most of their empire. It would have taken hundreds of years for the Aztecs to regain their strength and pose a threat again, but most of their people had been killed or converted, leaving them even more weakened. And with the Olympians now ruling at their doorstep today, it is hard for them to pose the threat the were meant to.”

“Wow,” was all Carter could say. He didn't have any idea of what to say following that. After a while he decided to ask another question, only slightly related. “If all these gods exist then how about their creation stories? The Greeks and Romans said Chaos formed the first gods who then formed the world and the Egyptians…”

“Said the same. We were formed in the Waters of Chaos, by Ma’at. The Greeks called Chaos a vast immeasurable abyss, outrageous as a sea, dark, wasteful, and wild. This is not very different to how we describe Chaos. And, similarly, the Norse, Aztec, and Japanese, described the same only with different names. We were all formed from the same aspect of chaos. He created all, including Earth.” 

“So if the same Chaos created all the gods, the next question is...well...why? Why does he need to create so many gods to rule one universe?”

“In the beginning Chaos created the primordials. Gaea, Earth, was one of them and she created, along with Ouranos, the Titans. They ruled for thousands of years, doing as they pleased, creating even more. This cycle of creation gave birth to the Olympians. It was these deities who gained control of the world by overthrowing their parents. Chaos, who has no form and has no direct control of his presence, feared they would eventually manage to challenge his power as they had already destroyed the Titans and Giants and became more powerful than the Primal gods like him. This fear of being toppled was the basis for his using his only ability. Creating. He created us, the Egyptians, intended to limit the power of the Olympians, but we were not as strong as he expected. We could not sap the Greeks of enough power, influence. He needed more. The only way to overpower the Olympians was to create more gods that could challenge their authority of the earth. He created the Norse, the Japanese, and the Aztec, all who controlled the same world and weakened the Olympians inevitable expansion.”

“So why exactly haven't the Olympians, you know, fought you? Or any of the others?” questioned Sadie

“We have once before, and it didn't go well for us. During the Ptolemaic dynasty, when the Greeks and Romans occupied Egypt, they tried converting the Egyptian people by combining our gods, introducing the Olympians into our domain. This was unprecedented, and it frightened us. If the Olympians could be brought into our domain, what was stopping them from taking complete control of our aspects? The answer was us. We Egyptians refused, openly antagonized them, fought them. It was by pure will of rebellion alone that prevented our forms merging into one, all powerful one. Eventually the empire collapsed and we were left to our own devices again. But we did not leave unchanged. The occupation left the Olympians and Egyptians tied to each other, figuratively of course. Fighting with them now would cause both of us to weaken considerably. Our domain borders would weaken and, most likely, the other pantheons would take the opportunity to fulfill their purpose, destroying the Olympians power. Even if the Olympians chose to fight the others, it would weaken us and even lead to our destruction. And losing us would weaken the Olympians. A war between godly domains would only be beneficial if we had common interests, which we do not. And all of this is assuming we would want a godly war. The Olympians are fine sitting upon their thrones and staring at us with contempt, while we do our best to ignore them. The Olympians avoid talking about us as it is only a reminder of their only weakness.”

“Woah, that’s heavy,” observed Carter. “So are the demigods at Camp Jupiter and Half-blood aware of this? Are their parents so self conscious they wouldn't even tell their children about it?”

“That is most likely the truth,”

“But what about Annabeth? And Percy?” Sadie wondered, ”We met them and they helped us with some Egyptian god business. Do you think they confronted their parents about that?”

“Well, Perseus Jackson has been known to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. I'd suspect he might already have done so.” Osiris answered.

“Yeah, he does give me that vibe as well,” said Carter.

“That’s not the only vibe he gives you,” Sadie teased.

“Ugh, shut up, Sadie.” yelled Carter whose face began to redden from both embarrassment and anger, “It isn't like that! He's a cool guy and I like hanging out with him.”

“Oh, I know, you both REALLY like hanging out.”

“He has a girlfriend for god’s sake!”

“So if he DIDN’T have a girlfriend...would you go after him?”

“SADIE!” Carter’s face was the darkest shade of red that was possible.

“Carter you don't have to be embarrassed. Percy is very attractive, I have to admit. Not as attractive as Anubis, but close. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to-”

“Please stop,” Carter began to get over the initial embarrassment and except the teasing. Sadie always teased him about his admiration for Percy, just never in front of their dad. Carter wasn't sure how he felt about Percy Jackson, but what he was sure about was he didn't want to talk about it in front of their dad. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Oh yeah, we’re definitely talking about this later,” Sadie confirmed as she smirked at Carter who’s blush was just about fading.

Osiris smiled and gave a little chuckle, “If there is nothing else you wish to talk about-”

Before he could finish the sentence, Carter interrupted, “Absolutely nothing! Bye dad! Love you! See you later!” Just as he finished those words, Anubis appeared from the shadows of one of the pillars on the hall and sent away the Kane children, not before Sadie turned to him and blew him a kiss.

 

~~~~~

 

It wasn't more than an hour when the endless stream of questions came to a stop. They, namely Percy and Sadie, sat next to each other on the couch, next to an unconscious Carter. “I guess that means my dad just didn't want to talk. Like always.” Percy was angry at Poseidon. This time for doing exactly what Percy told him not to do at the start. Even if he did understand the Olympians’ point of view, why should he respect it? It hurt more people than it protected and yet they continue to act the same way. “Sometimes I wish I had a cool dad like Osiris. Mine is just…”

“I wouldn't say that aloud. The Greeks are notorious for holding grudges.” the two of them shared a chuckle. Whether it was the noise of the giggles or just the passage of time, Carter began to stir.

He grunted followed by a croaky question, “How long was I out?” He held his head, the blood rushing into it as he sat up.

“It was probably a little over an hour,” answered Percy.

“AN HOUR?! And you didn't do anything to wake me?” he yelled as he looked over at Sadie.

“You were having a nice sleep. It would have been terribly rude of me to do that.” Sadie giggled. Carter harrumphed.

“Are you feeling better Carter? Sadie told me you don't really faint...like...at all.”

“Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Sorry about that, I was, um, kinda stressed out,” Carter blushed. He wasn’t looking at her, but he knew Sadie was smiling at him.

Percy put his hand on Carter’s shoulder, “Don't worry, it was a lot to take in. I probably should have eased you into it first.” Carter blushed a little more, and he could've sworn he heard Sadie stifle a laugh. Percy turned over to her, “You okay Sadie?”

“Yeah,” she giggled, “I just remembered a funny joke.”

Percy looked a little suspicious, “Alright then, now that you're up, maybe we should talk about this mission we’re gonna be going on. I don't think Chiron expected me to be gone this long.”

“I'm sure he’d understand. Just tell him how Carter is a nervous wreck when it comes to these things.”

“I’ll be sure to do that. But before we head out, don't you think you should tell me about your prophecy? We were too busy talking about other things we didn't get the chance.”

Carter spoke up, “Things? What other things?”

“Sure, but we weren't able to write it down quick enough, since it was so unexpected. I think it sounded pretty much like yours did,” Sadie lied.

“Sadie? Are you just gonna-”

“And unfortunately we couldn't find a way of getting Khufu to repeat it again,” Sadie continued.

“Sadie, we di-”

“SO, why don't we head on over to your camp. We could get our stuff ready in a few minutes.”

“That sounds fine,” Percy responded, ignoring Carter as well, “I’ll wait out on the deck.”

“SADIE,” yelled Carter.

“Come on Carter, let's go get our stuff.” Carter reluctantly got up off the couch with Sadie. As they got to the base of the stairs, he saw Percy give a look, one that was made only when something suspicious occurred. The son of Poseidon turned away and continued out the door as Carter looked at him. 

The two of them walked up the stairs towards their rooms. The trainees must have been bored by Sadie and Percy because instead of being on the balcony, where she had left them, the were gone. It was a quarter to nine, so it wouldn't have surprised her if they had gone to bed. When they got to their doors Carter opened up Sadie’s room and pulled her through. “Carter, this is my room, you might find.”

Carter closed the door behind them and looked at Sadie, slightly angry. “We’ve got some talking to do.”

“Look, before you get all possessive about your ‘boyfriend’, let me just say we only talked about the stuff dad said.”

“That wasn't what I meant,” Carter glared at his sister,” “Why’d you lie to him? Wouldn't it be best if we just told him the truth?”

“Well, you see, while you were passed out Percy gave us his reasoning as to why we are a part of this prophecy. I made an executive decision and concluded that we are indeed involved.”

“How exactly are we involved in a prophecy we have no way of getting? Don't you feel like this’ll just mess something up?”

“Look at you over thinking stuff as usual. Just trust me on this okay? Percy had some pretty solid logic.”

“That logic being?” Carter pressed.

“Our dad is Osiris, god of the dead, and we are his children ergo two children of death.”

“But our dad isn't Osiris, he's Julius,” he pointed out.

“Percy doesn't know that,” she winked, “also ‘Julius’  _ is _ technically dead.”

“So your whole scheme rests on the fact that Percy doesn't know something? Do you have any idea what you're doing?” Carter questioned angrily.

“I'm giving you a chance to get after him! Use this opportunity while you've got it!”

“SADIE, I know the story in the prophecy. When me and dad had visited Mexico he had me study some of their ancient myths. This, right here, is the END OF THE WORLD we’re about to start, not one of your fanfictions! You can't treat this as just a way to make your weird fantasies come true!” he yelled. He wasn't sure how he knew any of that exactly, but he did anyway.

“Carter, I'm giving you a chance! You're not even gonna take advantage of this for a few hours?”

“NO! Absolutely NOT!”

Sadie sighed, “Ugh, you're stubborn. But fine, I'll level with you. Percy and all the other campers AND the Centaur guy are all pretty confident we’re involved here. Can they really all be wrong on this?.”

Carter grumbled. She had a point. They all could be wrong, but refusing to do anything would delay and possibly prevent anyone from stopping it. He had no other choice but to accept, it seemed. “Alright Sadie, you win. HOWEVER I'm only doing this to prevent the end of the world, got it?”

“Of course, now can we head down to your eventual boyfriend?”

Carter rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

They got to the main room and found Percy out on the deck petting Blackjack. The two of them walked out to hear Percy talking to the winged creature. Blackjack whinnied and Percy let out a laugh. He cleared a tear from under his eye and saw the Kane’s who looked slightly confused by what they witnessed. “Oh I can talk to horses,” was all Percy thought was required. The Kanes continued giving Percy the befuddled looks. “Whatever, let's get going shall we?” he hopped onto Blackjack. The Kanes summoning a flying boat. It was now Percy’s turn to give a confused glance.

“Oh we can summon flying boats,” Sadie mocked as the two hopped in and began moving.

“Alright,” was all Percy responded with as the three headed towards Camp Half Blood.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not know how many times I had to rewrite Osiris' spiel. it was AT LEAST 5 times. Gotta make it somewhat intelligible. Also gotta keep it within the parameters of my own canon. It was a task to say the least.  
> I really like this semi-aware Sadie I have created. It's like I can use her to project myself onto her. A very weird thought.


	5. A Good Night's Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was currently looking at the back of the demigod, staring at his messy hair, admiring him. “NO Carter,” his conscience butted in, “This is NOT the time, it is time to sleep.” Carter knew this was true, if he just stared at Percy’s back all night, he'd most certainly be in for a terrible morning. Carter, with only slight reluctance, finally started to relax and shut his eyes.

* * *

 

Blackjack landed right in front of the Big House. He played with the ground as Percy dismounted. He looked up to see the Kanes descending in their small boat. They parked it right next to BlackJack. As they exited the boat disappeared, and Chiron opened the entrance, in his wheelchair, welcoming the Kanes inside. “Hello. Pleased to meet you two,” he greeted, showing his hospitality.

“This is a...an interesting building to have in a summer camp. A little bigger than I expected,” Carter remarked.

Chiron smiled, “Quite, but this camp serves as a multipurpose facility. As such our administrative building reflects that,” Chiron explained.

“Multipurpose? What other things do you do here?” Carter asked as he walked into the lounge room, Sadie and Percy not far behind.

“This camp focuses mainly on housing demigods from all walks of life and, thanks to Percy and Jason’s efforts, all godly parentage.”

“All gods? Even the minor ones? Really? Sounds like a lot.”

“Well Percy and Jason decided that each god deserved their own cabin in which their child will reside in. So now every god, no matter how miniscule, will have a place for their children. All the Greek gods mind you. There is no Osiris cabin,” Chiron chuckled.

“Obviously,” Carter grinned. He looked around the room, puzzled by every little thing. As his eyes scanned the room, he asked Chiron another question, “Who’s this Jason guy? Percy said he was going on this quest with us, and you mentioned something about their efforts?”

“Ah yes. His full name is Jason Grace. He was a resident at Camp Jupiter until he was sixteen, at which point Hera, or Juno in his case, erased his memory and switched his place at his old camp with Percy. He was put into the custody of one of our Satyrs, Gleeson Hedge, whom had never met him. Luckily he was recovered by-”

“UUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH,” Sadie exhaled, “I can't believe I've managed to meet another windbag.”

Percy gave Sadie a look, one of warning, but she wasn't paying attention. “I beg your pardon? Is that anyway to talk to someone? Someone you have only just met no less?” Chiron asked, displeased by her behavior.

“Sorry, I was just getting tired of hearing all this backstory. And didn't you say we’re gonna meet him anyway?,” Sadie looked over at Percy who gave a small nod. “Why don't we just ask when he gets here?”

Chiron nodded, “That is a fair point, however I will not tolerate such disrespect again.”

“‘Course not, I'll be on my best behavior from now on mister wheelchair guy.”

Chiron let out a sigh, “Well unfortunately, we do not have any assigned sleeping quarters for you two. You will either have to make do here in the lounge or work something out with the campers.”

Sadie smirked, “Carter, why don't you go and sleep in Percy’s cabin? I'm sure he wouldn't mind.”

Carter glared at his sister who just kept her smile. “I'm cool with that if you are,” Percy responded, “but what about you Sadie? You could stay with us if-”

“No I can't, Carter snores really loud and I would like a night of peace from that,” Sadie still smiling, Carter furrowing his brow even more.

“So will you be staying here then?” Chiron asked.

“I've never been here before, I kinda want to explore if you don't mind, maybe I could make some friends before the end of the night. If I don't, well I'll make do here.”

Chiron nodded, “Alright then, I'd hurry along as curfew is in an hour. If you're not in a cabin by then the harpies will get you.”

“Uh...Seriously?” stammered Carter. He looked over at Percy who just nodded.

“Well let's get going then,” Sadie said as she inched her way towards the door, “I gotta make some new friends.”

 

~~~~~

  
“So this is Poseidon Cabin, not very cozy looking but you get used to it,” Percy announced as he gestured around the room. This wasn't exactly what Carter expected to see.

“What's with that statue?”

“Before I got here, this place was just used as a shrine. They never got to removing it so.”

“And you sleep comfortably in here? With that thing watching over you?”

"Yeah, somewhat. You kinda just stop thinking about it.”

“Are all the Cabins like this?”

“No, just Poseidon, Zeus, Hades and Hera. None of them were supposed to have kids so they never thought of having functional camp cabins.”

Carter nodded. A simple answer to a simple question. But he was a curious guy, so he decided to keep asking more, “So who else’s going on this quest with us? Jason’s one of them I know that. And I was planning on asking Chiron about the others but Sadie...”

“Yeah, I saw,” he smiled. “So besides the ones you already know, there’s Leo Valdez. He's a son of Hephaestus. He's got fire powers, and-”

“‘Fire powers’? Please elaborate.”

“Oh, he’s immune to fire AND can produce it. Its pretty hot,” he winked. Carter looked slightly perturbed by the comment. Percy laughed at his reaction and continued. “And then there's Nico. Son of Hades,” He didn't seem as motivated to talk about this one. He still had a smile, but it seemed pained.

“Is that it? Does he not have anything cool about him? I always thought Hades was a pretty cool god.”

Percy scratched the back of his neck. “Well, Nico can summon the dead.”

Carter’s eyes widened, “And you weren't gonna tell me about that?!”

“I would've eventually, it’s just...” he paused, reluctant to continue. “It doesn't matter, all you really need to know other than that is he's technically 70 something years old.”

“Oh my god Percy! The coolest guy in the whole group and you don't even seem to like him.”

“I do, he's just...complicated.” Percy looked suddenly more fidgety than usual, and Carter took it as a sign to stop. He didn't want to make the atmosphere more uncomfortable for him than it needed to be

“That's...cool I guess.” he paused, “Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just thought-”

“Nah it’s fine. It’s not that big a deal anyway.” He shrugged it off, and continued ignoring the nagging feeling he had. “So that's six, and as far as we know, the other two members of this quest are in Mexico. I don't know anything about them other than their demigods and one of their parents is the God of Life. Pretty impressive title if you ask me.”

Carter, since first reading the prophecy, had tried his best to figure that one out. He had been all over the world with his dad, Mexico included, and had been educated in so much. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't figure out who the God of Life was. He couldn't even decipher any of the prophecy. The hummingbird’s trail? Total blank. War between stars and the heavens? Absolutely nothing. The weirdest thing was that he remembered his dad talking about the popular Aztec legends, yet he had no recollection of what those stories had in them. And yet he knew deep down in his gut that the prophecy was indeed talking about the Aztecs.

“Hmm,” he mumbled. “I wish I could help but...I can't remember anything.”

“I'd be surprised if you did. To be honest, it kinda worries me that we have no leads. I sure hope Chiron comes up with something.”

“Yeah. Me too,” was all he could manage to say. The two sat in silence for a few moments, until Carter piped up, “We should probably get to figuring out our sleeping arrangement.”

“You didn't bring a sleeping bag did you?”

Carter shook his head. He wished he would've just stayed at the Big House. At least there he’d have some place to be comfortable. But he knew arguing with his sister and Percy was not gonna go well for him. “I wasn't expecting I'd be bunking with you in a weird shrine room.”

Percy giggled a bit, “Well I could sleep on the floor. I'm kinda used to that. You can have the bed.”

“Hmm,” Carter grumbled. He felt as if he was imposing. “I can't do that. It is yours after all.” Carter didn't like the thought of sleeping on the floor. He also didn't like taking Percy’s bed all to himself while Percy dealt with a hard marble ground. Carter also wasn't looking forward to the awkward situations that might ensue in sharing the bed. But his empathy got the better of him, “Besides, there’s plenty of room for two people on this.” Damn the Kanes and their empathetic nature.

Percy nodded, “You're right. It is a pretty big bed. I'm down, as long as you’re okay with it.”

Carter blushed slightly, “Yeah, cool with that.”

“Well, now that that’s settled let's get ready for bed. Looks like you're already in your pj’s” Percy commenting on Carter’s simple fabric clothes. He didn't plan on going anywhere special, so he just stuck with his normal linens.

“Hey these are very practical clothes. They can be worn for any occasion.”

Percy smiled, “If you say so.”

Carter sat on the edge of the bed, “I wonder if Sadie figured something out yet.”

"I'm sure she has, your sister is nothing if not resourceful."

Carter began to lay down in the bed, but before he pulled the blanket over him, he added, “She probably based it off of who she found the most attractive.”

 

~~~~~

  
Sadie walked around the campground, mainly near the cabins. There were so many of them and there were so many people to talk to. She felt that she could spend hours socializing. But she had a deadline. She needed to find a place to sleep in, preferably one with people to make friends with. As she walked, none of the cabins seemed to pop out at her. There wasn't any she thought interesting enough, especially those girly girls, who she assumed were Aphrodite kids. She refused to even look at them, let alone strike up a conversation. Then she got to the end where the four largest cabins stood.

She saw Percy and Carter walk into one of them earlier, she assumed the Poseidon cabin. And then there was one on the end that caught her attention. Totally not because of the black and brooding aura it gave off. She was mostly drawn to it because she could've sworn she saw someone she knew standing out front. There were two people, one of them was tall and had what looked like a mess of blond hair. The other one is what she focused on. He looked no older than 16, his hair as black as shadows. He was giving her total punk guy vibes, exactly how she liked. The way he held himself and the way he looked got her remembering where she had seen him before. As soon as she recalled who it was, she ran as fast as she could in his direction.

She was probably a hundred feet away when the two of them walked through the cabin door. Sadie quickened her pace. She had to talk to him again before he disappeared like he always does. She made it to the entrance a few seconds later. She stood outside for a minute as to catch her breath and regain her composure. Can't be looking like garbage in front of him after all. She combed her fingers through her hair and then opened the door. “Anubis! Why didn't you tell me you were here?!” she shouted just as the door opened. She wasn't greeted by the scene she hoped. She was greeted by the two teenage guys she had seen locked in an embrace, looking at her from the corner of their eyes. “Oh, uh...I am sorry...I did not mean to interrupt,” Sadie apologized.

The two boys pulled apart and the taller one was the first to speak, “Well, next time a knock would have been prefered. You can't just barge in like that. One of us could have been in a compromising position.”

The black-haired one exhaled, seemingly annoyed and said, “Will, come on.”

However Sadie couldn't help but blush at the thought, “I promise I will knock next time, but you don't understand. I had my reasons.”

The shorter boy recovered from the slight anger and asked, “Those reasons being?”

“Don't play dumb with me, you know why I came here. I ran here to see you. The real question is why are you here?” Sadie retorted.

“Um, I live here?”

Sadie was hit with realization. He had been living a secret life behind her back. “I see. I should have known this would happen. I knew there was a reason you didn't fall for my good looks and charm. I just never expected it was because you were with someone else.”

Will gave her and the shorter one a confused look, “You two know each other?”

“I have never seen this girl before. I honestly don't know what she's talking about.”

“Don't be like that Anubis. You shouldn't lie to me or your, I assume, lover here.”

His face scowled slightly at that comment. Sadie was an expert at reading body language, which got her thinking about every little movement someone made. What part of her phrase did he dislike? What happened that could cause that reaction? She didn't have much time to contemplate it however as almost as soon as it happened the black haired boy recovered and responded, “Anubis? What? Are you feeling alright?”

Sadie paused. Another realization had hit her. As she looked harder for all the nuances she so loved about Anubis, she couldn’t find them. This wasn't the guy she has been fawning over. “Oh jeez, I've made a fool of myself, haven't I?”

“No not at all, it was an-” Will started before being interrupted.

“Yeah, big time,” The Anubis lookalike teased, earning him a sideways glance from Will.

“Nico, don't embarrass her,”

“She kinda already did that herself don't you think?”

“Well…” Will muttered, “she didn't...doesn't deserve more embarrassment,”

“Thank you for the concern but I am quite alright,” Sadie added. She wasn't even lying. Sadie was very good at handling embarrassment, unlike her brother.

“See? She’s fine. Now can we get to why you decided to enter my cabin without my permission?”

“Oh, funny story actually. See I kinda have a thing for Anubis, you know, the Egyptian god, and while I was walking around I saw-”

“Wait a sec, you? Have a ‘ thing ’? For an Egyptian GOD? Anubis?”

“Ugh, it’s a bit of a long story, but the short of it is he looks like you, he's got an interesting personality, he kinda merged with my boyfriend’s soul, and now he's always in the Land of the Dead, which is why I came running here to you.”

“So you're saying Nico looks like the Egyptian god of the dead? That’s hilarious,” Will let out a small chuckle.

“I'm warning you Solace.”

“Sorry,” Will said, still giggling, “so you just wanted to know what your boycrush was doing here.”

Sadie nodded, “Yeah, that's the gist of it. I hope you forgive my intrusion.”

Nico’s face was unmoving. He didn't know what to make of this girl. She ran into his cabin all because she thought he was someone else. It wasn't really anything to stay mad at, it was an honest mistake, but something about her was bugging him. “Yeah, it’s alright, I forgive you. But who are you exactly? I'ven’t seen you around camp recently, you new here?”

“Oh, where are my manners,” Sadie said as she smoothed out her clothes with her hands, “The name’s Sadie Kane, Daughter of Osiris, formerly a host to Isis, defeater of Set and Apophis, pleasure to meet you…” She had only heard his name a few seconds ago, but she had already forgotten. She hoped Nico would take the lead and just repeat it. And he did.

“Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, brooding teenager and this is my…” he paused. He was still a bit uncomfortable saying it. Sadie noticed and began wondering again. Why?

“His...boyfriend,” Will finished, “Will Solace, Son of Apollo.” He gave Sadie his classic wide smile, which she couldn't help but mimic.

“So Sadie,” Nico began, “You must be Carter’s brother.”

“You know Carter? I assumed he didn't get out enough to make any friends.”

“I don't know him, it’s just your names came up today during a meeting earlier.” Nico looked down slightly, a sad look being plastered on his face.

“The meeting about the prophecy?” She asked

“Glad to see Percy doing something right for once,” the sad look on his face became more noticeable. Will nudged him and gave him a look, one that told him to cut it out.

“Are you guys okay? You need a minute?” she commented on the happenings between them. She was very observant. There was a silence, one that went on a little too long. Sadie was the first to break it, “Look if you guys need me to go, that’ll be fine. I have to go an-”

“No, it’s fine,” Will broke in, “stay, I think you and Nico should get to know each other, you'll be working together after all.” Will looked at Nico and placed his hand on his shoulder. Nico lifted his head and looked into Will’s eyes. They comforted him, especially now.

“Alright,” Nico responded, “You mind hanging out for a bit Sadie?”

Sadie gave a half smile, she could see something was up between the two, but she wasn't close enough to them to feel comfortable asking about it. Instead she decided to use this forced hangout time as a way of maybe figuring them out on her own, and maybe even get a place to sleep. “That seems like a wonderful idea.”

Will smiled, but it looked slightly forced, it wasn't like the genuine smiles he gave earlier. “I’ll leave you guys to get acquainted then,” with that he started walking towards the exit.

“Will,” Nico’s voice called out as he opened the door.

Will turned his head and took one last look at Nico. “I’ll see you later Nico,” he said as he exited and closed the door. Nico sat at the edge of his bed, placing his head in his hands.

Sadie walked over to him. “Boyfriend trouble, huh?” she commented.

“It isn't any of your business,” he said coldly.

“That may be true but you look like you need someone to talk to.”

Nico squinted at her, questioning her motives. “What’s your game? What do you want?”

Sadie wasn't quite sure why he thought she needed something, but he wasn't wrong. “Well...I do kinda need a place to sleep tonight. Why don't we help each other out here?”

Nico snickered, “How presumptuous, you assume I actually want to talk about it. Even stranger, you think I want to have you in my room.” Sadie cringed. She really didn't want to have to go sleep on a couch, and there was even an empty bed in the corner of Nico’s cabin. But she did understand why. He had only just met her. He had cause to be wary. Nico sighed, “Today has not been all that great. I've been in emotional turmoil, more than usual.” Nico started tearing up, but they stayed in there place. He took a deep breath, “You know, I heard talking to strangers about your problems is sometimes easier than talking to someone you know,” he sniffled, “You mind humoring an angsty teenager for a bit?” He looked up to Sadie, who was giving him a sympathetic look. He smiled back.

“All right, Anubis”

 

~~~~~

  
Carter was trying his best to sleep, but he was finding it difficult to say the least. Percy had practically fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Carter on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking, mainly about the guy sleeping next to him. Just the fact that the one he had feelings for was lying next to him was enough to keep his heart racing and brain running rampant. He didn't like the idea of being into his friend, but the longer he thought about it, the more he realized the truth. But realizing the truth doesn't mean you have to accept it. Right? He didn't know how he was gonna get to sleep at this rate.

He was currently looking at the back of the demigod, staring at his messy hair, admiring him. ‘ _NO Carter_ ,’ his conscience butted in, ‘ _This is NOT the time, it is time to sleep_.’ Carter knew this was true, if he just stared at Percy’s back all night, he'd most certainly be in for a terrible morning. Carter, with only slight reluctance, finally started to relax and shut his eyes.

It was no more than a few minutes, when Percy stirred in his sleep and mumbled something. Carter tried not to open his eyes, but his curiosity got the better of him. When they opened, he was greeted to the sleeping face of Percy. Carter gave a slight gasp. He blushed a bit. He didn't expect Percy to look attractive while he was asleep. Carter cursed, quietly enough to not wake him. Why’d he have to be put in this situation. He just wanted to sleep but it was getting progressively more and more difficult as the night went on. ‘ _Just turn around, that way you can't see him and his looks can't keep you up_ ,’ his brain suggested. Carter decided to heed his own advice. He turned his body to face the end of the bed and, like he predicted, it was much better. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Carter’s dream was short but nonetheless impactful. It involved him and guy, not one he recognized, around his age. They were standing, more squatting, behind a tree. The area around them was foggy and an ominous clanging sound was heard in the distance. “Carter, what is that thing?” the unfamiliar boy asked. He looked at Carter, his hazel eyes digging into his emotional barrier.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Carter answered as he grabbed the boy’s hand, a smile on both their faces.

Then maniacal laughter, “Carter Kane. You best remember this, lest you risk losing the one you love.” The voice was visceral, disembodied. It shook every fiber of his being. He clenched his hand tighter. “Don't cheat yourself.”

He scowled, and the boy he was gripping whispered something in response. “Carter...I...” then the dream faded. The forest, the boy, they all vanished. Carter in response awoke from his unconsciousness.

His eyes shot open, and they scanned the room around him. He was back in the cabin, laying in bed. He sighed, overwhelmed by his dream. What was that even? He relaxed for a few minutes then tried to get back to sleep. Unfortunately his peaceful attempt was interrupted by Percy stirring. He heard Percy mumble something again and decided it was like last time, unimportant. He rolled his sleepy eyes, and closed them, hoping to get a good night’s sleep. And he would have if not for Percy wrapping his arm around him, bringing each other closer together. As soon as Percy’s hand made contact with his chest, his eyes burst open. He was stunned, and didn't move. He was going to quietly remove Percy’s arm, but then he felt Percy’s chest press against his back, and Carter started panicking. He just wanted to sleep, not cuddle with someone. His heart was racing and he could feel sweat begin to form on his skin.

“There has to be a way out of this,” he thought, stress pumping through him. Unfortunately he was too overwhelmed to come up with anything. He was stuck. Then Percy mumbled again.

“Mm, you’re so…” was the best guess that Carter could make out but it put him over the edge, despite how vague it was. He hopped out of bed, got out of Percy’s embrace, and let out a yell, not necessarily in that order. Percy’s eyes opened. “Huh? What is Carter?” he asked groggily, “You alright?”

“Yeah, I uh, I just...needed to use the bathroom” he lied.

“Oh, Well...you're gonna have to wait, the bathrooms outside and the harpies won't take kindly to you going out there.”

“Okay, I guess I'll hold it,” Carter said

“Sorry man, you think you can sleep in that condition?”

“Yeah, I'll be fine, just go back to sleep."

“Alright, goodnight man,” before Carter could respond he had already passed out. Carter climbed back into bed. After all he went through that night, there is almost no way he’ll be sleeping now.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Nico, you deserve so much better than what I'm putting you through. I'M SORRY  
> Also, Carter? Dreaming about comforting a guy in a spoopy forest? Admiring a dude while he's asleep? Suppressing your inner self? Can you get any gayer?  
> Answer: Yes he can


	6. Preparedness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks Chiron, but I think I'd like to introduced to this attractive man here,” she smirked. Nico rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. Percy gave Sadie a look but she didn't react, she just continued to stare at the two boys in front of her.  
> Both Jason and Leo grinned and responded with, “Thanks, I'm-”  
> The two looked at each other, and squinted. “She was clearly talking to me,” Leo stated matter-of-factly.  
> “And what makes you say that?” Jason asked, “How many girls have so much as looked in your direction?”  
> Percy hissed, “Ouch.”

* * *

 

“Leo,” a familiar voice called out. It was muffled and seemed distant, which made it hard to identify. “Leo,” it called out again but this time more clearly.

Leo’s eyes shot open. “Huh!” he shouted as he sat up with a start. He expected to be laying on his bed. Instead he was on a beach and, much like the voice, it was familiar. He looked around, gathering his bearings. He dug his hand into the soft sand, stared off into the horizon, then the memory hit him. Ogygia. He was back on Calypso’s island.

Almost immediately after he made the realization, he heard the voice again from behind, this time much clearer and closer. “Leo.” He turned around as quickly as possible and was greeted with Calypso’s presence. She stood there only a few feet away. He expected her to be different somehow but everything Leo had remembered about her was the same.

“Calypso?” he shouted surprised by her appearance. He ran towards her, arms outstretched, smiling slightly. Calypso smiled as well, and opened her arms to accept Leo’s hug. “It’s been so long. You've missed so much. How have you been? Oh I've got some stories you wouldn't believe!”

Calypso’s smile faded. She also loosened her hug slightly. Leo ended the hug once he felt her recede and looked at her, still smiling. “What’s wrong?” he asked as he noticed Calypso’s fading grin and wandering gaze.

“Leo, you do know what this is, correct?” she asked.

“Um, ‘this’ was the island you were stuck on. Right? Please tell me I'm right.”

“Yes, but that isn’t what I meant. I wanted to see if you knew the reason for you being here.”

Leo suddenly realized he couldn't remember anything, other than Calypso and the island “I..I don’t remember...like anything at all.”

Calypso’s countenance became sad. “Oh, well that might make this a little difficult.” She paused for a few seconds, then continued, ”This is your subconscious. A dream, Leo. Everything you see here is rooted in your dream reality, meaning it is barely a reality at all.”

“What? I don't think I follow,” he said puzzled.

“You’re understanding of this is not the priority. What is however is acknowledging your true self.”

Leo furrowed his brow, “I...still don't follow.”

“This is your subconscious, a dream. I'm sure you know dreams reflect the human subconscious. That means that all this is merely what your subconscious wishes you to see, what it wants you to acknowledge.”

Leo nodded, “Alright, I get that. But what about you? What about this island? What do those have to do with me ‘acknowledging’ anything?”

“That is something I cannot say. You will have to figure that out yourself. That shouldn't be too hard, this is your brain after all.”

Leo looked around. He tried to see anything that might get him started on discovering his deeper thoughts. Then the memories. They came back to him, very very slowly. But the more he looked, the more he recollected. The more his memories of his time on Ogygia became clearer, more real. He remembered how he first ended up there. Him and Calypso growing closer. The promise he made to her. “Calypso,” he said out loud. She looked sadder still, and it began to wear on Leo. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked deeply into his eyes.

“Keep going,” she told him. Immediately more memories flooded in. He remembered the boat, her sadness at seeing him go. He remembered killing Gaea with his own sacrifice. Waking up on the Ogygia again, and Calypso’s sarcasm. He remembered their months long journey off her damned island in the sky.

Leo smiled. But Calypso didn't. “What’s the matter? Why aren't you happy?”

She sighed, “That isn't all you need to remember. Keep going.”

Leo continued looking at Calypso and the final memories bursted through his mental barrier. His recollection changed his surroundings. They were no longer standing on the beach of Ogygia but were instead on the outskirts of Camp Half-blood. His hands were not on her shoulders anymore. Calypso had her back turned and was walking away from him. “Cal,” he called out. She stopped and turned around to face Leo. Her face was bathed in the moonlight which only made her anger more obvious.

“NO Leo! I already told you to leave! Why can't you just listen?”

Leo’s had a confused look on his face. “What? I don't get it. What’s happening? You okay?”

She chuckled insincerely, “You know DAMN well I'm not changing my mind! You’ve given me plenty reasons not to.”

He still wasn't sure what was going on but he knew based on the yelling he had to choose his words carefully. One wrong word and he could make it worse. “I’m...sorry?”

“Gods’ sake Leo, you could at least TRY and be sincere about it. But let’s be honest, you and I both know sincerity wouldn't fix anything. Hey! Here’s a great idea! Why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone?”

The first time might not have worked great but second time’s a charm. “I...have no idea what’s gotten you upset.” Leo wasn't the best with words.

“Bye Valdez, see you, hopefully, never.”

“Wait!,” Leo yelled. “I can tell you're mad at me, and while I’m not sure about what, I do know when an apology is in order. I’m sorry, for whatever I did to upset you, but cut me some slack, yeah? I’m half god half human, two eternally flawed creations of this universe.” He smiled but as he did, his body began moving. The problem was, he wasn't the one controlling himself. He was simply moving, almost being pushed. He started walking towards Calypso and held her hands.

“Leo…”, her voice was wistful, as if he had just told her something profound, and heart melting. He didn't consider his babblings that however, making her reaction seem even more out of place.

“Um, Calypso? I think something’s wrong here,” he stammered as his form leaned in for a kiss.

“Damn you.” She didn't seem to even notice what he had said, since just as before, her response didn't fit the tone of what he had said. He really was thoroughly confused being he had no recollection of anything. And despite how much he struggled to separate, he still couldn't move his own body. Luckily for him, the longer the kiss went on for, the more he remembered, including the events that had just transpired. The memories weren't entirely clear, so to concentrate, Leo closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore the involuntary movements his body was making. Soon he felt as if he had recalled enough. He started to open his eyes, his lips still making contact, but he wasn't outdoors anymore. He was in a cabin sitting on a bed. He also wasn't kissing Calypso, like he expected. His lips were locked with his best friend Jason’s. Leo’s head pulled back, eyes wider than they had ever been.

“I-uh...wha...Jason...you…”

Jason looked just as surprised as Leo felt, “Sorry, I shouldn't’ve...I didn't...you know?”

“What the fuck is-” he was cut off since, unfortunately, he still wasn't in control. The two boys started crashing lips together before Leo could even realize what was going on. It wasn't a completely negative experience, since just like the kiss with Calypso his memories came back to him. The make out session wasn't as prolonged as he expected but when it was finished he was back where he started. He stood on the beach, staring in Calypso’s direction.

“Do you get it now?” she asked.

“Um, NO?! What the hell was all that?! Those memories, there was something strange about them. I wasn't in control of what happened. Isn't that how a subconscious is supposed to work? Shouldn't I have been able to move myself? And on top of that, what was with that memory of you? you didn't seem to react to what I was saying.”

“That is simply the product of memory fading. As time goes on, our brain subtly changes the things we call memories. I'm sure that is what the case was here.”

“That still doesn't explain why I couldn't-”

“Unimportant, did those experiences help you recount your past?”

“Well yeah, but-”

“Then start thinking, Leo. How could all that’s happening now connect with these memories?”

“I don't-” his thought, once again,  was interrupted. This time however, it wasn’t by a person but by an alarm clock going off.

“Looks like it’s time to wake up,” uttered an unfamiliar voice, it’s source being Calypso’s mouth. It was a whisper, ghostly yet physical somehow. Stranger still, it was no voice he had heard before. “What a shame. If only I could have gotten here sooner. Maybe I could have been more forceful with my creations.”

“What? Who are you?” Leo asked, slightly worried. This was definitely more than just his brain acting up. There was some kind of energy emanating from her, a red haze, one she never had before. Leo was certain he would have noticed it on Calypso before. But if it wasn’t her, then what was it? And what did it mean by ‘my creations’?

Unexpectedly, the voice answered his vocalized question, “You are in the presence of The Morning Star.” Not a helpful one but an answer nonetheless. Calypso, or ‘the Morning Star’ in this case, smiled and with that, Leo awoke with a start. He was sweating and out of breath. What a rollercoaster that dream was. He looked at the clock on the side of his bed, 6:56. At least the dream demon had the courtesy to wake him only a minute after his alarm.

He sat on his bed, cross legged, thinking about what had gone on in his mind. He tried to recall the memories, the ones that he had just accessed, but he couldn't quite see them exactly as they went down in his ‘dream reality’. That first memory with Calypso no longer ended with a kiss, instead it was a hug. He also didn't see them arguing, it was more of a comforting moment. Then that one with Jason. It was more...intimate, to say the least, than what he was just put through.

The son of Hephaestus tried not to dwell on that particular memory. Instead he decided to get ready for the day. He also concluded that Chiron should know about the more quest oriented aspects of his dream, the ‘acknowledging’, the strange discrepancies in his recollection, and definitely ‘The Morning Star’. With a name that ominous you're bound to be important.

 

~~~~~

 

“Carter,” a soft voice muttered. “We gotta get up. We’re leaving in a couple hours.”

“Ugh, five more minutes,” Carter protested.

“Come on. Camp Half-blood is no place for lazies.” Percy pulled the blanket off of Carter stripping him of the comfort. Carter let out a long audible sigh, but sat up in bed. “Good, now I'd suggest you clean yourself up, don't want to make a bad first impression on the entire camp.”

Carter was still drowsy. He had only managed to sleep a few hours, maybe 3 or 4, after last night’s events.  He nodded at Percy’s statement and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “What time is it?” he asked.

Percy shrugged, “Early?”

“Helpful,” Carter smirked. He was beginning to wake up, his eyes no longer half closed. He let out a yawn and stretched. He let out a breath and looked around the room for his stuff. “So what’s the first thing on our t-” he cut himself off as his eyes made it to Percy’s form. He was underclothed to put it lightly. He wore only his briefs, which were very flattering. Carter blushed and had to do his best not to stare. Luckily for him, Percy had his back to him.

“What was that?” Percy asked as he turned his head to look at Carter.

“Oh...uh...I was...I wanted to know...what the first thing we’re gonna do today is.”

Percy smiled, “Right now we’re headed to the Big House. One of the harpies left a note at the door telling us to head there when we get up.” Percy looked through a dresser he had in the corner of his cabin. He pulled out a pair of jeans and one of his many Camp Half-blood t-shirts.

“Okay, cool,” Carter muttered. He really wanted to be doing something but there was nothing to do. So he tried his best not to watch as Percy got dressed.

“You good? You look kinda…”

Looks like Percy gave him his way out, “Fine, just...bathroom.”

Percy nodded, “Oh yeah. Well it’s out behind the cabin. The shower’s there too if you wanna use it. Be quick about it though. Don't wanna keep Chiron waiting.”

“Yeah, I'll...I'll meet you at the Big House,” Carter added as Percy pulled the shirt over his head, now fully clothed.

“Alright then. Be careful in there,” Percy winked as he walked out the door of the cabin.

“This is gonna be a long quest,” Carter thought, leaning against the closed door for a breather.

 

~~~~~

 

Sadie was awoken by a kick to her side. “Ow,” she mumbled half asleep, “that hurt.”

“That was the idea,” Nico commented. “Get up, can't have people seeing you in my bed. Bad for my image.”

“Huh?” she grunted. ‘His’ bed? She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in fact laying in Nico’s bed, well half of her was. The other half was hanging off the edge. “Did I...?”

“Yes you did. Don't worry it didn't bother me all that much. You kept my feet warm,” Nico grinned.

“Haha,” Sadie mocked. “My warmth aside, what’s the plan Anubis? We just gonna stay at this camp forever?”

Nico shrugged, “Maybe. I'm not sure. We should probably get ready for breakfast though.”

Sadie picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “In that case, is there any place for a lady to freshen up?”

“Yeah, it’s outside. I’ll show you.” They walked towards the door. Sadie opened it and gestured for Nico to exit.

“Lady’s first,” she teased.

Nico smirked. It dissipated however once he looked at the door. He reached for a piece of paper that was taped onto it. He read it, a pensive expression plastered on his face.

“What’s that?” Sadie questioned. Nico didn't respond. He just continued to read. After a few seconds he looked up from the paper.

“Looks like no breakfast for us. We gotta head to the Big House.”

“Uuuggghhh. Really? I'm starving though.”

“I'm sure Chiron’s got some stuff there. But we’ll never know if we don't head over.”

“Fine, there better be a buffet or I'm gonna be very disappointed.”

 

~~~~~

 

Percy had entered the Big House, expecting only Chiron to be there. Instead he saw him and another figure talking to the centaur, currently in his wheelchair. “This is troubling indeed,” Chiron grumbled.

“Leo? What are you doing here so early?” Percy asked as he made his way over to the two.

“Oh, I just needed some advice from this guy,” he responded as he pointed with his thumb towards Chiron.

Percy was a bit confused. “Advice on what?”

“Well...I had a dream last night. It wasn't a good dream, and I feel it might have something to do with this quest we’re going on.”

“You see Percy,” Chiron started, “in Leo’s dream he was confronted with an entity that called itself ‘the Morning Star’. Whether that refers to the weapon or something else entirely, we cannot be sure. Whatever the case, it is worrying that it was able to control his dream. If it is capable of that...who knows what else it could do.”

Percy was a bit worried. He glanced over at Leo who looked the same as he felt, “How do you know that it’s connected to the quest?”

“It told me it was,” Leo replied.

“While I have no doubt a conversation on this would be most useful, I'd suggest we put this on hold until the others arrive,” Chiron suggested. They all agreed with silent nods. “In that case,” Chiron said as he headed into the kitchen, “I have some refreshments if you are interested.”

“Of course!” Leo yelled as he sprinted into the kitchen before even Chiron could get there.

“I wouldn't mind a little something.” Percy walked into the kitchen as well. On the counters were placed a few plates of pancakes and some strips of bacon. Leo took no time in filling an empty plate. “Hey, save some for the everyone else,” Percy teased.

“You snooze, you lose,” Leo retorted as he stuffed his face with food. Chiron chuckled and wheeled back into the dining area. The two teens followed suit, after they served themselves. They took a seat at the large table and started their onslaught on the food. A few minutes of comfortable eating silence passed. It was interrupted by a knock on the door and a tall figure entering. Leo almost choked on his bacon when he saw who it was, but he managed to keep his composure.

“Hey Chiron! Sorry I'm late, traffic on the way was a real pain,” Jason joked as he closed the door behind him.

“Jason Grace, good to see you again,” Chiron said as he went to greet him.

“Same here Chiron.” Jason shook the bearded man’s hand and looked towards the people seated at the table. He first noticed Percy, who began to get out of his seat. “Percy! I missed you man,” Jason said as he grabbed Percy’s hand and pulled him in for a hug.

“Aw, thanks. But that’s no surprise. Everyone misses me.”

The two let go of each other as Jason responded, “That’s true.” Jason’s eyes moved back towards the table where they saw Leo, still seated. The blond’s face looked slightly perturbed at the sight of him but he nonetheless greeted the boy the same as everyone else. “Leo! My best bro! Come here,” he said opening his arms. Leo got out of his chair and headed towards the blond. He shuffled over, jokingly and most definitely not as quickly as he had early at the prospect of food. Jason raised an eyebrow, “Come on Leo. I'm gonna be put in a home by the time you get over here.” Leo finally made it over, and opened his arms accepting Jason’s hug. He gripped Leo in an almost bear hug. “How’ve you been? You haven't gotten into too much trouble right?”

Jason released his grip around Leo, “Oh of course I have. Do you even know who you're talking to?”

Jason giggled. He turned to Chiron, “So, we gonna get this quest started or what?”

“We will, but we are currently waiting on a few-” he was cut off by the door of the Big House hitting the back of his wheelchair. He let out a small grunt and turned his head to see who had done it.

“Oop,” exclaimed a male voice from behind the door. A head of black hair peeked through the opening to see what was blocking entrance into the building. He looked down to see Chiron in his chair looking slightly displeased.  “Sorry Chiron.” In response he moved his chair away, allowing Nico to fully open the door.

“So rude,” Sadie said as she entered the room.

“It wasn't on purpose,” Nico rebutted.

“So? It still wasn't polite.”

Chiron cleared his throat, “Nico, Sadie, glad you two could make it in a timely manner.”

“Of course, Nico promised there'd be a buffet.”

“No I didn't,” Nico corrected.

Chiron pointed towards the kitchen, “There isn't a buffet but there is some food over in the kitchen, help yourselves.”

“Thanks Chiron, but I think I'd like to be introduced to this attractive man here,” she smirked. Nico rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. Percy gave Sadie a look but she didn't react, she just continued to stare at the two boys in front of her.

Both Jason and Leo grinned and responded with, “Thanks, I'm-”

The two looked at each other, and squinted. “She was clearly talking to me,” Leo stated matter-of-factly.

“And what makes you say that?” Jason asked, “How many girls have so much as looked in your direction?”

Percy hissed, “Ouch.”

“At least one. She just looked at me right now.”

“Why don't we ask her then?”

“Yeah, I think we should,”

“Actually,” Sadie butted in, “I don't think I'm gonna answer even if you did ask me. It’s pretty funny seeing you guys act like this.” They gave her an angry look which only caused a smile to form on her face. She walked into the kitchen, which gave Nico the time he needed to greet everyone else.

He waved, “Jason, Leo, same as ever.”

Jason raised his hands slightly, “Still not a fan of hugs?”

Nico put his hands in his pocket, “Why would you think otherwise?”

Jason lowered them and smiled, “Well it was worth a shot.”

Nico looked towards the only other person in the room, Percy. After the conversation with Sadie the night prior, he was starting to be a little less hostile towards him, but it was still a bit difficult. He never found it easy to initiate a conversation with someone who had caused him emotional distress. “And Percy…” was all he could manage.

Percy refused to look in his direction. He kept his glance fixed on the floor, while his hands fidgeted. “Nico.”

Jason looked back and forth between the two, “I'm sensing some ten-”

Leo elbowed him before he could continue. Jason looked at him as he mouthed, ‘Don't’. Jason nodded. “So why don't you guys go get some grub? I'm sure you're starving after your trip,” Leo said to end the awkwardness of the situation.

“Yeah, why don't we?” Nico agreed. He and Jason headed into the kitchen just as Sadie was leaving.

She took a forkful of pancake and asked, “Did you make these Horse man?”

“It’s Chiron, and no I didn't, they were brought in from the mess hall.”

“Well then this is a better mess hall than I've ever been to.” Sadie took a seat at the table, as did Leo and Percy. “So who’re you?” she asked as she pointed her fork towards Leo. “I’m Sadie”

“Oh, well I'm Leo Valdez, the hottest guy in this entire camp.”

Sadie gave him a doubtful expression, “Mmhmm.”

“No he actually catches fire,” Percy explained.

Leo responded with lifting his hand and letting a flame appear in his hand. “See? Pretty hot.”

Sadie let out an exasperated sigh, “Am I gonna have to deal with him for this entire quest?”

“We’ve had to deal with him for years now, “ Jason replied as he entered the room. He took a seat next to Leo and continued, “You get used to it.”

“Speak for yourself,” Nico said as he sat at Sadie’s side.

“Don't be like that Nico, you know you find my charisma a little endearing,” Leo smirked.

“Valdez I swear to-” Just before Nico could let out an insult, Carter entered the front door.

“Took you long enough,” Sadie teased.

“Whatever, sorry I'm late, I was dealing with some...intestinal problems.”

“Sure, ‘intestinal problems’” Sadie goaded. Her comment caused both Jason and Leo to let out a giggle.

“Sadie,” Carter said.

“Carter,” Chiron turned to him, “I'd like to introduce your Quest mates. You of course know your sister and Percy. Over there we have Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and this young man here is Nico di Angelo.” Carter waved to them all to which they waved back. “There is food in the kitchen if your stomach is up for it. Hurry and decide so that we may begin our quest discussion.”

“Thanks,” Carter mumbled as he headed into the kitchen.

Sadie looked at Jason, “So you're the Jason Grace Chiron was talking about yesterday.”

“I assume so. I doubt Chiron knows many people with my exact name.”

“He was talking about ‘efforts’ and stuff. That you?”

“Yeah, I'm helping out Camp Jupiter build some new things. The giant war was a massive turning point for both camps.”

“What exactly are you building?”

“More barracks, shrines, buildings in New Rome. It’s a difficult task.”

“Oh I'm sure it’s easy for you. I mean, look at you.”

Leo butted in, “It was him wasn't it?”

Everyone groaned. “Come on Leo, it’s not important,” Jason said.

“You're only saying that ‘cause she complimented you. If it wasn't you'd be acting just like me.” Carter walked in just as the argument started. He looked at Sadie who just shrugged. He walked towards the table and sat on Sadie’s right side.

“Alright, enough,” Chiron ordered. “Now that everyone is present let us begin talking about this quest you are all about to partake on.” The whole table was quiet and they all looked at the man. “As I told you all I would do, I have done some research into the quest. Unfortunately, only the most basic information on the Aztecs was available to us. I was only able to find a likely place to start your quest. The quest makes reference to ‘the Path of the Hummingbird’. This path is most likely that which one of the Aztec gods led his people on. It ended at where modern Mexico City is, at the location of the Aztec capital Tenochtitlan. In that city there are the ruins of a Aztec temple. This sounds like more than a perfect place to start your quest.” No one disagreed with him, but Carter still had a few questions.

“How could you not find more information than that?”

“I am only able to research using the materials I have on hand. A detailed book on Aztec mythology is not one, I only had a history of Mexico City, which still wasn't a great resource as it told me little. I also doubt the Olympians would take kindly to me having a book on their opposition only used as research material.”

“Well I'm all for going to Mexico, I'm sure we’re gonna need some transportation,” Leo added with a smile spreading on his face.

“I suppose you have something?” Percy asked.

 

~~~~~

 

The seven people stood at the entrance to Bunker 9. Leo’s smile had only grown since they had left the Big House. He stood a few feet ahead of the others. He turned to face them, “And without further ado.” He pulled out a small remote from the bag at his waist, on it was a button which he took no time pressing. “After months of waiting, I present to you all...the Argo III!” The large bunker doors opened to reveal a remodeled yet familiar bronze ship.

“Sorry but 3? What happened to the other two?” Sadie questioned.

“Oh, well the first one was made hundreds of years ago and the second one blew up and killed me.”

Sadie’s eyes popped out of her head, “Killed you?! What do you mean?!”

“I died? What else could it mean?”

“I mean how are you alive now?”

“I have my ways,” Leo stated cryptically.

“He used a serum we got from the god of medicine that would heal any injury, death included,” Jason added.

Leo crossed his arms and pouted, “You're no fun Jason.”

“How ‘bout you show us the new ship? You know, instead of pouting?”

Leo sarcastically grumbled, “Fine, follow me.” The teens and one horse-legged adult walked into Bunker 9 and subsequently the Argo III. After a brief tour of the lower deck, engine room, and sleeping quarters, they had finally made it to the top deck. It looked very much like a normal ship’s deck, except it shined in the light and had its edges covered in cannons and other weapons. Everyone was only slightly impressed, as they had already seen most of the facilities in the previous Argo. The Kanes on the other hand were very much in awe.

“How did you make this? How long did it take you to build? What’s the biggest thing we could take down with this?” After minutes of answering questions, the Kane siblings managed to calm themselves. “So now that we have the transportation worked out, when are we gonna get going?” asked an impatient Sadie.

“In a few hours,” Chiron answered. “We've still got to get you all supplied and then we have to make the camp known of your departure.”

“What a bore. Can't we just go now?”

Jason gave Sadie a disappointed look, “You wanna go on a quest with no food or water? What about clothes and money? We’ll also need ammunition and-”

“Alright, I get it. Get us supplied.” Sadie capitulated.

“Why don't you head over to the camp, say your goodbyes, and get anything you need? I’ll get the harpies and some of the campers to help with the ship,” Chiron suggested.

The Kanes offered to help Chiron as they were practically ready. The four other campers agreed and started their trek back to camp. For some of them this wasn't going to be an ideal send off.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Leo finally gets a chapter and it's the longest one yet. I say well deserved.


	7. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “HA! You're delusional if you think he's in ANY way attractive. How could you even-” Nico stopped moving. They stood right at the edge of the new cabins that had been built. He wasn't sure which one, but that wasn't important at the moment. He looked over at his friend, who was blushing very noticeably, “You're kidding me? You've GOT to be kidding me?”  
> Jason refused to make eye contact. “N-no, I wasn't.”  
> Nico began cackling. “Gods Grace, and I thought I had terrible taste in men.”

* * *

 

The four young adults walked to camp, exchanging jokes, stories, and just being generally jovial. Even Nico couldn't help but smile occasionally. They weren't very far from camp, maybe 10 minutes away, making their conversations short and sweet. It was just after breakfast when they made it back to the main camp, and it was bustling with activity. Their plan wasn't to say goodbye to every camper, they assumed they would get that later on anyway, so they had all agreed to keep it within only friends and, for the ones it applied to of course, significant others. Leo was the first to leave the group. He headed straight to Hephaestus cabin to say goodbye to his half-brothers and sisters. Percy headed out to the training ground in hopes of smoothing things over with Annabeth, looking worried, leaving Nico and Jason. “Don't you got somewhere else to be Grace?” the pale boy noted.

“Not really, most of my friends here I've already seen, considering they're all you guys.”

“What about Piper? She isn't exactly all of us,” Nico commented. 

“She actually caught me just outside the mess hall before I got to the Big House. It was good catching up real quick, but considering how busy I was gonna be I already gave my goodbyes.”

“Hm, well I've gotta...” he looked down at his feet, “...talk with Will about something.”

Jason noticed how the son of Hades was acting. He was being his typical self, closed off and independent even if it meant emotionally hurting himself. It wasn't something the blond liked having to see. “You wouldn't mind if I tagged along would you?”

Nico cursed under his breath. He really hoped that would have been enough to get him off his back. But he guessed that’s what happens when you have concerned friends and you didn't really hide the way you were feeling. Nico looked over towards the Big House, knowing very well Will would be in the infirmary. He looked over at Jason, who was giving him a comforting smile. Maybe having him there for moral support wouldn't be that bad. And after Sadie had convinced him the night prior to be more open, he really didn't have a convincing reason not to. Nico took a deep breath, “Alright, sure. But keep your mouth shut.” The two started their walk to the building, Jason a few steps behind the shorter boy.

 

Nico entered the house and, reluctantly, walked towards the hallway. He saw the door to the infirmary at the very end of the hall ajar, letting a bit of artificial light illuminate the gaps in the frame. He turned to Jason, “Stay here, give me a few minutes,” he commanded. He didn't want Jason in the room when he confronted Will, it was mostly a self conscious thing. Plus he knew very well Jason would have heard everything either way, and the option that made him slightly more comfortable seemed the best. 

He turned his attention back towards the door and slowly reached out his hand to the knob. He ever so slowly pulled the door open, hoping it would be quiet. It wasn't, and as soon as it had opened enough, it revealed Will in a doctor’s coat sitting on a stool facing the other way. He had turned around to face whoever had entered, a smile on his face, but it faded slightly as he realized who had opened the door. 

“Oh, Nico. Is there something I could help you with?” he said in a clinical tone.

“I...I came to say goodbye,” Nico muttered.

“I already said goodbye yesterday,” the blond droned.

“Please Will, this is more than a goodbye for me, I need some...closure, I guess. We've spent the last few years of our lives together and you're not even gonna let me have that?” The son of Apollo was silent. He just stared, slightly uncomfortable. Nico rolled his eyes, “This  _ thing _ you’re doing, standing there being cold, it isn't helping.”

Will looked down at the floor. “...Y-you're right. You don't deserve that, but...I don’t want to be reminded of the relationship we had.”

Nico gave Will a sympathetic look. “Will, I know we hadn't been in the best situation these last couple months. We were walking on thin ice the whole time and I hoped it would hold. But it didn’t...and...we can't change that. But I...we need to move on from that. We can't when you refuse to talk to me about any of it.” 

Nico could feel his emotions getting to him but he kept them in, for as long as possible. Will was the same. He responded with a small nod of his head. Nico took a deep breath and continued. “We were growing farther and farther apart, I could feel it. You would even stop talking to me for days at a time. I never talked to you about it because that’s just who I am. You of all people would know. But even though you did, you still let me hurt, let me blame myself for your silence. And when I couldn’t take it anymore...I left. We took a break.”

His eyes began filling with tears, not yet being expelled from them, only pooling at his lower eyelid. “...Despite that I didn’t want us to stop being friends. But you just gave excuse after excuse about why we couldn’t. I wanted to figure out why. Then, oh _ then _ I did. You lied to me about how busy you were, you lied about where you’d go, you lied about…” Nico was cut off by his own tears.

“Nico please,” Will pleaded.

“You cheated on me! You lied, you cheated! I trusted you with my heart. There was no way you would betray me. But you did, and now I don't think I can trust anyone. All because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!”

“I...you're right, but-”

“No ‘buts’ Solace. You can't justify what you did…” The room was bathed in absolute silence. Nico eyes were filled with tears. Will only looked defeated. “Do you have any fucking clue what you put me through?” He asked as he wiped the wetness from his face. 

“I...um...” the blond stammered.

“Of course not. You thought it was all fine. Did you think treating me the way you did helped in anyway? That denying the way I was feeling at every turn was healthy? That pretending me being sad was just a fluke? That making me put on this facade of being happy whenever I was around you was a good way to cope? That treating me like a child wasn't patronizing? That making me deal with all  _ that _ while at the same time giving me every reason not to with your dishonesty was the best for me?!”

“...No...but...”

“I said No. Buts.” Tears of both anger and sadness made their way down his face, dripping every few seconds onto the floor below. “Then why’d you do it? Did you like toying with my emotions like that?”

“I...I...” Will’s own tears were forming, although they were yet to start their descent. “I loved you Nico. I thought...I thought that was what you wanted me to do.”

Jason was having a difficult time minding his own business. He had managed to stay where he was, but after that last comment He was fuming. He burst through the open door, “You better give me one goddamn reason why you thought that was a good idea before I do something we’ll both regret!” His shout startling both occupants of the room.

“Grace, I told you to-”

“I know what you said, but I'm not gonna let this scumbag try and make excuses. I'm not gonna let him try and convince you that he's still the a good person after what he did to you.” Will looked shocked at this, the tears no longer present. “You call yourself a doctor, right Will? So what made you think your ways were helping Nico?” Will stammered. “Answer? You have none. The way you treated your own boyfriend was absolutely horrible and as far as I’m concerned you can fuck off.”

“Jason, please I need-”

“You don't need to do anything, that's his job.  _ He’s _ the one that needs to recognize how terrible he’s been and fix what he’s broken. He has to make amends.” He glared at the tanned doctor, waiting for him to get the hint, but he just stared back. He looked unsure of what to do despite being given clear instructions, not directly of course. Jason huffed, “Looks like that's not happening.” He turned to Nico, “Right now we’re leaving.”

“Nico, don't let-”

“Solace, do not.” Jason placed his hand behind Nico and led him to the exit. They slowly made their way into the lounge room where Nico, angrily, turned to his friend.

“What in the name of Tartarus was that?! I  _ told _ you to leave me alone! I  _ told _ you to leave it! I didn't-”

“What I did was help you. You need to get away from that guy, he's no good for you.”

“In case you didn't realize this, that’s what I was doing!”

“Really? ‘Cause it looked to me like you were gonna eventually end up back with him.”

“What the...how fucking-”

“Oh come on Nico,” he interrupted the incoming insult, “I know how these things go. It isn't going to go well if you both keep acting the way you are.”

Nico looked very confused by this. “What are you trying to get at?”

“I heard all the things you said Will did to you and that was an immediate red flag. I wasn't about to let you fall back into that. From what I’ve learned, the best way to deal with this kind of thing is to just get away. Let them figure out what they did and let them apologize for it, on their own terms.”

“I still don't see what you mean by all that.”

Jason sighed. Maybe he would have to just be blunt with the boy. “Your relationship with Will sounded a bit like an emotionally abusive one.”

“Oh, Bull. Shit.” Nico was beginning to feel even more angry with the Camp Jupiter resident again. “You really expect me to believe that? If I was in a that kind of relationship, I definitely would've noticed...” He thought a little and, while he found it enlightening, it was nonetheless worrying. Looking back on what Will had put him through, it did seem concerning. And it wasn't like Nico didn't know these things had happened to him, he had very recently yelled at the perpetrator for them, it was just the acknowledgement of them as abuse that made him uncomfortable. Was that really the case?

“Trust me Nico.” The two stood in silence for a few seconds, contemplating everything they had just went through.

“I...we should probably go,” Nico broke the silence. Jason grinned softly and placed his arm on Nico’s shoulder as they left the building.

 

~~~~~

 

Leo was making his way over to his cabin when a sudden shout came from somewhere behind him. “LEO!” He turned around to face the perpetrator of the call, seeing Piper jogging over to him. 

He smiled and yelled back, “PIPER!” A few campers around gave sideways glances at the two, but they went unnoticed. When Piper finally got to her friend, they slapped each other's hands.

“So, have you seen Jason yet? He's right over there if you wanted to say anything to him before we left. “ He pointed at Jason, who was currently walking right behind Nico, both headed to the Big House.

“Nah, I already did this morning. Turns out Jason STILL isn't completely in control of the wind spirits. You'd think after all this time...” The two shared a chuckle. “So, speaking of Jason...” she trailed off.

“What about him?”

“Well, I was just thinking, since the two of you will be going on a quest...together.”

“What are you implying here Pipes?” Leo asked. He was pretty sure knew very well what she meant, but he had to keep his cool. One move and he might reveal something she didn't know about.

“I mean, I’d think after that...”incident” you’d be-”

“WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT-” he cleared his throat, trying his best to regain his composure. “Sorry, let me try that again. Who told you about that?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Um...Jason did...” she looked quite worried by Leo’s response. “I take it I’m not supposed to talk about that?”

“No, not really. That was only between me and Jason, and no one else.” he shook his head. “But I guess I should’ve expected you'd find out eventually.”

“Yeah, if he didn't tell me Reyna would've-” she cut herself off. “Oops.”

“HE TOLD...he told Reyna too? God, of course!”

“Sorry Leo, but you know how it is sometimes. He just let it slip one day while we were texting and...”

“I'm gonna assume the same goes for Reyna.”

“Yeah...”

He muttered something under his breath. Once he was finished, he asked, “So why exactly do you care what goes on between me and Jason?”

“I mean, you are my best friends? I’m kinda invested in your lives to a degree. Not only that, but I think it might be cute seeing you guys together.”

The male sighed loudly, “It was a one time thing. It wasn't really all that romantic. I doubt he felt anything.”

“You sure about that?”

Leo’s eyes widened, “What? You saying he did?” Piper gave a small nod, followed by Leo sighing louder than he had before. “Oh. My God. What is wrong with him?”

Piper raised an eyebrow, “With him? What's wrong with  _ you _ ? You seriously didn't feel something during the whole encounter? I find that hard to believe.”

“Ugh, look Piper. I'd be more than happy to have this conversation, but right now, I've gotta get ready to go. We’re leaving in an hour or two and I’d like to spend most of that saying goodbye, so if you don't mind,” he started walking past her, towards his cabin. He really just wanted a reason to avoid the conversation, and it seemed to work.

“Sure, I guess I’ll see you later,” she waved, as he headed farther and farther away. “I’LL TEXT YOU LATER ABOUT IT!” she yelled, hoping to embarrass her friend a bit more.

She did.

 

~~~~~

 

Annabeth was exactly where Percy had predicted. She was at the training grounds. Sword training. With Clarisse. It was probably the worst time for Percy to walk up and talk. “Annabeth?” Percy stammered.

Annabeth turned to him quickly and pulled her sword to Percy’s neck. “Jackson, what in Tartarus are you doing here?”

“I, uh, I came to say goodbye.”

Annabeth sheathed her sword, “Hmph, and you expect me to say bye and then just let you go?”

Percy paused, “Y-yes?”

“HA! That's rich Jackson!” Clarisse shouted, “you think you aren't gonna get your head cut off!” Annabeth scowled slightly, whether at Clarisse's comment or at him, he wasn’t sure. She grabbed Percy’s shirt sleeve and dragged him away from the training area. “I hope she finally teaches you a lesson!” Clarisse yelled as he was taken away.

The two of them walked for a few minutes in absolute silence, minus Percy’s worried breathing. They stopped at the edge of the river, where Annabeth let her grip of Percy loosen. She crossed her arms and watched as he tried his best to make heads or tails of the situation. “So...am I…in trouble or…?”

She didn't say anything, just looked at his worried expression. She sighed, “I’m not good with these things so let's just cut to the chase. I think we should take a break. You have your...emotions to deal with and I have mine. I don't think staying together through this quest would be possible so might as well get it done now.”

Percy was stunned, “Are you...breaking up with me?”

“Uh yeah.” A quick response, one that seemed painless. Percy had no eloquent response, he just quietly mumbled and stuttered. “Well said,” she commented sarcastically. “Bye Jackson, see you when you get back...oh and with your boyfriend.”

She was already walking back to where Clarisse was most likely waiting, but her words cleared his senses. “Hold up,” he called out, “Don't I at least deserve an explanation?”

She turned around and gave him a short and blunt response, “Not really.” And that would have been the end of it, but Annabeth’s empathy got the best of her. She saw the way Percy looked after hearing her, and it reminded her of other times. Times when her feelings for the demigod were stronger. The longer she stared at him, the more hesitant she was to leave him. Eventually it was too much to handle and she turned her body around. 

“Fine, I guess I could tell you.” She slowly made her way towards Percy, but instead of standing in front of him, she walked straight past him, towards the bank of the river. Annabeth sat down in the sand staring off into the water. She made a quick look over her shoulder and called Percy over with her hand. He placed himself right next to her, and looked at her, waiting for the blonde to start. “To be honest with you, this was a long time coming. The last couple months have been...difficult for me. I wasn't feeling the same way I was years ago...When we first met I absolutely hated you.”

“Oh no you didn't, my charm is too great for hatred.”

The blonde glared at him, sarcastically of course. “As I was saying...as time went on and I got to know you better, you didn't seem all that bad. Here and there you were annoying but I got used to it. And then I started ‘feeling’,” She jokingly shivered. “You were no longer that random boy who thought he was great because his dad was Poseidon. You became that guy I couldn't stop thinking about. And I'm kinda glad you made me feel that way. It...it helped me get over Luke, kinda.” There was silence for a few moments. Percy didn't want to say anything that might make her feel worse, so instead of words he simply put his arm around her. A slight gesture of comfort. She turned to see his face, and she gave a weak smile. “Then we started dating. Other than the occasional spat and small disagreement here and there, it was great.”

“Glad you think so, didn't wanna be the only one here who thought that.”

She let the corner of her mouth rise. Then it lowered and she looked solemn. “But now it’s different. I don't know if anything changed or what, but I no longer feel as strong as I did. I tried to search in myself to find anything that might let me hold on to  _ us _ but I couldn't.” Percy’s expression turned melancholy. Not because he disagreed, but for quite the opposite. He knew exactly what she meant.

“I hate to say it, but I feel the same.” Annabeth, surprisingly, didn't look shocked. She just looked at Percy and nodded.

“We just don't have that spark anymore.” Neither one had to say anything. The silence was enough confirmation to both of them. Annabeth smiled a bit, “And then there was that emotional confession you gave.” Percy’s face reddened, only causing Annabeth to giggle. “To be honest, I should have expected it. I've seen how you are around him. I guess that’s why I was kinda mad. I don't know how long you've felt that way towards Nico, but when I heard you say it, I just assumed that was what made us lose our connection. I blamed you for the way I felt. I got angry at you. Which was wrong, but anger is one of my few outlets. I just don't want you taking my reaction too personally.”

Percy gripped her shoulder and pulled her in for an embrace, “It’s cool, I know how you feel. I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore.”

“Who said I wasn't mad?”

Percy looked slightly surprised, “you're still angry?”

“Nah,” she said with a chuckle.

They sat on the edge of the water for a few minutes, just enjoying the view and each other’s warmth. After a while Percy broke the silence, “So does this mean we’re broken up now?”

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't still be friends.”

“How ‘bout one last kiss before that?” Percy suggested.

Annabeth smirked, “Sure, Seaweed brain.”

 

~~~~~

 

Nico and Jason had spent the hour they had just walking around camp, talking. Neither of them had many other people talk to so they stuck with each other. Jason wasn't sure how they got onto the topic of Leo, but they did. “Ugh, he’s so obnoxious. I've no idea how you and Piper can stand it still.”

Jason giggled, “Yeah, I ask myself that too. But hey, he's not all bad. He's got some redeeming qualities.”

“Name at least one,” Nico grumbled.

“Well, he's pretty talented,” Nico stifled laughter. “He's smart,” the shorter boy was struggling. “And he's kinda cute.” Jason realized what he said all too late. 

Nico on the other hand, “HA! You're delusional if you think he's in ANY way attractive. How could you even-” Nico stopped moving. They stood right at the edge of the new cabins that had been built. He wasn't sure which one, but that wasn't important at the moment. He looked over at his friend, who was blushing very noticeably, “You're kidding me? You've GOT to be kidding me?”

Jason refused to make eye contact. “N-no, I wasn't.”

Nico began cackling. “Gods Grace, and I thought  _ I _ had terrible taste in men.”

Jason scratched the back of his neck, trying to regain control of his reddening face. Nico only smiled at the son of Jupiter, trying his best not to laugh again. After a few seconds he turned his gaze away, seeing Percy headed their way, a neutral expression on his face. He greeted the two with a wave. He may have noticed the redness on Jason  but didn't say anything, not really in the mood to say much. Luckily he didn't need to as a rowdy crowd was making its way towards them, headed by a certain son of Hephaestus. He looked absolutely ecstatic, with one of the biggest smiles plastered on his face. He was too caught up in his conversations with his siblings, he almost didn't notice the three waiting for him. 

“Hey guys.” He looked at the demigods, smiling, “hope I didn't miss all the fun,” he joked. He was expecting a good reaction, but he got only sideways glances.

“Valdez,” one of campers shouted, “We’re gonna head over to Bunker 9. We’ll see you there.” The whole of Hephaestus cabin, minus Leo of course, walked off, leaving the 4 questers to do what they do best. Stand awkwardly and wait for Leo to do something.

“We should probably get going, don't wanna keep the Kanes waiting any longer.” There was still no exchange of words, only silent agreement. The four followed the crowd, hoping the quest would be better than the somewhat saddening goodbyes they just had.

 

~~~~~

 

Chiron stood just outside the entrance to Bunker 9, still out of his wheelchair, flanked on either side by the Kanes, Carter on his left, Sadie the right. He held his head high, waiting as the crowd in front of him assembled. He had his hands behind his back and looked incredibly regal. The Kanes copied his pose as well, hoping to score some professionalism points from both Chiron and the campers. 

Soon the crowd was no longer shuffling, and the 4 absentee quest-goers made their way to the front. Percy and Nico placed themselves next to Carter, while Leo and Jason headed to Sadie’s side. Once they had settled themselves, Chiron made a small step forward and began to speak. 

“Welcome campers. I know this is not a normal occurrence for a quest, but on this day, it is undoubtedly warranted. Here before you stand the Quest goers, each of them having some sense of familiarity to you all. We have Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Son of Poseidon and Son of Hades. Both veterans of the Titan and Giant Wars. Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Son of Jupiter and Son of Hephaestus. Vanquishers of giants and some of the few responsible for pacifying the Godly aspects. And Sadie and Carter Kane, Children of Julius Kane, who now rules the Land of the Dead as Osiris. Along with the help of others, these two defeated not only the Red Lord Set, but the Chaos Serpent Apophis. These six qualified valiants will be headed on the quest of a lifetime, as the prophecy we have received dictates. They will embark on a quest from here to Mexico City in search of the ancient gods of the Aztecs and the two remaining heroes.” 

They crowd started to get restless, so many questions that needed answering. Murmuring and some yelling came from the campers. “Settle down,” Chiron commanded, bringing the entire area silent, “I know you will all have questions, and I will be happy to answer them, but at the moment we must send these six on their way, lest we risk the ruin the prophecy foretold. Jackson, Grace, Valdez, di Angelo, Kanes, I wish you luck on your mission. Bring peace to the Aztecs and protect this world from catastrophe.” Chiron brought his hands together and clapped, the crowd following suit. The six heroes bowed and headed into the bunker. They marched their way into the Argo III, and made no time in heading topside. Leo manned the navigation while the others stood on the edges looking out towards the crowd. 

Leo took no time in starting up the engine, calling out, “Let's get this rolling Festus!” The boat lurched forward, causing everyone on board to lose their balance a bit. “Whoops, sorry. It’s been a while,” Leo smiled. This time he was gentler. He eased the Argo out the massive doors of the bunker, hearing the cheers of the campers below. The Kanes waved back at the people who were doing the same.

Once the ship had completely vacated the bunker, its ascent began, slowly at first but picking up good speed. The jeering became fainter the higher it went, and soon all that could be heard was the sound of wind blowing past the sides of the ship. “Festus, take us to Mexico City, We got some Aztecs to get to.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I love playing God with relationships. I mean, technically I could avoided all this but that wouldn't be any fun. Some things were a little too much for me so I just made it so they don't exist. Jason and Piper, for example, just never happened. Can't have that in this story.


	8. King of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the corridor they heard what sounded like Carter complaining about her behavior. Percy was already out there by the time Nico managed to get himself moving again. He watched as Percy rounded a corner and went out of sight. “Gods...dammit,” he muttered under his breath as his hand wrapped around the door knob. He shut the door behind him and walked in the direction the others were headed. ‘Uno would be much better than almost anything else,’ he thought.

* * *

 

Nico was the first to break the silence, but it wasn't to have pleasant conversation. “I’m heading to my room.” He looked over at the boy at the wheel. “It better be the same as before Valdez.”

“Of course, wouldn't want  _ His Majesty the Ghost King _ to be uncomfortable.” Nico exhaled slightly, either out of humor or annoyance. Both were equally likely possibilities. He descended into the ship’s semi-darkness.

“Oh? What about our rooms, Curly? We’ve got rooms right?” Sadie asked.

Leo unconsciously grabbed at his hair, “Curly? You mean me?”

“Who else would I mean?”

Leo nodded in agreement, “Well, yeah you guys do have rooms, they aren't labeled though. Come on, I'll show you.” Leo walked towards the entrance of the lower deck, gesturing for the Kanes to follow. The three had disappeared below deck, leaving Jason and Percy to their own devices. 

Percy looked out at the clouds, Jason stood a few steps behind him. He noticed the contemplative nature of the dark-haired boy. The longer the two stood in silence, the more concerned Jason became. He walked over to the railing where Percy was leaning, and placed himself next to him. “Looking for anything in particular?” he asked.

Percy sighed, “No, not really. Just thinking.”

“What about? Must be interesting enough, considering you don't find staring at this,” he gestured to the cloudy sky they were flying through, “boring.”

Percy didn't respond, he only continued to look out towards the sky. After a few moments of contemplation, he did continue talking, “I think I fucked up yesterday. I mean, more than I usually do.”

Jason smirked, “No need to be so melodramatic. I doubt it was that bad.”

“It was pretty terrible.”

“Well lay it on me then.”

Percy turned his gaze from the clouds towards Jason. He looked uncomfortable, which was not the expression Jason was expecting. “I think I've fallen for Nico.”

Jason gave a puzzled look, “...And that’s bad because?”

“I might have confessed in front of the whole camp.” he paused for a second, then continued, “And made Nico have an emotional breakdown.” Another pause, “And broken up with my girlfriend over it, and maybe ruined mine and Nico’s friendship.”

Jason’s eyes widened at every addition to the sentence. “Oh...yeah...he mentioned some of that earlier.”

Percy didn't seem to hear him. He instead continued rambling about his feelings. “The biggest problem I'm having though...is trying to fix all this shit I've messed up. I don't know how I'm gonna confront Nico about any of this, especially considering he’s been giving me the silent treatment.”

The blond contemplated. He knew exactly how Nico was feeling, but telling Percy was not his job. That belonged to the brooding boy himself. “Maybe you should just go and apologize. It’s definitely better than standing here, hoping you can come up with a different plan.”

“You're probably right,” Percy nodded, “But when’s a good time? I don't wanna be-”

“Stop worrying dude. Just go down there now and say you're sorry, talk to him, see what you can fix.” He patted Percy’s back.

Percy exhaled, “Alright, Grace. I’ll talk to him. Thanks for helping me out.”

Just as Percy moved himself from the railing, Leo popped his head through the opening that lead below deck. He decided to add his own few cents, based on the little information he heard, “Of course, Jason is well known for being helpful. Would you expect anything different? Considering that's all he's got.”

“Hey, what about my amazing wit and unlimited charisma?” he joked.

“Come on, we’re talking about you Grace, not me,” Leo teased. They all shared a small laugh. Leo looked at Percy, “I hope I'm not being rude, but can I talk to Jason for a moment? In private?”

Percy squinted his eyes slightly, not enough to be noticed, and responded, “Sure. I was headed below deck anyway.” Leo nodded and watched as Percy stepped down into the depths of the ship. He grabbed Jason by the sleeve and dragged him to the Argo’s wheel. It was just far enough to be out of earshot from the opening and just the right distance to be able to see anyone make their way through. Leo leaned his back against the railing of the stern. He gave Jason his serious eyes, to show how serious he was about to be. “Did you tell her?” He asked.

Jason raised an eyebrow, “Tell ‘who’ ‘what’?”

“Piper. Did you tell her about our...” he was thinking of the best way to word it, but Leo wasn't famous for being eloquent, “hookup?” Or subtle for that matter.

The blond went from slightly relaxed to extremely nervous in a matter of milliseconds. “Maybe...it kinda just-”

“Slipped out, I know. Twice in fact. God you're so frustrating sometimes.”

“And why do you say that? Because I made a mistake?”

“No because you were careless,” Leo crossed his arms.

“Careless? I told the truth. And it wasn't like it was complete strangers. They’re our friends, they deserved to know.”

“Not when you don't even ask me first.” Leo sighed, “Well, what's done is done. That's not even what I came to confront you about.”

Jason let out an audible gulp. “Well, what was it then?”

“Piper told me something else you let slip. Something a little more revealing.”

Jason scratched his head out of nervousness. “I...what? I didn't-”

The darker haired one smirked, “It’s cool Jas. You don't have to hide it from me anymore. I kinda knew already anyway. You have feelings for your best bro.”

The older boy’s skin turned an almost impossible shade of red. “I...” he was at a loss for words.

“Grace, I get it. Really, I do. But...” he paused, “...look, I don't wanna come off as a heartless bastard when I say this, but it’s the truth and you need to hear it.” he took in a deep breath and started again, “I know that  _ thing _ we did was more intense, emotionally speaking, for you but it wasn't for me. I acted on impulse and, while I don't regret it, I don't want to keep your hopes up. I’m cool with still keeping this platonic as long as you are.”

Jason pushed up his glasses, fidgeting slightly throughout Leo’s entire spiel. “Y-yeah...I’m okay with that.”

Leo placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder and patted him. “Good to hear,” he smiled. Jason tried smiling back at him, as genuinely as he could manage, but a tinge of hurt was seen in it. Leo had. He removed his hand and went back to steering the ship, all in total silence.

The two stood on the deck of the ship in an almost uncomfortable silence after that. A few minutes later Jason began to feel a bit restless. He felt like their awkward conversation was over, meaning he could try and end the tension in the air. “So...how long before we get there?”

Leo on the other hand wasn't bothered at all. He thought their interaction went swimmingly, so he had no trouble responding to Jason. He shrugged, “Hey Festus? How long do we got?” The ship responded with a chorus of metallic noises. Leo nodded, as if what Festus had said would make sense to everyone. He looked at Jason, “He said it’ll be about 3 hours.”

“What are we gonna do for 3 hours?” Jason wondered. Leo reached into his bag of mystery and pulled out a deck of Uno cards. He waved them in his hand, tantalizingly. Jason smirked, “You're on.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Percy’s knuckle hovered just in front of the door to Nico’s room. He wasn't sure how the impending conversation was going to go, which was the basis for his hesitation. How was he going to  swing this in his favor? Not that there was much to do in the first place. “Ugh, for gods’ sake,” he whispered to himself. “No turning back now,” His hushed voice said as his fist made contact with the wood. 3 times, each one slightly more forceful than the last. He waited for a response, maybe a few seconds, but nothing. His nerves started getting to him, he began to sweat. He knocked two more times and, just like before, he got no response. It was at that point he began to worry about Nico, what disaster could have occurred behind the door in front of him. Luckily he need not worry for long, as a moment after the thought manifested, the door opened slowly. Percy let out an audible sigh, staring, as the opening widened, revealing a shorter, paler boy.

He had bags under his eyes, which was not uncommon for Nico, but they made Percy uneasy the longer he looked. Once the door was opened enough for Nico to stand in it, he made eye contact with the son of Poseidon. It was most unpleasant, for as soon as their eyes met, he grabbed the collar of Percy’s shirt and yanked with all his strength, pulling him into his room. The force almost caused Percy to fall over, which would have been unfortunate for both parties. Instead, he stumbled into the room, regaining his balance, as Nico shut the door behind them.

He glared at Percy, as the one in question looked around the room. It was familiar, as all the rooms on the Argo were the same basic set up except for minor differences. This room in particular, had the windows covered up by...well it looked like a shirt but the fact that there was very little light from outside made it difficult to distinguish. It also didn't help that the lights were not on. Percy could barely make out the figure of the bed, which was facing the door. He turned around to finally face the source of his nerves. “What in Tartarus do you want?” Nico said. Percy hoped he would get the first word, but it wasn't all that important, as long as he got to say what needed to be said.

“Nico, I…” he stuttered. He was having difficulty putting into words what he had just talked, albeit briefly, with Jason about. “I wanted to say sorry. For...you know...what I did. I didn't-”

“For the love of-” Nico cut himself off. “Sorry? You're sorry? Wow. Would have loved to hear that when I needed it most. You know, when I broke down in front of the entire camp? That would have been great.”

Percy looked at the ground, “I couldn't...I wasn't ready to-”

“Oh, YOU weren't ready? Excuse me. Didn't mean to make YOU uncomfortable. If I would have known ME being bombarded by conflicting emotions that YOU caused would make YOU uncomfortable, I would have done differently. Fuck you Percy. Not everything is about you, despite what some people might make you think. We all have feelings and sometimes you have to put those aside for the sake of others, to apologize, to comfort. But you forgot that didn't you? You were too busy thinking about yourself to do anything to help.”

“Please, Nico. Just…let me say I'm sorry,” he sputtered as tears started forming. “I know it’s too little too late but...I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I fucked up. I let my emotions take control and then did nothing to fix my mess. I just didn't know how I could. I saw how you reacted and...I froze up. I thought giving you space would be better but I can't let you deal with this all on your own anymore, especially after what you said.”

Even in the low light, Nico looked saddened. He stared as the son of Poseidon’s groveling and it reminded him of earlier that day, when he had talked to Will. Jason told him it was Will’s responsibility to make amends for what he did, but he didn't, not in that moment. And here Nico was, standing in the face of someone who had done just that, realized how horrible they had been and come to terms with fixing it. It’s all he wanted, from both of them. “I...I forgive you.” He thought back to the rest of Jason’s advice. It was probably the best he had ever gotten. “But I'm dealing with Will and…you have some figuring out yourself to do.”

Percy recognized both their need for comfort so he took a step towards Nico, arms extended. Normally he would back away or do something to avoid the contact, but for the first time with Percy, he didn't. He let the boys arms wrap around him, a warm embrace. It reminded him of the last hug he got, Jason’s. Nico could feel the emotions building up, but he didn't let them drip down his cheeks. Instead he enjoyed the hug, forgetting the troubles he had. They stayed there for no more than a minute. When they separated Nico requested, “Why don't we wait a bit? Let’s just...be there for each other right now, no romance.”

Percy nodded. Nico was pretty spot on when he said he could use some inner searching. “I’m glad we worked it out,” Percy commented. He chuckled slightly, “Didn't think this was going to go as well as it did.”

“Well I did some soul-searching these last 24 hours. I would've suggested you do the same earlier but…” the two giggled a bit. 

“You know,” the son of Poseidon started, “It’s kinda dark in here. Do you live in this constant darkness?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” he answered as he walked to turn the light on. “I forget sometimes that most people don't enjoy it. Weird if you ask me.”

As the room was bathed in light, there was two knocks on the door, followed by a voice, slightly accented, “Nico? Percy? You in there?”

Nico responded, “Yeah, come in.” In walked Sadie, a big grin plastered on her face.

“What’s got you excited?” Percy asked.

“Curly and Blondie are playing Uno. You wanna join?”

“Heck yeah!” Percy shouted.

Nico rolled his eyes, “Sure. Better than sitting in my room doing nothing.” Sadie squealed slightly and ran out the door. From the corridor they heard what sounded like Carter complaining about her behavior. Percy was already out there by the time Nico managed to get himself moving again. He watched as Percy rounded a corner and went out of sight. “Gods...dammit,” he muttered under his breath as his hand wrapped around the door knob. He shut the door behind him and walked in the direction the others were headed. ‘ _ Uno would be much better than almost anything else _ ,’ he thought.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno. The universal equalizer.
> 
> Btw, I actually did the math to figure out the time it would take to get from New York City to Mexico City. To be fair, it wasn't all that difficult, but figuring out what speed to have the Argo going at? That was a little.
> 
> Next chapter we answer the questions: Who is this 'God of Life'? What are their motives? Are the Aztec gods actually good parental figure to their own children?
> 
> Take a wild guess.


	9. The God of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now I haven't much time so before I go and ramble to you all, allow me to introduce myself.” He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, his feet floated off the ground, along with the rest of his body. A bright almost blinding light enveloped him, a large set of transparent white wings sprouted from his back, flapping slightly. “You bask in the glory of Quetzalcoatl, God of life, light, and wisdom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nahuatl. Honestly one of my favorites. But that's to be expected of a language nerd.  
> When it comes to Nahuatl the words look complicated but pronouncing them is pretty straightforward. This video is/was very useful so feel free to check it out (and all the other videos on the channel if you find language as interesting as I do) https://youtu.be/8-dQdASWkDU

* * *

 

 

“UNO! I win again!” Leo shouted. Everyone at the table groaned, except for Nico, who had a devious smile. Leo noticed it, and horror creeped onto his countenance. “Oh no. No please,” he begged. The hubris of early celebration.

Nico’s grin became even more sinister, as he placed his second to last card on the table before him. “Uno,” he said, no emotion in it. Everyone gasped. They all had more than two cards left, which left the game up to two.

Percy sat at Nico’s right. The current card in play, a red 2. Percy drew a card, immediately placed it down on the stack, red 5.

Carter was next. He placed one of the cards from his hand down, red 1.

Sadie sat across the table. She grinned and placed a change color, plus 4. “Green,” she commanded as she placed her green 7 on top of the deck. Leo let out a small gasp, undetectable by most. Jason however was not most.

Jason, who was on Sadie’s left, graciously drew his four cards. His poker face, unmoving. He slowly pulled one of the cards out of the deck. He held it over the deck, face down to tease the rest of the group. If he wasn't going to win, might as well enjoy yourself, right? He gauged the room with squinted eyes, glasses at the tip of his nose. The tension in the room was almost unbearable and he knew it. His hand still hovered over the cards, everyone watching with bated breath. Then, he turned it over. Everyone, especially Leo looked petrified. The card that could determine the outcome of every game. “Blue,” Jason said. He looked over at Leo, as he placed his blue 5.

Leo, defeated, drew a card. He placed it on the deck, blue 6.

Nico began giggling. The giggle turned to cackling, which in turn brought nervous glances on all present. Leo knew what it meant, he placed his elbows on the table, head in his hands. “I can't believe it ends like this,” he said begrudgingly.

Nico raised his last card as high as he can. He brought it down with such force, the stack shifted. All at the table, leaned in as the final, winning card was revealed. Yellow 6. “Better luck next time,” Nico said with a smirk, one no one had ever seen him make.

With the tension gone, everyone was able to relax again. “Good game everyone,” Percy said as he started collecting the cards. Leo still looked dejected. He was muttering to himself, but no one could make it out. Jason nudged him and Leo jumped up.

“I’m fine,” he barked. He slid his card over to Percy. “So, are we gonna play another-” He was interrupted by metallic grinding coming from the wall behind him. It startled most of the group, but Leo seemed not to worry. “Wow, has it been three hours already?” he took the cards and stuffed them into his pouch. “Well, looks like we've made it to Mexico city. Festus is gonna find us a good spot to land.”

Everyone got out of their seats, heading above deck. As they all began their ascent up the ladder, Jason looked over at Leo. “You may have to take the lead on this mission. I'm pretty sure you're the only one here that speaks fluent spanish.”

Leo feigned frustration, “Man, here I was hoping to relax.”

 

~~~~~

 

The Argo III sailed over the Mexico City skyline. Aside from the occasional tall building or cathedral, it was relatively uniform. The buildings organized in neat blocks, much like any modern city. Where exactly they were headed, not even Leo was sure. But it needed to be somewhere useful, and by useful he meant close to the ground. Leo stood at the wheel, while everyone else hanged over the edges, taking in the scenery. Festus let out a groan, which Leo responded with a nod, “Sounds like as good a place as any.” Festus speed picked up, causing most on the deck to lose their footing slightly. Leo was more than enjoying the experience while others, namely Carter, looked as if they were about to be sick.

It was only a few seconds that the Argo slowed back down and came to a stop over a massive open square. At the northern end was a cathedral, one of the classical Spanish ones. Two large towers sprouted out of the side of the entryway. Every edge on the walls was covered in embellishments, windows, statues, which added to its medieval feel. The other ends of the square were covered with uniform buildings, some split by roads that led to more uniformity. At the center where the demigods, and two magicians, were currently over, a flagpole stood, displaying the recognizable flag of Mexico. “Here we are,” Leo announced, “Zócalo, Constitution Square.” Everyone on board peered over the edge. None of the people walking below seemed to notice them yet. Either that or they didn't care, which was usually the case. “Festus, take us down.”

The ship descended and hovered a few feet off the ground. It was at this point people began glancing over at them. The six climbed through the decks of the ship, and the ladder leading to the ground. The first to make ground was Carter, whose skin was tinted green. He was followed by his sister, Percy, Jason, Nico, and lastly Leo. They each looked around the vast open space they had set foot on. It was quite an attractive cityscape.

Their marveling didn't last too long though, they had a quest to get started. Only one problem. No one had any idea where to go. As Leo’s feet touched land, the Argo III began lifting back into the air. It was most likely going to follow from above, better that than be at ground level. Leo smiled and looked at his friends, all of whom were clustered together. It made them stand out, which was not exactly ideal. As he watched them silently contemplate their surroundings, an idea popped into his head. He reached into his waist bag and pulled out a small disposable camera, two in fact. “Hey Jas,” he shouted. Jason abruptly turned in his direction, just in time to get one of the cameras tossed to him. With almost perfect composure, he caught it. “Perc,” Leo again yelled out. While Jason was cool in his handling of being thrown something, Percy was not. He turned almost too late, at which point he fumbled with the camera for a few seconds before managing to get a solid hold of it.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, “but what exactly are these for?”

“Cover. They make us look like students or tourists. You know, the kinds of people looking for some Aztec relics.” It was a solid plan. Not that they really needed a camera to pretend they were students but they didn't hurt.

“Um, excuse me?” Sadie called from the back of the huddled group. “What's the point of even looking the part if we have no way of knowing where we need to go?” The six teenagers looked collectively stumped. They didn't have many clues other than ‘go to Mexico City’. They gave the plaza another look around and to their luck, in the far right corner there appeared to be a few people in, what was assumed, Aztec garments, headdress and all.

“Why don't we ask them?” Leo pointed in the direction. It was a rhetorical question, the six had no other place to go and what harm could come from asking? They walked together, Leo leading the group, over to the location of, what was becoming easier to distinguish, the men dressed up. Percy and Jason held out their cameras, pretending to take photos, which only caused a few side glances from the crowds they crossed.

A few moments of that and they finally made it to the men, a few women as well. A small crowd was forming around them, or was it dispersing? Based off the fact that the performers were looking as if they were about to leave, and the lack of retention the crowd had, the teens assumed it was just ending. They watched as the Aztec adorned people began walking off. Leo was nudged slightly by Jason, who stood right behind him. “Well?” he asked, gesturing slightly towards the closest performer.

Leo raised his hand as to calm Jason. “Don't worry. I've got this,” he said as he jogged over to the man. “ _Ah...Perdon por molestarte, pero…_ ” he started. The man turned his head, his expression unchanging.

“ _¿Que?_ ” he grunted.

“ _Estoy buscando…_ ” he paused for a second. What was he looking for exactly? Ruins? A museum? A long thought dead deity? He chose the most likely response to give any kind of meaningful response, “ _Un museo de los aztecas. ¿Conoce dónde estaría uno?_ ”

“ _Si_ ” he answered. He pointed down the street to the right of the cathedral. He didn't give any specific instructions, he just turned away from Leo and continued walking off. Something about his demeanor seemed off. Not exactly the personality of a performer.

“ _Muchas Gracias,_ ” he said, mainly out of courtesy. What had that man so down in the dumps? Whatever the case, Leo went back to his friends, who had recreated their huddle again.

“So?” Percy questioned.

“He said, well implied, it was down there,” Leo answered as he pointed in the same direction the dejected man had.

“...and how exactly are we supposed to know if he’s telling the truth?”

“We go check, obviously.”

 

~~~~~

 

The six made their way down the street until they hit an intersection. Normally, this would be cause to ask for more directions, but after looking up and down the street they spotted something promising to their right. It was what appeared to be either a very old building or rubble of some kind. A decaying wall was their best bet, considering the circumstances. “I think it’s this way,” Leo said as he lead the group towards it. The closer they got, the more of the ruins came into view. As they rounded the final corner blocking their sight, they were greeted by what was most disappointing, well at least disappointing to them. Just ahead stood a crumbling structure no more than ten or fifteen feet tall, at the top of which stood a cube of solid gray walls. The structure looked vaguely pyramidal, each side sloped very slightly. There was an occasional small sculpture, set off to the side, which was most likely some importance at one point. Whatever that purpose was, it served it no longer and they only stood as ornaments. There were a few tourist groups navigating the ruins, all of them with cameras.

“So…this is it?” Sadie questioned. No one had a response. Was this seriously what the had spent the last few hours waiting to find? It couldn't be. “Carter, check your phone. Where are we right now?”

Carter obliged and pulled out his phone, pressing a few times and nodding as he got his answer. “Templo Mayor,” he started, “it’s the main temple of ancient Mexico City.”

“This? Seriously?” Sadie raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Carter continued reading, “Apparently they’ve only started excavating recently. That’s why so little of it is uncovered.”

The six looked defeated. All except for Leo who piped up, “Well it can't hurt to check it out right?” with his typical optimism. The six all agreed and made their way towards the ruins. It was as simple as just looking over the barriers, as there wasn't much covered up. A few security stood around the edges, to prevent any of the artifacts from being stolen. “There’s definitely something important in there. This was the most important temple in the entire Aztec empire!” Leo pondered, “Maybe there’s some way we could get in, you know, without paying.” This prompted the group to come up with ideas.

“We could just hop over the gate,” Sadie suggested.

“Or pretend to be a part of one of the groups, say we got separated or something,” Carter added.

“Or we could just shadow travel.” Nico finally broke his silence, not that he was planning on keeping it anyway.

“Of course!” Leo shouted, only loud enough for his friends to hear. “You think you can take the six of us without-”

“It’s six people a few feet away, I’ll be fine. Now, lock arms,” Nico commanded as he closed his eyes, and wrapped his arm around whoever was next to him, which happened to be Percy and Sadie. He took a deep breath and just as they were about to melt into the shadows, a loud growl broke Nico’s concentration. “What the-” he cursed as he opened his eyes. The group turned their heads towards the noise, just in time to see whatever created it come bounding around one of the temple’s corners. It appeared to be a giant otter, at least its short face and whiskers made it seem like one. It was five feet tall and maybe 20 feet long. It’s front legs stood on webbed claws, while its hind legs were very dog-like. To add even more strangeness to the creature, its tail was similar to those on monkey’s, prehensile, but with a hand on the end. It was doubtful this thing could dangle safely from a tree with or without a hand.

“Um, What in the world is that?” shouted Sadie.

“I don't know,” Percy answered, “but whatever it is, I doubt it’s friendly.” As if on cue, the otter-monkey-dog, growled again, and started running towards the six quest goers.

“I don't think we need a reason to get in there now,” Leo joked as he and a few others jumped over the barrier protecting the ruins. Every one of the six pulled out their respective weapons, readying themselves for a fight. The Kanes held their staves, Jason, Percy, and Nico their swords, and Leo his… hammer. The crowds of tourists ran as the otter creature came to up the very edge of the barrier, in front of the questers.

“I should have mentioned that cell phones make us easier for monsters to find,” the son of Poseidon lamented

“ _A’max_!” Sadie shouted, a blaze of fire blasting towards the beast. “Yeah, That would have been useful!”, she grumbled as the hieroglyph hit its mark, dead center between the eyes. It fazed the creature, only slightly however as a shake of its round face brought it back. Sadie looked surprised, taking a step back, bumping into her brother. She turned her head, “You try something.”

“Alright.” Carter stepped forward, face to face with the monster. If he reached his staff out he could probably touch it. As he stared, Carter began to think most might have thought it cute, but the growling and baring fangs put him off. He took a deep breath and commanded, “ _Ha-wi_!” the hieroglyphs flashing at the tip of his staff. He swung, but instead of making a devastating blow to it, the creature swiped the staff from Carter’s hand, leaving him defenseless. How could this creature be that powerful?

“Carter!” Sadie shouted from behind, “Get over here!” He turned to see the others a few feet back, making their way up the side of the ruin. He made no time in scaling up to them, the Otter-monkey-dog not far behind. For some reason it didn't make any offensive moves, which may have been a good thing as they all needed a game plan as to how to take it down. It did however make a ear-splitting shriek, similar to an otter’s only with more bass behind it.

The six covered their ears, “So we have a plan or are we gonna let that thing make us deaf?” Leo asked.

“Can we even do anything?” Jason added, “it doesn't seem to bothered by the Kane’s magic, what makes us think our swords will do much?”

“They haven't let us down yet when it comes to monster slaying,” Percy commented. “I think if we attack all at once, we’ll stand a chance.” Everyone nodded, gathering in a half-circle formation. They were pushed back to practically the top, their backs almost touching the gray protective wall, which made this their last stand. The Otter thing chirped, as if it was happy, which was disconcerting. It was almost as if the thing had planned to get the six stuck at the top. Maybe that was why it stayed passive.  “Keep your weapons drawn, I think this is what it was hoping for,” Percy directed. They all turned their weapons just as the beast lunged in their direction, webbed claws open, fangs shining in the sunlight.

It was mid air, about to make contact, when a swift black figure came in from behind the teens, bursting through the wall. It’s jaws, at least assumed jaws, locked around the larger beast’s neck. The otter-dog-monkey creature made cries similar to a child as the figure’s jaws clamped tighter and tighter, which was very unsettling. This creature really could make quite the symphony of noises. The cries became more strained as its tail tried its best to grab onto its offender. Its claws scratching ever weaker and weaker until its body went limp, melting into a puddle of red sludge, similar to blood.

Now that their savior was no longer preoccupied, the six were able to observe it better. It was currently sat, like a dog, at the edge of the puddle, paws on each leg. It was thin yet muscular and covered in a thick layer of black fur. Its head was that of a dog, its eyes a solid black, and its tongue even hung out its mouth as it panted. Sitting, it was maybe 5 feet tall, making it just as tall as the monkey-dog-otter.

“ _Xo_ ,” a voice came shouting from behind the teens. Each of them, including the dog thing, turned to the source. Behind them stood a man wearing a light buttoned up coat and a pair of pants to match. He had a pale complexion, stood maybe six feet in height, and displayed a well groomed yet slightly graying beard, accompanied with long dark curly hair. He looked like an average man except for his eyes. His cornea was a faded brown color, the pupils black and vertical, like those of a snake. They were very striking to the point of being distracting. They were comforting yet somehow judgemental and sinister at the same time. One could be distracted by them forever.

“Heel,” the man’s command directed at the dog creature. In an unexpected turn of events, the dog stood up on its hind legs, now a worrying 8 feet. It stretched like a human and turned to face the teens and the strange man behind them.

“Ugh, thanks,” it spoke, causing the quest-goers’ eyes to widen, “Don't think I could've stayed like that for much longer.”

“Uh…” The six stammered in almost unison.

“Well, looks like you broke them, good job,” the man…joked?

“Hey, you told me to, it’s not my fault,” Xo said, stretching out his front… hand-paws? They had finger like appendages which contrasted his feet, which stayed animal, digitigrade.

The bearded man chuckled, looking at the confused group below him. He cleared his throat to get them to turn around, which they did. “Heroes! Glad to see my prophecy made it to your Oracle. It would have been very terrible if it hadn't,” he smiled, his eyes making it seem almost ill intended however. “Now I haven't much time so before I go and ramble to you all, so allow me to introduce myself.” He closed his eyes and outstretched his arms, his feet floated off the ground, along with the rest of his body. A bright almost blinding light enveloped him, a large set of transparent white wings sprouted from his back, flapping slightly. “You bask in the glory of _Quetzalcoatl_ , God of life, light, and wisdom.” The six were awestruck by the god before them, mainly the wings. He brought himself back to the ground, the light dissipating completely, and his wings closing up. “I’m sure you all have questions, and I’ll be more than happy to answer whatever I can with whatever time I have. Do not hesitate,” he smiled again, but it was more comforting than before.

“Uh yeah,” Sadie started immediately. “What the HELL is that thing?” she pointed towards Xo who was making his way over to the group. His gate was ever so subtly limped.

“I’m _Xolotl_ , God of death and Lightning.”

“He's also my twin, both spiritually and literally,” Quetzalcoatl added.

“I can see the resemblance,” Sadie teased. “So why exactly is your twin a dog-man?”

“Oh, I'm more than just a ‘dog-man’” the god responded. He smiled, as much as a dog could, crouched down into a sitting position and closed his eyes. A bright flash as quick as lightning was sent out from his figure, blinding the group. When the light faded, in place of Xolotl was a gray, salamander looking thing. It tilted its head slightly up and opened its mouth, as if to be intimidating. Its mouth suddenly shut and another flash of light came. It, once again dissipated and there, on the stones of the temple stood a stalk of corn.

Quetzalcoatl chuckled, “Okay, I think they get it.”

The plant flashed once, and in its place stood the dog man. He placed his hands on his hips. “In case my demonstration wasn't enough for you, I'm also a shapeshifter.”

“Pretty impressive, but can you change into anything actually useful?”

“Oh my GOD Sadie!” Carter scolded, “Sorry about that, my sister here has no manners.”

“It is quite alright,” He giggled.

“Why don't I ask the questions from now on?” Carter asked his friends. Sadie seemed disappointed, but it didn't really matter since it stopped her from making a fool of the group. Everyone agreed, leaving Carter to converse with a god, no pressure there. “Let’s start off easy, what was that thing that attacked us? It looked like an otter?”

“Ah, that was an _ahuitzotl_ , a combination Otter, dog, and monkey. It usually lives in rivers and eats the eyes, toenails, and fingernails of those it drowns. They are very tough creatures indeed.”

“Which is why I was able to take it out with one bite,” Xolotl boasted. “No but seriously, you might have died if I was not there to stop its charge.”

“We appreciate that,” Percy thanked, giving a small bow as he said it. “But why does it specifically eat those bits? Surely there are more nutritious parts on a human body. And what was it even doing in the middle of Mexico City?” The god didn't respond, only smiled.

Carter thought for another question, different from the previous. “So you're the god of life, correct?” Quetzalcoatl nodded, “So that means your kids are the ‘children of life’ from the prophecy?”

The god nodded again, but his face looked dejected. “Yes, they are my offspring. But I’m afraid I have not spoken with them since...the passing of their mother.”

“So you just bailed on them? When they needed you the most?” Nico inquired seemingly perturbed by the god’s response, “I know how that must feel.”

“Don't get me wrong, I did only as their mother wished and what was best for their safety. She did not want her children to be involved in the world of the gods more than what was needed. Not only that, but the cause of her death was a major concern to me. See, we _Mexica_ have known of this prophecy for thousands of years.” The teenagers nodded, since that was true of their own parents. “We had planned for this prophecy for that same amount of time, each god whose children were referenced produced demigod after demigod, and each one waiting for their moment to shine. But then those... _conquistadores_.” the god’s face twitched in anger, “They destroyed our empire. Ruined everything we had. Killed our last sources of hope. And they did this all with the help of the Romans. Those...” he paused, “I will never forgive the Romans for what they sanctioned.” Jason’s face, which up until that point was seemingly interested, turned pained and saddened. He wish he could do something to make amends, but he knew that was impossible. No gesture he did would make up for the atrocities his relatives allowed to happen.

Quetzalcoatl, took a deep breath to calm himself and continued, “Anyway...the prophecy mentions ‘a war between stars and the heavens’ that will end the moment the prophecy is complete. We gods know exactly what this war is, as it has been going on for an entire age.

On one side we have the _Tezcatlipocas_ , the four major deities of the _Mexica,_ and on the other is _Coyolxauhqui_ , the moon, and the _tzitzimitl_ , the stars. Right after the conquistadors were gone, she, being Coyolxauhqui, took advantage of the situation. She knew that there would have no force to oppose her since her fellow immortals were terribly weakened and so started a never ending onslaught upon her kin, requiring them to fight and preventing them from regaining their strength. This meant no revival of the _Mexica_ or their once great civilization. I however would not sit by and watch as my brothers and sisters were slowly destroyed. So I left in order to figure a way of stopping _Coyolxauhqui_.

For the last 500 years, I searched for a way, a solution to our predicament. And I did, with the help of some...outside sources. I had my children, and I managed to find a way of filling in the blanks in the prophecy, that being you six. But...my dear Carmín...she was not fond of my machinations. In response she, as I've said before, forbade their involvement more than what was required. I was in no position to argue, and agreed with her, allowing her to shield them. I frequented them less often, as was another of her requests.

I knew it was a bad idea, but I respected her wishes and for that she was killed. Coyolxauhqui only recently found out about my offspring and sent one of her tzitzimitl to obtain them. They cornered Carmín in an alley in the town in which she lived in, and when she refused to disclose the location of our kids, they killed her, hoping I would come to her aid...” The wings that once protruded from his spine had vanished quite a while ago, and he was no longer glowing the bright deific glow. He looked out towards the horizon, as if daydreaming. “...but I didn't.”

He looked about ready to cry, which would have been a first sight for the six. A god actually crying. The group themselves looked solemn, their heads filled with so many questions. Unfortunately they lacked the time to ask any of them as the sound of sirens was making its way towards them. The god of life shook his head slightly. “Ah, looks like we will have to cut this meeting short. Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with the ramblings of an old god.”

“That was far from boring!” Carter announced, “But we can't go now. I have so many more questions to ask you! Who are the other _Tezcatlipocas_ ? What does _Coyolxauhqui_ look like? What was your ‘outside source’? Where exactly are we going next?!”

The god chuckled, “While I’m sure you are excited to hear the answers to those, we don’t have the time to have me answer them in any meaningful way. But I can’t leave you here without first giving you a location of where to go next. You will be going to Malinalco, the home to my children. Sorry to say but I can not give you specifics as to where in the town they are located.”

“And why is that?” Percy butted in.

“Their guardian.”

“Guardian? Who might that be?” Carter wondered.

“You will meet her soon enough. Her magic is what has protected the demigods from _Coyolxauhqui’s_ grasp but it also means their location is obstructed from me.”

“So are you going to tell us what direction to go in or...” Sadie teased.

“I believe your flying machine has a way of figuring that out,” he replied coyly, his eyes making the remark seem ill willed. As if on cue, the Argo began descending, ladder already engaged. The sirens were practically on them when the ship finally made contact with the ground. “You mustn’t delay any longer. Quickly now,” Quetzalcoatl gesturing towards the ladder. Xolotl was also helping, pushing the heroes towards the location as well. As they ascended through the bowels of the ship they could hear what sounded like the police finally arriving at the scene.

“Festus!” Leo shouted at the top of his lungs. He was far from the ship’s controls but if he could just yell loud enough, “Set a course to Malinalco!” The walls echoed with mechanical noises, and the ship began rising. A few seconds later, they had made it to the top deck and the Argo III began heading forward in whichever direction Malinalco was in

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Spanish Isn't the best, as I'm not a native speaker. because of this I give anyone who knows better and feels as if something sounds off to tell me how I can fix it. I'm more than open to making this as good as possible, for myself and others.


	10. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, do any of you speak Spanish? Like at all? Because I think it might be best if we had more than one person doing the active searching.”  
> No one raised their hands, only glancing at each other. Just as Leo was about to make a speech about how annoying it was going to be, Carter raised his hand up slightly. “I know a bit. My dad taught me to speak at least the basics of a lot of languages.”  
> “Good, then you’ll be second in command.”  
> “Wait a sec, I don't speak it-”  
> “Let's head off fellow demigods!” he shouted as they headed towards one of the vendors.  
> Carter let out a sigh, regretting even bringing it up. “I'm not even a demigod,” he grumbled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, if you speak it, feel free to correct any of the Spanish I write. I'm not a native speaker so if anything sounds off, tell me about it and how to change it.

* * *

 

 

“So did Snake man call the walking fursuit ‘Joe’? ‘Cause that seems like a very strange name for a-”

“For God’s sake Sadie, can you stop disrespecting the god of death? His name is Xolotl. X-O-L-O-T-L,” Carter reprimanded.

“If it’s an ‘x’ why’s it making an ‘sh’ sound? Wouldn't it sound like a ‘z’?”

“This isn't English we’re talking about here, it’s Nahuatl. The language of the Aztecs.”

“So suddenly you're a linguistics expert?”

“Considering how much time you spend on the internet, I'm surprised you've never figured any of this out before.”

“You think I use the internet for learning? Do you even know who I am?”

Carter rolled his eyes, “You're telling me this whole time since we started the quest you've never once had the urge to learn about what’s going on?”

“Even if I did, how would I even begin to? Last I checked there aren't many routers all the way up here in the sky.”

The Kane brother smiled, “Well, there is on this ship.”

“How exactly?! And when were you going to tell me?!” the blonde huffed.

“That would be because of me,” Leo answered, tipping an imaginary hat.

“I got to get you into Amos’ mansion, the signal in my room is terrible and considering how well everything you make works, I'm sure you'd be a great help.” Carter rolled his eyes and walked off. He had enough of his sister for the time being. “So Curly,” she started, her voice a bit flirtatious, “When are we getting where we need to?”

Leo shrugged, “Who knows, we’ve only been up here a few minutes and I’m not exactly up to date on my Mexican geography. Could be a few-” he was cut short by Festus’ signature clanging. “Or we could be there right now,” he looked surprised. The six gathered around the edges of the ship, as they had done once before. The view this time, however, was much different, more scenic. They were looking down, from only a few yards up, at a town or village of some sort, between a valley of two large green hills. Houses dotted the hillsides and flowed down into what looked like a town square. The streets did have people walking along them, but not nearly as many as there were in Mexico City. Most of them just walked, some carried baskets of food items, and others even dragged donkeys through on a rope. There were no cars, at least not in the part they were in, which kept the noise level to a minimum.

The town square, like in most countries, seemed to be the busiest, colorful decorations dangling between buildings and stalls of all kinds. This in itself made it no surprise when Jason suggested they start their search there. “And maybe we can see what they’ve got selling,” Leo added as he patted his stomach.

 

~~~~~

 

The Argo dropped them off, just outside the plaza, down a street that was sparsely populated, pretty much empty. The six took their signature positions, Leo up front the rest huddled behind him. They walked up into the open area and were greeted by the smell of delicious food and music. It was smaller than expected but it had a cozy atmosphere, which helped get the teens more comfortable. Their cluster was more loose, and Leo was only the leader by a few inches. They walked around passing by many an alluring dish or two. Apart from already prepared food, a few stalls sold what appeared to be ingredients. Vegetables, meat, anything you'd need to make your own meal. The plaza acted almost like an farmers market, only much much smaller.

“So when do we get to eat?” Leo asked, giddily.

“Not right now,” Jason replied, causing Leo to look saddened slightly. “We’ve got a mission that involves finding those demigods.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he dismissed. The son of Hephaestus, looked around, then turned his attention to his friends behind him. “So, do any of you speak Spanish? Like at all? Because I think it might be best if we had more than one person doing the active searching.”

No one raised their hands, only glancing at each other. Just as Leo was about to make a speech about how annoying it was going to be, Carter raised his hand up slightly. “I know a bit. My dad taught me to speak at least the basics of a lot of languages.”

“Good, then you’ll be second in command.”

“Wait a sec, I don't speak it-”

“Let's head off fellow demigods!” he shouted as they headed towards one of the vendors.

Carter let out a sigh, regretting even bringing it up. “I'm not even a demigod,” he grumbled under his breath.

The first stand they made it to was selling fruit of all kinds. An old woman was operating it, short in stature, and with an almost impossible amount of wrinkles. She noticed the teens headed in her direction and put on a smile. Leo was the first to make it to the stall which made him the first to converse with the woman.

“ _¡Ay, bienvenidos!”_ she greeted. “ _¿Como están?”_

 _“Muy bien, muy bien,”_ he answered, pretending to be interested in the fruits displayed before him.

It must not have been too convincing because the woman, looking concerned, asked, “¿ _Qué estás buscando? ¿Que quieres?”_

An easy question for most, but considering he was looking for people and not interested in the fruit it was difficult. Maybe he should just be upfront with the grandma. “ _Personas,”_ he replied, “ _estoy buscando a algunas personas. Quizás puedas ayudarme...”_ Leo wasn't one for subtlety. At this, the woman looked surprised. After a moment she squinted her eyes, glancing between Leo and his friends. She was definitely suspicious of the teens now.

She didn't say anything, just stared at Leo who did the same back. There standoff was intense, until the woman finally broke her silence, “ _Tengo que salir.”_ She left the stand and headed down a side street. The six looked as she hurried off.

“She seems suspicious,” Nico commented.

“I'd have to agree with that,” Jason said.

“I think we should follow,” the spanish speaker suggested, “She's hiding something and I feel like she’ll lead us somewhere.”

“Yeah, but don’t you think it’ll be a bit weird if six teenagers just started following an old lady?” Sadie realized.

“Hmm...you're right. So let’s split up. Three and three. One group tails the old lady and the other looks for a lead on the kids. It'll be easier too since my first mate here’s got some Spanish knowledge.”

“I think you're overestimating my-” Leo butted in before he could finish.

“Why don't I take Jason and Percy and you can take your sister and Nico?” He was either ignoring the Kane’s complaints or he was just really unobservant, and Carter wasn't sure which was true. “We’ll follow the lady, you guys look for some demigods.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

“Great! Then let's get on with it.” Leo was probably just ignoring him.

 

~~~~~

 

The Kanes, plus Nico, didn't have a set plan. They just sort of wandered through side streets into smaller streets into main streets with no real rhyme or reason to it. “You know Carter,” Sadie started, in a tone that conveyed some kind of joke to follow, “we can't really find people if we don't even know what they look like. Don't you think it would be best to, I don't know, ask?”

“You already know my Spanish is terrible, how exactly am I gonna ask some stranger about some random kids in this random town?”

“We won't know if you don't embarrass yourself trying first,” she joked. Nico giggled slightly at the comment. Carter noticed, and he began to wonder. Nico has been pretty reserved since he first saw him. He didn't speak much and yet here he was laughing at a joke Sadie made that wasn't even that funny. He must have known her before their quest started. Did Sadie actually manage to make a friend back at camp? Surprising. Even more surprising was that he even looked a bit like Anubis, or would it be less surprising? Then he had a sudden realization. Maybe Sadie made friends with this guy all because he looked like the god she was crushing on in hopes that she would be able to live out her unreachable fantasy with him. Maybe they had already started a relationship in the span of 24 hours without his knowledge. Maybe he was just overthinking things as usual. Considering all he had as evidence for this was a slight chuckle, it was most likely the case.

His thinking brought him out of reality, which is why when he came back to see both his sister and her boyfriend gone he began to worry. He spun around, scanning the scene for them, but nothing. Then he saw some movement, coming from a nearby side street they had just passed. It was too quick for him to make out perfectly but it was curious nonetheless. Whether or not it was his sister, it couldn't hurt to investigate it. Right? He headed towards the entrance to the alleyway, enveloping himself in its darkness. He reached into his bag and readied the _khopesh_ strapped to his back, almost sure something would be lurking. As he walked a few feet in, his heart rate quickened, his grip on the wand tighter. Then he saw it. His sister and Nico, limp on the floor in front of him. He nearly yelled in shock, but he was too stunned to do anything. “Sadie?” he managed to call out. She didn't move.

“ _Buenas noches,”_ a voice came from behind. Just before Carter could turn, he was struck in the head, falling over. He was still conscious, luckily, but his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. He passed out just as a pair of sneakers came into his view.

 

~~~~~

 

“Where is she leading us?” Jason asked Leo, who was leading him and Percy down an ever narrowing street.

“Somewhere important, of course.” Leo was originally sure of that, but the longer they walked, the less confident he became. Now they were about to get themselves stuck between some buildings all because of an old lady who might not even be all that important walked through them.

“Ugh, how exactly did she fit through here?” Percy complained as he struggled to push himself through.

“I don't know, but it’s definitely a good question.” They popped out the opening into a wide back road. It was clear, and diverged to the left and right, the old woman nowhere to be seen.

“Great,” Jason sighed, “Now what?”

“ _Congelate_ !” a voice shouted from above them. They three lifted their heads to see who made the noise only to be absorbed in a surge of darkness. When it dissipated, the demigods made an attempt to move but to no avail. They couldn't even move their lips, only their eyes were left to move freely. A figure jumped down from above, most likely from a rooftop, landing right in view of the teenagers. She was the same old woman they had been following, except now she was enveloped by a black aura. Not very comforting. She walked up to the closest boy, Percy and grabbed his chin pulling it down to bring the two face to face. If Percy could move, he would have definitely turned away from her boney fingers. She scowled at him, whispering another command, “ _duermete.”_ Percy’s eyes closed almost immediately and he went unconscious.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a very old and wrinkly fruit vendor. You're sure to get frozen with magic and pass out.  
> And Carter? you really need to stay focused on the task at hand, or you risk getting your sister, her friend, and yourself knocked over the head.
> 
> This chapter and the next are the shortest one's by far, but that doesn't mean they are unneeded.  
> In fact, next installment we uncover who these mysterious assailants are. Maybe they're important to the narrative?  
> You bet they are.


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re demigods. We’re looking for demigods.”  
> “Carter!” Sadie growled, “You don't-”  
> “Demigods?” the kidnapper muttered. He had stopped moving at the mention, right in front of Carter in fact. “Demigods of what parent?” he leaned into Carter’s space, looking into his eyes, which was very disconcerting, his features rounded yet intimidating. “Tell me ‘Carter’, Which god?”  
> “The...god of life...Quetzalcoatl.”  
> “Oh my GOD CARTER!” Sadie yelled again.  
> The boy pulled away and stood up straight. He looked surprised, almost as if he wasn't expecting the answer. He quickly regained composure, and cleared his throat. “I see...well...” He raised his hand bringing his fingers close together. He whispered something under his breath and a white light glowed above his hand, igniting his fingers in a flame of the same color. “I assume you just found them,” he announced.

* * *

 

A loud metal crash startled him awake. His eyes shot open, looking around for the source of the noise, but nothing. Carter winced, as his now awakened state made him aware of the pain in his head. He tried lifting a hand to assess the damage, but he couldn’t. His hands were tied behind him. He tried moving his legs but to the same outcome. A bright light shone above him, which did not help his head in anyway. He began to worry. Then from behind him he heard groaning. “Ugh, my head,” a familiar voice called. It was Sadie.

“Sadie! Oh thank God you're okay.”

“I wouldn't go that far. I've got an absolutely horrendous headache.”

“Yeah, me too,” another voice came, this time still off to the Kane’s right.

“Nico? You're here too?” Sadie worried.

“Clearly,” was his only response, “But where is here anyway?”

“ _Callate_ ,” someone commanded from the darkness.

“Who’s there?” Carter shouted, trying his best to be intimidating. “Show yourself!”

A shadowed figure came towards them, into the light. The first thing to be seen was a pair of sneakers, the same one’s Carter had seen before blacking out. The light illuminated the figure even more, revealing a teenage boy, maybe 16 or 17, wearing a plain t-shirt and jean shorts, frayed at the ends. His skin was about as dark as Carter’s, eyes a deep hazel, and a mop of dark hair atop his head. He was no taller than the Kane, maybe even shorter, and his build, while obviously toned, had some body fat. Next to him appeared a second person, a female. Apart from the sandals and her longer hair, they looked close to identical. Her arms were crossed, looking at the captives with judgment in her eyes. The male on the other hand, looked more sympathetic, but not by much. He still looked as if he would take them all out with no hesitation. He squinted at the three, making them fidget slightly. “¿ _Quienes ustedes?_ ” he asked, crossing his arms just as the girl behind him had done.

“I, uh...” Carter stuttered. His spanish was terrible, but he did remember the most important phrase to learn in any language, “ _No hablo español._ ”

The interrogator chuckled. “ _Pinche gringos,_ ” the girl mumbled under her breath.

The boy placed his hands in his pockets, sighing slightly, “Who are you guys?” He began circling the three, “What brings a couple of foreigners like you to a town like this looking for ‘some people’ hmm?” Despite his voice being somewhat high, something about it was still commanding, intimidating.

“How did you-”

“We’ll be asking the questions, _turistos,_ ” the female yelled, holding up one of the two cameras Leo had pulled out earlier. Wait, didn't he give those to Jason and Percy?

“Where did you get those?”

She didn't answer, only smirked menacingly. She was much more terrifying than their interrogator. Their voices were different, hers being deeper, but they were also similar. When speaking English, their accents made it clear they were not from any English speaking country.

“Answer my question,” the boy commanded, “Why are you here? Who are you looking for?”

“W-we’re looking for...some...people.”

He let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes, we know that, but who exactly?”

“They're...they're,” Carter was beginning to worry. He couldn't tell this guy ‘who exactly’ they were looking for. The whole group had no idea. Maybe he didn't mean names or physical descriptions however. Maybe he wanted something different, a more incriminating detail on the demigods they were searching for. But he couldn't tell a couple of normal people. Even if they were actually half god, or completely god, or somehow mythological, should he divulge the nature of their mission to some complete strangers that kidnapped him, his sister, and her friend? After some pondering, he came to accept that there wasn't any other option. He had to tell them. “They’re demigods. We’re looking for demigods.”

“Carter!” Sadie growled, “You don't-”

“Demigods?” the kidnapper muttered. He had stopped moving at the mention, right in front of Carter in fact. “Demigods of what parent?” he leaned into Carter’s space, looking into his eyes, which was very disconcerting, his features rounded yet intimidating. “Tell me ‘Carter’, Which god?”

“The...god of life...Quetzalcoatl.”

“Oh my GOD CARTER!” Sadie yelled again.

The boy pulled away and stood up straight. He looked surprised, almost as if he wasn't expecting the answer. He quickly regained composure, and cleared his throat. “I see...well...” He raised his hand bringing his fingers close together. He whispered something under his breath and a white light glowed above his hand, igniting his fingers in a flame of the same color. “I assume you just found them,” he announced.

 

~~~~~

 

When he finally woke, Percy was lying on the floor. He groaned as he sat up and gauged his surroundings. Lying next to him were his two friends, Leo and Jason. They were stirring and soon enough they were sitting up, in the same position as him. The first to speak was Jason, “Where are we?” They were in the center of what appeared to be  dining room/kitchen hybrid. A table and a few chairs in front of them with a window behind that and behind them a counter top, stove, and some cabinets. To their right was a door, currently closed. On their left was a staircase leading up, and in front of that was entrance to the building. Overall it was a pretty small expanse.

“Looks like...a kitchen?” Leo commented. “I'd assume at least, since it’s filled with a bunch of pots and pans.”

“ _Sí,_ ” a voice came from the set of nearby stairs. Descending was that same woman, the one who froze and knocked them out. A very talented old lady. “ _Es mi cocina._ ”

“You, you're that fruit lady aren't you?” Percy asked.

She nodded in response, “I'm not just a fruit lady, as you have already found out.” she chuckled. Percy scowled and stood on his feet. Based off the way she was acting, he was almost 100 percent sure she was not a friend, but a foe. He pulled out the pen from his pocket and unleashed Riptide.

“You've got about ten seconds to give me a good enough reason not to stab you.”

The woman giggled even more, “Go ahead.” she outstretched her arms, “Give it your best.” Percy was suspicious. Was she seriously going to let him slice her in half? Whether or not she was, he wouldn't pass up this opportunity. He lunged towards her, but not even two strides into it, he made contact with an invisible wall. It shimmered as it recovered from the impact, black waves rippling from the points of contact. Percy had fallen back to the ground, in pain.

“What the...” he stammered as he got up and started touching the wall.

“You are not getting out of there without my help.”

The three looked at each other, worried. “Why should we expect you to help us after what you've done?” Jason questioned.

“Because I have your friends.” Just then a metallic crash was heard from the floor above. “Looks like they are up,” she smirked and headed back up the stairs.

“Wait! You can't just leave us!” Leo yelled. The woman didn't acknowledge him and continued her ascent. “Well...now what?”

Percy was still examining the magic barrier. “I don't know. Unless you guys now some kind of ‘force-field-reversing’ magic I doubt we’re gonna be able to leave.” They shook their heads in unison, defeated. Percy, however was not quite done yet. He lifted Riptide up to his chest and pointed it towards the barrier. He pushed with all his force, hoping to get it to burst through.

“Um...I don't think that’s gonna work,” Leo added, just as the tip of the sword penetrated the wall. “Woah!” he gasped.

“Come on guys, help me,” Percy strained. The other two grabbed onto their friend and pushed with their own might. With the added strength, the sword managed to go through more and more, until it was down to the hilt. “Almost...there.” A few minutes of pushing and just like that, the sword, and Percy’s hand made it through the other end...and that was it. Now his hand, gripping Riptide was wedged into an impenetrable magic wall. He pulled on his hand, but to no avail. “I...think it’s stuck.” The two boys behind him let out exasperated groans.

“Now what?”

“You meet your new friends,” the woman called out again. This time instead of descending alone, she was being followed by five teenagers, three familiar ones, the other two not so much.

“Carter! Nico!” Percy shouted, hand still stuck.

“And Sadie? Nice to see where your priorities are,” she grumbled.

“Having fun there?” Nico teased.

“Did you really think you could get through like that?” the unfamiliar teen girl growled.

Percy paused, “Maybe.” The old woman sighed and lifted her hand. The same black aura they saw earlier manifested itself at her fingertips. She whispered, causing the barrier to dissipate. Percy’s arm fell back to his side. He closed Riptide, no longer feeling in danger considering how his friends were reacting to the situation. “So you two are...”

“The two demigods, the ones you were looking for,” the boy, who looked strikingly similar to the girl who spoke earlier, announced. “Hope we are what you were expecting.”

“How did you-”

“Carter’s got one big mouth on him,” Sadie stated.

“Oh what was I supposed to do? Get tortured?”

“You really thought I was going to torture you?” the boy wondered.

“More your sister.”

“...Yeah, she gets that a lot.”

“While great to see everyone’s alright, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?” Leo interrupted.

The old woman nodded, “Of course.” Shuffled over to the table, sitting right in front of the window. She gestured for the teens to make their way over. There was only three empty chairs. Two of them were taken by the new faces and Sadie took the last, leaving the boys to stand or lean on surrounding objects. “Allow me to present to you Tochtli and Meztli Suárez. Twin demigods who, I have been informed, will be going on a quest to save this world.”

“What?” Tochtli exhaled, seemingly surprised. “A quest?”

“And what do you mean, ‘I have been informed’? Who told you about this? Why didn't you tell us?” Meztli questioned.

“It was their mother’s wish to keep them as far away from godly business as possible,” she wasn't talking to twins, but instead to the other six teens. “I only planned to keep it a secret for as long as I needed to. Now with the arrival of you kids, it is only fair that I tell you all the whole story.” She took a deep breath and started. “I know you two have mixed feelings about your father,”

“Who turns out to be Quetzalcoatl himself,” Tochtli grumbled.

“How did you...” she looked over at Carter who refused to look back. She glared and continued, “Yes, he is your father.”

“Why did you keep that from us? You were willing to tell us we were half god and train our magic, but telling us who our father is? That was where you stopped?”

“It was your mother’s wish.”

Meztli grunted, “Maybe if we knew who he was he wouldn't have left us.”

“You must understand, the gods are not the same as normal parents. He cannot be at your side for your whole life, especially when you are the key to the quest you will soon be going on. It was this reason that I was set to watch over you, protect you alongside your mother.”

“But you are our _abuela_ , of course you would watch over us,” the male twin commented.

“ _Pues..._ ”

Meztli slammed the table lightly, “Are you saying...”

“I am not your grandmother. I am...a god.” The old woman, or god now, looked between every surprised face. “I am Ichtaca, God of secrets.” Meztli, grabbed the end of the table and pushed herself out of the chair. She cursed at the woman sitting and based off of the reactions from both her brother and Leo, it was not in the slightest endearing.

A few seconds later, she began to calm down. She took a deep breath, “Sorry about that.” The apology was directed more to the teens than the god before her.

“I know you must feel angry about what you have just learned but, for the sake of this world, hear what I have to-” her sentence was cut short by the shattering of glass behind her. Every person present jumped slightly, and Ichtaca ducked to avoid getting any shards into her. As the pieces settled on the ground, the goddess sighed, “Is everyone okay?” The teens nodded as each one seemed fine. The old woman, turned around to see the damage done to her window, and as she did so they all noticed something protruding from her neck. It was metal, like a bullet, but lodged into the nape of her neck.

“Um, lady?” Sadie mumbled, “You've got something there on your neck.”

Ichtaca reached for the object and pulled it out. She examined it and her expression turned to one of terror. “Children, You must get out of here, NOW!” Just as she had finished, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground.

“ _Abuela!_ ” Tochtli screeched, trying to catch her, but his reflexes weren't fast enough. When the woman hit the ground instead of making an audible thump, she dissipated into black mist. The eight young adults were absolutely in shock. And to make matters worse, a sinister cackling was heard outside the window.

Carter’s face went pale. He had heard the same laugh before, in his dream the night prior. “Carter, nice to finally meet you,” the evil smile could be heard so clearly, even if it couldn't be seen. Once it had spoke, it was Leo’s turn to turn pale. Just like the Kane, he had heard this thing before. It was the same being that manipulated his dream. “And Leo, you look so much different than I remember.” Its comments sent a shiver down everyone’s spines. What was this thing, and why did it know some of the quest goers?

“Show yourself! What have you done to my grandma?” Meztli shouted.

“Oh I'd love to stay and talk, but I've got some business to attend to. Don't worry, you’ll see me, and her, soon enough.”

“That's not good enough! Show us her NOW!”

“Hmm, testy aren't we? You should probably take a break. Relax a bit. Might I suggest Acapulco? I heard it’s lovely this time of year.”

“ENOUGH! Tell me where she is or I swear to-”

“Now now, no need to be so aggressive. My suggestion was merely to help you. Trust me.”

“Why would we ever trust-” before the twin could finish, a flash of red enveloped the group. It lingered for a second or two and vanished. Everyone looked distraught to some degree. They stood in silence. Tochtli was kneeling in the spot Ichtaca had disappeared at, looking forlorn. Meztli was clearly angry, her fists turning white from the pressure she was putting on them. Leo and Carter were both equally horrified, what they assumed to be dreams now an uncomfortable reality. Jason, Percy and Nico were struggling to describe what had just happened. And Sadie, she seemed almost happy.

“So...” the blonde jeered, “Who's up for Acapulco?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: 'Ichtaca' means 'secret' in Nahuatl.  
> Another fun fact: Ichtaca is not an actual god on the Aztec pantheon.  
> Final fun fact: Ichtaca is related to the Suarez twins, just not their grandma. How exactly? That's spoilers.
> 
> Meztli and Tochtli were not the first names I had chosen for them, but after deliberation with myself, I settled on these. Meztli, Moon, and Tochtli, Rabbit.
> 
> Next chapter we'll learn some more about these demigods, like why exactly they don't like their dad. I mean if my dad was a winged serpent I'd be ecstatic, but to each their own.


	12. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't worry my pupil,” Sadie relaxed in her seat, looking much more cordial than she had a few seconds prior, “I will teach you everything you’ll need.”  
> “Sadie, do you really have to harass him?” Carter questioned.  
> “Wow, looks like I’ll have to add you to my class as well.”  
> “So you guys are just gonna let her hit on my brother? The guy she met not even 3 hours ago?” the room was silent. Everyone faced Meztli and answered her question with nods and grunts. “Unbelievable.”

* * *

 

 

Tochtli and Meztli stood on the top deck, near the front of the ship, looking melancholy. No one dared go and talk to them, especially about the trauma they most certainly had just gone through. The original six just stared.

“So,” the son of poseidon started, “who’s gonna go over and...you know...talk to them first?”

Nico scoffed, “Definitely not me.”

“And I'm not sure how I feel about this whole thing. Considering my dad might be responsible for the deaths of their ancestors,” the tallest of the six commented.

“God you guys are such weenies,” Leo joked. “I for one would be more than okay with making conversation with them.”

“As am I,” Sadie affirmed. “Anything that involves a cute guy I’m totally up for.”

“Ugh, Sadie...” Carter placed his hand on his forehead, as if in pain. His sister simply smiled in response. She grabbed Leo by the arm and they jaunted over to the two lonely looking demigods.

When she got within earshot, she could hear their whisperings. She cleared her throat to get their attention and to avoid eavesdropping. The twins turned around to face her. They looked slightly angry, Meztli more than her brother. “Sadie, Right?” Tochtli asked.

“The one and only,” she winked. The Kane was glad he initiated the conversation. She prefered him over his sister, for many reasons. Physical appearance being one and his more friendly demeanor being another.

“And...you...who are you again?” the question was directed to the boy who accompanied Sadie.

“Wow, I’ll pretend you didn't just wound me. The name’s Leo Valdez. You best not forget it again.”

“To be fair, I don't think you ever told me your name.”

“Oh...yeah...you're right. My bad.”

Meztli hissed, “ _¿Qué quieres? Pinche-_ ” Her brother shot her a look before she could finish the thought. She simply huffed in response.

Sadie was far from a spanish beginner, let alone an expert. She shrugged her shoulders, “I have no idea what you said.” Despite being completely in the dark, she stayed upbeat. It was almost unsettling.

Leo couldn't help but smirk a little, “She was about to call you a f-”

“She wants to know what it is you want.” Tochtli interrupted. “You came over to us for a reason, yes?”

Sadie nodded, “I...well, we wanted to introduce ourselves and, if you would be okay with it, the rest of the guys aboard this here vessel.”

Meztli gave a sarcastic laugh. Tochtli ignored it and answered Sadie, “Of course. We would be very happy to.” Sadie smiled wide, and grabbed the boy by his hand. She jerked him forward, pulling him almost against his will, while his sister rolled her eyes. She was headed to the place she left her friends, but for whatever reason they were no longer on the deck.

“Wha-, where did they go?”

“I'd assume below deck,” the son of Hephaestus teased.

The four walked down the steps and into a hallway. Straight ahead lay an assortment of doors, their bedrooms, for a total of 10. To their left was the dining come conference room. Seated at four of the chairs were the ones who had seemingly vanished. They were semi huddled together, except for Nico, who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and only vaguely listening to the teens in front of him. He turned his head briefly and caught a glimpse of the blonde hitting the bottom of the stairs. He smirked, “Looks like they found us. The jig is up guys.” The three boys lifted their heads quickly.

“Oh...hey Sadie,” her brother squeaked. “We were just-”

“Avoiding you guys,” Nico joked.

“N-no we weren't! We were discussing...quest strategies.”

“Is he normally this bad of a liar?” Meztli whispered, or at least pretended to whisper. She knew very well the Kane and the whole room could hear her.

“Why yes, he is. Isn't it sad?”

“Hey! Don't go gossiping about me already.”

“That's not gonna stop me. It never has.”

“Sadie, please-”

“How ‘bout we end this now before it gets outta hand?” Jason, being the one for diplomacy, suggested. “Why don't you guys have a seat and we can talk all about yourselves and this quest, huh?”

“Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Tochtli added as he walked to a chair and sat down. Sadie and Leo followed his lead, which left only the other Suarez twin. She stood glaring, but with a little gesture from her brother, she rolled her eyes and sat beside him.

“So...” Percy started the same as he did in most awkward situations, or ones he perceived that way. “...Where do we start exactly?”

“Let's start with something simple,” Sadie said, “why don't you tell us some interesting things about yourselves.”

Tochtli furrowed his brow, “I don't really...” He thought for a second looking for a response. When he found one he looked up, “I guess I read quite often.”

“Ha, you got that right,” Meztli blurted.

He ignored his sister and continued. “Me and my friends play football once and awhile. And when it’s playing on the T.V., we watch it.”

Sadie’s eyes lit up, “Alright! Now you're speaking my language. What’s your favorite team? You like any international ones?”

Tochtli looked slightly nervous, “I-No I don't really have a favorite.” His voice stayed relatively stoic but his face not so much.

“ _Mentiroso,_ ” Meztli almost yelled. “You're just saying that so we don't get in another argument about ‘the best’ team,” she exposed. “It’s also why he doesn't like watching the games at our house.”

“Just because they have more titles doesn't mean-”

“Oh, I'm sorry. But did I mishear you? Because didn't you say you didn't have a favorite? If that's the case then why do we need to argue? Or are you getting mad because I'm so close to insulting your sacred _Club América_?”

Percy piped up before a fight started, “Sorry, but I'm kinda lost here. We’re talking football, right? Because I never heard of that team before. Plus I thought most of you guys were into soccer down here,”

“...Yes, that’s what I meant. _Futbol_.”

Sadie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “You know, because they actually use their FEET and not their HANDS.”

Percy’s face reddened when he realized his mistake. “Gods, that was dumb,” he stumbled over his word choice a little. “Sorry, so sorry about that. Please, tell us what else you do before I die of embarrassment.”

The male twin giggled slightly and started up again, “Well, I do a lot of the cooking, since she over here doesn't ever want to.”

“Why would I cook when you or _abuela_ would do it for me?”

“How do you expect to be a good partner, a good wife, if you refuse to even do basic cooking?”

“Aw, is that why you do it? You're practicing being the best housewife a man can ask for?”

“I...that's not what I meant. I cook because I want to, not so I’ll be a good...partner.”

“Why am I held to different standards? Why do I ‘have to’ learn to cook but you technically don't?”

“Because that's how life is for girls, Meztli. You have t-”

Sadie cleared her throat very loudly. “Tochtli. I am very disappointed in you. To think I even considered being your girlfriend.” The whole group, minus the boy being spoken to, breathed out in a exasperated manner.

“You...what?” Tochtli muttered.

“I would have thought that such a pretty guy like yourself would have some respect for women.”

“Hey, hold on a second,”

“To think, in this day and age. Looks like we’ll have to have a discussion on gender equality before I even begin to reconsider my attraction for you.”

“Equality...what exactly-”

“Don't worry my pupil,” Sadie relaxed in her seat, looking much more cordial than she had a few seconds prior, “I will teach you everything you’ll need.”

“Sadie, do you really have to harass him?” Carter questioned.

“Wow, looks like I’ll have to add you to my class as well.”

“So you guys are just gonna let her hit on my brother? The guy she met not even 3 hours ago?” the room was silent. Everyone faced Meztli and answered her question with nods and grunts. “Unbelievable,” she said under her breath. “Can we at least get back on track then? I'd much rather talk about myself than my brother.”

“I actually have a question,” Jason added. “You guys are from Mexico, obviously, but I’m pretty sure the majority of people there speak Spanish as a first language. How are you guys as fluent as us?”

“Aw _, ¿Prefieres que yo hablo español para toda esta aventura? Porque estaría más que feliz de hacer eso._ ” Meztli practically shouted.

“Meztli,” her brother chided. He glanced in her direction rather sternly. She huffed and at that, Tochtli turned his attention to the other teens at the table. “Our mother, and grandmother have taught us since we were born. And before you ask, no, I don't know where they learned English. Well...I don't know where Mom learned. I assume our god of a grandmother just knew from the very beginning.”

“But why wouldn't your dad teach you guys?” Percy questioned. “We met him and he spoke English perfectly. He did tell us about how he would visit you guys on occasion.”

“He did what?” Meztli sneered at the son of Poseidon, “Why would he tell you guys, complete strangers, about our lives? Not only that, but lie about it! That...I’m gonna strangle him when I-”

“Did he also tell you that it was our mother’s wish to leave?” the male twin looked for a reaction and got exactly what he wanted, wide eyes and open mouths. “Yeah, he’s not exactly one to completely trust.”

“I knew it,” Sadie frowned, “as soon as I saw his eyes I just knew something was afoot.”

“So what you're saying is everything your dad said was a lie?” Percy wondered.

Tochtli nodded, “Not everything but if it was about us, it most definitely was.”

“So who can we trust?”

“Us,” the twins said simultaneously.

“But how-” he was interrupted by a noise from within the walls.

Leo smiled and stood up from the table, “Looks like we made it. Why don't we put this conversation on hold?” The group silently agreed, looking towards the entrance to the top deck.

“I've always wanted to go to Acapulco!” Sadie exclaimed as she sprinted full speed to the stairs.

“Wow, I've never seen her this excited before,” Carter commented. “Well, unless it’s a boy she's after.”

 

~~~~~

 

The Argo landed on the beach. Behind it stood a few tall white buildings, most likely resort hotels of some kind. The beach itself was lined with hundreds of umbrellas, people sitting in chairs right under them, enjoying the scene they were in. Some walked along the beach, others splashed in the water. Everyone was clearly having a good time whatever they were doing.

As is expected of a partially sentient ship, it managed to find a spot sparse in its obstructions. The instant it hit the sand, Sadie was already making her way out. As she exited the vessel, she marveled at the beauty she was presented with. She dropped to her knees and dug her hands deep into the white granules under her. She took in a deep breath to inhale the lovely sea air. She looked out across the bay, admiring the structures both natural and man-made. Finally, she looked to the sky to see the Sun hovering above the horizon, ready to set in a few hours.

“Oh WOW!,” the blonde exclaimed. “It’s just as I imagined it!” she got back to her feet and turned to see the rest of her friends follow her footsteps and leave the Argo. they too were awestruck, perhaps not to the extent as Sadie but still. Tochtli and Meztli on the other hand seemed unimpressed, Meztli more than her brother, as per usual. “So, when do we get to relax?”

“You're kidding me right? Now is the exact opposite time we should be relaxing,” the Kane brother scolded.

“Oh come ON Carter. When are we ever gonna get the chance to come here again?”

“I'm sure we could figure something out. But for now, get your head in the proper mentality.”

Sadie pursed her lips. “Fine,” she pouted.

Carter cleared his throat, “Does anyone have a plan? I mean, we were supposed to come up with one on the flight over here but-”

A loud whistle came blasting their ears. The eight teens cringed in some manner at the loud noise. Turning their heads in the direction of the sound, they saw a man walking towards them.

The most noticeable aspect of him, at the moment at least, was that he was shirtless. Only a pair of brightly colored and ornately patterned swim shorts, bedazzled sandals, the whistle they had just heard, and a necklace at the end of which was a pearl were on his person. He didn't have a weightlifter’s physique, but his body was both tanned and toned, like that of a swimmer’s. His face was slender, his jawline and cheekbones prominent. He had a piercing on his nose, just above his right nostril, as well as a few on his left ear. His eyes were nothing out of the ordinary, a dark shade of brown, and neither was his hair. It was dark, short around the sides, and combed back on the top. It was clear that some product was in it to keep it up but it was only minimal.

The man, once he made it within arms reach of the group placed his hands on his hips and sighed. “¿ _Que están haciendo?_ ” he grumbled, “¿ _Ustedes saben que no pueden poner esto vehiculo aqui?_ ”

“ _Lo siento señor,_ ” the male twin apologized. “ _Estos son...mi amigos. Ellos no están de México y...no entienden español._ ”

“Ah,” the man exhaled, “In that case let me tell them in English.” He turned his attention towards the teens in the back of the group. “You. Cannot. Keep. Your. Vehicle. Here.” his voice extremely condescending.

“And who are you exactly to tell us what we can and cannot do?” Sadie argued.

“I’m one of the lifeguards here, which does in fact give me the authority to kick you off this beach for giving me attitude.”

“Oh yeah?” she goaded.

“Yes. And I can get the police involved for trespassing. This is a private beach and you guys clearly didn't get any permissions to be here. I mean, look at how you're dressed.”

They were all suddenly aware of how overdressed they were. “Oh...yeah.”

“So, would you eight like to remove yourselves from the premises or will I have to-”

“ _Principe!_ ” someone shouted from the distance. The man that was scolding them had his eyes roll around in his head at the sound.

“Oh no,” he whispered. He quickly turned around and  responded, clearly annoyed, “Hey Xochitl.”

The woman was walking in their direction, a few feet behind them. Either she was there the whole time or she had just manifested herself a few seconds ago. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, keeping it out of her face. She was wearing a two piece swimsuit, the same pattern as the lifeguard’s shorts. In fact, their sandals were also the same. Skin and body type were very similar too. The only difference was perhaps their piercings. She still had a nose stud but it was on the left side of her nose and her earrings were on her right ear.

“What do you think you're doing?” she questioned as she got right up to the man she called out for.

“Oh come on, I was just having some fun,” he giggled

“Yeah, well your little joke could have gotten these kids killed if I didn't show up.”

“Uh, I'm sorry, but killed?” Carter muttered, worried at that mention.

“Don't worry, I’ll get to that,” she comforted the group as she pushed the prankster out of the way. “But before that let us introduce ourselves.” She posed, like a supermodel on the runway, “I am Xochiquetzal, and this,” she gestured to the man behind her. He pushed Xochiquetzal out of the way and made the same pose she had.

“Is her brother, Xochipilli. A pleasure.”

“Oh the pleasure’s all mine mine Mr. Lifeguard,” Sadie said with a wink.

“Hmm,” he responded, “I’m a god, you know.”

Carter sighed, “That’s never stopped her before.”

“Wow, really?” Xochitl wondered, “if I was mortal, I think that would be a deal breaker for me.”

“I'm sure this would be an interesting conversation, but are we all just gonna ignore the part where she said we were gonna be killed?” Nico shouted from the very back of the group.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Xochipilli cleared his throat, “Well, we are currently under pursuit by Coyolxauhqui, you've heard about her before right?”

“Yeah,” Jason answered, “She's the one warring with the gods?”

“Correct, but she's after us specifically because of this,” the god gripped the pearl he had wrapped around his neck.

“A...necklace?” the Kane sister looked confused.

“It’s not just a necklace. It’s an _Ihuitlexochtli_ . A very magical artifact. It’s actually integral to your progress, in fact. It’s why she wants her hands on it, so she can destroy it.”   
“That sounds...very convenient.” the other Kane responded.   
“Yeah,” Sadie squinted. “Very suspicious.”   
Xochipilli furrowed his brow, “...now that I think about it...you're right.”   
Xochitl hit her brother in the back of the head, “ _Idioto_ , we were told to meet them here.”

“Oh yeah.” the god exhaled. His sister placed her face in her palm, not amused by her brother’s incompetence.

“And who sent you guys exactly?” Carter wondered. Whoever sent them was clearly aware they would be in Acapulco, which left few options of who it could be. Quetzalcoatl was an obvious suspect, and based off the expressions his friends were making, they were beginning to think this as well. If the Suarez’ had any credibility as well, then the heroes would be smart to suspect the god of life.

“Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli,” the goddess responded.

“Can you say that not in gibberish?” Sadie suggested. Carter elbowed her to show his displeasure. “Ow,” she yelped.

Xochitl rolled her eyes, “The morning star.” for the second time in the day Leo went pale. That name. Every time he heard it, it sent a shiver down his spine. “Th-the morning star you say...”

“Ah, so you've met him before?” she continued.

“How did you-”

“You're face says it all. I'd take it you two didn't get a nice introduction?”

“I mean...it kinda infiltrated my subconscious.”

“I can see him doing that, especially since _nemontemi_ started yesterday. How long have you guys been in Mexico?” Xochipilli asked.

“Not even twelve hours yet.” Leo looked somewhat relieved, now that he knew the gods weren't all that worried about the morning star. But at Leo’s answer the two went silent, stunned.

“That...” the twin gods looked at each other. The male coughed, “I think we should get on with this then.” He immediately removed the necklace. Xochiquetzal stood back slightly, arms crossed and head down as if thinking. “This pendant will unlock the magical potential of those who have accepted themselves and their place in this world.”

“What in Tartarus is that supposed to mean?” Nico huffed.

“Exactly as I said. Now, If I remember correctly, only those with the blood of the _Mexica_ can use this, and demigods have an advantage being that one of their parents is an original.”

“Tch, man,” Leo grumbled.

Tochtli and his sister headed towards Xochipilli, since they were in the middle of the group. The god handed the pearl to Meztli first. “All you have to do is hold this in your hand and concentrate. She didn't react to his statement, just stared at him and took the pendant. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She exhaled and just as she was about to inhale again, her eyes opened, completely white.

“Meztli!” her brother shouted. He was about to grab her, but the shirtless god stopped him with a placement of his hand on his shoulder.

“Don't. It’s working as intended.” Tochtli, despite hearing this still worried for his sister’s safety. He nodded and looked back at her, hoping she would be okay. And she was, for only a few seconds after her eyes went blank, they returned to normal. Unexpectedly, her face was angry. She was also growling, which did not comfort any of the people present. She looked at her brother and tossed the pendant to him, almost too forcefully. Tochtli was barely able to catch it by the string that held it.

“Take it,” was all she said. Meztli was irritated by something, and whatever had done it involved the artifact in his hand.

Xochipilli sighed, “Looks like it didn't go as well as I hoped.” He turned to the male Suarez twin, “That means this is up to you. Not to put too much pressure on you but if you can't unlock your power, then I don't think we _Mexica_ have a chance in this war.” Tochtli gulped audibly. He looked at the necklace laced at the ends of his fingers. He lifted it into his palm and pressed it in his fist. Just like his sister he closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He exhaled and then took in another breath. Exhaled and inhaled again. And another time. He began to worry that he wouldn't even be able to activate it like his sister before him. Just as he was going to give up, his vision went white for a few seconds and then darkness.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xochipill: God of homosexuality  
> XochiQuetzal: Goddess of "erotic love"  
> Both, gods of beauty. The perfect companions to a bunch of teenagers.  
> I mean, they have other associations but they're less fun. God of art and games? not as interesting as being gay. That's just a fact.


	13. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have no reason to worry, Young Rabbit. I am more than willing to keep a secret. I know how delicate your situation, and other’s, is and I wouldn't dare tread where I mustn’t. What motivation would I even have to do so? That being said, you can't ignore it in hopes it will go away. What was one of the prerequisites to discovering your power again?”  
> “...Accept myself.”  
> “Precisely. Now how do you suppose you do that?”  
> “...By...acknowledging how I feel...about him.”  
> “And? What else?”  
> “...Stop pretending.”  
> “Exactly. Why don't you start right now then. Tell me, what was his name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more serious than most which isn't a bad thing. It just means more character development, which I'm sure no one will be disappointed with.

* * *

 

 

Tochtli’s field of view was nothing but blackness. It made him wonder if his eyes were even open. He could feel himself blink, but the fact that he saw nothing when his eyes opened confused his perceptions. To add even more strangeness, he felt nothing. No movement of air, no force of gravity, nothing under him or above, no sound, no smell. Absolute sensory deprivation.

“Tochtli Suarez,” a voice, one he had ever heard, bellowed throughout the vast nothingness. It was everywhere, even in his own mind, which made it seem extremely loud. It sounded as if two voices were overlapped, one masculine and the other feminine, both in perfect sync.“It is great to finally meet you, your sister told me quite a bit about you.”

Meztli talked to this voice before? This confused the boy even more. “Oh no need to be confused, our conversation was in no means a sinister action by myself.”

“Did you just-” Tochtli thought this voice was reading his mind, but it couldn’t be. Right?

“Yes. I did and I am. Did you expect me to allow us a direct conversation? You'd be dissolved into oblivion if I spoke to you in any other form than what we are currently doing. Telepathy. I hope you don't find it too intrusive but it is the only safe way to talk to any mortal as of now.”

“No, I’m okay with it. It’s actually kind of cool.” Of course, he didn’t actually speak out loud, he simply had to think this.

“Maybe for you. For me, it is simply mundane. From your perspective, this is one of the strangest yet interesting moments in your life. From mine, on the other hand, it is nothing new. That’s the thing about perspective Young Rabbit. It changes based on the observer. There isn't a thing in this world that is not subject to a changing view. So why don't you tell me how you perceive this situation you are currently in? Aside from your wonderment, of course.”

“It’s weird. I can't feel anything and...the blackness...it’s disorienting.”

“Yes, so it would seem. I would imagine being cut off from all sensory input, of which you have had since birth, would make one bewildered. Do you enjoy it? Floating through nothingness, unable to experience even the smallest stimuli?”

“Oh yeah, totally, I'm having a wonderful time.” The problem with having a being that can read your mind is that you can’t control whether they hear your first response, they hear it no matter what.

“Sarcasm, it seems. You might want to be careful with what you think as of now.”

“Crap, that wasn't what I was trying to say.”

“Don't try and lie to me, Young Rabbit. You won't be able to hide behind a facade of kindness when I am here. What you used to keep secret to everyone you talked to is now on full display for me. Your first thoughts are always the most truthful to a person’s real self, and with your stumble you have revealed to me an important detail of your character.”

“Wow, this is gonna be awful...for me I mean.” He decided to vocalize this. Talking to himself was a habit he formed and hearing a voice in his actual ears as opposed to directly in his brain was actually quite comforting.

“Yes, quite. But do you know why you think this is awful? For someone like yourself who always seems so genuine, you seem to be apprehensive at the possibility of having to be truthful.”

“Because...that’s exactly how I'm feeling. I keep a lot of things secret and it isn't really something I go out of my way and do. It just kind of a natural consequence of what I've learned.” If you’re going to promise to be truthful, better to speak it out loud as you think it. Despite his apprehension to do so, it was surprisingly easy and consequence free, it seemed at least.

“I will grant you that. You humans are notorious for lying and holding secrets. But that’s no excuse in the slightest. While lying is natural, that doesn't mean there isn't motive behind it. In most cases it is about sparing someone’s feelings, it’s about empathy. In others it’s for saving one’s skin. I wonder why you put on a mask. Why do you have a disguise? Why must you pretend to be someone you're not to everyone but me?”

“Because I can't hide it from you? That's the big reason right now. Not only that, but it’s because I don't want to be like my father. He's a liar, a cheat, a scumbag, so if I pretend to be the opposite of him...” Tochtli had never said this out loud before, and after doing so he realized just how hypocritical it was.

“Yes, in trying to avoid lying, you lie. A beautiful case of situational irony. Have you never noticed this contradiction before?”

“A little, I usually just brushed it aside. I called it ‘pretending’ not ‘lying’ so I could justify it to myself.”

“The hubris of man, a flawed creation if I ever saw one. But that’s perspective for you. Do you get what I am telling you?”

“What? Were the things you just said connected?” The teen gave a puzzled look, not that he knew where exactly to look in order to face the being.

“Absolutely. Say what you mean. Mean what you say.”

“Alright let me see. ‘Hubris of man’. We were talking about lying when you said that. I'd assume you were explaining the consequences of lying to yourself and others?”

“My, you have quite the analytical machine in your head.”

“‘A flawed creation’. Obviously mankind. And then perspective. You mean what you said before, about how things look different for every person?”

“You are almost there.”

“So the consequences of lying, being flawed, and changing perspective...” He contemplated these three phrases over and over again in his head. What could this voice mean by this? Were these phrases actually connected? “Are you telling me to avoid lying...and embrace my flaws because...to others it might look different than how I see it?” His guess was a complete shot in the dark. He only based it off of the topics this entity was speaking.

“My word, you, young rabbit, are an impressive individual. You figured that quicker than your sister.”

“Of course I did. She wasn't ever good with these kinds of things.” The problems with having someone permanently in your subconscious.

“Oh my. How blunt. Is that how you see your sister? As inferior in mental ability?”

“No, not really. I think she's really smart, it’s just...when it comes to looking inside herself and at complex ideas she gets frustrated.” his vocalization trying to save face.

“I can attest to that. She wasn't very interested in hearing my voice in her head. Especially when that voice could see everything about her. Every flaw. Every lie. Everything.”

“Everytime you say something like that it worries me even more. I don't know how I feel about some strange being knowing every part of my existence.”

“Would it help if you were to know who I was? Maybe allow you to relax and be less uneasy?”

“Probably not.”

“In that case, let me tell you who I am. I am Ometeotl, god of duality. When you make it back to your friends, be sure to call me Chaos, however. They might be more privy to that name.”

“Yeah, I'm definitely not more comfortable about this.”

“Oh come now. If I wished to mean you harm I would have surely done it by now. Not that I even could. In my current state at least. Now if you were physically present in my being, that would be a different story. You know, I am quite jealous of the gods, and even you humans to an extent. You all have a physical form while I am stuck as an immeasurable void for all eternity. Do you envy me in the same way?”

He couldn’t keep his impulsive answer hidden, “Maybe your power, considering you created all the gods, but that’s where my jealousy ends.”

“How predictable. Is that why you are here then? To gain more power?”

“I think so? He wasn't exactly very clear about what I was doing.”

“And who might this ‘he’ be?”

“Xochi...something. I don't really remember.”

“Xochipilli.”

“That's the one. He said I had to accept myself and my...place in the world?”

“That is correct. So have you done those things?”

“I'm pretty sure.”

“Oh how you deceive even yourself.”

“I...what?”

“You have yet to do either of those things. However you are on your way.”

“Well, what do I have to do? Xochipilli said this was very important to the quest. If I don't unlock my magical ability then I might be putting the whole universe at risk.”

“How is your significant other, Young Rabbit?”

“My...what are you talking about?”

“Your significant other. _Tu novia o novio_. Your girlfriend or possibly your boyfriend. How are they?”

“What’s it to you? Even if I was in a relationship, I wouldn't have to tell you anything about.” He yelled into nothingness. His hostility was obvious in his voice, and his inner thoughts showed to the god the true hurt he felt when being asked the question.

“Oh I see. I apologize, I didn't realize I was hitting a nerve there. In that case I should ask how you are doing.”

“Fine.” Just like before, the sadness manifested itself in his thoughts and not in his words.

“Ah, I see. It was a difficult break up. Did they-”

He cut off the impending question, “We weren't dating each other.”

“But you acknowledge them as a significant other. Was it-”

For the second time, Tochtli denied the god from finishing his query, “It’s complicated. Can we drop this?”

“Unfortunately we cannot. If we were then you would be sent from this place without having obtained the power you need. Now that wouldn't be ideal. So tell me, what was their name?”

“It doesn't matter what his name-” the teen let the pronoun slip. He planned on keeping the gender of the one who caused him pain a secret, but it was impossible. Ometeotl was practically a part of him at that moment.

“‘He’ you say? My, my. I never would have-”

“That’s none of your business! You have no right!” The twin shouted, interrupting the deity once more.

“You have no reason to worry, Young Rabbit. I am more than willing to keep a secret. I know how delicate your situation, and other’s, is and I wouldn't dare tread where I mustn’t. What motivation would I even have to do so? That being said, you can't ignore it in hopes it will go away. What was one of the prerequisites to discovering your power again?”

“...Accept myself.”

“Precisely. Now how do you suppose you do that?”

“...By...acknowledging how I feel...about him.”

“And? What else?”

“...Stop pretending.”

“Exactly. Why don't you start right now then. Tell me, what was his name?”

The demigod hesitated. He has never talked to anyone about this before. He kept it inside. But here he was, in a situation that left him with no other option. He sighed and answered, “...Ignacio.”

“And who was he?”

“He was my best friend...I...I don't know. It’s confusing for me.”

“Might you shed some light on what you mean by that?”

“I...guess I liked him? As...more than a friend...” Like he had said, he was confused about the nature of his feelings. But he had to be honest. He had to tell where his thoughts were leaning towards.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I mean, we had been friends for about 3 years, the end of middle school. I never thought about him like that before. But then I started looking at him more. He was six feet and I never noticed just how tall he was. Whenever he’d laugh it’d just make me smile. He had these glasses that he had to wear when he was in class that made him look funny. I couldn't help but laugh every time I saw them. Sometimes his hair would get in his face and I’d have to resist the urge to push it away for him. He couldn't grow a full beard so he was stuck with these little hairs on his chin that just...” he wasn’t looking in a mirror but he was sure that he was blushing. He cleared his throat slightly and continued, “So yeah...I doubt I saw him as only a friend.”

“You were talking about him in the past tense. Did something happen?”

“Yeah...I told him...how I felt, how he made me feel.”

“How did that turn out? I take it was not ideal?”

“No...I don't think he took it well at all. He ran out of the room right after and...when I tried talking to him he would just look at me...in a bad way. I'm pretty sure he was disgusted. I don't know if he told anyone about what I said but I’m pretty sure he didn't. My other friends would have said something if he did. A few weeks after I confessed...he stopped hanging out with us...well, with me. I saw him hanging out with them once and awhile for a few months after until...I just stopped seeing him...like...anywhere. He disappeared. I have no idea where he went and...thinking about it...it hurts.”

“How very tragic. I'm sure you never felt that way before with anyone.”

If the scar was fresh, he might have shed a tear, but that was not the case. “Yeah. When I look back on it now, I think...I think I know why it was confusing. Before then, all my friends would talk about girls they liked and when they'd ask me...there wasn't any. Then they'd point out someone they thought attractive and I had to just...fake it. I mean, I could see why they found those girls cute or whatever but I just...for me it was different. And the times I did see someone...it was always a guy. I couldn't tell them that though. They'd be weirded out. They'd make fun of me. They'd...” he clenched his fists to release the anger he felt. He took a deep breath and released his hands, deciding to go back to explaining. “I knew I was supposed to be attracted to girls but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't lie to myself. So I ignored it instead. I would rather suppress it than feel like I was broken.”

“And how do you believe that turned out?”

“It was all fine...until...you know.”

“What a story that was. Now before I ask anything else, is there any last comment you would like to add?”

“No, I pretty much told you everything.” He wasn’t sure why, but something about Ometeotl, or at least the knowledge of his presence, was relieving. He acted almost like a godly therapist, for lack of a better term.

“Hmm, in that case, do you think you have accepted your true self?”

“Maybe? I’m not sure how I’m supposed to gauge that.”

“Considering throughout your retelling you didn't once deny the truths of the matter, I say you have most definitely.”

“If I’m being honest, I think it’ll take some time before I completely get there.”

“My word is final and I am more than confident when I say you have accepted yourself.”

“Are you sure? But I-”

“You doubt your own judgement. Do not project those feelings onto me.”

“Right...sorry.”

“You are forgiven. Now, let us begin the final piece of the puzzle, accepting your place in this world. Why don't I start with a question. Do you know what your place is or is supposed to be?”

“I was kind of hoping you would tell me.”

“That is not my job, Young Rabbit. My job is simply to guide, in any way I can.”

“So guide me. Since you're so filled with them, what questions do you have that will provide me with an answer for myself.” It wasn’t supposed to come off as rude, but the god took his comment as such.

“I can do without the sarcasm.” There was a pause, which was unlike the god. It was quickly filled however, “Do you see yourself ever developing a stable relationship with your father?”

“Hah, I find that very unlikely. Why should I when he's made no effort to do the same?”

“A good observation. But do you think any of your father’s actions are justifiable? Do you think you might be able to get over the more morally questionable aspects of him?”

“I...I'd like to say no but I get it. He left us because...he had other problems to deal with. He was fighting a war after all. I would have to be delusional to think he would be able to be with us most of the time.”

“You are much more willing to forgive your father than your sister.”

For the third time during their conversation the god of duality had made a passing comment on the second Suarez twin. “There you go again. ‘My sister’. Did you talk to her before? Why hadn't she told me about it?”

“Because she had only just did so a few seconds before you.”

Hearing this explanation, Tochtli began connecting some dots. “So that thing with her eyes...that was her talking to you?”

“Yes.”

“But that was only like 10 seconds! How could she have talked to you about all the same stuff we are in such a short time?”

“Because of our shortness on time, I manipulated it in our favor. We can talk for as long as I wish and it will have only been a few seconds in your realm.”

“That’s...wow.” The teen was actually at a loss for words, mainly at his own lack of connecting context clues.

“Indeed. Speaking of which, why don't we get you on your way.”

“But what about ‘accepting my place’?”

“Your answer to my last question proved to me that you have.”

“It did?” He looked stunned. He was sure the two of them would have to have another long conversation of fitting in or something to that effect.

“Yes. But you will have to contemplate this later. Right now I must describe the nature of your quest.”

“I...alright. What are we doing?” He was sideswiped by the sudden change in topic but best not to argue with an all powerful deity.

“Your overall goal is to defeat Coyolxauhqui, the Obsidian Butterfly, and prevent the destruction of this world that she wishes to bring. To do this you, along with your sister and the Kane siblings, will venture into Mictlan and obtain the materials for summoning an army of the dead, one powerful enough to challenge the Tzitzimitl. The four others are to find the three Tezcatlipocas, my sons, Huitzilopochtli, Xipe Totec, and Tezcatlipoca himself, in order to bring peace to the gods and rally a powerful cause against Coyolxauhqui. You will send them to Cempoala, just outside Veracruz. That is where Xipe Totec is currently residing. That is your mission. Do me proud Young Rabbit. And before I send you on your way, let me warn you, Coyolxauhqui is right on the tail of Xochiquetzal and Xochipilli. She will arrive at the location I place you in a few seconds.”

“That’s not disconcerting at all.”

“Do not worry. You will not be fighting her yet. When I let you go, your first priority is to give your friends the information and make your way into the land of the dead.”

“How do I-” he was cut off by sudden burst of light. It was dim at first and slowly brightened until it was the complete reverse of the blackness he floated in. Scenes of ancient Aztecs, anywhere from fighting to walking through a city, faded in and out of his view circling around him. Drawings with Nahuatl phrases appeared in a similar fashion, somehow intelligible to the Mexico native. A dull, burning sensation radiated throughout his whole body just as the images manifested. The longer he stared at them, the stronger it became. His whole body felt as if it was burning, and to an extent it was except it wasn’t painful.

He looked at his hands, which emanated a white flame, an ability he had already shown to be able to do. This flame, however, worked its way up his arms, up his neck, and down his torso, until his whole body was covered in them. The intense feeling increased, until it was practically painful. He watched one of the scenes to try and take his mind off of it.

Staring seemed to stabilize the image since didn’t fade out of existence. The scene he looked was of two figures, one at the top of a temple the other floating in the air above. The one on the temple was a gigantic snake covered from head to tail with bright colored feathers. It’s body wrapped around the temple, dwarfing its true size. Its head looked up towards the second figure. Its form was hard to make out, vaguely humanoid, but it glowed an impossibly vibrant gold. Looking at it might have caused one to go blind.

The image changed, extending to an almost 180 degrees and to a much closer view of the same scene. Unlike the last one, the serpent was staring directly at Tochtli. It hissed and lunged towards the demigod. It seemed to be only a projection but it in fact was able to remove itself from its supposed position. Its pounce startled the teen.

He shut his eyes and as it got closer to him, the colors faded, flames diminished, until it was blackness, as if the snake had devoured him. He felt as his feet hit something below him, and at the sudden feeling of gravity, he opened his eyes. He was no longer floating in the immeasurable void, but back on the beach in Acapulco.

He looked to his left to see the two gods he had left and to his right where the other demigods and the two magicians stood.

“So?” Xochipilli piped up. “How’d it go? You were out for longer than your sister.” Tochtli took a quick glance at her, but she still looked angry from her encounter with the god of duality.

“It went...good I think. He told me what we had to do and...I think unlocked my magic abilities?” He looked down at the amulet in his hand. He gripped it and looked back up to the others.

“How wonderful!” the twin goddess cheered. “Now we can get you guys on your way.”

“That might be good. He did tell me Coyolxauhqui is, and I quote, ‘right on the tail of Xochiquetzal and Xochipilli’.” The twin gods gave each other nervous glances.

“So, tell us what we need to do. I don't want some crazy evil goddess killing me in my new favorite place,” Sadie joked.

“Right,” Tochtli cleared his throat. “Me, my sister and the Kane’s are heading into Mictlan, the land of the dead to find a way to raise an army of the dead, and the other four of you are going to Cempoala, in Veracruz, to find Xipe Totec. I would explain in more detail but-”

As if on queue, a black shadow was making its way towards them from the north. Bat-like wings extended from either side of a long, slender body. It looked to be the size of a small plane and it was quickly making its way towards them. “That doesn't seem good,” Percy exclaimed.

“It was a pleasure meeting you all, but I think it’s about time you leave,” Xochiquetzal ordered, “We’ll hold her off long enough for you guys to put some distance between her.” Her brother nodded, seemingly out of words.

“What about this?” Tochtli asked, holding out the necklace he still held onto.

“Keep it. Your sister’s still gonna need it.” The two gods waved at the eight, a flash of pink blinding them as they vanished.

“Well, it was nice talking to you guys,” Leo added. “Don’t go getting yourselves killed now,” he said with a smile. He, along with the other three demigods, waved and then quickly headed into the Argo.

The Kane siblings looked over to the Suarez twins. “How exactly are we getting into the land of the dead?” Carter questioned.

“I doubt you've got some magic key into it?” Sadie asked sarcastically.

“We go in the same way my dad did.” He wasn't quite sure how, but he seemed to have a wealth of knowledge involving magic. His assumption was that it was a side effect to unlocking magical potential, but he couldn't be sure. He looked back at the pendant and stuffed it into his pocket before shutting his eyes and placing his hands together, as if about to pray. “ _Ihcuanomiuh_ ,” he whispered. At first nothing happened, then a sudden opening appeared in the ground just in front of them.

“How did you-” the Kane brother was about to ask.

“We don't have time for this!” his sister shouted as she shoved her brother forward, into the darkness.

 

* * *

 


	14. Psychopomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Quite, I doubt you would like to spend the next few years of your life traveling through a valley of strong winds and knives. Followed by a crossing a river of blood. And then trying to avoid being crushed by giant mountains. There’s also the jungle with the man-eating spider monkeys, the desert of screams, the obsidian volcano, the serpents’ nest, and the crypts of the dead. Oh and did I mention the jaguars?” The group was speechless. Their plan was to go through Mictlan but there was no way that was happening in a timely manner.  
> “So mister dog-man, do you have any alternatives?"

* * *

 

 

Being pushed into a magical opening that leads into the underworld was not the most pleasant experience Carter has ever had. Then again, it was a whole lot better than almost dying multiple times. Still, it wasn't great. Especially since the portal opened six feet off the ground and the Kane was not prepared for that type of fall. He landed on his stomach, the air temporarily being knocked out of him. His hands weakened the blow that would have caused some damage to his head as he moaned in pain on the hard surface he landed on.

“You alright?” his sister called from right above him.

He struggled to speak but managed a weak retort, “Screw...you.”

“Yeah, it’s safe,” the blond remarked as she jumped down through the hole, landing right next to her brother, still laying on the floor. The Suarez twins followed suit. Tochtli, looking up at the entrance he had created, watched as a shadow circled above. It continued with three revolutions before being knocked out of the sky by two quick figures. The boy didn't wish to stare at the scene all day. He raised his hand up to it, a white flame manifesting on his palm. He whispered a word, one in Nahuatl, and watched as the opening closed, a flash accompanying its completed shut. He lowered his hand and turned to face the other teenagers that. They marveled at the use of magic the boy had put to use in the past few minutes.

“Impressive,” Carter complimented as he got himself up off the ground. “How do you do that exactly?”

“What? Magic? With words. Our grandma taught us the basics.”

Meztli scoffed, “That wasn't basic at all and you know it.”

“Amazing! It took me and Carter a few tries before we could open a portal to anywhere, let alone the underworld.” Sadie looked just as impressed as her brother. Meztli however didn't. She avoided looking at her brother, maybe out of jealousy of his new ability.

“Yeah...I’ve never done that before. I think this has to do with...” he paused as he felt for the pearl pendant he placed in his pocket earlier. He pulled it out, “this.”

“I think so too,” Carter added, “I mean, how else are we going to explain what their eyes did? Or his newfound powers?” He reached for the necklace, “How does this little thing give such amazing abilities?”

“It wasn't the thing itself,” the demigod corrected as he let Carter examine the object, “it allowed us to talk to...Ome...Ometeotl.” Sadie squinted her eyes and Carter looked up from his palm, now holding the gem, with a similar expression. “He said you guys might be ‘privy’ to the name Chaos.” That caused the Kanes eyes to widen completely.

“What!?” the two yelled in unison.

“I'm sorry, I don't know what ‘privy’ means. I guess it isn't good?”

Carter’s mind had been blown. He was having a multitude of different thoughts, but he managed to respond coherently, “No, no, ‘privy’ just means familiar. And we are definitely familiar with Chaos.”

“It’s the reason the world was almost destroyed. Multiple times! The bloody-”

“If you were able to talk with Chaos...Meztli?” the Kane brother called. She turned over to him in response, still scowling. “Did you talk with it as well?” she only nodded, turning her attention away. “Oh God...this is so cool!” a smile making its way onto his face. “I-I’m at a loss for words! Do you two know what this means?”

“We...talked with a god?” Meztli asked.

“He gave me more magic?” Tochtli questioned.

“You talked to a formless aspect of disorder and lived!”

“If only we could have done that,” Sadie smirked, “then we could have avoided so much trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it, Ometeotl is cool and my brother’s amazing. Can we just get on with it and start, you know, finishing this mission?” Meztli began walking away from the group, down a small path, barely visible to the naked eye. In fact, the whole scene seemed to be in a similar state. Everywhere you looked, there was a strange violet haze blurring their vision. It wasn't so thick as to make things disappear but it was difficult to see through. It didn't appear to give off any odor which ruled out the probability of it being a poison of some kind.

The ground below them was gray, solid gray with cracks you would see in dried out mud, walking on it even felt the same. There were no visible walls on either side of them, just an ever deepening, purple fog. Above them was blackness, nothing. Despite this, it still seemed as if the area was bathed in moonlight. It was a curious effect.

Meztli kept trodding away. The other three followed. Tochtli grunted in agreement, “You're right, let's get going.”

The four teenagers walked forward, making no turns. None of them had any idea where they needed to go, but walking somewhere seemed a better option than standing still. Neither one of them spoke much. They made the journey in relative silence. Although it made it slightly uncomfortable, all was going well. In fact, not a single interruption or problem made itself known. They just kept walking...for maybe an hour...making no stops.

“Hey, Meztli, do you have any idea where you're leading us?” Sadie wondered

“No.” Meztli didn't even bother turning around, she just kept her gaze forward.

“Tochtli? How ‘bout you? Do you know where your sister’s taking us?”

“No clue, but it’s not like she could do better than either of us.”

They walked another half hour before Carter piped up. “Do you think we could try something else? I don't think this is-” Meztli raised her hand, which silenced the boy. She turned her head so that her ear faced the direction they were walking. After a few seconds she bolted, running away almost as fast as she could.

“Hey!” her brother shouted, “wait up!” She was already quite a distance ahead, which made Tochtli’s call seem futile. The three began chase, keeping as silent as possible to see if they could hear the same noise as the Suarez. Unfortunately, their running caused too much wind to blow through their ears, muffling all sound.

The amount of running they would have to do to catch up was unknown, but luckily they didn't have to sprint for long. A minute or two and they caught up with her. Meztli was stopped about ten feet ahead of them, her back turned. “Meztli!” her brother shouted as he caught his breath. “What was that about?”

“I heard something.”

“And? What was it?” She pointed in front of her. Tochtli and the Kanes made their way towards her. When they got to her location, they didn't expect to see a cliff edge, one they were at the top of. The cliff they stood on was massive, probably hundreds of feet tall. At the bottom of it was a valley that extended far off into the distance in all directions. It was clear of the fog but it was completely barren. Nothing but an ever-extending gray terrain.

The sound Meztli had heard was that of a strong wind, an updraft that would have kept the teens from falling over the edge and would blow their hair and clothing in all directions. The strangest part of this, however, was the knives that would occasionally hit the side of the cliff, land at the edge of it, and fall back down, getting caught back into the wind. It wasn't a common occurrence but it happened enough to keep them back.

“That is...” Carter started. He didn't quite know how to finish his thought.

“Some strong winds filled with knives,” Sadie continued for her brother. “I hate to burst everyone’s bubble but I don’t think we’ll be able to get down there unharmed.”

“I don't think anyone was going to suggest that,” the other Kane teased. Sadie turned to him and was about to say something rather insulting but before she could, a dog’s howl was heard somewhere in the distance.

“Great, looks like we’ve got wolves. I did not sign up for that. Why are there wolves in the underworld again?” the blonde looked away from her brother and back at the other two teenagers. They looked confused by the question. “You don't need to answer that.”

Another howl came, this time much closer, which worried the group. The first one made it seem as if it was quite a distance away but now it felt less than a hundred feet away. Carter, in a bout of instinct ordered his fellow quest-goers, “Get back to back. Form a circle so it doesn't get the jump on us.” there were no objections as the three formed his recommended circle. Sadie and Carter pulled out their weapons but the Suarez’s didn't. They instead crouched slightly and let their hands create the flames they had seen before.

The four stood in this position for a few seconds, until a third howl came from the fog, this time right in front of Carter. They all jumped slightly at the noise, especially Carter who got the brunt of it. When the howl ended, it turned to growling and a vague black shape crept along the fog, just outside the view of the teenagers. Despite this, major characteristics of it could be made out. It was on all fours, stood at about five feet tall, and had a solid black coloring. As they watched it lurk, they Kane’s realized something.

“Um...Xo? I-is that you?” Carter didn't like the idea of talking to this creature but the similarities to the god of death they had met earlier were uncanny. It had to be him, right? The beast’s ears perked up and it suddenly broke through the purple haze. And just as the male Kane had expected, it was in fact Xolotl.

“The Kane’s?” the god said as he stood up, back on his haunches. “Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be here?” He giggled to himself, “Man, if you wouldn't have said anything I'd probably have swallowed you by now.”

“And why would you have done that?” Carter asked, perturbed by the thought of being consumed by the eight foot dog-man that stood before them.

“What? A gods gotta eat. And with the lack of sacrifices I've been getting, I actually have to get out and find my sustenance.”

“I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm a little confused,” Tochtli butted in. “Who are you? And how do you know these people?”

“Oh, where are my manners. I am Xolotl, god of-”

“Death, lightning, and our dad’s spirit twin. Yes we know your name,” Meztli crossed her arms, and stared at the god with contempt.

“So you guys are his kids? How wonderful! I'm so glad to finally be able to meet you.” He reached out with his furred paw as if to shake their hands, but neither one of the twins moved. The death god took the hint and moved his hand back to his side. “Well, why don't you guys tell me why you're here. Normally I don't take kindly to trespassers but for you I’ll make an exception.” He smiled, as best as a canine snout could smile anyway. It was only mildly disconcerting.

“We were sent by Ometeotl to find a way to summon an army of the dead. He wasn't much clearer than that,” Tochtli explained.

“The only plan we had was to just walk through. I was hoping we find the ruler of this place, since every underworld’s got a ruler. But then we hit the cliffs edge,” Sadie added as she gestured towards the windswept cliff, about ten feet from their location.

Xolotl chuckled for a second time, “What a terrible plan. The journey through _Mictlan_ takes four years to complete.”

“Four YEARS!?” the Kane’s shouted in unison.

“Yes, and 12 years on the surface world. Time runs slower down here.”

“So that means...” Carter contemplated for a second. “...we’ve been down here for like two hours. Does that mean it’ll actually be six if we were to go back up right now?”

“My, you catch on fast.”

“Looks like we’ve got less time than we thought,” Meztli, commented, still acting aloof.

“Quite, I doubt you would like to spend the next few years of your life traveling through a valley of strong winds and knives. Followed by a crossing a river of blood. And then trying to avoid being crushed by giant mountains. There’s also the jungle with the man-eating spider monkeys, the desert of screams, the obsidian volcano, the serpents’ nest, and the crypts of the dead. Oh and did I mention the jaguars?” The group was speechless. Their plan was to go through Mictlan but there was no way that was happening in a timely manner.

“So mister dog-man, do you have any alternatives? Because that sounds like a most unpleasant adventure,” Sadie pouted, which was entirely called for.

“Indeed I do. As you probably have figured by now, I’m not the ruler of this place, I just help guide the dead through all of this. And because of this, combined with my lightning association, I'm not only quick but I know a shortcut to the Lord’s palace.” The teens looked very intrigued by this. “Here,” the god said, extending his elbow to signal one of them to loop their arms together. Sadie was the first to do so, being the closest to him. “Not just her, all of you.” He gestured to Sadie, who feigned impatience.

“Come on guys,” she groaned. Carter rolled his eyes and hooked his arm around hers. He turned to the boy behind him, Tochtli, and signaled for him to do the same. The Mexico native did as was implied and his twin followed.

“Alright, you all might wanna hold on tight.” Xolotl smiled as he crouched down and inhaled deeply. He lunged forward and in almost no time, the five were off in flash of blinding electric blue. The force of the air around them pushed all manner of hair and clothing backwards. They couldn't hear anything except the rush of wind that was almost painful. The trip lasted about 20 seconds but it felt as if it was 20 minutes.

“And, done,” the god of lightning huffed as he stopped his moving, now standing in solid ground. He turned around to see four teenagers in various stages of unkemptness, and one who looked terribly green. “Carter, please don't vomit on the carpet. He doesn't take to kindly to that.”

The Kane in mention was having difficulty opening his eyes but when he did, he was able to piece together his surroundings. He, along with the other three teens, was in a large entryway. The ceiling extended about 8 feet above them and came down at sharp 90 degree angles to form walls. It was just as tall as the god, meaning he had to crouch ever so slightly to avoid hitting his head. The width of the area was more or less the same as the height.

Behind them was an opening in the wall, which showed a pile of bones that extended downward. From where they were, it was unclear as to where it ended. In front of them was a hallway, lit only by a few torches, and decorated with only a red carpet with a purple trim. It was also filled with a thin layer of the violet mist they had seen earlier.

“So this is-”

“The palace to the Lord, and Lady, of the Underworld. I hope it doesn't disappoint.”

Sadie smirked, “It does look sort of dingy. You would think a Lord would have some kind of interior decorator.”

“That would be himself. For the record, I wouldn't tell that to the big guy himself.” Xolotl leaned in and placed his paw-hand over his mouth as if he were going to whisper a secret. “He's a little...eccentric.” Xolotl stood back up and turned his attention down the hallway. “Anyway, let's get going. You don't have any more time to waste.”

The four followed the god down the long, hazy corridor. He spent the few minutes telling a story about the last ones to try and resurrect the dead. Unfortunately for the Suarez’s, who were not in the mood to talk about their father, it involved Quetzalcoatl and Xolotl, as well as the Lord of the dead, Mictlantecuhtli.

Apparently, today’s humans were the dead of Quetzalcoatl’s favorite creations. He came down to the underworld to retrieve their bones and resurrect them so they may rule the surface as they did before, but before he could do that, Mictlantecuhtli had him travel around Mictlan four times while constantly blowing a conch throughout the whole trip. He promised to show the god of life the locations of the bones if he did this which, unsurprisingly he successfully did. But Mictlantecuhtli, being the trickster he is, lied and only led Quetzalcoatl into a trap. He fell in a hole which did in fact have all the bones, but he was stuck. With the help of Xolotl, the god of life managed to escape the trap and resurrect his people.

“But since some of the bones broke, ‘cause you know...he fell on them, all the resurrected people had varying sizes. That’s why everyone isn't the same when it comes to physicality.”

“Man, what an...interesting story,” the female Kane lied. Nobody noticed, but she did roll her eyes.

“I know right?” the anthropomorphic god said, more enthusiastic than was expected. His story took maybe five minutes to complete, which meant five minutes of walking down a extremely long hallway, which did not go unnoticed by the teens.

Tochtli sighed and began asking, “Not to be rude or anything but how much longer do we have before we get there?”

Xolotl chuckled, “Only a few more steps actually.” As if on cue, the god straightened out, the area around him seeming to have expanded. This wasn't the case of course, he simply walked into a more spacious room.

Unlike the corridor, the room the five just entered was much darker, pitch black to most. It was almost impossible to see the walls or the ceiling for that matter, but they assumed they were about halfway through. The exact dimensions were unknowable at that moment but there was something strange about the room. Directly in front of where they entered was a vague silhouette, two in fact both sitting next to each other in what appeared to be thrones, the one on the left shorter.

As their eyes adjusted to the dark, more became visible when it came to the seated figures. They were clothed but the lack of light in the room made it difficult to see any color except black, and any variations on the grayscale. They leaned into each other, as if they were two lovers who had fallen asleep on a loveseat. That all would have been well and good, but their faces weren't normal. They were obviously white and either the two figures were extremely thin and had painted their face white, their closed eyelids black, or they were skulls. The group hoped for the former.

Xolotl cleared his throat, “Mictlantecuhtli! Mictecacihuatl! Quite your napping and greet your visitors!” The room was silent, except for his voice echoing throughout the room. No one moved, no one dared speak either, which was good considering the booming voice that originated from one of the figures.

“Who dares disturb my slumber!?”

“Me, Xolotl.”

“You heretic! You would disrespect the Lord of the Dead with-”

“Cut the crap. We really don't have time for this,” the god of lightning seeming incredulous.

The four heroes gave worried glances. “Um...should you be talking to him like that?” Tochtli asked. Xolotl didn't answer and, to make matters worse and even more unsettling, the right most figure opened its eyes and sat up straight in his throne. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward, making it easier to distinguish his appearance.

His head was clearly a skull, not just a pale face, and his eyes were inset in the eye sockets, as well as an ever present grin like all skeletons. He seemed about ready to yell, but instead he broke out into hysterical laughter. He sat back in his chair and slapped his thigh. His mouth did not open as he did so, it stayed shut as if it had been glued together, adding to his creepiness.

It took a few seconds before he settled down, but when he finally did, the Lord of the dead clapped his hands and the room was filled with light similar to the hallway but brighter and completely encompassing the room.

With the area now lit, its actual size was describable. From floor, to roof it was around 18 feet up, dark purple wall to dark purple wall maybe double that. The carpet from the entrance to the room extended to the front of the chairs that were occupied. Calling them chairs was an understatement, as they were very large and decorated with bones and skulls. There seemed to be a theme when it came to the decor.

The two seated gods look seemed to complement this. The throne in the center of the room was raised up a two feet and was the site of Mictlantecuhtli. He was shirtless, showing off his dark complexion. He wore a fabric skirt-like gown on his lower half, some sandals, as well as a necklace of human eyeballs, which did not help comfort anyone. His most striking aspect was his skull head, but now in the light it seemed to be more like a mask which would explain the unmoving jaw.

The lower throne had Mictecacihuatl. She was much more horrifying than her, assumed, husband. She wore two coverings, different ones for her upper body and lower body. These didn't help cover the fact that she had no skin, all her muscles and tendons exposed. Her head, just like Mictlantecuhtli was covered with a skull covering of some kind. Her eyes were open but she didn't speak, only stared at the group.

“OH MY LORD!” Sadie yelped as she attempted to shield her eyes, “What is going on with her?!” While the other three teens agreed with this sentiment in silence, they had the decency to keep quiet.

The goddess was not pleased by the blond’s outburst, as was shown by her squinting and grumbling. Mictlantecuhtli on the other hand seemed entertained. “You know what little girl? I'm not entirely sure. I think she mighta cut herself shaving or somethin’.” he said as he looked over to the goddess sat next to him. His voice took on that of a flamboyant New York comedian, quite the contrast to the deep rumble he put on earlier.

“Well can she maybe put some clothes to cover up just how gross she is?” Carter was about to kick his sister in the shin, but stopped as the Lord of the Dead cackled uncontrollably.

“I've been telling her that for years!” his breathing becoming more and more strained as the laughter went on. His wife was unmoving, and the whole room gave off an aura of uncomfort. Instead of a few seconds to recover like last time, it took two whole minutes of unrestrained humor before the god controlled himself. As he was coming down from his high, he snapped his fingers and both his and his wife’s forms changed.

His skin was just as dark as it was before, but now looked to be a man in his late 30’s early 40’s, no taller than six feet, which made him look like he was sitting in a oversized recliner. His arms had all sorts of tattoos, which were indistinguishable from where the kids were. He had a septum piercing, and gauges in his both his ears, all of which were in the shape of a human femur. His hair was short, as if he had buzzed it a month before. He now had on a purple tank top, which had a skull on it. It looked like his skull did a few minutes before, it even had the inset eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans, torn and filled with holes. He wore a pair of dark combat boots, a ring with the shape of an owl on it, and a pair of shades, which he definitely didn't need in the Underworld. Mictecacihuatl’s outfit was very similar, almost identical except for her skull ring, lack of sunglasses, and her head shaved on one side

“Is this more to your liking?” the Lady of the Dead questioned, a sternness audible in her voice, accented as if she was from New Jersey.

“Yes, actually,” Sadie answered with a smile.

“So,” Mictlantecuhtli began, “What brings you all to the Land of the Dead? It’s been ages since we last had anyone other than that Furball down here.” Xolotl rolled his eyes, but didn't deny anything.

“What do you mean? Aren't the dead supposed to be roaming through your lands as we speak?” Carter, ever curious, wondered.

“Where have you been the last five centuries? It takes 4 years to finish the journey through Mictlan without any magic, and we ain’t got whole countries of worshippers anymore. Occasionally there’ll be some random faux pagan guy from California who thought ‘the Aztecs are pretty cool. Imma start pretending they exist’ that died and gets stuck in our afterlife. But that hasn't happened in months.” The lord of the Dead, despite what he explained, seemed not to be complaining.

“And all the gods that died have already passed through here, so were short on entertainment,” The Lady of the Dead, like her husband, didn't seem bothered, if anything only a little bored.

“Is that why you guys were sleeping?” asked the Kane brother

“Yeah. Not much else to do. But back to the question I asked. Why’re you guys here? You don't seem to be dead.”

“Oh, that's easy,” Sadie pushed her brother away. “We need a way to raise an army of the dead. And thanks to this dog,” she motioned to Xolotl who was leaning against the side of Mictlantecuhtli’s throne, “we know you've got some way of helping.”

The god of the Underworld stifled a laugh, “Oh you want my bones do ya? Do you know what ya gonna have to do to get ‘em?”

“Can't you just be nice and help us out?”

The god’s face became more pained, “Ya can't actually think Imma nice guy?”

“Well...no, but I don't judge people on how they look, and you seem funny enough.”

The god looked about ready to explode, “Last time someone asked for my bones it took ‘em 16 years. And they were a god!”

“And since we don't have that kind of time-”

“Fat chance! You’re gonna have to fight off some Jaguars!” Mictlantecuhtli fell out of his chair from laughter. He clutched at his stomach while his wife watched in embarrassment.

“Babe,” she called out, “You already know the plan and it don't consist of that.”

The god didn't seem as if he would hear her over his laughing fit but he responded, “But did you see the look on their faces?! It was gold!”

Mictecacihuatl sighed, “Look, we knew you were comin’ so while we waited we came up with a plan. The start of Nemontemi meant we started losin’ power that we won't get back until its end. Coyolxauhqui plans on enacting her plot right at the end of it and since she has an army and the magical power, we would be helpless to stop her. But now we have you, eight powerful demigods sent to us by Ometeotl in our time of need. We’d be idiots not to help you.”

Mictlantecuhtli was still heaving on the floor, “Don't even bother tellin’ ‘em. There’s no way they're gonna get anything from HIM!”

His wife rolled her eyes, “If we can get you two, The Suarez twins, powerful artifacts from the most powerful gods, it would bring us on equal footing with Coyolxauhqui.”

“Uh, do we not get anything?” Sadie queried facetiously.

“The Kanes brought back the strength of the whole of the Egypt. I doubt you need any further strengthening.”

“Fair enough.”

The Lord of the Dead, still laughing, sputtered, “He’s not gonna give up so easily! He's almost as crazy as me!”

“You won't need to travel around Mictlan four times,” Mictecacihuatl confirmed, earning a sigh of relief from the four magicians. “You will, however, need to retrieve two _Ihuitlexochtli_ , one from Huitzilopochtli and the other from-”

“The Morning Star himself! Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli! The Red Hunter!” The god cackled louder than he ever had. His capacity for laughing was worrying.

“There's that name again,” Carter commented, “Who is he exactly?”

“And if we have to get something from Huitzilopochtli, why did Ometeotl give the task of finding him to the other four?” Tochtli added.

“He forgot to account for the god of madness!”

“How fun. A mad god who can disregard Chaos itself. How can it get any better?” Sadie joked.

The god on the floor let out one last shriek of a laugh, “You’ve got three days!” He must have expelled all the oxygen from his body, because Mictlantecuhtli passed out.

The quartet glanced around in silence. “He isn’t wrong you know,” the Lady of the Dead said to fill in the silence. “You don't have much time left. I'd suggest you get out of here as soon as possible.” The goddess stood up and walked towards the group. She walked in front of them, headed towards the anthropomorphic dog. “I trust you can get them were they need to?” she gripped the god of the dead’s bicep as a gesture of comfort.

The death god nodded, “Sure, piece of cake.” He moved from the wall and grabbed onto Meztli’s shoulder. She turned around, glaring at the god, but he didn't notice. “Come on guys. You've got a god of war to find.”

Three of the four easily complied. Meztli did to, eventually, and as they locked arms, just like before Xolotl inhaled deeply. He jumped, hitting the purple ceiling in a blinding flash of blue, taking the heroes to their next destination.

 

* * *

 


	15. The Flayed Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y-you...it’s you!” his voice quivering. “I-I-I...NO! Go away! T-tell Coyote to stop this! I-I don't know how much longer...please just...” He dropped to his hands and knees. “Take my soul already...I...there’s no way I’ll win again.”  
> “Are you okay dude? You seem a bit...off.” Leo took a step toward the man but his sudden scream stopped him.  
> “Wait! I-I know I just said...I wasn't gonna win...b-but please...I'm not ready...”  
> “Sir, we’re not here to hurt you,” Jason comforted, “we came up here to help you. Just tell us who you are and how we can help.”  
> He lifted his head to look up at the boy. “W-who I am?” he pondered as he put himself into a seated position. “They never asked me that before..."

* * *

 

It took no longer than half an hour to get to Veracruz. For as dramatic the quest seemed to be, it took very little time to get anywhere at all. The four demigods even began believing it would be finished by the end of the day. That of course, wasn't the case.

They spent their time formulating some kind of plan once they made it to Veracruz, or Cempoala as it may be. It was the second time since the start of the quest that the demigods were left to their own devices after all, the first without the magicians. They also had no grasp on Aztec mythology, while it was almost certain that the Suarez’s did. How would they even know when they found Xipe Totec? They would be lying if they said they weren't worried, which made their planning that much more important.

The plan consisted of a few actions, all of which could only be assumed to happen. They would have to find Xipe Totec and figure out why he needed to be found in the first place. The most likely explanations, based purely on the teens own experiences, were that he was captured or was purposefully isolating himself.

They would also have to help the god, which was easier said than done. The gods of Olympus were not very willing to accept help from demigods or mortals. Considering the only interaction with a god in need was Quetzalcoatl, they were unsure as to how often his treatment was in their domain.

And finally, the four would have to find out where their next target, Huitzilopochtli was. There wasn't much to go on, and the only information they had came from Leo.

“He’s pretty famous, almost Quetzalcoatl status I’d say,” Leo explained. The demigods were seated in their conference come dining room, Leo at the head and the others at his sides.

“Why? What’s so important about him?” Jason wondered.

“He's the sun, I think. And I’m pretty sure that was a big deal for the Aztecs.”

“Didn't they sacrifice people for the sun god or something?” Percy started, “if they were willing to do that, I think he'd be pretty important.”

“I'm pretty sure it was all of their gods actually.”

“Really? That’s-

“While I’m all for talking about death,” Nico interrupted, “what’s it gonna matter talking about this if we can't even get to Xipe Totec? Do you think it’s gonna to be easy? Because the things we do rarely are.” The room went silent for a few seconds, until the room rang out with Festus’ noises, the signal used to notify their arrival. “I guess we’ll put your answer on hold...”

 

~~~~~

 

The Argo landed in the middle of a flat grassy plain, maybe the length of a football field. The bow of the ship was directed towards an old brick structure the base of which was a distance away equal to the length of the Argo. From ground level it looked like a 30 foot pyramid, the top of which was cut off. Towards the left was a similar building, only longer.  A few feet in front of the ship, and off to the right, was a stone circle, and on both sides of the bow were two short protruding squares made of the same material as the circle.

The group exited the vessel and examined their surroundings. The whole area was devoid of people, or even animals. Which made the sudden scream coming from a distance even more troubling.

“That...didn't sound great,” Percy commented.

“Where did that come from?” the blond looked around for the source, or any indication of human activity that may lead them towards it. There was none but it wasn't needed. A second screech came, and because they were looking out for it, the teenagers knew where it was coming from.

“I think it’s over there,” Jason pointed towards the trapezoidal structure in front of them. All four speed walked in its direction and when a third shout emanated from there, they ran. They climbed up the stairs that seemed to be on all ancient Mesoamerican structures, and when they reached the top they were greeted to an unexpected patch of grass and a man. He was in the fetal position, back turned away from the four. His dark hair was unkempt, he wore a leather jacket, and a pair of bleached jeans to match. He was muttering to himself and rocking back and forth.

“Uh...hello...?” Percy greeted quietly. It didn't seem to be any soothing as the man shouted, and jumped up. He turned around, visibly frightened and shaking. His tanned skin had a yellowish tint to it, almost as if a thin layer of paint had been put on him.

He lifted his finger in their direction slowly, “Y-you...it’s you!” his voice quivering. “I-I-I...NO! Go away! T-tell Coyote to stop this! I-I don't know how much longer...please just...” He dropped to his hands and knees. “Take my soul already...I...there’s no way I’ll win again.”

“Are you okay dude? You seem a bit...off.” Leo took a step toward the man but his sudden scream stopped him.

“Wait! I-I know I just said...I wasn't gonna win...b-but please...I'm not ready...”

“Sir, we’re not here to hurt you,” Jason comforted, “we came up here to help you. Just tell us who you are and how we can help.”

He lifted his head to look up at the boy. “W-who I am?” he pondered as he put himself into a seated position. “They never asked me that before...A-are you not...” he stood up quickly and reached out his shaking hand to Leo’s wrist. He gripped it, shaking it around, much to Leo’s displeasure.

“Hey, cut that out!” he exclaimed, pulling his hand away.

The man’s forlorn look, and worried demeanor changed. He went from frowning to smiling immensely. He giggled as well, shaking not from fear but from both his laughter and excitement. “ _Están vivos..._ ” he whispered. “ _Están vivos!_ ” he repeated much louder than the first time.

Leo smiled nervously, “...yeah, we are...” He glanced at his friends, mouthing at them for help.

“See?” Jason took over, “we’re here to help you. Now can you tell us who you are?”

“I am nature, a powerful force, an ever changing cycle.”

“Yeah, I think he meant a name,” Nico joked.

“Should I perfect elegance? That of the extravagant codices?” the strange man responded.

“I...what?” Nico squinted, trying to see if the man was messing with them.

“Shoot, It’s preposterously elaborate. The other’s tried. Expectedly, completed”

“Are you sure you're sane enough to be asked questions?”

“Sure. I'm pretty ephemeral that only tribes observed correctly.”

“Is he even speaking English?” the pale boy sounding exasperated.

“I'm...sorry,” the man apologized, “I didn't mean to m-make you angry, but you wanted my name. So I did what you asked.” He looked at his shoes, ashamed.

“Well, we wanted a direct answer. Not some vague, incomprehensible riddle.” Nico was just short of yelling.

“Oh no...he's one of them!” the man pointed at Nico, “How could you ignore this...this creature and let it follow you up here? Now it’s just a matter of time before he takes you into the bowels of the earth.”

Nico smirked, “Oh trust me, I would if I could.”

The man gasped, “S-see? It’s not to be trusted! I-I would highly recommend y-you leave here, and let me take care of this...I can take on one.” The man entered a fighting stance, at least that’s what they assumed he was in considering how impractical the position was for any combat. He stood on his toes, hands raised over his head and bent forward, fingers mimicking claws. He whistled and looked up to the sky.

Every one of the heroes was confused by the spectacle. From all the things he had done, it was almost certain he was not mentally there. But, unexpectedly, between his hands a light formed, a rosy golden color. It only added to their bewilderment. “What in the-” Nico said before being blasted with said orb of light. It knocked him off his feet, Nico crumpling to the floor.

“Y-yes!” the man cheered, “I-I did it!”

Nico groaned in pain, “What in Tartarus...” Percy walked over the son of Hades and extended a hand. Nico grabbed hold and pulled himself off the ground, still holding his chest. “What...was that?”

“I...I-I thought you were...” he stumbled to form a coherent sentence.

“Thought I was what?” He tried his best to shout, but the pain stunted it.

“ _Chaneque_. They've been terrorizing me for the last few days. I...don't know why, but I know Coyote is behind it. He’s the one with control over them.”

“Right...” Nico sounded skeptical. “For the record, I'm not a chanecky or whatever.”

“ _Ch-chaneque_...”

“Yeah, sure.”

The man looked between the boys faces as if trying to uncover something. The longer he stared the more uncomfortable they became. “So are you gonna say anything or...” Leo asked.

“The elements! You-you've finally arrived! I've been waiting for thousands of years!” The man started skipping in a circle, hands in the air, smiling. “I’m saved!”

“Ugh, finally,” Nico rolled his eyes.

“So do you trust us now?” Jason asked.

“Of course!” the man responded, “I would have to be crazy not to!” The four demigods glanced at each other briefly.

“Yes...well, we still need to know how we can help you. And we don't even know your name yet. I’m assuming based on that magic you used you're either a magician like the Suarez’s or-”

“A god! Of course I'm a god. No mortal would be able to produce that power without passing out. Then again...no mortal should be able to withstand that...”

“So you're a god? Which one? We’re looking for one and if you-”

“Yes! It is I! Xipe Totec, the one you have been looking for...although I tend to avoid using my name...it attracts attention...”

There was a mixture of relief and confusion throughout the crowd. “What do you-” Percy was about to ask when a harsh, echoey whisper rang throughout the area.

“ **Finally** ,” it went, “ **It’s nearing your end, Tlatlauhca.** ”

“Uh oh...oh no, I-I... _mierda!_ ” Xipe Totec stammered, his eyes bulging like saucers. “I...no...please! J-just...I can’t...” He fell down into his previous position, the one he was discovered in.

“ **Don’t think you can escape from the terrible things you have done.** ”

“It...it wasn't...I didn't...”

 **“The deaths and torture of thousands of innocents. Did you enjoy it? Watching them suffer while hoards of revelers watched and cheered?** ”

“It was...it was a honor! They wanted-”

“ **Quite lying to yourself. You all knew there was nothing to gain from it, but you continued anyway. The Mexica were monsters. Unrestrained monsters that would rather kill its own people than protect them.** ”

“I...I...” The god sat on the ground rocking. He looked about ready to burst into tears.”...please...make it stop!”

The four demigods were unsure of what to do. They had to help him, of course, but how does one stop whispers from tormenting someone? “Don't worry,” Jason assured, “We’ll stop this.” There had to be a source of the sound, which meant it was only a matter of time before they found it if they looked. “We have to find where that voice is coming from.” They contemplated briefly as the voice made another jab at the god.

“ **The amount of destruction you caused. You call yourself Rebirth, but creating something that leads to murders, well. That’s anything but rebirth.** ”

“Nico,” Leo started, “You can sense the dead right?”

“Yes. It’s one of my things.”

“Okay, good, I think I have an idea. When Xipe Totec grabbed my wrist, he said ‘ _Están vivos_ ,’ ‘You're alive.’ He also though we were these things called _Chaneque,_ right? And those are the things that are messing with him. I connected a few dots and whatever’s doing the whispering must be dead, or not alive at least.” The group nodded in agreement. “So, Nico could try and find this thing, we get Xipe Totec back to his senses, and fix this whole mess.”

There were no objections, except from the whisper.

“ **Insolent children. You think getting help from the Greeks would help you? They’re the reason you were put in this situation. They lead you to commit horrible atrocities. What moral superiority.** ”

Nico had vanished, most likely down the side of the pyramid, leaving the three with a god. Whatever they needed to do, they had to do quickly as it seemed as if the god was breaking down more and more with each addition the Chaneque made.

“But they...they want to-”

“ **They fueled your bloodlust.** ”

“N-no...they didn't...” XIpe Totec looked up, shaking again, worry in his eyes. He seemed to be doubting his trust in the demigods, all because of a voice trying to mess with his mind. “I-it was you...wasn't it?”

“No!” Percy shouted, “the Greeks never forced you to do anything. The only thing they did was exist!”

“B-but...if they didn't-”

“ **You would have no need to kill like you did. It was all their fault**.”

Leo furrowed his brow. Something wasn't adding up. “Wait a sec. Didn't you just blame the Aztecs for all the terrible things they did? Now it’s our parents’ fault?”

There was a pause, followed by an aggressive answer, “ **It was on both parties equally.** ”

“Really? What about the Romans? Or they Egyptians? The Norse? The Japanese?” Percy exclaimed, “They're here for the same reason we are. Doesn't that make them just as responsible?”

The response came much later than the previous, “ **Enough. You have no business here. Leave here and let this world fall.** ”

He was about to talk back but Nico reappeared right next to him. “Perc,” he whispered, “the ‘thing’ is over there in that circle.” He pointed towards the shape they passed on their way up. “It’s dead, but...I think it’s some kind of spirit, so we can't just stab it with a sword.”

“Great. So how do we get rid of it?”

“We get the god to do it.” Nico pointed at his stomach, where he had been hit earlier and Percy immediately understood.

“Xipe Totec,” Percy walked over to the god, “this thing is lying to you. It’s trying to mess with your mind, get you to go insane.” The tanned god gave him a look that said he was hesitant. “You have to trust me.”

“ **NO! They are the ones lying. Their paternal figures are to blame.** ”

“Don't listen to it. It's dangerous. Think about it. What have we done to harm you? What has it done?”

“It...it torments me.”

“ **I tell him the truth. The Mexica don't like the truth. It scares them, makes them weak. It makes Coyote-** ” the voice abruptly stopped.

“So that's what this is about? Weakening the gods?” Percy begrudgingly asked. “Is that what this ‘Coyote’ wants?”

“ **Shut up! You fools don't deserve to know.** ”

“See? It’s using you. It doesn't know what it’s talking about.”

“It’s...using me?”

“Yes! And you know how to get back at him?”

The god was silent. He thought for a second. Then his face lit up, as if he had a moment of clarity. That was quickly replaced by an angry scowl and him standing to his feet, letting out a shout he never seemed capable of. “I destroy it!”

He made them same pose he had earlier before blasting Nico. This time, the ball was almost twice the size. He was about to launch it when he stopped, his face now confused. “Uh...where am I throwing this?”

Nico pointed at the circle, “Over there.”

The god grinned mischievously and launched the glowing orb in the direction he was told.

“ **NO! I cannot be stopped! I will be back! Stronger! With more of us! I’ll-** ” the magic sphere hit the circle dead center and cut off the voice. There was only a smoldering crater left.

“I...did it...”

“Yep!” Leo smiled, “Congratulations man.”

“I-I,” Xipe Totec stammered.

The son of Hades rolled his eyes, “Yes, you did. It’s gone now. So can you maybe explain like...anything?”

“I...YES!” he shouted, “Sorry. Yes I can do that.” He cleared his throat, “As you know, I’m Xipe Totec. That thing I vaporized was a _chaneque,_ a spirit that steals souls by scaring them out of people’s bodies. Not only that, but it gets into your brain, tries to mess with you so its job is easier.” He walked over to Percy and grabbed him into a tight hug, “You...saved me. I could feel _mi alma_ leaving. You got it back.” He moved his hands from Percy’s back to his shoulders. “I feel...stronger than I have ever before!”

He let the teen go from his grasp. He turned his gaze to the sky and lifted off the ground. A shimmering Aura of rose gold surrounded him. He started giggling hysterically. Suddenly his form shifted, as if two forms were being combined together, one laughing the other face of sagging skin with no emotion in it.

The skin turned down towards the teens and spoke in a rough voice, “He's going to pass out soon. Don't worry, I’ll keep him safe. Head to _La Vega Escondida_ in Tampico. That’s where you should find Huitzilopotchli.” The face and figure vanished, the aura dimmed, and Xipe Totec let out one last hearty laugh before falling to the ground. “Go on now,” the voice came from his mouth, despite the fact it was closed and he was unconscious. “He’s waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 


	16. The Southern Hummingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look kid, I can't just give you Xiuhcoatl. He's very picky about who gets to throw him.” the snake club on his belt hissed as if it was agreeing with him. “See?”  
> “How does a weapon decide that?” Sadie asked.  
> “The same way you pick your clothes. Except with more fire.” More jeering from the crowd.  
> “Which means?”  
> “Come on Xiuhcoatl, let's show ‘em.” Huitzilopochtli grabbed the base of the club, that being the tail of a snake, with his left hand. He held it up slightly and soon the snake was hissing and coiling around the god’s arm. Once it was wrapped completely it slowly ignited in flames, a spiral of fire starting from it’s head, down to it’s tail.

* * *

 

 

“Phew,” Xolotl exhaled, wiping the non-existent sweat on his forehead. “Welp, this is your stop.”

The stop in question was between two red obelisk-like structures. Connecting the two was an oblong white tarp. On the sides of the pillars were the spanish words ‘ _ parque _ ’ and ‘ _ metropolitano _ ’, one word for each. The ground was paved with both patterns of concrete and cobblestones a few feet away. A total of six flags waved on the sides of where they stood.

The area was vacant of people, not even cars passed on an obvious roundabout in front of them, the edges of which were protected with small cement poles and a few lamp posts. These were the only sources of light, that and the moonlight that shined above.

“Where is this stop exactly?” asked Carter, who was still recovering from the journey back from Mictlan.

“Guadalajara,” the god responded, “a park near it’s edge to be more specific.”He smiled, as best as he could with his snout.

“And why did you bring us here?” Sadie squinted.

The god seemed blindsided by the question, as evidence by his eyes suddenly opening. “I...it’s the closest I can get you to Huitzilopochtli, that’s all.” he sniffed, and gave a nervous chuckle. He cleared his throat just before Carter asked a second question.

“So you know where he is? Why couldn't you just take us to him then?”

Xolotl, for the first time since the four met him, lowered his ears slightly, making him look guilty. “I'm not...supposed to...”

The teenagers immediately became suspicious. Not one went without glaring at the god. “Are you trying to sound suspect or...?” Sadie questioned.

“No, not at all...it’s just...look, I can't talk about it, okay? I would...but I can't.” The looks they gave were not those that would show acceptance with his answer. “Come on, I wouldn't try and lie to you guys...as if that would go well for me.”

“What, like our dad?” Meztli scoffed. The psychopomp’s expression changed to one of uncomfortable acknowledgment.

“...yes...like him...” he scratched his neck and glanced away from the group. He returned his gaze and continued, “...Huitzilopochtli’s in Chivas Stadium...it’s about a mile from here.” The god turned away from the heroes and got into the position he took when he was about to leave, all fours with one of his hind legs extended behind him. “Be careful,” he said with a flash of blue.

As the light faded, the four were hit with a realization. “Where the heck is Chivas Stadium?”

 

~~~~~

 

Carter used his cellphone to get directions. He was sure with all this international usage his phone bill was going to be pretty high. He didn't worry too much about it though. Saving a godly domain was a bit more important than a few extra bucks.

Xolotl was right, the stadium was no more than a mile walk from the park. Carter would have filled the 20 minute stroll with silence like back in the underworld but Sadie had other ideas.

“So do you guys just not like the gods? ‘Cause for the last couple of godly encounters we’ve had, me and this trainwreck have been doing most of the talking.” Carter rolled his eyes. His sister wasn't one to miss a chance at an insult, especially when it was directed at him.

“It’s not that,” Tochtli began, “It’s just...I’m not used to talking to powerful beings like that. You two seem like you are.”

“And I just don't like talking to anyone affiliated with my dad,” Meztli added.

“But it’s not like they are him.” Carter usually wasn't one to take the side of manipulative gods but in this case it seemed as if Meztli was generalizing. Carter knew what that could lead to.

“Did you not see Xolotl just right now?” the Suarez asked, “I know I wasn't the only one who did. He was being suspicious. He was obviously lying to our faces. He had no reason to avoid being open with us. No matter what he says he's no different than Quetzalcoatl or anyone for that matter.” The four went silent. The sound of passing cars as they walked down the highway was the only thing heard. None of them had a good response to what she had just uttered. None could try and argue she was wrong because they all knew it was true, at least to an extent.

“I...” Meztli started. “I’m going on ahead,” she said. The twin started speed walking and just as she was a few feet ahead of them she ran, similar to the events in Mictlan.

“Meztli!” her brother shouted along with Sadie. They both pushed their way past Carter before Sadie turned around and faced Tochtli.

“I got this,” she said turning back towards the girl who was disappearing in the distance.

“But I’m-” Tochtli was about to argue before Sadie cut him off.

“I. Got this.” she commanded and ran after the female Suarez twin while shouting her name. That left Carter and Tochtli to stay behind and walk at a normal pace.

Tochtli looked worried, which Carter noticed. He placed his hand on the twin’s shoulder and looked him in the eyes, “Don't worry. If Sadie says she’s got it...she does.” Tochtli seemed to relax at his statement, causing Carter to smile. He was still staring at the boy, who smiled back at him, but as he did he recognized something about him. His eyes. His dream back at Camp Half Blood. 

This guy, this demigod had the same hazel orbs that melted his heart. He could feel his heart rate increase at the realization. Carter might have been staring for a little to long, since the boy quickly turned his head away and shook Carter’s hands off his shoulders. He looked at the ground, refusing to look back up at the Kane. The two stood for a few seconds in awkward silence before Carter cleared his throat, “I’m uh...sorry about that...for staring.” He stumbled through and apology, “You just looked familiar...” He looked ahead, the stadium lights made its silhouette visible but they were still a ways off. “Let’s just...keep going.”

The two boys walked at a somewhat leisurely pace. Their sisters were vague figures in the distance but they were walking about the same speed. They didn't speak about their terrible staring contest but Carter was about done with the atmosphere between them. He needed to clear the air somehow. “So you got some impressive magic now, huh?”

Tochtli grunted in response, “I guess.”

Carter thought for a few seconds for something he could relate with. “You know, it took me and my sister a few months to get as powerful as you. We couldn't even open a portal without almost passing out when we started.” It seemed to smooth things a bit since the Suarez smiled.

“We’ve been using our magic since we were toddlers,” Tochtli explained, “so we’re pretty good at it. But that...” He reached for the pearl pendant hung around his neck. “I mean, this...” he corrected, “Meztli was right when she said what I did wasn't basic.”

Carter nodded, “You had to unlock the ability with that thing, yeah...” The Kane had a question suddenly enter his mind. “About that...you two never really explained how that works. I mean, is Chaos living in that amulet? And if you both talked to him, why is it only you who got the crazy magic powers?”

Tochtli exhaled slightly. “We had to do what Xochipilli said. Except ourselves and our place in the world.”

“How...vague and unclear.”

Tochtli smirked, “Yeah...but it wasn't all that hard. Ometeotl asked me questions, I answered and after I finished I just...I had the power.”

Carter was genuinely interested by the topic of godly magic, especially that from a different set of gods. He wanted to learn more and now seemed to be as good a time as any to ask questions. “What did Chaos itself ask you?”

Tochtli went quite. He seemed hesitant to answer the question. But he did anyway, “He asked a whole bunch of things. I don't remember all of the questions exactly...he asked me about the parts of myself I have trouble dealing with.” 

Carter looked with confusion at his walking companion. “What do you mean?”

Tochtli sighed, “You're from America right?” Carter nodded. “I heard they're more okay with...” The teen appeared to be extremely nervous so much so that Carter began to regret his line of questioning a bit. “Carter...I’m not...I’m different...than most guys.”

The Kane giggled, “No kidding. You're a frickin’ demigod.”

“I know but that's not what I meant...I’m...” He opened his mouth to finish the thought but he was interrupted by a female voice yelling from ahead of them.

“Hurry up you slow pokes! There’s a football game going on!” Sadie shouted. The two teens turned to the sound of her voice and noticed that they were much closer to the stadium than they expected. They were practically in the parking lot. Sadie and Meztli were just across the road way that let cars into said lot. Now that they were paying attention they could hear the crowd coming from inside.

Carter pulled out his phone and checked the time. “It’s like 10:30. What kind of soccer game goes on at this hour?”

 

~~~~~

 

The stadium seats were packed with people, a blue aura surrounding each one. From where the four teens had entered most of the crowd wore only a simple skirt-like article of clothing. As the rows of seats descended, the outfits became more and more elaborate. Some of the people wore a butterfly insignia on their back, others conical shaped hats. At the very bottom, right at field level were the most interesting. They were dressed like either a jaguar or an eagle. Some had many piercings and tattoos, others very little. Some of them weren't even dressed like anything and had most of their head shaven, except for a braid over their left ears, as well as blue and red face paint. This gathering of strange people were cheering on those who were on the soccer field. 

The thing was, It wasn't actually a game of soccer let alone a soccer field. It was a much more interesting game, in Carter’s opinion at least. He wasn't aware of the rules but he could tell the players on the field were playing...something. The field was shaped like an ‘I’ inlaid into the entire ground of the field, the sides sloped down. There were around 12 people on each half of the court which was split by 12 stone rings jutting from the ground. A ball was being passed between the two opposing sides, all by their hips alone.

“This isn't any football I recognize,” the Kane sister pouted.

“Because it isn't,” Tochtli looked at the spectacle set before him with wonder. “ _ Es Pelota Mesoamericano _ . Mesoamerican Ball.”

As if on cue, on of the players sent the ball flying through one of the hoops. The crowd roared in excitement and the, unfortunate, player closest to the ring was hit straight in the chest. He tumbled to the ground as the crowd cheered even louder than before.

“18 to 20!” an announcer’s voice sounded through the stadium. “Game over!” The audience was too busy being rowdy to notice the voice it seemed as they continued their noise. One of the players on the losing side went and huddled over the one who was knocked over. He reached his hand out to his fallen comrade and brought him to his feet. The two walked off along with their teammates.

A laugh came from the speakers, as a figure walked onto the field. He had a microphone and simple lip reading revealed it to be the source of the laugh. “My, my, my. What a game!” he belted. He was clearly the one that announced the score. “Now, before we get on with the final match of tonight, as I announced earlier, we have some very special guests joining us tonight.” the crowd responded with affirmative cheers. “And it seems they have finally arrived!” The stadium was filled with hoots and howls. A unexpected spotlight landed on the four heroes. “Heroes, come on down!” the announcer beckoned with a wave. 

The teens glanced at each other and the restless crowd and, reluctantly, made their way down the bleacher steps. Applause and whistles were all that was heard and to Carter it was completely unnecessary. As the made it to the very bottom, right at the edge of the field, each hopped over the barrier dividing the field from the spectators. They walked over to the announcer who was smiling and, now that they were up close, in better detail. 

He stood at Carter’s height with a shaved head and sky blue eyes. He had a scar going across his face horizontally, just below his eyes, and a strong jaw. He was without a shirt, but he had a harness of sorts attached to his waist, which held a thin blue club in the shape of a snake on his right side. Like the members of the audience, he wore a skirt but unlike most of them he was wearing sandals.

“Here they are, the men and women of the hour!” the man shouted. “Now, since this is all for you, why don't you tell us all your names?” He put the microphone up to Carter and the others, all of whom complied. “Wonderful! Now tell me. What brings a couple of magicians into a stadium like this huh?”

“We’re here because Xolotl said Huitzilopochtli was here,” Carter decreed. “Do you where he is?” The crowd roared in laughter which embarrassed the Kane. Even the announcer chuckled too.

“Why you're looking at him,” the announcer grinned, the crowd settling down. “Now that you've found me, what is it you'd like? Sorry to say, I can't give you much right now but who knows. Maybe I actually will be able to.”

“We need your weapon,” Meztli blurted out. “We need it to give to Mictlantecuhtli so we can raise an army of the dead.”

“My word, you're one for subtly, aren't you?” The crowd laughed once more. “Look kid, I can't just give you  _ Xiuhcoatl _ . He's very picky about who gets to throw him.” the snake club on his belt hissed as if it was agreeing with him. “See?”

“How does a weapon decide that?” Sadie asked.

“The same way you pick your clothes. Except with more fire.” More jeering from the crowd.

“Which means?”

“Come on Xiuhcoatl, let's show ‘em.” Huitzilopochtli grabbed the base of the club, that being the tail of a snake, with his left hand. He held it up slightly and soon the snake was hissing and coiling around the god’s arm. Once it was wrapped completely it slowly ignited in flames, a spiral of fire starting from it’s head, down to it’s tail. “If you can withstand his fire, he’s alright with you wielding him,” Huitzilopochtli explained.

“Yeah, no thanks,” Sadie said, backing away and pushing her brother forward.

“What do you say?” the god of war asked, “Up for a little trial by fire?”

Carter was just as eager as his sister. They did know a spell that protected them from fire, but would that work against magic they were unfamiliar with? The best bet was with the Suarez’s. They had used fire magic before and were unscathed, maybe it would have applied to this as well?

Tochtli stepped forward. “I accept,” he told the god. A collective gasp came from the spectators. 

Huitzilopochtli smiled, “Then by all means.” He held out his hand as if reaching for a handshake. Xiuhcoatl’s flames went out when Tochtli gripped the god’s palm. The serpent hissed and circled around Huitzilopochtli’s neck as a sort of U-turn. It slithered down his arm and onto the recipient in the same manner it had only a few seconds done. The god released his grasp and watched the trial.

Flames started at its head and as was expected it burned. As the flame descended it took all Tochtli’s willpower to keep from screaming, for fear of failing. The fire hit the end of the snake’s tail, the animal letting out one extended hiss. The pain was practically unbearable and just as Tochtli was going to give up, the pain lessened. A few seconds later it was dull to the point of being only slightly bothersome and following that the pain completely disappeared. 

Huitzilopochtli smirked, “Not bad. Not bad at all.” The crowd broke out in applause once more. Tochtli looked at the flaming snake on his arm and seemed mesmerized by the flames. For whatever reason, the fire went out and the snake slithered back down Tochtli’s arm and rested its tail in the palm of his hand. It stiffened, allowing for the teen to grip and swing it a couple of times.

“He’s also a spear thrower,” Huitzilopochtli whispered to the boy with a wink.

Tochtli didn't seem to have noticed but a snake-like coil of burn marks were on his left arm. He was too preoccupied with his new weapon to. Carter imagined setting your arm on fire without protection at the wager of a god would do that.

“And now, for the first time in the last hundred years, I pass on Xiuhcoatl onto a new warrior. One who will surely use it for the good of the Mexica and for all!” Huitzilopochtli said, bringing the crowd into a frenzy of cheers. “Now who’s ready for the final match of  _ ollamaliztli _ ?!” No matter how many times he did it, the god of war seemed to always move a crowd. Carter watched the god, and noticed something odd. Similar to the Egyptians do once and awhile, Huitzilopochtli fazed in and out of two forms, but only for brief moments.

At the moment he was most certainly a shirtless Mexican announcer, but if he stared long enough his head morphed, into one that was dark, almost black, with the same scar and a blue and turquoise helmet shaped like a bird. A few seconds of staring and he realized he was no longer just looking beyond a veil. the god had actually transformed. 

“But before that...” In the helmet and void black skin, his smile seemed sinister, “Let us welcome our next guest...” Carter heard something wiz by his ear. He turned his head and saw his sister reaching for the nape of her neck. She pulled out a bullet shaped object and looked to her brother.

“Hey, doesn't this look like the...” her speech slurred at the end as she fell to the ground.

“Sadie!” he called out to his sister. He turned to Meztli who was just as concerned as him and saw as she winced in pain and reached behind her head. Just like his sister, she plummeted to the ground.

“Tochtli!” Carter shouted, but the boy was too engrossed by the new snake decal on his arm to hear. That and the noise from the crowd muffled his voice. Like the two females before him, Tochtli was struck with a bullet in his neck and, just like them, fell over in unconsciousness.

That left Carter, face to terrifying face with the god of war. The god smiled and whispered as he held the microphone away from his mouth, “Goodbye, hope you have a nice trip.” His smile was so unsettling, it contrasted entirely with the friendlier one he gave when they first met.

Carter was going to whisper something insulting back to him, but he was a little late. The bullet hit his neck and he could feel the sleepiness make its way through his bloodstream. “You fu...ckn...” he tried yelling. The god simply smirked and turned his head back to the crowd as Carter collapsed. 

“Here he is,” Carter wasn't out yet, so he was able to hear some of what Huitzilopochtli said. “The one and only, Tlahuizcal...” The Kane lost consciousness before he could hear the rest of the name, but he knew exactly who it was with just three syllables.

 

* * *

 


	17. The Coyote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, a coyote,” he remarked to himself. He never saw many of them in New York but a few had made themselves known on the outskirts of camp half-blood before. They never stuck him as all that interesting, just like wolves only more skittish. Their look, however, did strike him for being incredibly enigmatic, almost regal. Looking at it in picture form filled him with a sense of comfort for some reason, as if the animal would protect him somehow.

* * *

 

Tampico was only a few minutes from Cempoala, lucky for the four demigods. Unluckily however was the fact that the area they needed to be in was a practically a swamp. Add onto the fact that  _ La Vega Escondida _ was, according to Festus’ navigation, a wildlife preserve. To make things even more difficult, the area seemed to be nothing but a lake surrounded by dense foliage. These facts added together required them to land the Argo somewhere that was close to their destination but not too far from it. They chose a grassy opening between a small river and a building.

Said building was about the size of the Argo and similarly shaped, if the argo were to be placed upside down. Of course, the building wasn’t  quite as architecturally smooth as the bronze ship. It was also a different color, multiple colors in fact. The most obvious colors were the shades of blue, a sky for most of the walls and a royal for the outlines of the windows and the building itself. There were a total of eleven windows, one large one in the center that stretched from the the ground to halfway up the building. The remaining ten were evenly distributed on both sides of the middle one, decreasing in size the closer they were to the ends. It was an interesting structure that had clear colonial influences when being made.

As the four demigods exited the ship, they were greeted by a woman who, presumably, saw them land just outside and exited the blue building. “Ah,  _ Hola! Bienvenidos a la Casa de Naturaleza, _ ” she announced as she took a few steps towards the heroes. The Argo was noticeably close to the civilized structure, meaning the woman either didn't notice it or didn't care. The teens were used to these both being true when talking about mortals.

The woman was striking. Her dark hair flowed down her back in curled cascades. She had on a strapless turquoise dress that swung in the light breeze, producing an almost fluid-like appearance. Her bronzed skin complemented both these aspects. “You must be tourists,” the woman spoke again, “Please, come in. Let me show you what we have on display.”

“Actually,” Leo started, “We’re kinda in a hurry. We don't really have time to-”

“Oh, come on. It won't take too much of your time. And who knows, you might learn something.” She winked at the four and marched to the glass door inset in the center window.

“We aren't gonna just do what she says right?” Nico questioned, “We literally just got here and she’s already offering us a tour.”

“Not to say you're not wrong, but she does seem to operate a tourist destination,” the curly-haired boy said, gesturing to the ornate building they stood in front of. Nico nodded in silent resignation. “And it’s not like there’s much she could do to us in a ‘house of nature’.”

“And maybe we could ask her about the lake. See what the connection to Huitzilopochtli is,” Jason added just as the woman turned and gestured for them to follow. She waited at the door, hand on the doorknob until the teens were relatively close to her.

“Good,” she smiled. “It’s not everyday we get visitors here.” she opened the door allowing the four to file in. The room they entered had a high ceiling. On their left were some display boards, each with a picture on a specific animal or plant in the assumed area as well as its name and some information on it. On their right were a few rows of plastic lawn chairs, white, clearly cheap, but sturdy nonetheless. At the front of them was a slightly raised platform and a podium, where someone most likely gave a speech or two.

“I wonder why,” Nico commented sarcastically.

The lady brushed off his comment and closed the door behind them. “Feel free to look at the displays, I’ll be right back to get my husband. He always does a little lecture,” she said with a smile. She walked in the direction of the podium which had a door in the far corner of the wall it was closest to. The teens, now left to their devices wandered the area, looking for anything interesting. Percy, Jason, and Leo were eyeing the displays while Nico looked around with an almost confused glare.

Percy rolled his eyes and turned his attention towards one display in particular. At the farthest end was a board with a picture of a dog on it. It intrigued the son of Poseidon immediately considering most of the fauna shown were birds or aquatic animals. It looked similar to a wolf only this one had a brown coloring of its fur. The picture showed the canine walking through the tall grasses of the area, seeming to be hunting. As Percy got within a distance were he could actually read the name, he wasn't all that surprised.

“Oh, a coyote,” he remarked to himself. He never saw many of them in New York but a few had made themselves known on the outskirts of Camp Half-blood before. They never stuck him as all that interesting, just like wolves only more skittish. Their look, however, did strike him for being incredibly enigmatic, almost regal. Looking at it in picture form filled him with a sense of comfort for some reason, as if the animal would protect him somehow. He was brought out of his contemplation by a hand on his shoulder.

It was Nico, the same expression still on his face. He looked at the son of Poseidon, “There’s something up with this place.”

“Oh? Like what?”

Nico turned around briefly as if to see if anyone was eavesdropping, “There's someone dead here.”

Percy was blindsided by the comment, “Woah, what? Dead? Who?”

“As if I’d know somehow. All I know is that there’s a dead body somewhere in this building.”

“That is less than comforting,” Percy swallowed. He swung his head around the room, landing on his two friends admiring a hawk of some kind. As the two started giggling the woman burst from the door she entered earlier.

“Oh this is terrible!” she shouted. “I can't believe he'd do this!” She was holding a piece of paper, her hair slightly tangled. She ran to the center of the room where she dropped to her knees in despair. The four demigods walked over to her, concern on their faces. Nico’s face had turned paler than usual, a sure sign he knew exactly why she was screaming.

“What’s wrong? Who's ‘he’?” Percy asked as he squatted beside the woman.

“M-my husband. He’s...he hasn't been doing well the past few days. His brother was...and the business...” she looked down at the paper. “Look,” she said handing the paper to Percy. 

He scanned the page quickly, looking for any key words. His eyes widened at the last few words. “It’s...it’s a suicide note.” The group went quiet with no one knowing what to say. Percy decided to explain more of what was written, “He plans on drowning himself in the lake.

The son of poseidon gauged the reactions of the people present. They were as expected except for Nico’s, who was back to looking confused, color returning to him. As he made eye contact with the kneeling woman she pleaded, “You have to stop him. You have to save my husband.”

“I...I’m not...” Percy was unclear of the proper response to the request. He'd never had to save someone from suicide before, let alone someone he’d never met before.

“Don’t worry, ma’am. We’ll get him home safe,” Jason took over, comforting the woman with a palm to her shoulder. She grasped it briefly and thanked him.

“He...he took one of the canoes we have for visitors. We only have two of them so you’re free to use the other one. I guess that means two of you will have to stay.”

The four glanced between each other, silently agreeing who would head off into a marshy lake in a canoe. Jason put his arm over Percy’s shoulder, “We’ll go. We’re pretty good at rowing.”

The woman smiled, “Oh thank you. Thank you so much. Please hurry, bring my dear Tlaloc back. He might be on the island, the one we were married on. It’s a few minutes upstream. There’s a big tree in the center of it, you can't miss it.” The two nodded and began marching to the door. They were about to exit when Nico grabbed Percy’s sleeve and brought his head down.

“It’s two dead now.”

“What? Two people-”

“Be careful out there Percy. Something strange is going on here, and I don't know what yet.”

The son of Poseidon nodded and watched as Nico made his way back to Leo, who was comforting the woman. As Nico got to the room’s center and placed his hand on the woman’s back, Percy was tugged out of the building by Jason.

“Come one, Jackson. We don't have much time.”

 

The canoe, which held two people, was moored to a small dock a few meters from the entrance to the House of Nature. As Jason got into the front spot, Percy realized he still had the note. He folded it up, placed it in his pocket, and got into his seat on the aquatic device. Rowing upstream didn't sound fun but considering Percy could control water itself, he wasn't worried about that. As the two guys rocked back and forth to get in a comfortable position, they could see fish react to the ripples they caused.

“Ready?” Percy asked once he was seated properly.

“Whenever you are,” Jason responded. Almost immediately the plastic canoe lurched forward. Percy easily saw the direction the water was running and manipulated the craft in the opposite direction. After a minute or two of cruising through a river, the area they moved down widened into what was obviously a lake. At its center was an island covered in shrubbery and, like the woman had stated before, a tall tree jutting from its center.

“I assume that’s were we need to get to,” Percy said. Jason nodded and the two sped towards it, thanks to the son of Poseidon.

There was no place to land a canoe from the angle they approached at, but after a brief search they found, not only a safe landing spot, but another canoe of similar shape and color to the one they were riding on. Without a word they landed their craft next to it. 

Exiting the canoe was simple, and as the two placed their feet on semi-solid ground, they noticed footprints in the soft mud leading from the abandoned canoe into the brush. Whoever left them was clearly an adult, making them a perfect suspect for their search.

“It’s not a big island,” Percy remarked, “If we follow the prints, we’re almost sure to find him.” The two demigods headed into the foliage, doing their best to keep an eye on the tracks. This task got more and more difficult as they treaded deeper and deeper into the island. After what felt like a few minutes of walking, they hit a clearing, at the center of which was a tree, the one they had seen while on the water. They looked to the ground and saw the prints. They lead behind the tree from where they stood. Following its path, they were greeted by the visage of an arm. As they continued walking more of the figure was revealed, a stout man with his back leaning against the tree.

He didn't move, but he was breathing, silent tears dripping down his face. Neither of the teens had a description of the man they were looking for, but they did have an assumed name. “Uh...Tlaloc?” Percy asked. The man’s eyes opened and he slowly turned his head towards the source of the question. His face was round, a cleft palate scar above his lip.

“Leave,” he commanded, in a gravelly voice, “just...let me sleep.”

“We know what you plan on doing,” Percy added as he pulled the letter from his pocket. “Your wife sent us here to stop you. Tlaloc glared, tears still in his eyes. He reached for the letter and Percy dropped it with no hesitation. 

“This is none of your concern. I have the right to do what I want with myself. If I want to end my life that’s no one else’s business but my own.” He grumbled and turned away from the two demigods.

“But what about your wife? She cares deeply for you and you dying will hurt her more than anything.” Jason seemed to be great at talking to people, sympathizing with them.

“Chel...” he mumbled, “yes I'm sure she would. But other than her I have no other reason to live. My business is in shambles, my health is deteriorating, and my brother...” He coughed slightly. “I loved my brother so much. He meant the world to me. He was misunderstood by a lot of people but that didn't change who he really was. He would visit me everyday, take my mind off the decline of our tourist destination. And then last week he...he was kidnapped.” Tlaloc took a deep breath. “They left a ransom note...asked us for money we didn't have...we had a week to pay it or he dies...” tears ran down his face more rapidly than they had earlier. “It was a week ago from today.”

The man wasn't making noise, but he did have tears, obvious ones. He was hurting and needed something, someone to be there for him. Tlaloc sighed, “When that sun rises tomorrow...he’ll be gone...I can't live in a world where he isn't living.”

“But you can't just give up,” Percy said. “You still have time. You can still find him.”

“I've already been to the police. They can't identify the handwriting and that's all we have that could help us.”

“Would he want you to die?” Jason asked emotionless.

“What...what do you mean?”

“You're brother. I doubt he'd want you to end your life because of him. Is that what you think too?”

Tlaloc was silent but he responded a few seconds later, “Yes.”

“Then stand up. Be strong. Keep his memory alive.”

“But it’s...it’s difficult.”

“Anything worth doing on this earth is far from easy.” The three were silent. The man was still seated on the ground, but he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. It was a picture of some people. From the angle he was at, Percy was unable to make out who it was but it made Tlaloc smile, meaning it must have been important to him. The stout man heaved a sigh and put the picture back in his pocket, along with the note Percy had given him. He got up from the ground and looked to the sky. He was about as tall as Percy was, perhaps a bit shorter.

“You're right. I have to be strong for him, for my wife.” The tears still made their way down his cheeks but they were slower, and seemed to be only a remnant of what had happened before the demigods showed up. Tlaloc didn't wipe his face but he outstretched his hands to bring the two boys in an embrace. After a quick glance from each other they shrugged and accepted the hug. The man chuckled warmly as he wrapped his arms around the two.

“Thank you Jason, you taught me so much. And you too, Percy.”

“You're wel-” Percy was about to respond but the mention of his name startled him. Neither one of the demigods had said their names. Percy was about to push himself away from the man, but his grip was too strong. “Hey!” he shouted. Tlaloc didn't react, he only started cackling.

“Percy?” Jason whimpered, struggling to free himself as well, “I think we were led into a trap.”

“No kidding,” Percy spouted. As he tried wriggling out of the man’s vice grip he realized something. The woman, Tlaloc’s wife, must have also been in on the trap. He started to worry about what she had done to his friends.

“Time to meet the man behind it all!” Tlaloc shouted, more screeching laughter coming from him. He squeezed the two demigods almost to passing out, causing them to instinctively close their eyes. After a few seconds of unpleasantness the man’s grip loosened. Percy took a deep breath, and opened his eyes, but it was pitch black.

“Percy?” Jason asked, still next to him, “This isn't gonna be good.”

 

* * *

 


	18. The Red Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...it seems I won't be able to have as much fun with you. You’ll learn about the plan soon enough. Trust me, it’ll blow your minds.” The god smiled and waved as if to say goodbye. “Well, it was...an experience meeting you. See you four later.”
> 
> A red mist began surrounding the teens. “Wait!” Carter yelled. “This was supposed to be an epic confrontation. We were supposed to fight for answers or something. You can't just mist us away!”
> 
> “Oh but I can. And look! I am! How funny!” the god chuckled.

* * *

 

A loud thrumming startled him awake. He sat up, heart rate increased and breathing quickened. He scanned the area around him for clues as to what the noise was and to where he was.

He appeared to be in a forest but not one he was familiar with. The trees’ trunks were red, a deep shade, the leaves a brighter shade but not by much. There was no artificial light, but there was natural light, caused by what appeared to be a sunrise colored sky. Bright yellows and oranges streaked across the sky in a gradient, only visible through the openings in the leaves. The shadows the trees produced were elongated, darkening the canopy beneath them.

After examining the surroundings in front of his vision, he looked behind himself to see three familiar figures. The closest was one of his new companions, Carter Kane, their sister’s not far behind. They were unmoving on the forest floor, brown grass their only cushion. Tochtli crawled over to Carter, grabbing his shoulders and doing his best to wake him.

“Carter? Carter, get up.” The Kane didn't react. Then a second noise permeated through the air. Tochtli jumped slightly, the noise seeming louder now that he was conscious. As his breath hitched, the boy under him opened his eyes wide. Just like Tochtli had done moments earlier, he lifted his upper body in surprise and gauged the area.

“Wha-” he started before changing his sentence, “Where...?”

“I have no idea,” Tochtli explained. “I just woke up, same as you.”

“This is...strange.”

“Most definitely.” The two boys sat on the ground, contemplating their situation, when the sound came once more. It sounded as if someone was hitting a tree with an axe with an almost incomprehensible amount of force. Having heard it multiple times, Tochtli was able to discern its most likely location of origin, behind him.

Unlike the previous two times, the third seemed to have an affect on something. The sky above them started to change color from it’s orange and yellow to a deep shade of red, similar to arterial blood. As it tinted the forest itself darkened, the trees seeming less and less visible the farther they were.

Just as the area became almost dark enough to need a flashlight, Sadie stirred.

“Gods of Egypt,” she groaned, “What the hell happened?”

“We got hit with some...bullet things,” Carter explained. “They knocked us out and now we’re here.”

“How wonderful. Just what I needed. A creepy red forest.”

Tochtli looked at Sadie’s disapproving look, “That’s not all. I think there's something in it.” As if on queue the noise came once more. Sadie winced along with her brother and the Suarez.

“What the...” Sadie turned her head around, searching for what made the sound. “That doesn't sound friendly at all.”

“Yeah I doubt it,” her brother agreed. Tochtli was staring at his sister’s limp body. He had noticed that with every additional sound one of them would wake up. He expected the same would be true for his sister but she was still. Carter must have noticed as he patted the Suarez on the shoulder and said, “Sadie. Go see if Meztli is okay.” Sadie nodded and shuffled a few inches to reach her.

“No need to worry,” Sadie announced, “She's got a pulse  _ and _ she's breathing.” Tochtli was relieved to hear that. He exhaled, releasing the stress, and was about to say something when Sadie’s hands began to radiate a glow.

“What is she-” the twin asked before being cut off by Carter.

“She’s using some healing magic. I don't know how well it’ll work considering we don't know exactly what’s wrong, but it won't hurt.” Sadie didn't explain any further, sticking instead to attempting a recovery.

“Alright...good,” Tochtli mumbled. He looked to Carter who was giving him a reassuring smile. It was immediately wiped away by a menacing laugh that echoed around them.

The color drained from Carter’s face. Tochtli became terrified, his skin going cold. The two had recognized the voice from earlier in their journey. When Ichtaca, the Suarez’s godly grandmother, had disappeared they heard the same cackling. It was light, dry, and visceral, as if the person causing it would burst into a coughing fit.

As time went on and the laugh continued, Tochtli could feel a pressure on his body, like something was pushing on his chest. His breathing picked up and his mind began to wander. His thoughts becoming a jumbled mess, one he couldn't sort through.

The noise, the one that was distant, came again only closer. It was clearer, making a comparison to an axe hitting wood accurate. Tochtli looked quickly through the forest to try and find the source and he did. A brief figure dashed through his peripheral and he jumped slightly. It was still a distance away but it startled him nonetheless. Carter must have seen it too, since he turned his head in it’s direction.

Tochtli’s breathing was still fast, and his heartbeat increased as well. He tried talking to Carter but all that came out was mumbling. Carter looked back at the Suarez “You okay?” he asked.

Tochtli tried to respond but again, he couldn't. His mind couldn't construct the words. He lifted his hand to point in the direction of the object he had seen. His arm shaking slightly. Carter must have seen the unsteadiness, as he grabbed the boy’s wrist. “Are you okay? What’s the matter?”

“Carter...” he managed to say.

“Yes, go on. What’s wrong.”

Tochtli managed to steady his thoughts enough to form words again, but it was still difficult. “Carter, what is that thing?”

Carter looked into his eyes, seeming a bit perturbed by the question. Despite how he looked, he took the time to comfort the demigod.

“It’s okay, I got you,” he said, grabbing the boys hand. Tochtli could feel himself relax at the contact. He couldn't explain why, but he felt his head clear up.

“Carter...I...” He could feel Carter’s grip tighten as he said the two words. “I...I'm scared.” Carter grabbed his other hand. He opened his mouth to give even more comforting words when a familiar voice replaced the laughing.

“Oh Carter. You did remember! I'm so proud of you!”

Carter removed his gaze and scowled. “You.”

“Me!” the voice shouted.

“You're the one that took his grandma. You're the one that knocked us out.”

“Guilty as charged. But might I say I had a whale of a time doing it.” The voice had a smugness about it, one Tochtli didn't appreciate.

“Who are you? Why are you-”

“While I'd love to stay and chat, it seems you have a bit of a...” the woodchopping noise rang out again. “...monster problem. I’ll be more than happy to talk after you deal with it.”

“Are you not even gonna tell us how to get rid of it?” There was no response, only laughter that got more and more distant. Carter sighed, “N-now what?” Tochtli had relaxed slightly, no more intrusive chaos in his head, but his body was still filled with enough stress to keep his heart and breath rate up. He looked over to Sadie who was still at her magic.

“H-how’s she doing, Sadie?” he grumbled.

“I don't know...she hasn't reacted in any way yet,” Sadie said, a little dejected. It worried the Suarez. As he looked at his sister he saw her eyes make slight movements. Signs she was alive. But, while he was happy to see it, there was something he was not. A few meters behind his sister and the Kane, a figure loomed in the distance, walking towards them. 

It was just close enough to get details out of it, much to the horror of those that saw it. It was a headless corpse, devoid of all clothing. Blood dripped from its neck and an open wound going straight down its chest. It moved at a normal walking pace and, with each step, the chest wound opened wider and wider, revealing more and more if its internal anatomy. Once it was opened completely it abruptly shut, making the sound of an axe colliding with wood. It made no noises apart from that.

Sadie, the one closest to it, briefly looked up to see it and was terrified. The hieroglyphs of her healing magic dissipated, as she started backing away from Meztli’s body.

“Sadie!” her brother whispered, “You can't just leave her there!” The Kane stopped moving, realizing the truth of her brother’s statement. She scooted back over, grabbing Meztli’s shoulders and dragging her slowly away. The creature was only a few feet away, its chest beginning to open up.

“Sadie...” Carter mumbled. She had successfully dragged the Suarez to them, but they still had a monster to deal with.

“I assume you have a plan, Mr. Combat Magician.”

“I...” Carter stumbled. “Not really. I don't even know what this is.”

“I'm pretty sure it’s gonna eat us through that gaping chest if we don't stop it?”

“That’s as good a guess as mine.” The figure’s chest was halfway open, mere feet from them, when Meztli’s eyes opened. They weren't her normal brown however. They were solid white.

She was lying right at Sadie’s feet but now that she was seemingly conscious, her upper body lifted as well as her lower body. She levitated herself almost three feet into the air. A white aura began to glow around her. Her body turned so her legs were facing the ground. Her hair floated in nonsensical waves.

Her feet hit the ground, her body recoiling from the force slightly. She stood up straight and faced the enemy. It’s chest was entirely open and it seemed about to swallow Meztli in its abdominal cavity, when a burst of light shot through it, originating from Meztli’s chest. The monster stopped moving as the light seemed to drop behind it. It wasn't just a light, however. It moved and changed shape, until it was a large, white, transparent snake rearing its head about seven feet into the air, making its total length over twenty. It hissed, causing the monster to face it, despite the fact it didn't have one. The snake lunged at the open chest causing the corpse to be pushed slightly by the contact. The snake removed it’s head, in its jaws a heart. The corpse didn't react to the fact it no longer had a vital organ but it did turn back to Meztli, close its chest, and crouch down in front of her. 

The aura around her faded, her hair dropping back down. The snake shrunk back into a glowing orb of light and shot itself into Meztli’s chest, leaving a disemboweled heart in its place. She looked at the kneeling body as it whispered from the gaping neck wound, “Congratulations. As a reward for defeating me, you have earned yourself a wish. What is it you would wish for?”

“A...wish?” Meztli wondered.

“Yes. All those that take the heart of the Night Axe are granted a single wish.”

“Hmm,” she hummed, “In that case...I wish...I had a better outfit on right now.”

“Very well,” the headless body responded. It began fading into a mist that surrounded Meztli, spinning. As it evaporated, it revealed the new clothing on her person. Her shorts were now completed and darker, no longer the frayed jean shorts she had on before. Her red shirt had been replaced by a blue graphic tee with an Aztec calendar in the front. A black hoodie over her arms and shoulders, unzipped. Her sandals had also changed into a pair of black skate shoes.

“Huh, not bad,” she commented on her new look.

“Really? Tochtli asked as he stood up from the floor. “You get one wish and you use it on clothes?”

“Well yeah. I was getting kind of tired wearing the same thing as you,” she said with a smirk. Tochtli huffed, having no response.

“Wait, are you just going to ignore the part where she made a ghost snake?” Sadie asked, close to shouting.

“Oh yeah. That too.” Tochtli seemed almost uninterested. He wasn't necessarily, but he had some ideas as to what had happened.

“That was thanks to this.” She grabbed onto the necklace around her neck. On the end of it was a teardrop shaped pearl, just like the one they had used earlier to commune with Ometeotl.

“Wait that looks like...” Tochtli removed one hand from Carter’s, feeling his neck for the necklace, the pendant he had put on no longer there. “How did you get it?” The teens all contemplated on an answer when the laugh returned.

It didn't last as long but it was still enough to cause minor annoyance. “It was me!” As the cackling continued it got closer and closer to the group until it it seemed to be right above them. A few red particles ascended from the ground and swirled above, creating a miniature dust tornado. As the cyclone absorbed more and more particles, a humanoid shape began appearing. Within a few moments a full adult body had been created. The red dust was blown away, causing the teens to shield their faces. They lowered their arms and were greeted by the floating figure of a man in a red hood. 

His face was obscured, thanks to a high angle and the clothing garment over his head. He lowered himself to the ground, choosing to float a inch or two above it. His hood extended into a cape of sorts. He wore a reed skirt and sandals, like most of the gods. Across his bare chest was a bandolier holding what seemed to be pointed bullets in its loops.

He lifted his hands to remove the hood, a smirk on his face. As it fell over his back, the original orange and yellow returned to the sky, the forest back to its visible state. The man had a needlessly wide smile upon a thin face. His high cheekbones, small nose, and long eyelashes gave him a more feminine look. His eyes glowed pink, adding to this fact.

“My my,” the man said, “I'm so glad to finally meet you all!”

Carter scowled, “You knocked us out.”

“You just won't let that go will you?” the man crossed his arms, “How predictable. I would advise you against that. You won't like me when I'm angry.” the man giggled.

“And why not?” Sadie asked incredulously.

“Because I am the Red Hunter. The Morning Star. Lord of the Dawn. Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli. The most feared of all the Mexica.”

“Oh. Yeah, that’ll do it.”

The god smirked. “Why don't we get to business. You guys have been out for quite some time, I can't imagine it’ll be much longer before Coyolxauhqui finishes her plan.”

“How long do we have then?” Tochtli wondered.

“A few hours. You would have had longer but my...assistant decided to go off script,” the god answered still smiling. “So if I, and you, want to be on schedule I'd stop with the stupid questions and listen.” The group went silent. “Good. Now...here,” the god handed Meztli a dart gun, a hollow tube about as long as a forearm decorated with serpents on the outside. “My  _ Ihuitlexochtli. _ ”

“Wait a sec,” Meztli interrupted, “You're just going to hand this to us? No trial or anything?”

“Wouldn't you call fighting the Night Axe a trial? And I'd say it’s a one of a kind weapon but...” he lifted his hand and an identical blow dart gun manifested. “It’s not that hard to make a new one.”

“But...Mictlantecuhtli said you'd put up a fight!” Carter yelled.

“That's what I told him I would do. It was all part of the plan. The script, remember?”

“‘The plan’? What are you-” Tochtli started before being cut off

“Man, I thought talking to you guys would be as fun as the other four but it seems I was wrong. You are more annoying.”

“Excuse me?” Sadie sassed.

“Hmm, cute. But it seems I won't be able to have as much fun with you. You’ll learn about the plan soon enough. Trust me, it’ll blow your minds.” The god smiled and waved as if to say goodbye. “Well, it was...an experience meeting you. See you four later.”

A red mist began surrounding the teens. “Wait!” Carter yelled. “This was supposed to be an epic confrontation. We were supposed to fight for answers or something. You can't just mist us away!”

“Oh but I can. And look! I am! How funny!” the god chuckled. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He removed the bandolier and put it over Meztli’s shoulders. “You’ll need those to shoot stuff.”

“What the hell is going on?” She mumbled as the mist thickened until the four magicians couldn't see through it. Their vision nothing but a red expanse, their thoughts now a confusing set of questions.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli was called the Morning Star in reference to an astronomical object the Aztecs believed to be a star. It was most brightest in the mornings and evenings as the sun rose and set. It moved across the sky differently than the stars, the moon, and even the sun. It moved much quicker across the sky than some celestials.
> 
> The object in question was of course not a star.
> 
> It was a planet.


	19. The Morning Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do me a favor?” he asked. Percy seemed perturbed by the query, but considering he was injured he agreed with a nod. “Thanks man. Just rip off a piece of this,” he swung his right hip in Percy’s direction.  
> “Uh...” the son of Poseidon stumbled, “You want me to...rip off your...skirt?”  
> “Well not all of it. I only just met you. You'd have to take me out to dinner first.” The man winked at him, causing Percy to become flustered, redness seeping to his cheeks. The man chuckled lightly...

* * *

 

As they stood together in the darkness, the scene became clearer and clearer. The blackness was replaced by the red of tree trunks, the yellow and oranges of the sky, and brown of the grass. A scene they have never experienced before.

Percy glanced to his companion, who was mesmerized by the strange colors. The two stayed in silence, seemingly in awe of the whole situation. It didn't last long however. A sudden high pitched howl, like a dog being strangled, echoed around them.

“What was...?” Percy whispered.

“It’s a coyote,” Jason answered. “I've heard them many times before. They make very...interesting noises.”

“That's good to know and all, but...what’s a coyote doing in this red forest? What are  _ we _ doing here?”

The howl sounded again, as well as what seemed like distant voices. They became clearer and easier to understand as time went on.

“Why would it be chasing us?!” The voice was familiar. “It’s not like they eat people!” Soon, in the distance, two figures weaved through the trees towards them. They looked behind them multiple times, and just as they made it a few feet in front of Jason and Percy, they turned their heads towards them.

“Leo!” Jason shouted, running towards his friend.

“Grace?” Nico asked rhetorically, as the four finally made it face to face.

“Why’re you two running?” Jason asked.

“Did you not hear the howling?” Nico said, sounding out of breath. “There’s a giant coyote after us!”

“Yeah, it’s pretty intimidating,” Leo chuckled, trying not to sound nervous.

Jason looked at the two with a confused expression. “Why didn't you guys fight it? Last I checked wild dogs don't like fire.”

Leo and Nico turned to each other. Nico crossed his arms in disappointment. Leo smiled, “Oh...right.”

“Unbelievable.” Nico sighed, “Well, now we can-” Another howl interrupted him. A large figure passed through their peripheral. Nico pulled out the stygian iron sword strapped to his back, “Looks like we’re doing this now.”

The other three pulled out their respective weapons, fire in Leo’s case, and pushed each other’s backs together to avoid being ambushed. The trees provided ample cover for the beast and made it difficult to see much, making it so the heroes had very few advantages. They scanned the area, seeing the occasional flash of movement but never being pounced on by the animal.

After an intense standoff lasting a few minutes the movement halted, the figure in the woods stopping right behind a tree, a few feet from Jason who stared directly into its piercing yellow eyes. It was clearly canine in nature, but much larger. It’s shoulders reached up to seven feet and were as wide as two tree trunks, making half of it visible from its location. It growled, snarling at Jason, who pointed his gladius at the animal.

The coyote must have taken it as a sign of aggression as it barked, more like shrieked, and lunged from behind the trunk of the tree. The four acted almost instinctively, turning to face the creature. It’s jaw had opened horrifyingly wide, showing off its huge sharp teeth. Despite its size it was able to leap quite far, requiring the teens to act quickly.

Jason, who was about to get the brunt of the attack, bent his arm back. He waited for the beast to get just close enough to his body that he would be able to hit it. With the coyote’s head closing in on him, he swung his sword, slicing the air before making contact with its front left leg.

The blow didn't bounce off the skin like it had done with the  _ ahuitzotl _ , the strange otter creature. Instead, it actually pierced through, cleanly cutting the coyote’s leg. It cried in pain, closing its mouth and toppling onto Jason. It rolled over and landed behind him. It lied on its side, whining and breathing heavily with its back turned, while Jason stood up, rubbing his head.

“Ow...” he gasped, feeling pain all over his body from being almost crushed by the creature. Leo helped him up, and was about to say something when Nico interrupted him.

“You got lucky. I think you have the prefered injuries. Look,” he pointed to, the now, severed dog leg lying at his feet, oozing blood.

“Yikes,” Percy winced, and turned back to the coyote, which was still whimpering.

Jason sighed, “Man...I feel kinda bad now.” They all stared at the helpless animal, worrying. Sure it had attempted to devour them, but it didn't deserve to lose its leg and then bleed out...did it?

Just as Percy was about to approach, it’s whining faded, replaced by a subtle giggling. The giggling got louder and louder until it was practically cackling. The canine rolled over so that its head was facing them. It was, in fact, laughing. Its eyes were shut and its jaw quivered as the sound escaped its mouth.

The four demigods looked on in confusion. The beast kept heaving laughter, making the group slightly unsettled. After a few moments it settled down but instead of passing out, as one would expect from an individual who was severely bleeding, it looked Jason directly in the eyes again, no weakness visible in them.

“Wow, you got me pretty good there,” the coyote spoke. The teens were out of surprise thanks to the laughter so they didn't react to its speech as wildly as they could have. “Well...I guess I should patch this up.” The canine’s form began radiating an orange glow, blinding the heroes. 

As it faded, the four were greeted by the sight of a young man, not much older than Percy, seated in the spot the coyote had been. His left arm was oozing blood, but his upbeat demeanor didn't falter. An uncomfortably wide smile was present on his countenance but despite that he was still somewhat attractive. 

A strong jaw with light stubble, deep brown eyes that seemed to pull you in, and a head of curly locks. His clothing was lacking, only a fabric skirt of some kind, showing off his chiseled muscles.

He stood up, squeezing his stump of an arm, and walked towards Percy. “Can you do me a favor?” he asked. Percy seemed perturbed by the query, but considering he was injured he agreed with a nod. “Thanks man. Just rip off a piece of this,” he swung his right hip in Percy’s direction.

“Uh...” the son of Poseidon stumbled, “You want me to...rip off your...skirt?”

“Well not all of it. I only just met you. You'd have to take me out to dinner first.” The man winked at him, causing Percy to become flustered, redness seeping to his cheeks. The man chuckled lightly, “Just get enough to tie around my arm.”

Percy hesitated, but did as he was told. He pulled off strip of fabric from the garment and handed it to the bleeding man. “Thanks,” he said as he tied the strip to his stump, tightening it with his teeth. The sanguineous fluid slowed to a trickle as he turned to Leo.

“Now you.” Leo tensed up, worried about the request about to be made. “You're pretty hot. Think you can...” he aimed his wound towards the latino, winking once again. 

Leo wasn't quite sure what he wanted. Was he flirting or did he want something for his wound? “I-uh...what do you want?”

“Cauterization, obviously. What else?”

Leo sighed in relief. He held his hand to the open flesh and set it on fire, burning the vessels and tissue closed. The man’s reaction to such a procedure was unexpected. He didn't flinch once, only smiled as if he was enjoying the experience.

Leo pulled his hand back and the man thanked him. “You guys are so helpful even though...you know...I scared you.”

“Scared us?” Jason almost yelled. “You almost bit my head off!”

“I wasn't gonna do it.” The man snickered, “It was just a practical joke.”

“So chasing us through a forest and attacking us...was just a prank?”

There was a pregnant pause followed by the man’s enthusiastic reply, “Yes! I mean there was more to it than that.  _ Much _ more. I could explain the whole thing, if you wanted of course. It be great to see how you react to your stupidity!”

Nico harrumphed, “Why don't we start with who you are first.”

“Certainly!” the man put his hands...well, hand and stump, on his hips. “Huehuecoyotl to the Mexica. Coyote to most of the other Native Americans. A terrible godly prankster to...pretty much everyone!” He reached his non-injured arm to prompt handshakes. The four demigods weakly accepted, but he didn't seem to notice.

“And I know who all of you are! Let’s see...from left to right we have Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Leonidas Valdez!” He glanced at the stunned looks of the teens, “Take it I got that spot on.”

“How did you...” Leo was the most stupefied, considering few people knew his full name and even less used it to refer to him.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Coyote giggled. “Luckily I'm not a magician! I got that little tidbit from one of my associates. Don't worry, you’ll meet ‘em later. It’s the whole reason I brought you here actually!”

The teens became that much more nervous. “Which is a perfect segue to actually explaining my prank!” the god pumped the air with his fist. “Heck yeah!” Coyote sat on the ground, cross-legged, and gestured for the demigods to do the same. “Come on! It’s story time.”

The four reluctantly complied, copying the god’s position. “So, it started this morning. My ‘associate’ told me to watch you guys once you got to Mexico. They also gave me free reign to-”

“Who's your associate?” Nico interrupted.

The god coughed, still smiling, “That’s a little rude. I already said you’d meet them...LATER.” He cleared his throat, “Anyway...I was allowed to do whatever I wanted, as long as I didn't interact with you until you made it to the House of Nature, that place where Tlaloc and his wife, Chalchiuhtlicue, worked. When you guys arrived, I was a little pressed for time so I killed Tlaloc while his wife was occupied with you guys and killed her when she went to get her husband!”

“Wait...you killed them?!” Percy was shocked. “Then how did we...?”

The god smiled wider than he ever had. He didn't answer Percy, but stared him directly in his eyes. As the two focused on each other, the god’s form began to shift. His bare skin became covered with a flowing blue garment, his hair grew longer and his facial structure changed.

“I took their forms!” the god responded, with both the voice and body of Chalchiuhtlicue. The disguise flickered as he returned back into Coyote. “Simply put, you guys are unobservant and completely stupid!”

Nico had a sudden realization. “Those were the two dead spirits I detected...” He looked to the ground and contemplated.

Coyote shot his head in Nico’s direction. “You...’detected’ them...huh...” His smile didn't vanish but he was clearly bothered. The god was silent, leaving the group to sit there awkwardly. The absence of noise went on for almost too long, which was why the four demigods were relieved, albeit a little scared, at the bellowing voice that surrounded them suddenly.

“Huehuecoyotl!” the familiar utterance went. “I have some  _ things _ I'd like to talk about!” Out of the forest came a hooded figure wearing a reed skirt, sandals, and bandolier. Coyote stood up, along with the demigods, and happily greeted the approaching figure.

“Hunter! How’s it-”

“Do  _ not _ call me that.” The figure walked right up to Coyote, close enough to invade his personal space. He quickly removed his hood, exposing his face. “You went off script. I told you  _ specifically _ not to. Under ANY circumstances!”

“But you told me to get them once they reached the House of Nature. ‘By any means necessary’.” The god became uncharacteristically sheepish, his smile never disappearing however.

“Yes I did. But I also ordered you NOT to kill ANYONE!” The man was fuming. A faint red glow emanated from him. Not only that, but his eyes also radiated a pink light. One Percy found vaguely familiar. They worried him.

“But...’any means’...” Coyote’s smile was waning, but he kept it up, despite the beratement.

“Not only that, but you...remember when I told you to get Huitzilopochtli away from his place of power?”

Huehuecoyotl made no loud response, only quietly answered, “...yes...”

“Then explain to me what he’s still doing in Acapulco.”

“I was...Xipe Totec needed to-”

“Enough! I’ll have no more excuses from you. Why don't you go and do what you were ordered to instead of,” The man gestured to the teens, “conversing with them.”

“On it...” Huehuecoyotl almost whispered. He looked at the four demigods with a pained smile. “It was nice meeting you.” He waved, and evaporated into orange smoke, leaving them with the angry man.

Said man, smoothed his hair back with his hands and exhaled. He turned his attention to the group of teens and smiled. “Sorry you had to see that. Help these days.” He rolled his eyes. Now that he was face-to-face with them, the demigods were able to get a better grasp on their new company. Like Percy, they all noticed something familiar about the man. His voice, his facial structure, his physique, and most strikingly his eyes. Percy was certain he had seen them before. They were unmistakable. But whose were they?

“Oh, I knew you all were observant!” the man clapped his hands together. “Don't let Huehuecoyotl mislead you. You are very much not stupid.”

“What do you mean?” Percy questioned, staring into the pink orbs of the man.

“You recognize me! I knew you would, considering who I am.”

“And who are you?” Nico asked, sarcastically but being genuinely curious as to the answer.

“I mean, you've heard my voice on multiple occasions,” he said looking to Leo and winking. A chill went down his spine as he realized who he was.

“...The Morning Star...” he whispered.

“Exactly! I knew you would never forget me Leo!” the man exclaimed as he went to get a hug from the son of Hephaestus. Leo didn't reciprocate but he didn't push him away. He accepted the embrace.

“The Morning Star...” Nico started.

“That’s what Xochiquetzal called Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli...right?”

“Spot on! You all are amazing!” the god said, letting Leo go.

Nico squinted at the being, noticing the objects on his bandolier and connecting some dots. “You’re the one that knocked out Ichtaca.”

“Nothing gets past you Nico. Well...except maybe the feelings of others,” the god smirked.

Nico’s scowl deepened. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

The Morning Star giggled, “Why, I'm talking about Percy Jackson of course! He made little effort of hiding his true self to you and it still took his embarrassing emotional confession to make you realize.”

The son of Hades balled his hands into fists. The god’s comment made him angry, mainly because he hadn't had to think about that moment since they got to Mexico. It felt so long ago that it seemed disrespectful to bring it up. 

Since they got to Mexico...

Only Camp Half-blood knew about Percy’s confession...

How would an Aztec god in Mexico know about something like that?

He went pale, unballing his fists, as he made an unprecedented discovery.

“Aphrodite...” Percy said in a hushed tone. The color from all the demigods drained at that word. “Y-you’re...Aphrodite...aren’t you?”

Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli smiled widely. “Correct but more accurately Venus. Even more accurately, an aspect of Venus.” The god bowed, “I hope I haven't disappointed.”

Hearing the confirmation from the god allowed them all to connect the dots. Every incident they experienced with the Morning Star that seemed impossible all made sense. They fact that he knew all their names. The manipulation of Leo’s dream outside of Mexico. Every god’s worry at the mention of his name or any actions he took. And those familiar eyes. They all made sense.

“I know, I know. I've just blown all your minds and while I'm sure you'd love me to explain how this works, I'm afraid I don't have the time. I have to prepare for a show I’ll be doing later tonight and after that I’ll be having some guests over. I just have to wait for that idiot of an assistant to do his job and I’ll be off.” The Morning Star sighed with a regretful look, “It was nice meeting you four again, but I’m afraid we must depart.”

None of the teens reacted. They were still stupefied. “Don't worry. I’ll give you all the details later. For now, I bid thee farewell. But not without a gift!” The god smiled and reached into his cape and pulled out an ornately decorated cylinder.

“Don't forget to return the favor.” The corner of his mouth was raised as he vanished into red mist.

“I...” Percy stammered. He was still at a loss for words. They all were. Suddenly the four felt a pain in the nape of their neck, almost simultaneously. In no time they were fast asleep, drifting into unconsciousness before they even hit the floor.

 

~~~~~

 

Nico opened his eyes, looking at his surroundings. He was standing outside of the entrance of Camp Half-blood’s mess hall. The moon was high in the sky, and a light snow fell, icing the ground below him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the scene seemed familiar.

In the distance he could see a few figures standing outside the Big House. He couldn't tell who they all were, but one was unmistakably a man with a beard in a wheelchair holding mugs and a plate with something on it.

‘ _ Chiron... _ ’ he thought. Not many people in Camp Half-blood looked like that so it was easy to discern. Out of curiosity, Nico started making his way towards the group. When he was about halfway there, two of the figures began walking his way. The closer they got to him the more he recognized about one of the figures.

It was Percy. The outfit he wore wasn't necessarily exclusive to the son of Poseidon, but it was most recognizable on him. The second person stumped him for a bit.

‘ _ That aviator... _ ’ He knew exactly whose it was. It was his own. It didn't look anything like it did in the present. It had been through a beating. But that didn't mean he didn't know it when he saw it. Almost as soon as he noticed the jacket, everything clicked. He knew why this scene was familiar. It was the day, or night in this case, that Percy broke the news of his sister to him. The day he ran off in anger.

Nico stood still, watching as Percy and his younger self walked towards the dining pavilion. Watching as they passed him, trying his best to ignore what Percy was saying. But for whatever reason, he couldn't. Something was drawing him to them. He walked slowly behind, listening as Percy described Bianca’s sacrifice, something he never liked thinking about.

The two stopped right at the steps to the mess hall. Nico, the older one, stood off to the side of them. He wasn't saying anything. He knew nothing he did would affect what was going to happen. That's not how dreams worked. He knew from experience.

Percy was staring at the younger Nico. He stuck his hand out to him, a figurine of Hades from one of his favorite games when he was younger, Mythomagic, was in his palm. “She wanted you to have this,” he said, letting Nico take hold of the piece.

The two were silent, Nico only stared at his new figurine. “You promised you would protect her.”

“Nico, I tried. But Bianca gave herself up to save the rest of us.” He knew now that Percy was being honest. He always told him the truth. And seeing himself as a young kid...he knew what was coming next.  “I told her not to but she-”

“You promised! I shouldn't have trusted you. You lied to me.” Percy had told him before that those words struck him like a knife in his back. Even if they weren't directed at him, he felt the same pain. He had hurt Percy just as much as the news Percy gave him hurt himself. “My nightmares were right!”

“Wait. What nightmares?” He remembered the nightmares. They were as unpleasant as ever. Thanatos opening the doors to the Underworld for Bianca. Watching her cross the Styx on Charon’s ferry. Watching her last moments over and over again. He hoped like Tartarus they were never real. But he was wrong.

“I hate you!” In the moment, he spoke the truth. He hated Perseus Jackson. But as he got older, as he experienced more, he realized the real reason he was angry. It was never Percy’s fault she died, but he needed someone to blame, someone that wasn't his sister. He was mad at her but he refused to be. He projected his anger on the person who told him what happened. The person who made a promise to him. The one who made him question everything about himself.

“She might be alive. I don't know for sure-”

“She's dead. I should've known it earlier. She's in the Fields of Asphodel, standing before the judges right now, being evaluated. I can feel it.”

“What do you mean, you can feel it?”

All of a sudden, four skeletons made their way from behind Percy. He had almost forgotten about them, but that didn't make them any more frightening, at least to the older Nico. 

“You're trying to kill me! You brought these...these things?” 

‘ _ He Isn't. He wouldn't, _ ’ Nico thought. For the second time he noticed the deflecting. He had to have someone to hate and if that meant creating lies for himself to justify how he felt then so be it.

“No! I mean, yes, they followed me but  _ no _ ! Nico, run. They can't be destroyed.”

“I don't trust you!” 

‘ _ Please...listen to him, _ ’ he pleaded in his own head. He could feel a rush of emotions come to him on hearing those words. How could he feel so strongly towards the son of Poseidon but still be willing to push him away? How could he ignore his advice in favor of separating himself from the only person who cared anymore? He felt awful for having acted the way he did and seeing it from an outside perspective made it worse.

“Run, Nico! Get help!”

“No! No!  _ Go away! _ ” The ground between the two split open, swallowing the skeletons. A crevice straight into the Underworld.

“How did you-”

“Go away! I hate you! I wish you were dead!” Nico watched with tears in his eyes as his younger self ran off, those being his last words to Percy for months. He looked to Percy who was watching the son of Hades run off. He was barely picking himself off the ground, having slipped on the icy steps, with no choice but to watch him disappear from sight. His face filled with a sadness he had never seen. Percy was completely broken up by what had transpired, as could be seen by his eyes becoming more glistening in the moonlight.

‘ _ He...cried... _ ’ Nico never thought his departure hurt Percy that badly. Percy never told him it did either. The tears in his eyes made their descent down his face the moment he saw Percy look the way he did.

Nico quickly turned his gaze away from him. He couldn't bare to watch the guy he loved cry for his sake. Not again. He shut his eyes, trying to forget what he had saw. 

“Nico?” a low voice came from behind him. He opened his eyes and faced the voice. It was Percy, standing there looking solemn.

“Percy...” Nico knew he was still in a dream but Percy saw him. It meant he could actually express his feelings. “Percy,” he sped over to the son of Poseidon, embracing him tightly. “I-I’m sorry. I never realized how much I...I impacted you. I was too caught up in my own confusion to realize. I unfairly took my anger out on you. I blamed you for everything that happened...to Bianca...to me...I had no right to treat you like that.” The tears soaked the shoulder of Percy’s orange camp t-shirt. Percy took his arms and wrapped them around Nico, reciprocating.

“I’m sorry too. I should have done more to help. I need to take responsibility for that.” Nico lifted his head and looked Percy in the eyes. “Will you let me?”

Nico contemplated briefly, but he knew the answer immediately. “Of course...Seaweed Brain.” The two smiled and giggled slightly. Nico couldn't be sure who leaned in first, but he thought it was himself. Percy didn't pull away, instead he leaned in as well, tilting his head slightly as their lips connected.

Nico closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Percy’s lips on his own. He didn't want to open them. He knew when he did, he would be gone and be left alone. But he couldn't keep them shut forever. He let them creak open, the more they did the farther away Percy’s touch went. 

When they were fully open he was no longer at Camp Half-blood. He was in his room on the Argo III. He gathered himself and realized he was no longer asleep. Everything was real. He sighed and sat up in his bed.

‘ _ I hate dreams _ ’ Nico thought.

 

~~~~~

 

Leo eyes bursted open. When he did, he was greeted to the sight of the night sky, innumerable stars stretching across his vision. He sat up, looking to where he was lying. It was a roof of some kind, the roof of the Wilderness School.

‘ _ What the...? _ ’ he thought, trying to figure out how he got there. His last memory was of being dumbfounded by Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, telling him and the three other demigods that he was in fact Aphrodite, goddess of love.

‘ _ Man that was...unexpected _ .’ Considering he had no memories after that, he assumed he was dreaming. It sure felt like one. The setting also gave it away. The school was back in the western United States. They were in eastern Mexico. It would have been hard to convince him he wasn't actually anywhere near Tampico.

Leo wasn't too worried. He knew he'd wake up eventually, so he leaned back down putting his hands behind his head, looking up at the stars, admiring them. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. The scene was relaxing, he could feel himself dozing off. Apparently you could get sleepy even in a dream. Just as his eyes were about to shut, a streak of light shot through the sky.

It wasn't bright, but he saw it. ‘ _ Shooting star? _ ’ he wondered. His suspicion was correct as more appeared in the sky. He watched in awe as more and more dropped. Suddenly, a sound came from his left, like a door opening, he turned his attention, to see Jason speed walking his way over to Leo.

“I haven't missed it have I?” The blonde looked to the sky and quietly cheered. “How long’s it been going on?”

Leo shrugged, “Maybe a few seconds.”

He sighed, “Good.” He squatted down and laid himself right next to Leo, the sides of their arms making contact. As they watched the meteor shower together, Leo realized what was going on. ‘ _ Oh...it’s that night _ .’ He wasn't apprehensive at all, it just meant he had an idea of what to expect.

As if cued by Leo’s own thoughts, Jason ever so slowly reached his hand out to Leo’s, grasping it slightly. Leo turned his head to Jason, who did the same. “Sorry,” he apologized. “My hand was...cold.” Jason was never a good liar.

Leo smirked, “Don't worry. I didn't tell you to let go.” Jason blushed slightly, the two of them left to quiet stargazing. Leo, once again, felt the sleepiness creep in. This time there was nothing stopping his eyes from shutting.

He kept them closed for a few seconds before opening them. He was no longer on the roof of a building. He was instead in a cabin at Camp Half-blood, Zeus cabin to be exact. It was empty, except for a statue of the big man himself and a bed, which didn't look to be used in quite some time. The lights were out, forcing him into darkness for at most a few seconds before being blinded as two figures entered.

The first one was Jason and the second was...himself. Leo gave a confused look at nothing in particular since neither of them could see him. He watched as the two made their way to the bed, sitting down at its edge. Jason was visibly nervous but Leo was as nonchalant as ever.

Jason twiddled his thumbs, trying to articulate something but having difficulty finding the words. “Well...?” Leo asked “What is it, Superman?”

Jason sighed, “I need...there’s something I need to tell you and...I don't know how to start.”

“Oh no, don't tell me. Reyna beat you in another duel and you feel inadequate now. It’s okay Grace, it happens to the best of us.” Leo’s dream self patted Jason on the back. The real Leo couldn't help but giggle at himself.

Jason smiled slightly, “No...it’s not about Reyna at all really. It’s about...me...and you.”

“Really? What about us? That we’re the best out of anyone in this camp? Cuz if that’s the case then-”

“I've got feelings for you Leo...” Jason interrupted, silencing Leo immediately.

Real Leo looked on from behind, suddenly understanding what was going on. ‘ _ OH...it’s THAT night... _ ’ He blushed slightly, knowing full well what was to come in the following minutes.

The room was silent. All that was heard was both of their breathing. “Jason...I...”

“I like you a lot Leo. Like, more than anyone I've met. For the longest time now, I felt...different, you know? Like I was discovering a new part of myself that you helped me uncover. I...I’m sorry but I don't know how to explain it really. It’s...complicated.”

“I know what you mean Jason. I've felt like that too but-”

“You have?!” Jason bellowed, almost too loudly.

“Yes Jason, but I’m not-” 

The son of Jupiter quickly grabbed Leo’s hands in his own. “Then let’s...I don't know...do something about it!”

“Jason...” Leo didn't have the heart to say anything. Mainly because he was still trying to figure out his feelings for the blonde himself. He wasn't trying to lead him on, but he didn't want to turn him down. He thought that maybe he could do something that would give him enough time to think, to look inside himself.

“Leo...” Jason closed his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. At first Leo didn't pull away, he was still thinking to himself, but once they made contact, he became aware as to what was happening and pulled back, eyes wider than they had ever been.

“I-uh...Jason...you...”

Jason looked just as surprised as Leo felt, “Sorry, I shouldn't’ve...I didn't...you know?”

Leo stared for a few moments, then rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck it.” he said, pulling Jason back into a kiss, this one much more intense than the last.

Real Leo watched, trying not to look directly at them. He chuckled slightly at the slight gasp his past self made, remembering that as the moment Jason had slipped his tongue. 

At that he turned away from the spectacle in a fit of slight uncomfortableness. He knew EXACTLY what was going to happen between them and the thought of having to watch? He wasn't all that comfortable with it. He chose instead to deal with just the noises. Lips smacking, fabric rustling, light moaning from both of them. He could easily handle that.

Then he heard the sound of a belt buckle. “Can I?” past Leo asked. 

Jason gave an affirmative grunt, leaving real Leo to look down at the floor, eyes as wide as saucers. That wasn't a thing he was mentally prepared for. He gulped trying to focus on anything other than Jason’s quickening breaths. Or his satisfied sighing. Or the wet noises from-

Real Leo covered his ears. He couldn't handle it. Everything just kept picking up in intensity, he couldn't prepare himself for any of it at all. He went to his thoughts, the ones that were not about the display happening behind him, the ones about his feelings for Jason.

He did like Jason a lot. And it wasn't like he wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him. It’s just that he felt like he couldn’t be romantic with a guy. Maybe part of that was on the judgment society would have passed on him. Or maybe it was just himself, thinking to much about it. It’s not like there would be any difference between a man and woman being together and two men being the same. But in his mind there was. He knew there shouldn't be and he was working to change that.

That’s why he needed time to think. He needed to realize that it wasn't as strange or different as he thought. He didn't want to start something with Jason before he completely accepted what they'd be doing.

Leo uncovered his ears, to see if the past versions of him and Jason were still at it, and to his relief there was silence.

“Oh, thank the gods.” Leo turned around and was face to face with Jason Grace.

“So you do have feelings for me?” Jason smiled and brought Leo into a bear hug. “I knew it! You're almost as bad at lying as me.”

Leo smirked, “Yeah, well...why don't I stop doing it and tell you how I really feel?”

“Sure,” Jason said, releasing the son of Hephaestus. Instead of using words, he pulled Jason into a quick but meaningful kiss. 

As he pulled away, Leo grinned, “Was that a good answer, Sparky?”

Jason laughed, “Definitely,  _ Bad Boy Supreme _ .” The two shared one more prolonged embrace, enjoying the comfort. Leo had his eyes closed, making the slow release of Jason’s arms seem less harsh. When he opened them again, he was looking at the ceiling of his room on the Argo. He wasn't sure how he got there.

“Festus? How’d I get here?” The wall behind him made metal clanking. Leo nodded. “Well, it was worth a shot.”

 

* * *

 


	20. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...The group was quiet, making no noise. Everyone had an aura of uncomfortableness, even the god of life himself. He coughed, in an attempt to break the silence, “Look. Tochtli, Meztli. I have to apologize for-”  
>  Sadie rolled her eyes, but seemed to be the only one to remember the time limit the eight were on. “Oh, this would be so touching if the world wasn't about to collapse in the next couple minutes. So...if you don't mind ‘Father-of-the-Year’, we’ve got a goddess to stop.”  
> Quetzalcoatl nodded sadly. “You’re right...I wish you all luck.”

* * *

 

The two demigods and magicians apparated in Mictlan, in the throne room of Mictlantecuhtli and Mictecacihuatl. The gods in question were seated in their respective thrones, still in the outfits they were left in. Mictlantecuhtli was smiling, as if he was expecting the teenagers return at that moment.

“Took ya long enough,” he joked, “To think it’d take you that much time to get two things for me.”

Sadie crossed her arms, “You do remember we had to get them from gods right?”

“Course I do! I ain’t that forgetful.” The Lord of the Dead grinned mischievously. He turned to Tochtli and Meztli, seeming to know they were in possession of magical artifacts. “So...can I see them?”

Tochtli eyed up the god and, after a brief moment of second guessing, he held out the weapon,  _ Xiuhcoatl _ , in his right hand, “Here.”

“Woah.” Mictlantecuhtli stared at the spiraled markings on the boys arm. “Nice tat.”

“Thanks...?” Tochtli wasn't sure how to take the comment. The god wasn't necessarily insulting him, at least he didn't think so, but something about it made him confused.

“When’s your two’s birthday?” The god quickly asked, the question of almost no relevance to Tochtli’s ‘tat’.

“...July 8” the demigod reacted, expectedly apprehensive.

“ _ 3 coatl. _ Shoulda known.” Mictlantecuhtli nodded, “Well, ya got lucky kid. Pretty much any other birth day and youda been incinerated.”

That earned the boy’s quick attention. “You mean-”

“Burnt to a crisp!” The god of the underworld said, almost too excitedly. “See, only gods and those with a serpent  _ nagual _ can wield  _ Xiuhcoatl _ and even then the guys pretty selective.”

“ _ Nagual _ ?” Carter wondered out loud. “What...is that exactly?”

Mictecacihuatl giggled and answered for her husband, “Kinda like a spirit that all Mexica have. Gives ‘em their magical powers but it’s determined by birthday and, if their a demigod, their parent.”

“It’s also what we call magic users. It’s less negative than  _ brujo _ ,” Tochtli explained.

“Yes yes. Magic!” Mictlantecuhtli tapped his foot impatiently. “But I’m more interested in that there,” the god pointing to the blow darts strapped to Meztli’s chest. “Are you gonna explain to me how you managed to pry that from the ol’ hunter’s mitts?”

Meztli shrugged, “He kinda just...handed it to us.”

“HA! That's rich!” the Lord belted, “I find that hard to believe! The guy’s not one to go easy on anybody. Ya sure he didn't put you into some kinda trial?”

“No, we just had to fight ‘the Night Axe’ before he’d talk to us. After we did he just gave us the blow dart gun,” Meztli was unfazed, as if fighting a strange monster to get a couple blow darts and a gun was normal.

“You must know then that the Night Axe was a test he set up, right?” Mictlantecuhtli chuckled. “That thing’s only s’possed to wander earth forests and last I checked you were in the dudes heaven. Only one thing’s allowed up there without his knowing and that’s Coyote. Everything else? He’s the one bringing it.”

Meztli sighed, “...yeah, I get it. I guess it’s just-” she was cut off by Sadie, who was not one for manners it seemed.

“So we brought you the weapons. Are you gonna help and hand us the bones for that undead army you promised?”

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Of course,” Mictlantecuhtli’s face contorted and turned a pale red, as if he was holding back a sneeze. “And...y-you can keep the weapons too,” he stammered.

“But didn't you want us to give them to you?” The teens became suddenly suspicious of the god. His light laughter only strengthened their suspicions.

“Y-yeah...but...” The Lord of the Dead suddenly broke out cackling. His breathing was irregular and only came in short bursts between his laughing. He wheezed as he struggled to stay in his throne.

Mictecacihuatl rolled her eyes, “You didn't need to get them technically,” she took over for her strange husband. “Quetzalcoatl wanted you two to be stronger, Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli wanted us to stall you for a certain amount of time, and...my husband wanted to play a joke on you. We decided leading you on a quest for magical artifacts would satisfy everyone”

“What?! So all that little journey we made was all for nothing?” Meztli nearly screamed.

“Did you not hear me?” the goddess said, sounding slightly annoyed. “I said your father wanted you to be stronger. With the unlocked magical abilities you two have as well as the weapons, you are some of the strongest demigods to ever walk the earth.”

“That’s...” Tochtli looked down at the floor in silent contemplation. Was he really all that powerful? He doubted it considering he didn’t feel much different.

“Amazing!” Carter butted in, “I thought you two were cool already but now...it’s almost overwhelming!”

“Down boy,” Sadie teased, “Coming on a little strong there.”

Mictlantecuhtli’s laughter began to subside. He took a deep breath and sighed reminiscently, “Well...as much as I love laughing at you, you're running a little short on time. I say you've got about...” he looked at his empty wrist, as if looking at an invisible watch. “...30 minutes probably before sunrise on the final day of  _ Nemontemi _ .”

Carter looked at the god with confusion, “There’s that word again. Can you explain what exactly that means?” he asked, “since I don’t really know why it’s important to you.”

“Certainly,” the Lord of the Dead said with a smirk, “ _ Nemontemi _ means ‘Empty Days’. They're the final five days of the Mexica’s calendar where we sorta just...can’t do anything since they aren't numbered or ruled by any gods. They're very unlucky and are also the days where us gods steadily lose our power. By the end of it we are severely fatigued and unless we get...you know” The god lifted his finger and dragged it across his throat, “sacrifices we ain't gonna recuperate all that quickly. It’s why Coyolxauhqui plans on finishing us off at the final day at the point where Huitzilopochtli is his weakest.”

Carter understood just about, but there was one question that he still had, “But if  _ all _ the gods are getting weaker, how is Coyolxauhqui going to defeat you all?”

Mictecacihuatl took over the explanation, “Remember when you first entered our palace? You asked why there ain’t anyone here and he said all the dead people have passed through?”

“I also said gods,” Mictlantecuhtli added.

The goddess gave an affirmative nod and continued, “Coyolxauhqui has been sacrificing them to strengthen herself. It’s gotten to the point that all she needs is one more dead god and not a single living one will be able to stop her.”

“That means...” Carter began thinking. What could that mean for the sake of the Aztec’s godly domain? If their gods are being killed off, would they ever be able to come back or are they dead for all eternity? If she killed one more god she’d most certainly destroy the world, something Carter didn’t like considering.

She needed another sacrifice before becoming powerful enough to defeat Huitzilopochtli, of course. Which meant she had to have at least one god in her custody and if that’s the case, which god exactly?

“ _ Abuela _ ...” Tochtli whispered. Carter turned his attention to the teen and saw the color drain from his face.  _ Abuela _ is ‘grandmother’ in Spanish and the last time he heard one of the Suarez’s say it they were talking about Ichtaca...the god who had vanished after being struck by Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli’s dart.

“Oh...” he exhaled, 

“Welp, looks like your time’s been shortened to about twenty minutes now.” Mictlantecuhtli announced as he stood up from his throne. “I suggest you four get going now.” He clapped his hands and the purple mist on the floor began swirling at the demigod’s feet. The vapor thickened as time went on which meant some magical business was about to happen to them once a again.

“Wait!” Sadie shouted, “What about the bones?”

“Don't worry,” the god winked at her, “I’ll send them your way with some ‘ambassadors’.” Out of the corner of his eye, Carter noticed a dark figure lurking in the back corner of the room. It was a man, not one he recognized, but something about his eyes were familiar. They had a shine about them, like a dogs eyes, and just as his vision was blocked out by the fog he could have sworn he saw his head morph into a dog’s head...a black dog like Xolotl.

“But where are we...” Sadie started before giving up, having realized the two god’s were not listening anymore.

 

~~~~~

 

Nico was still lying in bed when he heard a familiar shout from above deck. “Hello? Curly? Blondy? Anubis? The other one? We’re back!” He assumed it was Sadie, since there was almost no other person who could come up with as bad of nicknames.

Nico wasn’t sure how long he was in bed for but he assumed it was for long enough that he should get up. He got to his feet and stretched before seeing his Stygian iron sword in the floor. ‘ _ How did that get there? _ ’ he wondered. He picked it up and strapped it to his back like he had before he passed out. He opened the door to his room and walked towards the steps leading up to the top deck. 

As he got to the base of them he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Percy, looking slightly uncomfortable, and Leo and Jason just behind him.

“Hey Perc,” he said. “Not that I don't doubt your intelligence but do you have any idea how we got here?”

Percy didn’t answer but Leo did, “I’m pretty sure it was Aphrodite. Why wouldn’t it be? She has Aztec powers which, I think, means she can put people to sleep now.”

“And I guess she could just teleport us here...” Nico thought. He shrugged and turned back to the stairs, going up them and emerging through the deck’s opening, along with his other three companions, into an ever lightening blue sky. The sun hadn’t risen, but the sky was the pale blue that was seen right before. On the deck were the four magicians they had split up with in Acapulco waiting patiently for the demigods to greet them.

“Sadie,” the son of Hades said with slight enthusiasm. “Where’d you guys come from?”

“Oh you know,” she lifted her open hand and counted as she listed things off, “just visited the underworld for a bit, saw a guy almost get killed with a ball, got knocked out, fought a headless corpse that sounded like an axe. The usual.”

“Wha-really?” Leo stammered.

“You think I’d lie about something like that?” Sadie asked, sounding somewhat offended.

“Can you blame him?” Carter teased with a smirk.

“Of course I can. And I will,” the Kane sister pouted.

Leo smiled and looked to the Suarez’s who were standing next to the Kane’s. He noticed that they looked different from when he first met them. Meztli had a brand new outfit and Tochtli had a burn that spiraled up his entire arm. That got his attention immediately, “Woah...Tochtli, your arm...”

Tochtli gave the son of Hephaestus an understanding look. “Yeah...it got burned by...” he picked up Xiuhcoatl and displayed it for the demigods to see. He squeezed it slightly and the snake caught fire as well as hissed

“Oh god!” Leo exclaimed, leaning back slightly, “That was...unexpected.” 

Suddenly, a bright white flash of light enveloped the eight teens. It blinded them and as their vision returned to normal, a new, but familiar, voice sounded, “Children.”

Leo opened his eyes completely and saw just behind the Suarez’s, Quetzalcoatl, in his white regalia. The son of Hephaestus blinked a few times, “But not as unexpected as that.”

Meztli faced the man behind her and frowned angrily. “Dad? What do you think you're-” 

“What are you doing here?” Her insult cut off by her brother.

“I came to...” the god hesitated. Something was bothering him but it wasn't clear what that would be. He sighed and continued, “...direct you towards your final destination, the location of Coyolxauhqui’s master plan.”

“Well spit it out then.” Meztli was clearly in no mood to talk with her father.

Quetzalcoatl stared at his children with concern in his eyes. He wanted to say something but was unable to. “...Teotihuacan.” He responded to his daughter’s request, “the Pyramid of the Sun...” the group was quiet, making no noise. Everyone had an aura of uncomfortableness, even the god of life himself. He coughed, in an attempt to break the silence, “Look. Tochtli, Meztli. I have to apologize for-”

Sadie rolled her eyes, but seemed to be the only one to remember the time limit the eight were on. “Oh, this would be so touching if the world wasn't about to collapse in the next couple minutes. So...if you don't mind ‘Father-of-the-Year’, we’ve got a goddess to stop.” 

Quetzalcoatl nodded sadly. “You’re right...I wish you all luck.” He tried smiling but it only came off as unhappy. No one noticed except for the Suarez’s.

“Did you hear that Festus?” Sadie shouted to the wind, “Take us to Teotihuacan.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter's pretty short compared to some of the previous ones but considering this one is mainly just a transition between events I think it's fine
> 
> if you don't then...
> 
> Too bad really


	21. Smoking Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The god of life looked up, a new confidence emanating from his countenance. He opened his mouth and began, “You and I both know what a threat Coyolxauhqui poses. We can't be at each other’s throats while she threatens our existence, yours especially. All I ask is for your cooperation. I don't expect you to get over a millenia’s long grudge in an hour, only for you to forget about it.”  
> He turned away from his brother. He was clearly going through a debate with himself all in the confines of his own mind. He scowled and turned back to Quetzalcoatl when his daughter spoke two words that impacted him strongly, “Please, father...”  
> At those simple words, that short plea, his face softened. He sighed and, with some hesitation replied, “...Alright...I’ll forget.”

* * *

  

The trip to Teotihuacan was only a few minutes but it felt like hours. The heroes milled around the top deck but none of them spoke the whole time. Leo and Nico were at the wheel of the Argo, Jason and Percy looked out at the earth passing below them, the Kanes leaned against the mast, and the Suarez’s stood at the front of the ship. Something about the events only moments before put them all in a position where no one wished to begin any interactions. But if it was going to have to be someone, it might as well have been Sadie.

“You know,” she shouted, “We aren't going to get over this awkwardness if no one says anything. Why don't we...talk about our objectives and how successful we were?” She glanced at every member on board waiting for any of them to respond. “No takers?” she asked. The Kane shrugged, “Fine, I’ll go first. Remember that hole Tochtli made in the world before you guys went off? That led us into Mictlan, where we almost went on a 12 year journey of certain death.”

“I take it you didn't actually spend that much time down there?” Leo joked.

“Nope, all we did was meet the Lord of the Underworld and his wife who told us to get some godly weapons for him. Only then would he give us the stuff to summon the dead.”

Percy turned away from the ship’s edge to pay better attention to the Kane. “So Mictlan,” he started, “is like the Underworld? Were there many dead down there?”

Carter sighed, “No, none at all. According to Mictlantecuhtli-”

“The Lord of the Dead,” Sadie interrupted.

“Yes, him,” her brother rolled his eyes and continued, “ they've all passed on already. Mictlan is apparently only a land of trials for them and once they finish, they move somewhere else. I'm not sure where, though.”

“Didn't he say we were in a heaven at one point?” Sadie pointed out. “Wouldn't that mean there’s another part of the afterlife?”

Carter thought for a second and realized the truth in her statement. “Maybe...we can't be too sure.”

“Well, anyway.” Sadie decided to worry about heavens later. Finishing her story was more important, “After that, we ended up in Guadalajara.” 

Meztli and her brother walked towards the Kanes, the former taking charge of the conversation. “We went to Chivas Stadium and watched the end of a game of ‘Mesoamerican Ball’ being announced by Huitzilopochtli. He called us down to the field where we asked for his weapon,  _ Xiuhcoatl _ .”

“The snake I showed you earlier.” Tochtli gestured to the weapon strapped to his hip, “It’s a club and a spear-thrower. I don't know how to get spears for it though,” the boy said, somewhat dejected.

“After Tochtli got his arm burned by that flaming blue snake,” his sister began, “we were knocked out and brought to some red forest.”

“Wait.” Jason stopped, “Was it like...red trees, orange and yellow sky?”

Carter squinted and answered, “That was it, yeah. How did you-”

“We were there too!” Percy exclaimed. He quickly composed himself and started explaining, “Like...an hour or two after Acapulco”

“H-how?” Carter wondered, completely stunned. The thought of the two groups being in the same place yet never meeting seemed strange to him and needed investigating for sure.

“Well, After Acapulco,” the son of Poseidon began, “we were led to Xipe Totec. He was being terrorized by a spirit of some kind.”

“A Chaneque he said,” Leo butted in, “It was messing with his mind to the point where he was about to die by soul removal.” The four magicians gave confused glances. Leo didn't notice but Nico did.

“Chaneque kill by scaring the souls out of their victims.” Nico added, easing their looks of any wonder.

“We helped him destroy it at which point he fainted,” Percy finished, before his face saddened, at least it seemed to. He took a deep breath and started up once more, ”...then something weird happened. There was...a second face on him. I don't know how else to explain it. It was like two heads layered on top of each other, phasing in and out.”

Carter nodded, “That’s how the Egyptian gods are. Their forms change depending on what layer of the Duat you're looking through or when you stare at them too long. Do you think it was something like that?”

“I’m not sure,” Percy shook his head. “I've never seen the Gods of Egypt before. But Xipe Totec...the first ‘face’ fainted but the second one...it spoke to us. It told us to go to Tampico and meet Huitzilopochtli.” Percy was clearly disturbed by something but he gave no insight as to what it was.

Nico, instead, took to explaining further. “Of course, the guy wasn't even there. Instead we’re greeted by a woman who ends up leading us into an ambush. She takes me and Leo into that red forest you were talking about under the guise of being upset by her husband’s disappearance.”

Leo let out an exasperated sigh, obviously in gest, “To think, I tried being comforting and what do I get? Chased by a coyote.”

“That’s what happened to us as well,” Jason added, “except it was said lady’s husband and not herself.”

Carter followed the unnecessarily long explanation, but that didn't mean he had no questions whatsoever. “So if you were in the woods...why didn't we see or hear you at all?” the magician asked.

“I don't know,” his sister mocked, “Maybe it had something to do with that whole time slowing thing?”

“Oh yeah. Forgot about that.”

“‘Time slowing’?” Percy asked, “Care to explain?”

Carter nodded, “In Mictlan, one hour is equal to 3 on the surface. We were in there for maybe...three hours at most?” he turned to his sister who agreed with a nod, “So that means nine that passed for you. That might even explain why you didn't meet Huitzilopochtli. He was doing something else and you guys were...” he stopped. He couldn't tell what the other four teenagers were doing since he wasn't there.

Luckily, Jason took it from there, “We were being introduced to Coyote and Venus. You must have still been in the Underworld then.”

“Wha-I'm sorry,” Carter’s eyes widened, “but...Venus? Like...the Roman god?”

“And what’s this about a coyote? You said something about being chased by one, right?” For whatever reason that piqued Sadie’s interest more than the name of a familiar deity. Her priorities were sometimes confusing.

The four demigods who made the discovery of the god’s identity seemed on edge. Leo, feeling the the least of the four took to explaining, “Oh...well...to put it simply...Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli? The Morning Star or whatever you wanna call him, he’s actually an aspect of Venus. Kinda like how Jupiter is one for Zeus...I think.”

Carter blinked in confusion. He didn't expect such an explanation, but considering the context of the quest, he should have. “...So you're telling me...the goddess of love is also a hooded AZTEC hunter?”

“Yep.” Leo responded, almost too happily.  “And he’s also the one that...shot your grandma.”

“I figured...” Tochtli sighed, “he shot us with the same darts before taking us into his heaven.”

“He also gave me them and his blow dart gun.” Meztli added, showing the bandolier and the ornate tube. “I haven't gotten a chance to use them yet but-” her reply was cut short by the sound of Festus’ metal noises.

“Well...looks like we’ve arrived,” Leo told the group. “Festus’s gonna let us down as close as he can to the Temple of the Sun. Hopefully we aren't too late to stop that damn goddess.”

 

~~~~~

 

The area the Argo III landed in was a long, elevated, stone road. Just below them, down a few steps, was a wide, expansive street. Said street went off in two directions, the left side leading to a pyramid of sorts, but not one as massive as the one set just in front of the ship. The pyramid rose up into the sky for up to 200 feet. Its base extended for much longer, creating a steady incline upwards interspersed with occasional rests of flat stones. Connecting each section were sets of stairs, lots of them, the sight of which would intimidate any casual observer.

The steps weren’t the most worrying part however. That would have been the large black figure perched at the very peak of the structure surrounded by hundreds of humanoid figures. They flowed from the top down to the bottom, the smallest amount of them at the base. 

“That’s a lot of people,” Leo commented as the Argo lifted back into the sky, leaving them on the ground “You think they’re tourists?”

“I find that doubtful,” Carter responded. The eight of them watched the crowd listlessly sway, looking up to the tall black figure illuminated from behind by the slowly rising sun.

“Finally!” the figure shouted, it’s creaky voice echoing across the landscape. “We’ve been waiting for your arrival!” The hundred faces turned to face the demigods, their features covered by the shadow of the pyramid. “The heroes, chosen by Quetzalcoatl himself, come to try and stop my inevitable victory.”

“Oh yeah?! What makes you so sure it’s inevitable?!” Sadie shouted at the top of her lungs. She wasn't sure if the goddess could hear her, but it was cathartic nonetheless.

Coyolxauhqui did in fact hear her however, as evidenced by her response. “Let me show you!” The goddess spread her arms, which were giant black bat wings. They glistened in the morning sun. “Bring them out!” she commanded. The crowd cheered in a chorus of hisses. At the top of the lowest platform, still higher than where the teens stood, appeared four bodies. Two of them, the ones nearest the edge, were tied up by their hands, being held back by two equally tall skeletal figures in skirts. The bound figure to the right was a bald man whose skin was entirely black like obsidian, piercing yellow eyes like a wild cat, and a jet black prosthetic leg, similar to the ones an athlete would wear. Next to him was a familiar old woman, in a black robe.

“ _ Abuela _ !” Tochtli screamed. He lunged forward down the steps, as his friends shouted for him to stop. He didn't seem to hear them, but he did hear his grandmother’s request.

“Don’t! She’ll kill you too!” The old woman sounded tired, all her energy seemed to be used in her plea. Tochtli stopped in the middle of the street, the other heroes running over to him.

“She's right,” the bound man said, his voice deep and comforting. “If you get in her way before she’s done with us...there’s no telling what horrors she’ll put you through.”

“Enough conversing!” Coyolxauhqui demanded. At her words, the skeletons pulled on the hand wraps and turned the prisoners to the steps leading higher up the pyramid.

“No!” Tochtli roared. His body became absorbed by a bright white aura. His eyes turned white, expression steeling, as his feet left the ground. He floated towards the ascending figures, making it to the platform. His feet planted back to the ground and with a thrusting of his chest, a white jet of light shot forth towards the god. The form grew in size until it was a transparent snake, similar to the one Meztli had summoned to defeat the Night Axe.

It hissed at the Skeletal guards and snapped them up in its transparent jaws. It momentarily stunned the creatures but soon more were pouring down the steps. They covered the snake, allowing two to grab ahold of the incapacitated gods.

“ _ Conejo _ !” Ichtaca sounded, “Don't do this!” Tochtli’s face softened at the pet name his grandma used. He hadn't heard her use it for so long he began to think she thought he was too old for it. Hearing it at that moment, it moved him to consider his actions.

His thoughts preoccupied him, allowing his eyes to return to normal and the glow to recede, the serpent still hissing underneath the bodies of skirted skeletons. “I...” Tochtli looked at the scene and stared as his grandmother was led to the top of the pyramid. Sure, she thought it was pointless to fight but he didn't. He wasn't going to let a goddess kill one of the only people that cared for him. “...I can't,” the teen raised his palm and whispered a word in Nahuatl.

From his palm a fireball, the size of his torso formed and launched itself towards a couple of skeletons marching towards him. They were all knocked back, causing Coyolxauhqui to angrily shout, “Arrogant child! I should have known you’d be a challenge.” The goddess turned around to peer at the rising sun. When she locked her gaze back on Tochtli she wore a sinister smile, like that of a toothy bat. “No matter. Victory is at hand.” Ichtaca and the man had been dragged to the very peak, and were quickly seized by the evil goddess. With swift movements she tied them down to stone tablets, sacrificial tables, and spoke once more, “On this, the fifth and final Empty Day, as the sun rises above the most sacred of all places, I sacrifice Tezcatlipoca and his only daughter. With the blood drained from the most powerful magicians, I will be superior to all! I will march to  _ Ilhuicatl-Xoxoco _ , Destroy Huitzilopochtli, and plunge this world into an eternal darkness ruled by me!”

The crowd of skeletons hissed louder than ever. Tochtli stared as the strange creatures staggered toward him. From behind he heard footsteps and heavy breathing. Briefly turning his head he saw the seven additional heroes.

“Next time, give us a little warning,” Sadie teased.

Tochtli tried to find humor in the statement but considering the situation, it seemed in bad taste. “Any ideas? I can't blast all these guys with fire,” he asked.

Leo reached into his magic toolbelt and smirked. “I do,” he said, pulling out a remote with a single button on it. He pushed it and from above, a volley of cannon fire hit the side of the pyramid.

The teens braced themselves as shockwaves rang throughout the old stone. From above they heard Coyolxauhqui screech, as well as a triumphant hiss from Tochtli’s snake familiar. “You dare launch a sneak attack on a-” the goddess yelled just before getting knocked off the side of the structure by a flaming cannonball.

“Awesome!” Leo pumped his fist in the air, “I wasn't sure how she’d take that.” The skeletons, temporarily confused by the explosions and an ethereal serpent, ran around in an almost panic. Without direct orders they seemed useless. 

Not a single one advanced towards the teenagers, until Coyolxauhqui lunged upwards into the sky. “What are you imbeciles doing?! Attack them already!” She swooped into the Argo, causing the ship to groan, and launch a second volley directly into her chest. She toppled to the ground, just as the skirt-clad creatures began advancing with their hisses. From underneath their skirts, two snake heads poked out, the likely source of their noises.

“We’ve got to save  _ abuela _ ,” Meztli decreed. “Do you think you can stall these things long enough for us to free her?” Her question was directed at the six others present.

“I...we should be able to,” an uneasy Percy answered.

“Good,” Meztli said, puffing her chest and launching her own snake just as her brother had done. She grabbed Tochtli’s shoulder, “Come on.” The two followed behind the newly apparated serpent, burning the skeletons with their magic as they passed. The ones that managed to get past, were taken care of in various ways. Slicing, chopping, exploding, evaporating. Each kill spilling a red ooze over the battlefield. The heroes did their best to keep as much attention on them as opposed to the Suarez’s.

Meztli and Tochtli’s snake familiars knocked over the figures with their elongated bodies. Most toppled down the hundreds of stairs and landed at the feet of the kids, only to be stabbed and turned into red goo. Within a few moments, and a couple dozen dispatched snake skeletons, the Suarez twins made it to the top of the pyramid.

The early morning sun blinded them slightly. Their serpents stopped at the very edge, guarding the two from any attacks. “ _ Abuela _ ,” Tochtli said, the sound of the skeletons and the Kane’s using commands filling the air.

Ichtaca frowned, trying her best to look at the twins from her supine position. “I told you-”

“We know what you said,” Meztli interrupted. “But we weren’t about to let that crazy goddess kill you in front of us.” Tochtli nodded in agreement. “So, are you going to tell us how to free you? Or will you refuse our help and get us all killed?”

At that, a crash was heard from behind them. The twins looked to see Coyolxauhqui gripping the mast of the Argo with bat-like feet. The bronze was bending, but hadn't broken yet. A sudden burst of ballistae shots knocked her off, leaving her to circle below the ship

“If she won't,” the man, Tezcatlipoca started, “I will. I’m the god of magic so there’s no way she used anything I am not aware of.”

“Great! Then do it.” Meztli commanded.

Tezcatlipoca raised the corner of his mouth. “It’s a subtle spell. Didn't even bother with a complex bombastic incantation,” the god mused.

“Whatever, just tell us how to reverse it.”

“Channel your energy and whisper the word ‘free’.”

Tochtli furrowed his brow, “It...it can't be that simple!”

The god rolled his eyes. “It is, why don't you try it and see?”

The twins glanced at each other briefly, followed by Tochtli raising his hand over the god. A white glow encased his hand as he whispered, “Free.” The light freed itself from the confines of his hands’ outline and surrounded the deity. With a brief flash, the light dissipated. Tezcatlipoca smiled and sat up.

“See? Easy.” The god walked over to his daughter and with the same gesture released Ichtaca with a black aura instead. “Well then. Now that we’re free, why don't we get rid of these  _ tzitzimimeh _ ?”

Ichtaca nodded, “Let’s.”

 

The demigods and the Kanes were beginning to feel fatigued. Chopping at bones and getting your clothes covered in red goop tended to have that effect on people.

“How much longer?” Sadie questioned, “I'm not sure how our magic reserves are going to last at this rate. Especially if we’ll have to defeat every last one of these things.”

“Yes, it’s-” Carter started before being tackled to the ground by on of the creatures. It pinned his chest to the ground, straddling the boy, his  _ khopesh _ just out of reach from the monster’s neck. Two snakes protruded from under the front of its skirt, making their way to Carter’s face. They hissed and were about to strike when a black tentacle-like object wrapped around the creature’s neck. It was quickly yanked backwards, landing at the prosthesis of the god of magic. With a quick stomp to the chest, the monster liquified.

“Th-thanks.” Carter almost whispered.

“No need,” the god responded with a wave of his hand. He raised the tentacle, revealing it to actually be a whip, at which point he snapped it off to his left, decapitating ten of the tzitzimimeh at once. “Here to help you in anyway I am able.”

Carter regained his stance, and continued to shout commands at the monsters, usually causing them to blow up or be knocked backwards by a giant fist. The battle would have went on for maybe ten more minutes, but with the help of two more powerful magicians, godly ones at that, the tzitzimimeh were destroyed within less than half that. Coyolxauhqui struggled with taking down the Argo the whole time, only bending the mast and denting its siding.

She turned to the pyramid for the first time since her grappling of the ship, her expression turning to one of pure anger. “How DARE you! Not only do you insult me with your very presence, but you go and destroy HUNDREDS of my loyal servants! You will pay!” With a blast of gray shrapnel, Coyolxauhqui blasted into the air, and vanished, along with the lingering  _ tzitzimimeh _ .

“Phew,” Leo wiped the sweat from his forehead, “that was...quite a battle.”

“Don't think it is over quite yet,” Tezcatlipoca boomed. “The goddess of the moon has not been defeated yet.”

“Well, how are we supposed to get her if she’s vanished?”

“She said she planned to march into  _ Ilhuicatl-Xoxoco _ and destroy Huitzilopochtli. That would be the Sun’s current heavenly residence, which makes it highly likely she will be there,” the god explained, the statement filled with confidence.

“You seem to be very knowledgeable...” Carter said, suspicion in his voice.

“I am the god of magic,” Tezcatlipoca responded matter-of-factly, “I have extensive knowledge of all magical abilities ancient or otherwise. That includes how one would defeat the sun itself. And your magic as well, Egyptians.”

“Oh yeah?” Sadie shouted facetiously, “Prove it.”

The god of magic smirked, “The boy is proficient in combat magic, specifically those moves that involve channeling Horus. You, however, have no specific leaning towards any, as would be expected from one who channels Isis. I was able to gather all that from simply watching you for a brief moment each. I can even provide insight into the nuances of your magic if you wished.”

Carter’s eyes widened with excitement, “That’s sounds am-”

“Horrible!” his sister interrupted, “No thank you. I'd rather not talk with a creepy god who knows everything about us.”

“Oh no, that would not be me. I have no interest, nor the ability, to see what is inside your head. Ichtaca on the other hand...” the god turned to his daughter, the godly old woman.

Tochtli turned to his grandmother in surprise, “Are you saying...”

“I can only see the secrets of those who wish for me to. Do not worry,” Ichtaca gave her grandson a knowing, yet comforting look.

“Why are the Aztec gods so creepy?” Leo said, exasperated.

“I wouldn't say we all are,” a voice said from behind. The teens looked over their shoulders and saw the same man from earlier on the Argo, Quetzalcoatl.

Leo sighed, “Case and point...”

“Brother...” Tezcatlipoca scowled at the white-clad man.

“Hello Tezcatlipoca,” the god of life said with a tone of slight disgust. “It is...seeing you.”

“Quite,” the god of magic harrumphed, crossing his arms.

“So...” Leo started, “you two are brothers?”

“Twins actually,” Quetzalcoatl responded.

“Reluctant twins,” Tezcatlipoca groaned

“Do not be so crude. I’ve never-”

“You lie. Everytime.” The god of magic lifted his finger and pointed at his brother, “You can't seem to stop.”

“I don't-” the god of life began to protest before being cut off by his brother once more.

“Why don't you tell us why you're here then?”

“I...” the god looked to the floor, seeming ashamed and replied, “I came to make a truce.”

Tezcatlipoca was taken aback. He furrowed his brow at his brother and asked, “...Why?”

The god of life looked up, a new confidence emanating from his countenance. He opened his mouth and began, “You and I both know what a threat Coyolxauhqui poses. We can't be at each other’s throats while she threatens our existence, yours especially. All I ask is for your cooperation. I don't expect you to get over a millenia’s long grudge in an hour, only for you to forget about it for that long.”

Tezcatlipoca turned away from his brother. He was clearly going through a debate with himself all in the confines of his own mind. He scowled and turned back to Quetzalcoatl when his daughter spoke two words that impacted him strongly, “Please, father...”

The god of magic’s face softened. He sighed and, with some hesitation replied, “...Alright...I’ll forget.”

“Look what we have here. A perfect display of brotherly love! Aw, it’s beautiful!”  a familiar voice came from the side of the group. The teens and gods turned and were met with the visage of Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, the enigma of a god, walking up the steps of the pyramid.

“You...” Tezcatlipoca fumed, “You better have a good reason for showing up here before I banish you into the deepest layer of Mictlan!”

“Tez, come on,” the morning star shrugged, “Of course I've got something. I’m here to give the kids a ride straight to Coyolxauhqui.”

“As if we’d trust you enough to do that,” Meztli spat at the god.

“Oh, you wound me.” Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli put his palm to his heart in feigned pain, “All three aspects of my existence.”

“I do not blame their reluctance,” Tezcatlipoca huffed.

“You did knock us out and almost get us killed,” Tochtli scowled at the hooded god.

“And you were the one who brought us to Coyolxauhqui,” Ichtaca added.

The red hunter smiled, “That’s all in the past! I only did that to have some fun!”

“I would call those things anything but fun...” Sadie whispered.

“Not only that,” Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli continued. “but I wasn't in complete control off my actions anyway! Can you really fault my Mexica form for the actions of my Roman counterpart?”

“I can,” Tezcatlipoca hissed.

“And I will,” Quetzalcoatl affirmed.

“You guys! Already agreeing on things!” the god shouted, seeming excited “After only a few minutes too!”

Quetzalcoatl sighed, “Listen Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, the motives behind your actions are questionable at best. You seem to have no loyalties which is why I ask you to-”

“Q, come on...” the god pleaded. He didn't look sad, but his expression changed slightly, showing a somewhat softer side. “Look, if I promise to disclose everything after we kill that  _ obviously _ disloyal goddess, can I get permission to take your heroes to Huitzilopochtli? It’s not like you’ll be able to get in there without me anyway.”

The god of life, deep in thought, stared at the ground. After a few moments he turned his attention back to the morning star and responded to his request, “...Alright, it’s a deal.”

“Wait, don't we get a say in this?” Meztli asked.

“Children, please let me-”

“No!” the demigod refuted. “Why should we trust you of all people to make deals for us? You've done absolutely nothing to earn that from us.”

“...I...” the god of life was speechless. He had no response.

Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli smiled, “Maybe the kid’s right. I’d like to hear what she has to say about this offer.”

“Well...” Meztli stumbled, “I wasn't going to disagree, I just wanted a say in it.”

“A woman of principles. I like it.” The morning star glanced at the rest of the heroes, “So...how about the rest of you? Care to head into  _ Ilhuicatl-Xoxoco _ ?”

“Do we have much of a choice?” Percy asked, rhetorically.

“Nope!” Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli giggled. He faded into red mist and so did the demigods. Their vision was nothing but red. A feeling in their guts, like that one would feel on a rollercoaster, shot through them for a few seconds before dissipating, along with the mist, their vision now showing the whole of  _ Ilhuicatl-Xoxoco _ , the heaven of Huitzilopochtli.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the conclusion to this quest.  
> Not the last chapter mind you, just the final battle.
> 
> The heroes of Quetzalcoatl VS the forces of Coyolxauhqui  
> A fight for the ages...


	22. The Age of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I, as Ometeotl, both male and female, good and evil, light and darkness, fire and water, judgment and forgiveness, god of duality, split you, severing your connections
> 
> I, as Chaos, the shapeless heap, destroy your aspects, impeding your reincarnation in another domain
> 
> And I, as the union of Ma’at and Isfet, a perfect balance of chaos and order, execrate you, erasing you from existence in your entirety

* * *

 

Their surroundings were a blinding sight. Above and below them was a never-ending expanse of bright blue, as if they were floating through the sky. The floor was solid, but transparent. Only the streaks of light that appeared at their feet as they walked made it obvious. Ahead of them stood a pyramid, just like the one they were previously at, except it was much taller. The stones were cleaned, no longer covered in dirt and grass. At the base was an opening, like a doorway, and at the peak was a large throne.

Seated atop it was Huitzilopochtli, just as the magicians remembered, short, tanned, and handsome. He looked bored but at the sight of the kids making their way towards the pyramid his demeanor brightened. In almost no time he stood up and sped down the steps of the pyramid.

The kids stopped moving, and let the god of war make his way towards them. Said god paused in front of them with a smile on his face. “Well, well, well. Look who it is,” he chuckled, looking in Tochtli’s direction.

Tochtli was about to greet the god, when Xiuhcoatl slithered his way up his side and hissed. Huitzilopochtli giggled, “You said it. Now, how ‘bout I greet your new friends?” The snake hissed once more and shook its head at Percy. “Alright, why don't you start then.”

“Wha-me?” Percy stumbled.

“Yes you. I'm looking right at you, aren't I?”

Percy nodded and introduced himself, as well as the other three demigods who did not meet the god.

“A pleasure,” the god said, shaking the demigods’ hands. “Any acquaintance of Xiuhcoatl is a friend of mine.” The god put his hands on his hips, “Now tell me. What brings you guys here so early in the morning? Shouldn't you be-”

“Enough with the faking,” Meztli interrupted. She gave the god a dirty look, “We know you're secretly evil. You let Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli knock us out!”

Huitzilopochtli sighed, still smiling, “Yes, I did do that I'm afraid. An apology is due, most definitely. But you've got it all wrong. I'm not evil.”

“Then why would you work with that guy?”

The god of war gave the demigod a judgemental look, “Are you calling the Morning Star evil as well? My word, do you have this all wrong.” He cleared his throat, “Look, every one of us Mexica has a good and bad side. Well...it’s more of a dark and light thing. For me, what you're looking at right now is my Light aspect. My Dark aspect...he's a bit of a bloodthirsty maniac who cares only for violence. I don't like him all that much.”

“And you  _ don't _ think that’s evil?” Sadie blurted.

“Why should I?” the god questioned, “Half of the gods’ Dark aspects are just as, if not more, violent. Mine is pretty tame in comparison.”

“But what about Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli?” Percy asked. “If he’s technically three gods, is he even allowed a fourth aspect?”

“‘Allowed’?” the god of war scoffed, “You're talking about the god of madness. They’re not one to follow any rules, divine or not. But you are half right. The Morning Star does not have a fourth aspect. Their Light aspect is Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, their Dark aspect is Venus.”

“That sounds...” Percy trailed off.

“Complicated,” Carter followed.

Huitzilopochtli nodded, “It very much is. The whole business with godly domains is complicated and fragile...speaking of...I know I asked you why you were here but...I already know why.”

Tochtli furrowed his brow, “You do?”

“Of course I do! My sister has been plotting my downfall for millenia. You think I'm just going to forget the predetermined date?”

The heroes nodded in unison. “Fairpoint,” Percy said.

The god smiled. “I'm glad you are here in Mexico fulfilling the quest as foretold and I’m even more grateful that you...” he stopped, his face turning somewhat paler.

“Is...something wrong?” Carter worried.

“How did you get here? Tell me. Now!” The god was visibly shaken, something none of them had seen prior.

“Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli,” Tochtli answered. “He offered to bring us here, as long as our father allowed-”

“Oh no...” The god of war looked off in the distance. “You all need to get out of the way.” At those words, his form began fading in and out with a new, much more sinister looking, one until he was a dark-skinned man in typical Aztec combat armor and a turquoise, bird-shaped helmet.

The teens backed off at the sight of him. The god smiled, “Good seeing you again. But I said get out of the way!” The god roared, shaking them to their bones. The heroes had no objections to backing off, all of them side-stepping as the god of war watched. “Thanks. Now, time to deal with-” He was interrupted by a screech, the likes of which could burst someone’s eardrums.

In the distance, a bat-like figure rose up, wings spread out. Under it, hundreds of skeletal figures swarmed, waiting for their master to give orders. “Brother!” Coyolxauhqui belted.

“About time,” Huitzilopochtli responded. The goddess launched herself towards her brother, laughing maniacally, trailed by her tzitzimimeh. The laughing stopped the second the two gods collided. They grappled, Huitzilopochtli outsized but Coyolxauhqui outmaneuvered. The god of war got hold of her ankles and spun her straight into the side of the pyramid. The goddess was stunned briefly, but quickly recuperated and grabbed ahold of Huitzilopochtli’s shoulders, bringing him into the air.

The teens were marveling the spectacle but had their attention diverted by the skeletal minions. Unlike last time, where the number of them seemed finite, their numbers bled out into the horizon.

“Guys,” Leo said, voice definitely wavering, “I think this might be the end.”

“Oh, you wish!” a familiar friendly voice sounded from behind them. Just as the teens were about to turn around, a large canine figure hopped right over their heads. It tackled the front lines of the tzitzimimeh, and looked at the teens.

“Coyote!” Leo and Percy shouted as well.

“Yes, ‘tis I,” Coyote said in a pompous tone. “We’ve come to your rescue. No need to thank us.”

“Wha...your arm!” Jason had saw that the god’s arm had returned, no longer severed.

“Yep! That’s all thanks to that wonderful man, Xolotl. He's quite attractive too actually.”

“Enough talk,” a commanding voice sounded. Behind the heroes was Tezcatlipoca brandishing his whip, Ichtaca her black magic, and Quetzalcoatl his...wings.

“Huehuecoyotl,” the god of life began, “Why don't we fight alongside some demigods for change?”

“Hah!” the coyote cackled, “no need to ask me twice.” With that, the dog charged through the infinitely expanding army, Quetzalcoatl soared right above launching white fire below, and Tezcatlipoca whipped the front lines, cutting them in half with ease while his daughter turned them to dust.

The heroes smiled, and began doing just as you'd expect a group of expertly trained fighters to do. Slicing up bad guys. As the group tore through, the god of magic decided to speak with them. “We will never be able to defeat all of them, you know.”

“Then why’re we doing this?” Sadie shouted over the chaos.

“To stall them while Xolotl gathers more allies,” the old woman answered. As if on queue, a dogs howl sounded across  _ Ilhuicatl-Xoxoco _ . The suspected dog bound straight into the flank of the tzitzimimeh, rolling over them in a playful manner.

“Xolo!” Quetzalcoatl boomed from above, “Now’s not the time.”

“Sorry boss,” the god apologized, snapping up the monsters in his jaws.

“Where are the bones Xolotl?!” The dog gestured with a nod of its head in the direction it came from. There, carrying massive nets of bones, was Mictlantecuhtli, Mictecacihuatl, Xochiquetzal, and her brother, Xochipilli.

“You couldn't have just teleported these here?” Xochipilli complained, “I wasn't built for heavy lifting.”

“Quit your complainin’ Princess,” the Lord of Mictlan teased, “You're gonna be doin’ much more than just luggin’ these around.”

The crowd of skeletons must have noticed the ever growing number of challengers. Like water, they quickly surrounded the gods and the heroes, hissing at them constantly.

“Oh great,” Xochiquetzal dropped the net, “Looks like you're gonna have to hurry up Coatl!”

Quetzalcoatl let out one last ball of flames before touching down, “Quite.” he quickly untied the knots of the nets, while the newly arrived gods punched and kicked the monsters back. With the bones revealed, the god of life whispered something and pulled a ritual knife from his belt loop. He lifted it and shouted, “In the name of the sun, I raise the dead to fight at his side!” He took the knife’s edge and dug it into the skin of his arm. Red ooze trickled forth, much thicker than human blood. He held his arm above each of the four piles, letting only a single drop hit before moving onto the next one.

At first, it seemed as if nothing happened, but quickly, the bones began to form flesh and then skin as well as Aztec clothing. The first body to form was a man in a green feathered headdress shaped in a half circle. As his arm was fully encapsulated in flesh, Quetzalcoatl called out to him, “ _ Moteuczomatzin _ .” The man stood to attention, “I have brought you back from the dead to lead your people once more into battle, a battle that will decide the fate of the Mexica and this world. Do you accept this challenge bravely and without hesitation?”

Moteuczoma bowed, “Of course my lord.”

“Then go forth!” the god of life gestured. The newly risen man, watched as the bodies continued to form. It took only a few moments before a significant number of people were living once more. Moteuczoma spoke to them in Nahuatl and with a flurry of his hands, they were all holding weapons. The living dead raised them into the air and let out a battle cry before charging into the tzitzimimeh and hacking them to bits.

The gods, and heroes, no longer needing to fight head on, watched as the dead continually rose from the bone piles and immediately ran into the fray, while Moteuczoma, behind them, waved his hand and provided their weapons.

“Now then,” Quetzalcoatl said, his arm no longer dripping godly claret, “Shall we get the second front going?” Neither the gods, nor the teens knew what he meant by that. They all looked at him with confusion. The god huffed and walked over to his son. “You Tochtli.”

“Wha-Me?!” the boy shouted.

“Yes you. You are the one who wields Xiuhcoatl now. With it you can lead the armies of Huitzilopochtli.”

“I...I don't-”

The god gripped his son’s shoulders, “Don't think, just do. Call upon the Eagles and the Jaguars. They will hear your call and follow your orders...but we can't do that here. There is enough going on already.” Quetzalcoatl linked his arm with Tochtli’s and launched into the air. From above, Tochtli could see the complete vastness of the tzitzimimeh and the two godly siblings, Coyolxauhqui and Huitzilopochtli, wrestling. It was an intimidating sight.

The god of life landed just at the base of the pyramid and put his son down. “Come now, child. Turn the tide of this battle.”

Tochtli had no confidence in his ability to do so. How was he supposed to do as impossible a task as that? Him? Lead an army? It sounded ridiculous, even in his head. He looked out in the distance to see his friends fighting off tzitzimimeh, the gods he had met on the way doing the same, and he felt almost unimportant. They were doing completely fine without him, what more could he do?

Then he remembered the enemy. A never ending sea of skirted-skeletons, relentless, and lead by a mentally unstable goddess. If he suplicated to his thoughts now, he'd leave his allies to die. He was not about to let that happen. He felt a tingling at his thigh and saw Xiuhcoatl burning as he usually did. He picked up the tail end of the snake club with his left hand, the very one that was burned, and looked the serpent in the eyes.

If snakes could smile, he would have sworn Xiuhcoatl did just that. Tochtli smiled back and raised his spear thrower into the air, doing just as his father told him to. He called upon the Eagles and the Jaguars. With the gesture came a rumbling from within the pyramid and a burning within his bones.

Tochtli soon heard shouting and turned his head to see the opening in the side of the pyramid he had noticed earlier. From it poured out warriors in eagle and jaguar attire. They brandished weapons and took no time charging the tzitzimimeh. The skeletons hissed in anger, but were met only with clubbings. Tochtli smirked along with his father.

“Good work,” the god said. “Now why don't we split this opposing force in half?” Tochtli nodded and lifted the arm which held the thrower behind his head. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right, as if the weapon was both controlling his movement and easing his confusion. He swung his arm forward and from the tip of Xiuhcoatl’s nose, a huge spear launched forth. It cut right through the monsters, toppling them over, and creating a pathway straight to his allies. The Eagle and Jaguar warriors followed the spears movements and bordered the new halves of tzitzimimeh.

Tochtli took to running through, and so did his friends. They met halfway surrounded by fighting but safe, thanks to Tochtli’s new found powers.

Carter, in stunned exasperation, shouted, “That was amazing! I can't believe you did that!” Tochtli looked away in embarrassment.

“Why don't we save the talking for after that goddess is defeated?” Sadie suggested. 

“We’ll stay here and hold them off of you!” shouted Xolotl. Huehuecoyotl stood next to him and with a canine smile they bounded into the crowd of skeletons. No one argued and the eight heroes, along with their remaining godly allies, sped off to Huitzilopochtli and Coyolxauhqui.

The gods in question were in an intense grapple off to the side of Huitzilopochtli’s pyramid, neither one seeming to have an advantage. The goddess of the moon screeched endlessly and her brother, the sun, locked his limbs around her in uncomfortable positions. One would think she would have dislocated something but she slipped out of his holds almost as soon as she was put into one. The heroes surrounded the godly fighters, along with their godly allies.

Coyolxauhqui took a brief moment from her fighting to see the heroes and smirked. She picked up Huitzilopochtli and slammed him into the pyramid, just as he had done to her earlier. 

“Allies?” she cawed, “Well, wait until you see mine.” The goddess screamed the most ear splitting scream, causing both the mortals and immortals to cover them. As the sound dissipated, in the distance behind her two figures emerged just as she had. Following them was a second pair, as well as a third, totalling six new challengers.

They ran, and flew, towards the gods and heroes stopping just before meeting the goddess of the moon. The two leading figures were a stout man with light blue skin, a cleft palate, and fangs as well as a woman in a tattered jade colored skirt and unkempt hair. The two of them looked insane, ready to kill, and had solid gray eyes.

Behind them was a man draped from head to toe in the flayed skin of a person, his face sagging and showing no emotion, and a shirtless woman, wide eyed and caked in dirt.

Finally the last two were the most intimidating. First was an old man with a red and black painted face and an ornate turquoise crown, with a butterfly of the same color etched into his chest. Standing next to him was a woman with yellow skin and red lines across her face, red paint applied messily across her mouth as well. She wore a red skirt, on top of which was a blue loincloth, and her short hair alternated between the same two colors.

“Tlaloc...Chalchiuhtlicue...” the god of life was in shock. “What have you done to them!?” he roared at the goddess.

“I put them to good use. You really need to make sure your friend finishes the job next time.” The goddess directed a menacing smile towards the crowd of tzitzimimeh, the demigod’s knowing exactly who she was looking at.  “Every one of these gods were useless and discarded before I came along. They hated the very fiber of your being so much, it took no convincing to bring them here.”

Her allies gave no response, except for the one’s in the very back. Out of the six, they appeared to be the only ones mentally aware. “You're a monster,” Tezcatlipoca said, “You've enslaved them, haven't you?”

The goddess didn't answer but instead waved one of her wings, “Kill them!” She launched herself in Huitzilopochtli’s direction and knocked him off his feet, just as he was getting back up.

The two gods in the front of the line up charged at Tezcatlipoca and Ichtaca, blasting them with torrents of water. The emotionless face and dirty woman tackled Xochiquetzal and her brother and Mictlantecuhtli and his wife, respectively. That left the the last two gods, the old man and red woman, for the heroes and the god of life.

“Be careful,” Quetzalcoatl warned. “Xiuhtecuhtli is a fearsome warrior and Chantico...just don't let her touch you.”

“What do you-” Tochtli began before being stopped by a direct punch in his face. The old man, Xiuhtecuhtli, stood over him triumphantly.

“You have no right to wield Xiuhcoatl!” he spat at the demigod. He picked the boy up by his shirt collar, “Not even Huitzilopochtli was-” The god was knocked back, by a blue fist, straight into Quetzalcoatl.

“You have no right to touch him,” Carter commanded. He sped over to Tochtli and offered his hand to pick him up. “You okay there?”

“Ooh, feisty little ones, aren't ya?” the red woman, Chantico, giggled. “Let's see if your friends here are just the same.” With a flurry of her hand, four knives shot from her palm and flew towards the demigods. Each one deflected them with their weapons, except for Leo who simply dodged it. “Aw yes!” the goddess cheered, “This is gonna be fun!” She ran towards the demigods and pulled out two daggers from her skirt. She pointed them towards Percy and Jason, and began fighting with them with movements almost akin to a dance.

Quetzalcoatl, with an old man on his chest, tossed him away, landing at the feet of his children. Xiuhtecuhtli stood up, unfazed, and launched himself back at Tochtli. “You will relinquish Xiuhcoatl and return him to his rightful owner!” He gripped Tochtli by the neck, the demigod gripping the snake and whacking the god in his ribs. The old man merely chuckled, “See! He doesn't even allow you his full power!” The god squeezed his neck tighter, restricting his airflow. Tochtli reached for his neck and just as he felt the old man was going to snap his neck, an ethereal snake snapped into him, dragging him to the ground.

Xiuhtecuhtli released Tochtli and cursed at the snake as it pulled him around the floor. He managed to escape its grip and grab ahold of its upper and lower jaws right as it snapped at him. With ease, he pulled them apart, causing the familiar to fade into white mist. Meztli, gripped at her chest and fell to her knees.

“Meztli!” her brother shouted in desperation.

“No  _ Naguacoatl _ stands any chance against me!”

Tochtli would have picked up on what the god had said, but he was too focused on his sister. He couldn't let someone hurt her. He looked the god in the eyes and jutted his chest forward. 

As he did so, time seemed to slow. He could hear his father pleading for something, Meztli shouting angrily, his demigod friends being toppled to the ground, and his godly allies struggling to keep off their attackers. He could feel the slight burning from his heart as the light of his  _ nagual _ formed. He saw as the light release itself from his chest and launch towards Xiuhtecuhtli, who smirked. He had no idea how he managed to notice all of it, but he did. And unfortunately, he saw as the old man lifted his hand up and caught the light, something he never thought possible.

Time returned to normal. He heard his father shouting as Xiuhtecuhtli squeezed the  _ nagual _ . Tochtli felt an intense pain, one he had never felt, like one of his organs was burning. He grabbed his heart and fell to the ground, dropping Xiuhcoatl.

The boy struggled to breath, and just as he regained his composure, a pair of sandaled feet showed themselves. He looked up to see Xiuhtecuhtli standing above him, smirking as he always did, just as he raised his foot and kicked the demigod square in the face. Tochtli was knocked back, unable to move, he could only watch as the god picked up Xiuhcoatl, as his sister toppled over a second time after trying to stand, as the Kanes shouted words of power at the god only for them to do nothing.

Xiuhtecuhtli started laughing, not seeming to notice the charging Quetzalcoatl, covered in white flames. Just as the two were about to make contact, the old man turned around with impossible speed. He smacked Xiuhcoatl straight into the god of life’s head, knocking him down to the ground.

Quetzalcoatl crumpled, fire fading, staring as Xiuhtecuhtli walked over to him. He lifted the snake and told the god, “Time to meet your demise.”

Tochtli coughed and turned his head back towards the other battles. He saw Leo dagger to hammer with Chantico, his arms covered with cuts and his friends struggling to rise behind him. He saw Tezcatlipoca and his grandmother trapped in a torrent of water, like a miniature hurricane. He saw the twin gods of beauty and the lords of the dead tied together by, what he hoped was, leather as the gods responsible gawked.

Victory looked hopeless. The heroes had fought minions and monsters but gods were a whole other deal. If all their godly allies had been weakening since the beginning, then there was even less of a reason they might succeed. Tochtli was on the verge of giving in to his thoughts when his father chuckled. He turned his head in time to see the god of life spit on the feet of Xiuhtecuhtli and say, “You wish.”

With that, a pale green glow formed around Quetzalcoatl’s heart. As it got brighter, Tochtli could feel a rejuvenation within him. He felt as if he could stand again, which he took straight to doing. His sister reacted the same, the two of them watching, along with the Kanes, as the god of life brightened with green.

Xiuhtecuhtli scoffed, “You stubborn little-” His voice was caught in his throat, as the green light shot forth and struck straight through the gods heart, leaving several bullet sized openings in his chest. Xiuhtecuhtli took a step back. “You...” was the last word he said, before falling over and turning to red goop. Quetzalcoatl stood up and dusted himself off. He picked up Xiuhcoatl and handed it to his son.

“I believe this belongs to you.” The teens were stunned, waiting for an explanation. Quetzalcoatl caught on quickly. “Oh, yes...that,” he pointed to the ooze. He didn't explain further, but he didn't have to as a transparent green figure formed next to the god of life. It looked just like Quetzalcoatl, if the god was one solid color, see through, and had his form in constant motion, swirling like wind.

“Ehecatl,” the god of life said.

The green reflection turned and answered, “At your service.”

“New orders. Take out Chantico, Tlaloc, and Chalchiuhtlicue. They are...too far gone. Incapacitate Xipe Totec and Tlazolteotl, however. They are simply under Coyolxauhqui’s control. We will take care of that moon goddess after.”

“You got it,” the green figure nodded and vaporized. It sped through the air so quickly it was almost invisible. Despite this, it did exactly as Quetzalcoatl requested. Chantico was shot through the chest just as Xiuhtecuhtli was, liquefying the same way. Tlaloc and Chalchiuhtlicue were shot through the head and vaporized into gray flak. Xipe Totec and Tlazolteotl were tied together with the same wraps they tied the other gods.

Ehecatl materialized at Quetzalcoatl’s side, prompting a question from Meztli. “So you had this god killing machine inside you and you didn't decide to use it until NOW?”

The god of life sighed, “It isn't as simple as that. Ehecatl...he’s a loose cannon. The only times I let him free are when I know the enemy is weaker and I know exactly what I need him to do. Otherwise, he’s more of a liability.”

“I have ears you know,” the green mass pouted.

“Yes, I am aware. Now it’s time to get back-”

“No!” The transparent form sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum, “It’s boring in there. I don't wanna, you can't make me.”

The heroes’ godly allies, no longer dealing with enemies hobbled over. Mictlantecuhtli was carrying Nico and guiding Percy, while Leo had Jason’s arm draped over his shoulder. “Coatl!” the lord of the dead shouted, “This one was scratched by that disease ridden woman, Chantico.”

Quetzalcoatl clicked his tongue, “We don't have time to deal...Ehecatl, if you don't go back, you’ll be putting all of us in danger.” The reflection shook his head. “Come on! I’m-” The god was cut short by the loud noise of Coyolxauhqui hitting the pyramid once more. She shook her head in anger and looked towards the heroes. Her expression turned sinister as she spotted something.

“Don't listen to him, Ehecatl!” she screeched. “You are the only one who can stand against me!”

Ehecatl jumped for joy. “See?” he mocked Quetzalcoatl, “I’m gonna prove you wrong.”

“No, don't!” the god of life pleaded. But it went on deaf ears. Ehecatl had already evaporated and launched in Coyoylxauhqui’s direction. The goddess stood up and cackled maniacally. She reached into the air and squeezed. At first it seemed her hand was bare, but after a few moments, Ehecatl formed, being held in her claws by his neck.

“Ignorant fool!” she shouted as she took her free hand and clawed at the transparent figure. The green soon evaporated and flew into her chest, followed by Quetzalcoatl falling to the ground. “Just as planned!”

Tochtli ran over to his collapsed father. The god whispered to him, “Ehecatl...he was a god...she killed him...” 

“She...she’s won...” Tochtli whispered to himself, but the others heard him just the same. Stunned silence went over the crowd as Huitzilopochtli charged his sister. With newly found strength she snatched him up and dragged him through the air. Just as they were specks above, she tossed her brother into the pyramid. The stone cracked around him like it had never done before. Coyolxauhqui sped towards him, feet stretched, claws pointed. They landed straight into Huitzilopochtli’s gut, twisting, and then retracted.

“Say goodbye to your sun!”

“No...” Tochtli felt tears in his eyes. “We can't have failed.”

“Indeed you have!” Coyolxauhqui laughed, “The sun is no more and soon the world will be plunged into eternal darkness!”

“You wish,” Tezcatlipoca spouted.

“What do you mean?” Leo protested, “Huitzilopochtli is dead, Coyolxauhqui is undefeatable now, and half our party is wounded.”

The god of magic smirked, “I’m more than happy to explain but first, we need a distraction of some kind.”

“Oh, don't worry,” Sadie chuckled, “We’ve got this covered.” She hit her brother in the chest and the two nodded. They ran towards the pyramid, where Coyolxauhqui stood, and in a matter of seconds formed their godly avatars. Carter, controlling Horus, and Sadie, controlling Isis, took to pummeling the goddess of the moon in any way they could.

“Now,” Tezcatlipoca said, followed by him whistling. From the crowd of tzitzimimeh came bounding Xolotl, ears perked up. “Xolotl, we need you.”

“What for?” the dog questioned.

“You will see, just wait here a moment.” Tezcatlipoca stepped towards Meztli and the worried Tochtli. He put his hands on their shoulders, “You must commune with Ometeotl.”

“What?” Meztli spurted, “But we-”

“Listen,” the god interrupted. “You must convince him to join our side. It is the only way to stop the crazed goddess.”

“How are we-”

“Stop asking questions and try!” The god of magic stepped back, allowing the Suarez’s space. Meztli patted her brother as he stood up.

“Ready to do this?” she asked him, grabbing his hands.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” he responded, melancholy audible in his voice. The twins shut their eyes, the pendant around Meztli’s neck glowing.

“Now...we prepare,” Tezcatlipoca said.

“For what?” Leo wondered.

“For when they get back. I have no doubt that they will be able to convince my parent. When they return, we will need to begin a spell immediately.”

The son of Hephaestus raised an eyebrow, “‘We’ being?”

“Myself, Quetzalcoatl, Xolotl, and Mictlantecuhtli. Four of the six godly elements. I am not quite sure how well the spell will work without water or earth but-”

“I...I can...” Percy mumbled. “The quest...I was water.”

Leo’s eyes widened, “He’s right! Each of us demigods was given a element to be, Percy was water and Nico was earth.”

Tezcatlipoca smiled, “My, how lucky indeed. But the boy has been poisoned, and we don't have the means of making the antidote.”

Quetzalcoatl, who had been motionless on the ground, finally stood up. He shuffled over to the gods and said, “I can awaken him for a short while and I'm sure with the magic coursing through him, he’ll be able to focus.”

“Well...” the god of magic said, “get to it then.”

The god of life reached his hand over Nico’s chest. He whispered a word in Nahuatl, causing a faint white glow around the boy. After a few seconds, the son of Hades’ eyes shot open. He looked around and saw the god carrying him. Mictlantecuhtli gave him a smile, causing him to look away in disgust. He maneuvered out of the god’s grasp and planted his feet on the floor.

“How long has this joker been carrying me?”

“It was only for a few minutes,” Leo responded.

Nico shuddered, “That’s much too long.”

“Son of Hades,” Tezcatlipoca butted in, “We require your magic.”

“I don't like the sound of that...”

“It is not sinister in any way, trust me. But we plan on performing a powerful spell which requires six godly elements,” the god explained. “We gods make up four, but we are missing two: earth and water.”

“I see,” Nico nodded, “that’s where I come in...and I guess Percy too.”

“Precisely, now as soon as the Suarez’s-” The god of magic was cut short by Meztli and Tochtli shouting.

“It’s time!”

“Looks like it’s now or never.” Tezcatlipoca cleared his throat, “Meztli, Tochtli, stay here. And you two,” he pointed to Leo and Jason, “You go and hold off the tzitzimimeh with the Xochitl twins, Mictecacihuatl, and Ichtaca. I don't know if Huehuecoyotl or the armies will be able to hold them all off of us.” The two demigods and three gods affirmed with a nod, all of them walking off, Jason now able to stand on his own. “And you, Xolotl.” The god stared accusingly at the dog, “Your Dark aspect will not suffice. We need your Light one.”

“But...” the psychopomp argued, “I don't like that one...”

“This isn't about what you like. It’s about giving us the best chances of pulling this off. If you want, Quetzalcoatl could always just force you to.” The mentioned god furrowed his brow at Xolotl, causing the dog to agree.

“Alright, alright,” he said as his form began glowing electric blue, briefly blinding the group, before revealing a young man. He was olive skinned, discoloration of vitiligo over his left eye and parts of his face, wore a black robe, and was quite handsome, but his eye color, or lack thereof still allowed them to realize who it was. They were unmistakably Xolotl’s. “There,” he pouted, “happy?”

Tezcatlipoca smirked, “Very. Now everyone grasp hands, except the Suarez’s. I need you two in the center of our circle.” Every one of the eight complied, but it was apparently unsatisfactory based on his forceful redirection of some placement. He grabbed shoulders and pushed until they were in an acceptable order; starting at Percy, to his left, Mictlantecuhtli, Tezcatlipoca, Xolotl, Quetzalcoatl, and a wobbly Nico completing the chain. Meztli and Tochtli stood dead center, and while they weren't prompted to, they placed their hands in eachother’s

“Now, close your eyes,” Tezcatlipoca commanded, “as I begin the spell.” He cleared his throat and chanted... 

 

_ “In noxochiuh, In nocuicauh _

_ This, I call the great creators _

_ Whose existence is eternal _

_ Whose power is infinite _

_ Whose ethereal beauty is unmatched _

_ Te llamamos en nuestro tiempo de necesidad  _

_ Para proteger a aquellos que consideras dignos _

_ With your unending grace _

_ With your unlimited strength _

_ With your very body _

_ For this is your land you must protect _

_ In matzin, In motepetzin” _

 

As the god spoke those words, every member of the circle sustained an aura, each a different color, seeming to relate to their elemental attributions. Percy and Xolotl with lively blue and red, respectively, Nico and Tezcatlipoca as brown and green, and the two Lords a blue-tinted white like clouds and a dark, hazy purple. 

The light drained into the center, surrounding the Suarez’s in a a cyclone of color, straight into the teardrop pearl pendant, the  _ ihuitlexochitl _ . With each passing second, more and more heat began radiating from the necklace, causing Meztli to wince in pain and open her eyes briefly. With her vision, she was able to see the pearl darkening, the trails of light fading, until it was solid black.

The demigod watched as it began shrinking in size, until it was almost invisible. Then, with a loud humming, it expanded, exploding into a sea of black around the twins. The haze pulled in all light, making it impossible to see anything. From within their guts, the Suarez’s felt a strong force tugging at their very being. In fact, all members of the spell felt it. Each one struggled to keep themselves grounded to reality as the black torrent bended time and space towards itself.

From the outside, obvious figures were forming. The ethereal material expanded in its height. As it reached its peak it began splitting in twain. Two forms became visible. Silhouettes of a man on the right and woman on the left, connected by their arms, as if holding each other's hands. No details beyond that could be seen, as the very existence of the being reflected no light. The space around it distorted, like that of a black hole.

The figures raised their arms, the man his right, and the woman her left, pointing their fingers at the fight between Carter, Sadie and Coyolxauhqui.

“ **Coyolxauhqui** **!** ” boomed the massive figures in unison, their voices seemingly layered on top of one another. The goddess of the moon turned and became visibly frightened by the sight of the figures. Her eyes widened and she attempted to fly away, but she was pulled towards the black figures like iron to a magnet.

When she made contact, the two forms gripped her hands with their extended arms, unfurling her glistening wings. Coyolxauhqui visibly shivered, her dangling bat legs twitching. “M...m-my l-lord...” she stumbled embarrassingly.’

“ **You insult the Mexica by addressing me as such. Only those who are loyal may use that term, for I refuse to allow reverence from traitors** .”

“O-of course...” the goddess responded in a hushed tone. There was a brief pause, quickly filled by the figure that held Coyolxauhqui in captivity.

“ **You are nothing but a stain on the universe. An abomination. You, in your lust for control took on the power of another, destroyed her, trapped her within you to become unstoppable. In a disgusting display, you manipulated countless deities to their deaths for your unattainable desire. Your actions threatened the stability of the cosmos and for that you must pay the price.** ”

“Please no! Let me repent for my mistakes! I am truly sorry for-”

“ **Your apology comes millenia too late and only at the stake of your life! If you sincerely wish to make up for what you have done, you would have never committed them in the first place. You lie to your very creator, for mistakes are never done consciously. You detestable wretch of a creature.**

**I, as Ometeotl, both male and female, good and evil, light and darkness, fire and water, judgment and forgiveness, god of duality, split you, severing your connection with Itzpapalotl.** ” 

The god’s armed pulled apart Coyolxauhqui as she screeched in horror. Just as she was to be ripped in half, she instead turned into two forms, each held by one hand of Ometeotl. The female form held a creature with bat wings of obsidian points, lanky legs, and a skeletal head. It was completely unmoving and limp. The male form held a completely nude woman, long hair draping down her back, as she tried to free herself with screams and thrashing.

The first creature turned to red ooze and dripped to the ground, allowing the female form of Ometeotl to grab the woman’s free arm. As they made contact, the god of duality’s figure morphed into a single vague human shape.

It spoke in a much deeper, more intimidating tone, “ **I, as Chaos, the shapeless heap, destroy your aspects, preventing any reincarnation in another domain.** ”

The goddess hollered and, with a flash of gray, turned pale, her locks falling from her head only to evaporate before touching the ground. Chaos itself changed forms again, this time into a swirling vortex of white and red in the center of which was the now hairless woman.

“ **And I, as the union of Ma’at and Isfet, a perfect balance of chaos and order, execrate you, erasing you from existence in your entirety** .” With that, Coyolxauhqui howled one last time, being pulled deeper into the cyclone, until she no more, her screams only memories in the minds of those around. The cyclone too, was pulled down, until it was a few feet taller than the gods surrounding it. Unexpectedly, it exploded with a loud and deep thrumming, knocking back the gods and demigods that formed the circle.

Everyone fell to the ground, except for the Suarez’s, who stood perfectly still in the very spot they began the spell in. They opened their eyes and immediately passed out, falling to the ground just as their allies had.

From the front lines of the fight against the tzitzimimeh came Jason and Leo, as well as their godly acquaintances: Xochipilli, Xochiquetzal, Mictecacihuatl, Ichtaca, and Huehuecoyotl, no longer in his coyote form. Behind them, lead by Moteuczoma, was a massive army of men and women, some dressed as jaguars or eagles and others in regular Aztec garments wielding weapons.

“Guys!” Jason shouted, running over to his friends, Nico and Percy, who were barely beginning to stir. The two managed to sit up by themselves and with the help of their friends were able to stand up.

Quetzalcoatl, after quickly rubbing his head, dashed to his two children, still unconscious. He kneeled over them and placed his hands on their chests. He whispered a phrase and Nahuatl as he cast a similar spell he did on Nico earlier. After a few moments a crowd of gods and demigods surrounded him, all holding their breath. With a sudden jump, the twins awoke from their brief slumber, looking around at the deities and friends that watched them.

“Did we...?” Tochtli began.

“Indeed we did,” Quetzalcoatl said, his voice quivering slightly as if about to cry. He quickly pulled his two children into an embrace, “We defeated Coyolxauhqui. She is no more.”

“And it’s thanks to you,” Tezcatlipoca mused. “Not many demigods could channel Ometeotl like that and live longer than a few seconds.”

Meztli smirked, “Yeah, we know.” The group shared a light chuckle, only to be interrupted by Carter, shouting at them.

“You guys! We’ve got something you might want to come look at.”

The something in question was Huitzilopochtli, leaning against his pyramid just as coyolxauhqui had left him, his godly fluid seeping from multiple wounds in his abdomen. As the gods and teens were making their way towards him he was still the dark warrior in the bird helmet, but as they got within arms distance of his presence, that form flickered and changed into his Light aspect.

Sadie was crouched next to him, providing comfort. She turned her head towards the crowd that was forming and spotted Quetzalcoatl at which point she told him, quite solemnly, “He...he wants to tell you something.”

The god of life took no hesitation and kneeled before the god of war. “What it is?” he asked.

It took some effort, but Huitzilopochtli managed to form sentences, albeit slowly. “I...I’m dying...” Quetzalcoatl didn't respond, only gave a glum expression. “When I do...there will be no sun...my sister would win...darkness...that’s why...that’s why I choose you to...be the next sun.”

“Me? But...” the god of life mumbled, “I haven’t...it’s been so long.”

Huitzilopochtli coughed, “Why should that matter? You brought the demigods we needed here. You led them safely through Mexico. You helped put an end to Coyolxauhqui...”

Tezcatlipoca, like everyone, was silent until he walked up to his brother’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder and remarked, “You are the most revered of the Mexica. Although I may not agree with you on most, I agree with Huitzilopochtli. You should not forget your efforts.”

“But...I’m not-”

“Please...” the dying sun weakly pleaded. He lifted his hand, visibly shaking. Quetzalcoatl, tears welling up in his eyes took ahold of the hand. He brought it to his chest and nodded.

“I accept.” Those words triggered a bright yellow aura, originating from Huitzilopochtli and extending out to Quetzalcoatl. The shine grew stronger until it was blinding to look at. A few seconds later and it faded. The god of life held onto his hand until the yellow glow was no more. Until Huitzilopochtli smiled one last time. Until whispered with his last breath,

“Thank you...”

The former sun’s eyes closed, his head drooped, and his hand went limp.

Quetzalcoatl, grinned, and wiped a tear from his eye. “We will meet again,  _ huitzilitzin _ .” The god gracefully put his hand on his lap just as it began to liquify, as all dead Mexica do. It seemed unfitting for such an important figure.

Quetzalcoatl, sighed and stood up, looking at the crowd of gods, demigods, and Mexica warriors, each giving a different expression of awe. He wanted to stand up proud, but something didn't allow him. Most likely the death that put him in the position. 

The god of life was about to give a speech when his brother, Tezcatlipoca shouted at the top of his lungs, “Behold! Our Sixth Sun!” The crowd broke out into the loudest cheers. The gods and demigods stuck to clapping, except for Huehuecoyotl and Xolotl, who broke into a duet of howling. Despite still being humanoid, they sounded very much like canines.

“As the new sun,” Tezcatlipoca began, his voice muffled by the cheering, “You have the honor of choosing the path us Mexica shall be lead on in this, your age. What goals you have for bettering the world.”

The new sun pondered a moment and declared, in a commanding voice he had almost forgotten he had, “I plan on restoring our empire, Mexico and its people, to its former glory, rebuilding from the ground up. In doing so, I will bring back the many gods Coyolxauhqui has murdered, and bring peace to all godly domains, putting an end to our strife that has brought us to the brink of destruction many times over.“

The crowd, despite still cheering, became even roudier at the god’s declaration. Even Tezcatlipoca seemed somewhat appreciative of what he had just suggested. The god of magic bowed and said, “With goals such as that, you are most worthy of the title  _ Hueyi Tlatoani _ .” He chuckled, “A new age...based on all you have planned, it sounds almost like a complete rebirth. A new beginning, as all ages should start.”

“An age of life, one might say,” a voice came from above Quetzalcoatl.

“Indeed, one might-” Tezcatlipoca started before realizing who had just spoken. He quickly lifted his head and there, floating in his red robe, was Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli with a smarmy grin.

Immediately, everyone went on alert, the crowd turning silent, pulling out every and any weapon they had. “Wow, no need to treat me like a buzzkill,” the Morning Star joked as he planted his feet on the ground.

“What brings you here into my heaven, trickster, “ Quetzalcoatl snapped.

“Oh come on, don't you remember? I told you that after we defeated Coyolxauhqui I would tell you guys everything.”

Carter furrowed his brow, “Yeah, ‘we’, and I don't remember seeing you anywhere near this place.”

“Actually...” Huehuecoyotl interjected, his arm over the shoulder of Xolotl, “he’s the one that let all us gods in. If he didn't, well...let's just say there will be a lot more death on our side.”

“See? I helped,” the hunter smiled.

“But you also let in Coyolxauhqui!” Meztli shouted. “If you didn't-”

Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli rolled his eyes, “Then she wouldn't have been defeated and it would have been a whole year before we could. Look, If you just let me explain, I could provide all my excuses and you all might stop hating me.”

Sadie scoffed, “Unlikely.”

The god of life clicked his tongue, “Alright, Morning Star. Tell us why you decided to do everything you did.”

“Wait, you're not seriously considering-” Meztli started before being cut off by the hunter’s clapping.

“Yes! Story time! And I have the perfect place in mind!” The god snapped his fingers and with it, the heroes and the new sun were teleported, somewhere they didn't really expect.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally  
> The longest chapter I've written is complete
> 
> Here's some information on [Ehecatl](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/DeusExitMachina) if your interested  
> really helped me write him accurately


	23. The Return of Venus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, before I begin the story let me make a few things clear.  
> The first thing: You are in my heaven, which means that I can expel you from here with the mere snap of my fingers. Oh who am I kidding, even if this wasn't my heaven I would still be able to do it anyway.  
> Second: I will not tolerate any interruptions. That means you Q. You've kept these kids in the dark for long enough and honestly? It’s frustrating. So none of your half truths or lies by omission. Got it?  
> Good. Now the third and final thing: No questions until I'm finished with what I have to say. Especially considering the questions you will have will be answered if you just wait.  
> Anything that needs clarifying?  
> ...  
> No? Alright then. Let’s begin.
> 
> It all started 13.8 billion years ago. Before then-  
> What did I say about interrupting?  
> ...  
> Sighing obnoxiously counts as an interruption.

...

I guess I don't technically have to start at the very beginning. But where’s the fun in starting after that? And It’s not like it’s  _ all _ boring...but alright. I’ll be nice. I’ll start closer to the present...but at what point should I?

Oh, I know!

A few hundred years ago, during the height of the Toltec civilization, the inhabitants of the largest city state called upon the ‘Feathered Serpent’, Que-

...

Didn't I tell you specifically not to interrupt? I believe I did.

...

As if I'd care how much you hate talking about this. I'm going to tell them whether you approve or not.

...

I don't see what that’ll do since they now know who this story’s about, thanks to you. But...sure, I’ll humor you, and if it keeps you from being annoying, then most definitely.

This ‘Feathered Serpent’ went by the name of...Steve. Steve was one of the most important gods to the Toltecs, so if they called upon him for something it must have also been important. He came to city expecting danger, but instead was begged by his people to be the new king since, you know, he was a god. Steve was more than happy to oblige, and he ruled for a few years, but his brother, Tez- 

Oh, did you want me to change his name too? 

...

Okay then. 

But his brother, Tazcatlipoca was jealous. In a fit of rage he got his brother drunk and managed to get Steve to sleep with a celibate priestess, breaking BOTH of their self imposed oaths. When the god woke up next to the woman he was horrified at breaking it that he banished himself in shame. He sailed off on a boat, eastward, vowing to return one day after he was over his shame.

See? That wasn't all that bad, was it?

...

Eh, you just need to get over yourself.

...

Oh yeah! How could I forget that? 

When he sailed east, he ended up making it to the domain of the Egyptians. They were wary of the new deity, considering what they had just been through with the Romans, Ptolemy, Serapis and all that mess, but before they could act in defense, Chaos decided it was time to stop the wandering Steve. 

He couldn't destroy him, not that he wanted to, or could, anyway, so instead he locked him deep in the Duat, hoping he wouldn't get out.

...

Well, it was easier than bringing him into the Mexica’s domain and trapping him in Mictlan, considering he was already in a layer of the Duat by just being there.

...

Well they asked a good question that I felt like answering. If you're gonna whine about double standards maybe don't be the way you are?

Anyway...Steve’s imprisonment didn't last as long as Chaos expected. While the Mexica were producing demigods to fulfill the prophecy they had, Quetzalcoa-I mean, Steve was stuck in the Duat watching as visions of other gods and demigods appeared in the purple haze. Just as he was about to die of boredom, probably, some exploring magicians found his prison and inadvertently freed him.

He quickly headed back to his domain, trying to not be caught by Chaos. When he arrived, he was greeted by foreigners, conquistadors, ‘exploring’ his land. And...you know what happened after that. The citizens of Tenochtitlan were ambushed during a festival, thousands slaughtered. The armies of lukewarm allies fought alongside the Spanish, sieging the city from the outside while the Spanish wrecked the inside.

And the final nail in the coffin, Moteuczoma II, Huitzilopochtli’s demigod son, kidnapped and murdered.

Steve was enraged to say the least. Being gone for a few hundred years left him confused as to the situation the Mexica were in and there was nothing he could do. Except...find those responsible, Right?

He thought that no mortal army would act so viciously and manipulatively without some godly influence so he went searching for this. What he found was Mars threatening to kill Huitzilopochtli at his own pyramid, the one in Teotihuacan, talking about, ‘my son is the greatest conqueror to ever exist. He’s better than any of your sons. Blah blah blah.’ 

That guy. Honestly.

Now, you might think it was this guy, Steve, that stopped them from dueling but you'd be wrong. It was actually me! And by me, I mean Venus. See, she was the one that discovered the Mexica and took to watching them from a distance. She found the people of Mesoamerica so fascinating that she would spend hours watching. This led to her slipping into the domain every once and awhile, appearing in the sky and having the Mexica form a deity.

That deity was me, and now, whenever the Mexica need me and I'm Aphrodite, I have to go through two transformations. It’s kinda tiresome.

...

Oh...yeah, when I said ‘interested’ I kinda meant ‘wanted to rule over.’ Venus was the one that got her brother to start a conquest of America, and when the Mexica started calling on her by a different name, she began getting angry and worried. She didn't want to fracture like she had with the Greeks so she lashed out in anger, turning into me. Kind of ironic really. In trying to not become a Mexica aspect she became one.

Being Mars’...uh...lover, she was watching and backing him up, arguing against Huitzilopochtli and doing her best to spark a fight between the two gods. But she was fracturing because of me and I took advantage of a brief slip up on her part, and took control of the godly form. I struck Mars in the neck with a dart that knocked him out and transported him back to Rome.

After he was gone, Venus managed to take over again and she lashed out in classic Roman fashion. She hunted down some demigods and killed them, as you do, while Steve just moped about and tried to do his best to keep his empire from falling.

He wasn't very successful, since Venus wiped out the little hope they had. He saw me transform and denounced me immediately, not even wanting to hear my side. He locked himself away in  _ Ilhuicatl-Teoixtac _ , his heaven, and looked for a way to fix all that had transpired.

...But yeah, that's pretty much it. I'm now open to answering any questions you might have.

...

Ah...yes...my plan. I was wondering when I would have to explain this. Well, no better time than the present.

In case you haven't noticed, I like disorder, making it I mean. So half of the things I did in the last few days was simply to cause problems that I thought would be funny. Others I did to...actually it was all for fun now that I think about it. But some of them I did to also help. Like that stunt with the Night Axe? I did that because your father asked me to. He wanted-

...

What did I say at the beginning about lying? Are you itching to get kicked out of here? No? Then be quiet.

Yes, he asked me to help Meztli achieve her magical potential. He also asked me and Huehuecoyotl to basically stalk you. Right Coyote?

...

Sure, I guess he is a bit, but can you stop ogling and actually answer the question?

...

Thank you. Not only that, but I was a kind of an...‘outside source’ you might say. I told him about you guys and with a little magic I was able to pass on the prophecy to the Oracle.

...

Yes, the denouncement is still technically in place. But our new Sun here was more than willing to overlook it for a few days while we figured out how to defeat the goddess.

When do you plan on actually revoking that, Q? I'm pretty sure I've proved myself this past week. And I’m in total control of Venus now! Haven’t fractured in months.

...

Okay, few days. But come on. Don't be like that. You know I’m right about this.

...

Promise. I won't do more than is expected of a god of madness.

...

Heck yeah! I think this calls for a toast...” the morning star shouted, lifting the decorative red goblet in his hand.

He sat at the end of a long dining table in a large dining room. There were large windows on two parallel sides that showed an expanse of red forest below and a sky of permanent orange and yellow. Hanging above the table was a chandelier, golden and swaying softly from side to side.

At the table sat in chairs were the heroes, Huehuecoyotl and Xolotl, both still in their human forms, and on the opposite end of the aspect of Venus sat the god of life, Quetzalcoatl. The table was empty except for cups of similar design to Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli’s.

Slowly, nine of the eleven others lifted their glasses prompting a smile from the god of madness. Coyote and Xolotl were too busy whispering to each other and giggling to do the same. “A toast then. To the new Sun, the sixth age of the Mexica, and to the end of my entirely symbolic restrainment.” At that, the whole table took a swig from their drinking vessels, placing them back down as they swallowed.

“Now then...” Quetzalcoatl started, “since that whole story is over, I believe it’s time we talk about finally resolving this quest. After all, I’m sure you all have some places to be. Not only that but the prophecy seems to have been fulfilled. Unless any of you were to think otherwise?.”

No one seemed to disagree, choosing to look over each other’s expressions. As if spurred by the silence, Sadie’s eyes widened slightly. She reached into her pocket, rummaged for a few seconds, and pulled out a scrap of paper she had almost forgotten she still had. “Why don't we find out for sure, mister Serpent?” she asked, unwrapping the crumpled paper.

The god of life cleared his throat, “Oh I don't think that will be nec-”

“Two children of Death and Life and four of classic facet,” Sadie interrupted, “shall march to the heavens and cause ages to collide.”

“I'd think it’s safe to say that that has definitely happened,” Percy nodded. “Tochtli and Meztli, you and Carter, Me, Nico, Jason, and Leo. All accounted for and all involved in ending the next age.”

Sadie affirmed, “I agree. Which means we go on to the second part. The west wind leads them on the Hummingbird’s trail to end a war between stars and the Heavens, fueled by spite.”

“Well...” Carter mumbled, “The war was the one between Coyolxauhqui and Huitzilopochtli. I'm not sure if that was a jealousy thing though.”

Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli chuckled, “Oh, it very much was. She went to so many lengths just to try and over power her brother, all because...you know, it’s pretty confusing. But the gist is that she didn't like their parent’s special treatment of him so she killed Itzpapalotl, took control of her form and her army, and made two godly wars into one. Yeah, very overdramatic on her part.”

“So that solves half of it,” Nico grumbled, “But who’s the ‘west wind’? Zephyrus? And what about the Hummingbird?”

“The west wind would be me,” Quetzalcoatl answered, “but more specifically, Ehecatl. We are...were one in the same most of the time. And the Hummingbird’s trail is simply a reference to a route Huitzilopochtli traveled before establishing the Mexican empire.”

There was little to add to that, so Sadie continued onto the last lines of the prophecy, “Secrets upon secrets, unknowable yet familiar, all to gain the gods’ favor. Now...I have zero clue what any of this means.”

“What secrets did we learn that were familiar to us but still impossible to have known?” Jason pondered.

“I’d say there was a couple,” Carter said, “There’s the fact that our...host here is actually an aspect of venus. Anything Quetzalcoatl kept from us, also. Really anything involving the existence of the Aztecs.”

“And the gods’ favor must have to do with us just gaining you as allies, right?” Leo gestured towards the gods currently at the table.

“Exactly,” the morning star exclaimed.

“Great. And now that that is officially put to rest, might I suggest that we take our leave?” the god of life asked. “I'm certain there is much for you to do before taking off.”

“I...guess?” Percy shrugged.

“Then it’s settled,”

“Hold on a second,” Carter butted in. “I know we contributed our fighting prowess to help but  _ technically _ me, Sadie, Leo, and Jason weren’t involved in ending the age. We kinda just...caused distractions while you guys and the gods did it.”

“That...” Sadie started before realizing her brother may have been correct. “...seems to follow somewhat. But if we aren’t the children of death and they aren’t fire and air, then who would fill those empty spots? The gods themselves?” She said it as a joke, but based on Carter’s expression, she had sparked an idea in his head.

Tochtli gasped, “The gods...Dad, what are the six godly elements Tezcatlipoca said you needed for the crazy, god-killing, spell?”

The god cleared his throat, “Well, those would be Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Life, and Death.”

Carter grinned, “Just like I was thinking...I guess great minds do think alike.”

“Before Percy and Nico came in, Tezcatlipoca said we were missing water and earth. So that means the other four were accounted for. And if there was eight of us doing the spell...that means there was just enough to fill the prophecy the same way as with the heroes.”

“Percy was water, Nico was earth, and the Suarez’s were life,” Carter added, “but do the gods work out too?”

Quetzalcoatl placed his hand to his chin, “Tezcatlipoca is a wind deity, Xolotl is fire, Mictlantecuhtli is death, and I am life.”

“Then it seems this prophecy was multifaceted. Nico and Mictlantecuhtli were the children of death, and the Suarez’s were life.”

“Or Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca were the children of death,” Sadie blurted. “Chaos  _ is  _ everything including death.”

“Ugh, my head hurts,” Percy complained.

“As does mine,” the god of life teased.

“Make it three,” Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli said, less jokingly.

“I guess there are multiple endings to this whole thing,” Leo commented. “You Aztecs never fail to disappoint.”

Quetzalcoatl stood up from chair,”Well then...it seems that has finally been cleared up. And if that’s the case then let us officially take our leave.” No one at the table added anything, causing Quetzalcoatl to subtly bow at the Morning Star, “We appreciate you allowing us to stay here Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli, and for providing insight for these heroes.”

“I wouldn’t have had to if you would have done it yourself. But we both know that was never gonna happen,” the hunter spat. “Ah, whatever, do what you want. Who cares about what I feel is the right thing to do?” the god sniffled, clearly trying to put on a show.

“Well kids, let us be going.” Quetzalcoatl commanded, igniting the god’s behavior. The heroes stood from their chairs and were expecting some form of teleportation, but didn't get it. They turned their attention to the god of life to see what was wrong and he was staring, arms crossed, at Xolotl and Huehuecoyotl. The two were deep in conversation, and Xolotl had a wistful, almost enamored, gaze on Coyote’s eyes, the corner of his mouth slightly turned upwards.

Quetzalcoatl cleared his throat, and ordered, “Xolo. We’re leaving.” The noise startled the psychopomp enough to divert his attention. At the god of life’s words, he nodded and stood up.

“I’ll see you later,  _ Coyotzin _ ,” he hummed.

Coyote smirked, “I know. I’ll be in the usual place.” The trickster winked, causing a blush to form on Xolotl’s cheeks, and making the god of life roll his eyes.

“If you're done...” Quetzalcoatl hissed. He closed his eyes and placed the palms of his hands together as if in prayer. A white light gradually encompassed the heroes, as well as the death god and the life one. 

Just as they were about to disappear, Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli shouted, “Oh, yeah Nico. That poison from Chantico’s still flowing through your body. ALSO, don’t forget, you still have to return me the favor!” 

“I’m sorry what?!” Nico yelled just as the teens vanished into whiteness, magically transported for the last time.

 

* * *

 


	24. Farewelll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “...Alright...If you do not wish to go back home then I will not stop you. But...I can't in good conscience leave you without knowing what you plan to do. You must have some ideas as to where you’d like to stay if not your home.”  
> “Yes...” Meztli realized that they had not in fact considered where they would be headed. “You're right...well...we were thinking that...we could...”  
> “Come with us!” Sadie blurted out. “See, we thought that since they were such an important part to the quest, it would only be fair to let them get the credit in person.”  
> “The campers would be very interested in seeing some new demigods for once,” Percy insisted, “Maybe they might even meet some interesting people.”  
> “And I was considering studying their magic, if they were okay with it of course,” Carter added.  
> “It seems you have many choices ahead.” The god bowed to the other demigods, “I am more than satisfied to send you off now. If you wish to come back, Malinalco and Ichtaca will always be there.”

* * *

 

 

The demigods and gods apparated in the middle of the street of the dead, the long road that went through Teotihuacan. The sun was still behind the Pyramid but quite a few tourists were making their way around the ruins, taking pictures and whatnot. They didn't seem to notice the magic that had happened as was expected.

From above, the Argo III, still somewhat damaged from it’s scuffle with the goddess of the moon, descended, landing behind the group and causing some glances from the visitors to the antiquity site. What they saw was unknown but it was definitely nothing of interest since no one stopped to take a picture with it. As it touched down, the demigods’ had regained their composure and were finally aware enough to see and think clearly.

Percy blinked a few times, and upon seeing the bronze ship beside him said, “So...this is it huh? The end to this whole adventure.”

Sadie nodded, “It would seem so. For as weird as most of it was, I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Even so, there was a slight sadness to her words.

“Of course,” Percy continued, “Who doesn't like a little apocalypse fixing?”

“I'm sorry,” Nico piped up, “but are you all forgetting the parting words of our ‘dear friend’ Venus? You know, how I’ve still got POISON IN ME?”

“Oh...yeah,” Percy scratched the back of his neck. “Any ideas on how we deal with that?” the question directed at all present.

“There isn’t much to do,” Quetzalcoatl answered. “Chantico’s poisons affect the body by...I’m actually not entirely sure. I believe her knives and claws transmit some sort of creature that attacks the body. These...things tend to cause fever, inflammation, anything you’d expect when someone is sick but on an accelerated scale. That spell filled you with enough magic to keep you somewhat functioning, but unless you deal with it soon you’ll be back to passing out in someone’s arms again.” The god of life didn’t paint a pretty picture to say the least.

“...Sounds like I just have a bacterial infection,” Nico commented.

“That...” the god paused, “...is actually an astute observation. How have I never realized...” Quetzalcoatl looked down at the ground, a look of intense thought present on his face.

“So can I just take some antibiotics?”

“I’d assume so...”

“Good. Hey Leo,” the son of Hades shouted. The two teens made eye contact, followed by Nico asking, “got any in your bag?”

Leo stuck one of his hands into his pack and pulled out a small pill bottle, tossing it to Nico who was about to shove it in his pocket before being interrupted. “You might want to check the expiration date on those. Everything from here is of questionable quality.”

 

The group shared a light chuckle at the comment, including Xolotl and Quetzalcoatl. Before it could die down completely, Jason jumped in with a question.

“Don’t you think we should be heading back to Camp Half-blood like...as soon as possible?”

There was a silence, followed by a sarcastic response from Sadie, “No need to kill the mood.”

Jason apologized, “Sorry, but I'm not wrong. Chiron and the others might be a little antsy about this whole quest, considering the circumstances.”

The Feathered Serpent placed his hand to his bearded chin, “Hmm, I agree. And if that is the case then...” he paused, lowering his hand. “I think it’s about time you all head back home...” A second pause, continued with him looking to his children, “you two as well.”

“Wait, you mean...” Tochtli said.

“Yes,” the god agreed with the unfinished statement, “I am suggesting that you head back to Malinalco. Maybe...try and get your life to normal.”

“You think our lives were ever normal?” Meztli scoffed, “You think that we’ll just somehow forget about our crazy magic and the crazy world of the gods?”

“Well...no...but I was hoping that-”

“‘You were hoping’,” she interrupted her father, a tinge of anger releasing itself in her words, “As if that means anything to a bunch of demigods and magicians.”

Tochtli understood his sister, but if he didn't diffuse the situation she would end up saying something she may regret. He took ahold of the conversation, asking the god a rhetorical question, “You do realize we’ve been out of school for quite some time? And as far as anyone has been concerned, we’re pretty much adults now. We have no real reason to listen to you.”

Xolotl, still human, sighed, “Come on, Coatl. Give them some independence. Let them decide where they're gonna end up.” He placed a hand on the god of life’s shoulder. 

Quetzalcoatl turned his head and looked his spirit twin in the eyes. He exhaled and responded, albeit slowly, “...Alright...If you do not wish to go back home then I will not stop you.” The twin demigods smiled slightly. “But...” the god said, causing their expressions to change, “I can't in good conscience leave you without knowing what you plan to do. You must have some ideas as to where you’d like to stay if not your home.”

“Yes...” Meztli realized that they had not in fact considered where they would be headed. She just didn't like the idea of being bossed around by their practically absentee godly father. Based on her brother’s face, he was in a similar predicament, so she took to elongating her response, hoping her friends would take the opportunity to help, “You're right...well...we were thinking that...we could...”

“Come with us!” Sadie blurted out, becoming the lifesaver the twins needed. “See, we thought that since they were such an important part to the quest, it would only be fair to let them get the credit in person.”

“The campers would be very interested in seeing some new demigods for once,” Percy insisted, “Maybe they might even meet some interesting people.”

“And I was considering studying their magic, if they were okay with it of course,” Carter added, glancing quickly to the twins, making sure he wasn't overstepping. “I’m sure anything they could provide would be very useful.”

Quetzalcoatl smiled, “It seems you have many choices ahead.” He bowed to the other demigods, “I am more than satisfied to send you off now. If you wish to come back, Malinalco and Ichtaca will always be there.”

“And I'm sure we’ll have a surprise when you get back,” Xolotl said with a wink.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Meztli questioned, almost sounding annoyed.

“Just...” the psychopomp hesitated. “Come back on your birthday. I’m sure it would be a welcome surprise.” Before they could ask any further questions, Quetzalcoatl grabbed his two children into an embrace. After they were over the surprise contact, they hugged him back, Meztli taking a bit longer to reciprocate.

The god released them and, with tears seeming to form in his eyes, he said “Goodbye, _mijos_.” With those parting words, the god of life, and his companion of death, vanished in a blinding flash, leaving the demigods and magicians to their own devices for the first time since their quest started.

After a few seconds, Leo made a comment, “Looks like we can head onboard now.” However obvious the observation was, didn't change the truthful nature of it. With affirmative glances, the eight began their entrance into the flying vehicle. The last to enter were the Suarez’s and the Kanes. 

Sadie wrapped her arms around the twins shoulders as they were about to enter, “Trust me. You two are gonna love New York, ‘The City of Lights!’”

Carter, from behind, rolled his eyes, “That’s Paris. You mean ‘The City that Never Sleeps’.”

The Kane sister shrugged, “Eh, same difference.”

 

With the Argo’s slight damage, it was calculated, by Leo, that their flight time back would be a few hours more than their flight to Mexico city. No one was all that bothered, however, as what was two extra hours of relaxing?

The eight sat at the tables of the conference and dining room. Leo had stored away some food, taking the time to distribute it according to everyone’s preferences. It wasn't a full course meal, but it was still enough to hold them all over until they reached Camp Half-blood.

As they snacked, they joked around, the Suarez’s acclimating to their new friends quite quickly than either was used to. Something about the Kanes being friendly outside of the quest warmed them. It brought light to the truth that even a bad first impression could be overlooked as long as both parties were willing to.

Despite the fact that neither had spent much time with the demigods, the current atmosphere allowed them to see the godly children as relatable. People who had been through the same troubles with their parents as they have. The stories they told only added to the mutual understanding, making it easier and easier to talk with them.

Hours passed, food was eaten, jokes were had. Both of the Suarez’s were glad to have had the experience. As the eight were enjoying a laugh caused by something Jason had said, a cacophony of metal noises came from the walls, startling all except Leo.

Once the sound had stopped, the son of Hephaestus followed it with, “Festus says we’re just about to hit Staten Island. If you guys wanted to see New York’s skyline, better do it now.” With that, the twins, specifically Tochtli, launched themselves out of their chairs. As they quickly marched up the steps that lead above deck, the six others got up, following them.

“Oh, Percy,” Leo started, stopping just at the base of the steps, “Think you can send Chiron an Iris message? Just so we don't completely catch him by surprise.”

“Sure thing,” Percy responded, heading to the nearest water source, which happened to be a water faucet in the kitchen that, somehow, had running water. He decided now was not the time to ask Leo about the logistics of running water in a flying vehicle.

As the twins went through the opening of the floor, they were greeted with the bright afternoon sun. They sped over to the railing of the ship and watched as the distant skyscrapers came closer and closer to them. Below, buildings quickly receded behind the ship.

As the two looked in awe, five of their six new friends walked up behind them.

There was only silence, until Tochtli gasped out, “Everything’s taller than I Imagined.” The group allowed them to stare for a few seconds. 

As the Argo passed over the buildings and got closer to Brooklyn, Carter went and stood to the side of Tochtli, pointing to a decrepit looking dockyard at the end of which was a factory of the same quality.

“See that building over there?” He asked the Suarez’s. “That’s where me and Sadie live.”

Meztli furrowed her brow in a disgusted manner, “You live in an ugly old factory?”

Carter smirked, “Maybe you should look a little closer.”

The two did as they were suggested, staring at the ugly old factory. For a few seconds the top of the building formed what looked like a mansion, one that was impressive, quite the opposite of the one below. “...Oh...” was all Tochtli had to say, not that he was saying much anyway.

Meztli, however, shrugged and responded, “I still think it’s ugly.”

Percy made it to the top deck just as the ship sailed over Long Island, heading down the Sound. Ahead the fields that were on the outskirts of the demigod camp became visible. Further away, the forest that contained the camp could also be seen. Within a few minutes the group had made it to the precipice of the woods.

“And this...” Percy began. Just as they crossed an almost invisible border, he continued, “...is Camp Half-blood.”

Below the ship, the grounds of the camp replaced any trees that would have overlapped. The Argo descended, only enough to be just above the trees. On the ground, campers pointed towards the sky and shouted, causing more people to exit buildings and do just the same. By the time the ship was making its way towards Bunker 9, a large procession was following them and, from a large blue house on a hill, a centaur trotted outwards and trailed behind.

As the Argo entered the open doors of the bunker and touched down into its base, a dozen or so campers put down whatever they were doing to wave and direct cheers at Leo who gracefully bowed. From the entrance of the bunker, a loud chorus of jeering was forming.

“Think we should greet them?” Jason asked, somewhat facetiously. Without a word, the eight exited the Argo. Once they hit the floor of the bunker, A few of the people who had shouted at Leo a few seconds earlier went and hugged him, as if he had been gone for weeks. They seemed to be young, maybe 12 or 13 years old, so it wasn't completely uncalled for.

“Yeah, I missed you too,” he told them, “But don't let me stop you from working.” The kids let go of the son of Hephaestus and returned to their tinkering. The Suarez’s were slightly confused, based on their faces, which prompted Leo to explain, “They’re sibling.”

From the massive doors, a centaur popped through. “Heroes!” he shouted. “It’s good to see you all. And you...” he paused, noticing the two extra teenagers present. “You brought the children of life! How wonderful!” The centaur walked towards, a now slightly unsettled, Tochtli and Meztli, extending his hand for a shake. “My name is Chiron,” he said, “A pleasure to meet you two.”

Tochtli hesitantly extended his hand in return and introduced himself. Meztli refused to shake the centaur’s but did tell him her name.

“I take it you're related? You do look quite similar.”

“Twins,” Tochtli answered.

“Ah, well in that case we might have to keep a special eye on you. Most of the twins we have here are...somewhat disreputable.” Chiron chuckled to himself and turned around, his back facing the teens. “Come along. It’s about time the camp greeted the heroes who have saved the world once more.”

The, now, nine walked out of the doors to Bunker 9, following Chiron as he placed himself a few feet from the front of the crowd of campers. The scene was very similar to how the quest was started, except now there were eight heroes and all of them were a bit worse for wear. They even placed themselves in a similar order: Tochtli, Carter, Percy and Nico on the centaur’s left, Meztli, Sadie, Leo and Jason on his right.

The crowd set before them cheered and clapped their hands, many of them whooping in a playful fashion. Chiron smiled and raised his arms to try and silence the crowd. He was able to do so and with a clearing of his throat, he started, “Campers, it is my pleasure and honor to welcome back six familiar faces, ones you undoubtedly remember from just a few days ago. And to our surprise they have brought back, not just news of their successful mission, but the two heroes whose assistance was assuredly invaluable to them. These two are twin demigods of the god of life, the very two children who were destined by the Oracle to complete this quest.

Their names will assuredly go down in the annals of history for being the first Aztec demigods to make peaceful contact with the Greeks. The first to to greet Egypt with open arms. The first godly outsiders to enter Camp Half-blood with olive branches instead of weapons...” He instinctively turned to Sadie who looked about ready to fight, “E-except for the Kanes of course.

With this, the eight heroes finally together, we shall have a celebration! After which we will hear the tales of their adventure into a forgotten godly domain.” The crowd roared with excitement as the eight heroes followed Chiron back to the entrance of the bunker. The cheers didn't falter until a few minutes had passed, at which point the campers began to disperse, allowing Chiron to finally speak in peace.

“It seems they are a bit excited,” the centaur remarked. “Now, I assume you are fine with the arrangement I have made? It’s the least I could do for them.”

“Sure Chiron,” Percy answered, “But I don't know how they feel about it,” he gestured to the Suarez twins.

“A celebration followed by being allowed to brag about myself?” Meztli joked, “Sounds like fun.”

“I agree,” Tochtli said, rolling his eyes. 

“Magnificent,” Chiron smiled. “We will begin set up right away...Oh, and would you like to get a tour of our grounds?”

“I don’t see why not,” the male Suarez said.

“You all wouldn't mind guiding them then, would you?” the centaur directed the question to the demigods.

“Of course,” Leo saluted.

“Do we count in that free tour as well?” Sadie asked, “Since...you know...we weren’t able to get one last time we were here.”

“Certainly. As long as our ‘tour guides’ are okay with it.” There were no objections, which allowed Chiron to head off with a nod back to the Big House.

“So...” Leo said with a smirk, “Who wants to set Dionysus on fire?”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost the end  
> Only one more chapter to go  
> I'm more surprised that I was actually able to finally decide on a chapter to end on  
> It won't be a short as this one but definitely not the longest one I've written  
> As if it really matters


	25. New Experiences

* * *

 

The tour that was given was similar to all the ones every new camper was given. A general overview of the facilities offered and some demonstrations of said facilities by campers who were using them. The ‘tour guides’ took to explaining every little detail, showing the Suarez’s and the Kanes every nook and cranny, much to the annoyance of Sadie and to a lesser extent Meztli.

The four were given stories of some of the previous quests and battles their fellow heroes had been on, many of them harrowing. Percy told of his first introduction with the gods, when his math teacher turned into a Fury and almost killed him. He explained how he was saved and the following quest he became a part of. It was a story no one outside of Camp Half-blood was aware of, except maybe Sally and his step dad Paul, making it that much more interesting to the ‘tourists’. He left out the parts about Annabeth, thinking it best to have her explain in her own words and still feeling somewhat sore from their break up.

Nico talked about the little memories he had of Italy before he was sent away, about his, subjectively, short stay in the Lotus Casino. He elaborated on how Percy had saved him and his sister from a Chimera, leaving out the part about Bianca joining the Hunters of Artemis. He told them about him discovering his godly parentage, omitting the fight he had with Percy just before. He talked about his interactions with King Minos’ ghost and the title given to himself, ‘the Ghost King’.

Jason and Leo jointly described their involvement in the Giant War, Nico and Percy providing their perspectives and actions as well. Jason told them about his fight with the ventus Dylan. He kept the story to its bare essentials to avoid it being too long winded than it already was, as was evidenced by Sadie’s blank staring.

Meztli and Tochtli found the whole thing quite fascinating. The adventures their new friends had been on made their lives seem incredibly boring not that they could be blamed for a dormancy of their gods for hundreds of years, but still.

As the eight were walking through the courtyard between cabins a female voice called out towards two of the group members, “Jason! Leo!” They all instinctively turned around, seeing a girl with a dark complexion and straight black hair. Trailing just behind her were a blonde in an orange Camp t-shirt and another dark haired girl in a purple shirt with the letters SPQR written in gold. “What are you guys doing outside of my cabin, huh? Looking for me?”

The boys turned their heads to the right and saw Aphrodite cabin. They looked back the girls now a few feet from them and their faces lit up with familiarity. “Piper!” Leo shouted out before bringing the girl into a hug. He wasn’t alone, as the other boys also exchanged some form of greeting with them. The Kane’s and the Suarez’s however were left out, considering they had never met any of the females before. They instead stood behind the now conversing group, hoping not to be separated from their guides for too long.

“Are you guys gonna introduce your new friends?” the one in the purple rhetorically asked. “Or are you just going to have them stand there all awkwardly?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry guys,” Leo apologized. “Annabeth, Piper, Reyna meet the four other heroes: Sadie & Carter, and Meztli & Tochtli,” the boy pointing when saying a specific name.

“A pleasure,” the blonde one, Annabeth, said.

“You two from Mexico?” the one given the name Piper asked, “Not everyday we get someone international here. It’s good to see some new faces around.”

The pairs of siblings gave brief introductions and were soon put off to the side once more. The other heroes were to busy recounting the events that occured to their friends that they didn't notice the movement in the shadow of Aphrodite cabin.

“Did you see that?” Carter whispered, pointing in the direction of the hidden figure.

“What-” Sadie started before cutting herself off at seeing the same thing. “Oh, that.” A few moments later, a pair of pink orbs like eyes, formed in the darkness.

“Hey,” a hushed yell came from the mysterious figure. “Get over here.”

Tochtli pointed to himself and mouthed the word, “us?”

“Yes, you guys,” it replied. The four were hesitant to walk over, considering the circumstances, but the other heroes were engrossed in conversation and had already explained the protections that were in place surrounding the camp. This made the likelihood of the ‘thing’ being a sinister monster extremely low. Then again, its act of hiding made it suspect.

Still, the four shuffled over, entering the darkness of Aphrodite cabin. As soon as they were out of the sunlight and their eyes adjusted, they were greeted with the form of...well it was hard to pinpoint. For every one of the siblings it was different. Sometimes it looked more masculine, other times feminine. Its face was constantly changing and its outfit was practically gender neutral. The only thing that allowed them to recognize who it was was the eyes. The same ones they saw on The Morning Star, Tlahuizcalpantecuhtli.

“Is that-” Tochtli began, only to be interrupted by the figure.

“Nope,” it said, “I’m actually Aphrodite at the moment.”

“Wha-really?” Carter wondered aloud. “But...I thought Aphrodite was a woman...”

The goddess sighed, almost annoyed. “I am a ‘goddess’ of beauty and last I checked everyone considers different things beautiful. If I’m to represent everyone’s ideal of attractiveness, surely I’d have to have no definite gender.”

“I...guess that makes sense,” Carter agreed, scratching his arm.

Aphrodite smiled, “Now then. I didn't call you four over here to have a chat on godly gender. I am here to bring some news from Mexico!”

Tochtli and Meztli’s attention was perked. “What kind of news?” Meztli asked.

“It involves something I wasn't able to tell you with your father present.”

“What do you mean? Why not?”

“Because. If he were to find out...let’s just say he’d throw a fit, being the new Sun and all. But, I think you deserve to know, considering how important it will be for you in the future. I have been informed by an associate that you two,” she pointed to the Suarez’s, “have been chosen to host Huitzilopochtli and Itzpapalotl.”

“WHAT?” the twins shouted almost too loudly.

“Calm down,” Aphrodite hushed, “it’s not that big of a deal.”

“I think it is,” Meztli crossed her arms.

“Considering they just died a few hours ago,” Tochtli finished.

The goddess of beauty nodded, “Indeed. But this isn't something that is happening now. Remember how the journey through Mictlan takes four years?”

“And 12 on the surface...” Carter mumbled.

“So in 12 years we are going to be hosting gods? What is that even supposed to mean?” Tochtli asked.

“Well, when a god dies, their physical form is gone and only their soul exists, wandering through the trials of Mictlan. When they reach the Palace of the Lords of the Dead, they then get to choose what happens to their soul, where it goes. If they want to become a god once more, they must be hosted by a magician who can provide them with enough magical power to reform once again. In the case of Huitzilopochtli and Itzpapalotl, they have already decided who’ll be their hosts, the Suarez twins.”

“How long will they be feeding off our magic?” Tochtli queried.

Aphrodite shrugged, “Around 52 days? It depends on how strong you two will be in 12 years.”

“And why can’t our dad know about this?”

“He doesn't want you guys involving yourselves in that kind of thing. Something about your mother’s wishes? I don't know, he’s a complicated one.”

Sadie harrumphed, “This is very interesting Ms. but this so far doesn't seem to concern us,” she gestured to her brother. “Why would you call us over if-”

“Oh yeah! I forgot. You two are already hosting some Mexica.”

The Kanes froze, unable to understand what exactly had just been said to them. “You mean...”

“Yep. You are currently hosting Mexican deities. Carter has Piltzintecuhtli, I believe, and you Sadie have...Toci. The first gods to be killed by Coyolxauhqui more than twelve years ago. We’re talking hundreds of years in fact.”

Carter furrowed his brow, “I...I’m sorry but don’t you think it’s weird that two Egyptian magicians are hosting Aztec gods? Won't that cause some trouble with-”

The goddess rolled her eyes, “You’re thinking about it too much. All of the gods are tied together and they all get their magic from the same source. You two being chosen by some long dead gods is not as bad as you might think.”

“But what about-” Carter was about to ask before being overshadowed by someone calling his name as well as the other three he was with.

“Looks like we’ll have to cut this meeting short,” Aphrodite huffed. “Not that it would have been a long one anyway.” The goddess waved as if saying goodbye, “You all take good care of yourselves. Wouldn't want to see any of you brought to despair.” Her comment was ominous but none of them had time to question it as she vanished in a pink mist just as she finished.

“There you guys are,” a voice came from behind the siblings. They turned their heads to see Percy followed by the other four and the girls they were talking to. “What are you doing back here?”

“Oh uh...Sadie saw uh...” Carter stumbled.

“A cute boy!” his sister shouted out, seeming not to care about throwing herself under the bus. “I ran over here to try and talk to him but unfortunately these wonderful friends managed to stop me.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Percy, nodding at them, “Alright then. So wanna get to finishing this tour? I’m hoping we can before dinner.”

“Of course,” Carter mumbled, “Lead the way.”

The group, now three people larger, turned back to the center of the cabins, the Suarez’s and Kanes taking to the back of it. “Why didn't we just tell him what happened?” Tochtli whispered to Carter.

“I...I don't know. I just need some time to figure this out,” he answered as they began walking once more.

The tour continued for a while longer, the new additions to the group providing extra commentary. It was during this time that Annabeth explained her part in the Titan war, Piper and Reyna describing what they went through during the Giant war as well, filling in most of the gaps that were left from the heroes descriptions. The whole time, neither the Kanes or Suarez’s felt as if they were being left out. Multiple conversations were going on, most of them overlapping, that they always had someone or something to say, even to the three females who seemed to be very close to the demigods in multiple ways.

The minutes turned to hours and without any of them noticing it was about to be dinner. The eleven teenagers marched towards the mess hall, entering and taking seats at Percy’s table. Normally one of the staff, namely Chiron, would have said something about them not being at their proper tables but more than half of them didn't have assigned places anyway.

Dinner went on without any event, the group just enjoyed each other's company. By the time it was over, the four magicians had made more acquaintances, ones that they were glad to have. As they were leaving they were informed that the campers would most likely want some information on the quest during the campfire, right before a celebratory game of capture-the-flag.

“Why would we stay here for that?” Sadie questioned.

“Um, to have fun?” Leo said sarcastically.

“I think we’ll pass,” Carter responded.

“Your loss then.”

The entire camp gathered in the amphitheater, awaiting to be told about the quest. A few minutes of shuffling, and Chiron entered, taking his place as he normally does. With a brief introduction of the heroes, he welcomed them on stage. The eight walked on, the four demigods oozing confidence, while the others waved weakly at the crowd. They each took turns to describe whatever was necessary, answering some of the questions their friends had.

As they wrapped up the events that occured, a rabid applause was given. The cheers went on for a few seconds before being brought down by Chiron, who insisted that they all get ready for capture-the-flag.

“Will you be joining us?” the centaur asked the four who did not live at Camp Half-blood.

“We won’t” explained Sadie.

“I see. And what about the twins?”

“Thanks, but...” Tochtli began, “we aren’t really interested.”

“Of course. I understand. As long as we have some of our best taking part,” Chiron gestured to the demigods, “we will be fine.” He smiled at the Suarez’s, “It was a pleasure to meet the children of life. I wish you luck in any endeavors you plan on partaking in.” The centaur walked off, leaving the eight to their devices in the amphitheater.

“So if you aren't gonna join us for capture-the-flag,” Leo started, “then are you guys gonna watch?”

“I don't think we will,” Carter answered. “We have some people at Brooklyn House that would probably like to hear that we’re okay.”

“But what about the Suarez’s” Jason asked, concerned for their well being.

“We can always take them with us,” Sadie suggested.

“Which would probably be best if I was going to study their magic.” No one argued, not even Meztli who seemed more than content to go with the Kanes.

“If that’s the case then...” said looking somewhat solemn, “I guess you’ll be heading off now.”

“I believe so,” Carter responded in a hushed tone. Percy pulled the Kane into a hug.

“Well, it was good seeing you. Don’t forget to text me, alright?”

Carter was taken aback by the sudden contact. “A-alright,” he muttered.

Sadie giggled to herself and said her farewells to the other demigods. “I'm looking forward to the next time I get to see these attractive faces again.”

Nico smirked at the comment. “Keep it in your pants, for gods’ sake.”

They all chuckled to themselves, followed by the Suarez’s giving their goodbyes as well.

As they finished up Carter let out a command, forming a small boat on the ground. The four magicians clambered into it, and as they ascended into the air they waved at their four friends. “See you guys later!” Sadie shouted, “Don’t get stabbed without me!”

The boat sailed into the distant sky, leaving the four demigods to ready themselves for one of the more competitive games they regularly took part in at the camp. The marched to the armory and suited up, ready to take on anyone and anything.

 

~~~~~

 

Percy stumbled into his cabin, absolutely exhausted from the day he had. The last time he had remembered sleeping was right before sunrise and even then it was unclear how long he had been unconscious. This was to say that he was ready to collapse on his bed and sleep for as long as he could. He threw off the clothes he had been wearing for way longer than would be socially acceptable in normal circumstances and replaced them with a more comfortable outfit, one designed to be slept in. He decided that since he didn't have the energy to shower he would have one in the morning, when his energy was finally returned. He fell on his bed, face first, and was about to doze off when a voice came from somewhere in his cabin.

“Jackson,” it went, coming from the far corner. It sounded familiar, causing Percy to lift his head up in response.

“Who’s there?” the son of Poseidon asked sleepiness audible in his voice. From the shadows of the corner walked out a boy in a World War 2 aviator, a nest of black hair unkempt from, presumably, days of wear. “Nico? What are you doing here?”

“I came to have a talk with you.” Percy mentally scratched his head. What did Nico wish to talk with him about? There weren't many things of relevance for them to go over now that the quest was completed and the Aztecs were at peace. He decided the best way to figure it out was to ask.

“What about?”

Nico took a deep breath and said, “I had a dream that...made me realize somethings.”

“Like when one of the gods wants us to see certain things?”

Nico nodded, “Yeah.” Percy got up from his lying position and sat at the edge of his bed. Nico walked over and placed himself next to Percy. “In the dream I...relived that moment a few years back...right before I ran off. When we found out I was a son of Hades. I saw our little spat and...I saw how it affected you.”

Percy was a bit confused by this comment. The only people that knew about that night and, specifically, how it impacted him were the ones that were there: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron. The only people that knew how badly he felt about causing Nico to run off. So how exactly would Nico know? Unless...

“What do you mean? What did you see?”

“I saw...I saw you cry.” Percy’s eyes widened. Nobody, not even the ones mentioned earlier knew about that. That was a secret he kept to himself, one he guarded extremely well. The fact that Nico knew it would have worried him, if he was unaware of where he might have learned this secret.

“I...see,” the son of Poseidon mumbled.

There was a pregnant pause, broken by Nico continuing his story. “After that...it was just me and you. We had a talk about...just how we were both kind of in the wrong with our treatment of each other.”

Percy was almost certain of where Nico had found out his secret, his last sentence only confirming it more. There was only one thing he needed to clarify before coming clean. He wouldn't want to embarrass himself after all. “When did you have this dream?”

“Just before we reunited with the other four, the magicians. Right when Sadie called out for us was when I woke up” With those words Percy had cracked the case. He knew were Nico had found all he was saying out. “But before I did...in the dream you and I...” the son of Hades stopped, looking to the floor, as if unable to complete the thought.

“We kissed,” Percy finished. Nico jerked his head up, giving the son of Poseidon a complex look that had many meanings, the most obvious one being a question. ‘ _ How did you know that _ ?’ Percy smiled warmly, “I know, you think I just read your mind, but I didn't. See, what you saw wasn't a dream...well, it kinda was, but it...it’s complicated. The gist of it though is that it was a shared dream. One we both had at the same time.”

“What are you saying? That we had the same hallucinations?”

“More than that. All those things I said to you in the dream, at the end of it I mean, were real. They weren't fake. They were how I really felt.” Percy grabbed Nico’s hands and watched as his face softened.

“That...me too...” Nico whispered. “I really said those things too...” The teens stared deeply into each other’s eyes, leaning forward ever so slowly, like trapped within their respective gravities. Just before their lips touched, Nico wondered aloud, “So does this mean...?”

“If you want it to,” Percy responded as their mouths connected, melting into each other.

 

~~~~~

 

Jason walked at Leo’s side, the whole of Hephaestus cabin trailing behind. Despite what they had just been through, the group seemed to be still filled with energy. Jason and Leo on the other hand only masked their fatigue, trying their best not to be swallowed by the much quicker camp goers.

As they reached the bronze cabin, Jason stopped and watched as they all filed in, expecting to have to walk to his own cabin alone. Leo, however, stayed at the back leaving his campers to enter without him. He made his way to Jason’s side and just as they were about to walk off, one of Leo’s siblings popped their head through the door frame.

“Aren't you gonna come in and sleep?”

Leo smiled, “I will, I’m just gonna walk Jason to his cabin first.” He winked, unnoticed by the blond but noticed by his sibling who nodded and shut the door behind them. The two were relatively silent while they marched their way to Zeus cabin, taking to admiring the landscape enveloped in the silver moonlight.

When they arrived at the door, they stared at each other almost uncomfortably. It was broken by Jason who said, “Thanks...for walking me over here. Not that I really needed it.” Leo didn't respond with words, only smiling. Jason reciprocated and turned around to face the entrance to his cabin. Just as he was about to grab the door handle, Leo’s hands pushed against the door, startling the son of Jupiter. Jason quickly returned his gaze to Leo, only to see him now trapped between the solid wood behind him and his best friend. “Leo, what are you doing?”

Again, there was no response except his gaze. It wasn't sinister, not by a long shot. It was soft and filled with...something Jason wasn't quite able to describe. It was the kind of look someone might give to an animal they found adorable. It filled the son of Jupiter with a warmth he hadn't felt in quite a long time.

A few seconds passed and Leo hadn't answered Jason so he took to repeating the question. “What are you-” he started before being cut off by their lips crashing together. Jason’s eyes bugged out of their sockets, unable to comprehend what was happening. As Leo pulled away, the blond’s expression never changed, prompting a giggle from the son of Hephaestus.

“I...uh...what...” Jason stumbled, causing Leo to giggle even more.

“Gods you're such an idiot sometimes. I’m done lying to you. To myself. To the world. Can you just...will you let me be honest now?”

Jason wasn't quite sure how to respond, still in a stupor from the unexpected kiss. His barely coherent answer was, “Uh...yeah...d-definitely.”

Leo smirked and brought their faces close together once more, locking their lips. Without moving his head, he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. The two slowly stumbled into the single room in Zeus cabin, neither one disconnecting. Once they were both far enough in, Leo closed the door with his foot, keeping the outside world from interrupting, allowing the two of them to be as honest with each other as they could.

 

~~~~~

 

The boat dissolved as the four touched down on the balcony of the mansion. They marched to the door, Tochtli and Meztli briefly disturbed by the albino crocodile splashing in the pool beside them.

“Hey Philip!” Sadie greeted the animal. “I hope they didn't forget to feed you while we were gone.” The reptile grunted in a somewhat happy manner.

“You-do you have a pet crocodile?” Tochtli asked, very disconcerted. 

“He’s more than a pet to us but...I guess that’s the best way to describe him,” Sadie answered, opening the sliding glass door. “WE’RE HOME!” she shouted at the top of her lungs. As her voice echoed off the walls, children began peaking their heads from every corner and entryway, running over to the Kanes and talking excitedly. The oldest of the gathering was maybe as old as the Suarez’s, the youngest toddlers, just old enough to speak short sentences.

As the Kane siblings were greeting every one of them, one of the tots pointed with a crayon at the twins, asking, “Who are they?”

“These are the Suarez twins. Meztli and Tochtli,” Carter announced.

The toddler giggled, “That’s a funny name.” The group smiled, waiting for the male Kane to continue.

“Well, they're not from here. They're from Mexico.”

“Where’s that?” the kid wondered, “Is it far away?”

“Yep, it’s pretty far away.” Before the toddler was able to ask any more questions, two figures marched out of the library doors, a blonde girl accompanied by a taller one with black hair. They were having a conversation but upon looking at the crowd forming they paused.

“Carter,” the black haired one sounded, somewhat angrily.

“Zia...” Carter trailed off.

“Jaz!” Sadie waved at the blonde who waved back weakly.

“What made you think you could just go off on a quest without telling us first? You had us all worried.”

“Most of us thought you’d been kidnapped or something,” Jaz said, clearly upset at the thought.

“We’re sorry but...it was kinda urgent.”

Zia huffed, “That’s besides the point. We had a schedule for teaching that you completely disregarded. It took us a whole day to rework it.”

“Look on the brightside,” Sadie started, “if we were to leave again, you'd already have it worked out.” The remark caused some laughter among the group, causing Zia to squint her eyes.

“Who are these people you've brought along?” Zia commanded.

“Tochtli and Meztli Suarez. Demigod magicians,” Sadie responded. Carter’s eyes quickly turned to his sister, worry clearly in them.

“Sadie! That’s not-” he was interrupted by Zia’s own, much louder, voice.

“Demigod...magicians?! Are you telling me that these two are the son and daughter of one of the gods? The ones that have never once had mortal children?”

“NO. Not at all.” Carter was audibly nervous. “Sadie forgot to mention they weren't Egyptian demigods.” He scowled at his sister. Zia’s demeanor changed dramatically. No longer fuming from the possibility of Egyptian demigods, she took a deep breath.

“Okay...good. If they aren't Egyptian demigods then...are they perhaps Greek or Roman?”

“No they're actually...Aztec.”

Unlike the others in the room, Zia was unmoving. She only nodded, seeming to understand perfectly. “Ah...so it seems their existence was not just an ancient legend.”

“Wait,” Carter started, “You mean...you knew about the Aztecs?”

“Exactly,” Zia answered, “While looking through your library I found a scroll detailing a time a few hundred years ago when a couple magicians exploring the Duat heard the whisperings of a trapped god. They weren't anything they found familiar so they investigated. When they came upon its prison they were face to face with a serpent covered with colorful feathers and blinding white wings. Believing it would grant them some kind of power as a reward for freeing it, they did just so, the god escaping from its prison. This whole time it was believed this god was Quetzalcoatl, ‘ _ the Feathered Serpent _ ’, but there was no proof. Until you two showed up with demigods from his very domain.”

“Man...I should really get into reading one day,” Sadie joked. “To think, if we’d had actually looked for ourselves, we wouldn't have had to ask dad,” she jabbed her brother in the side.

“Whatever,” Carter exclaimed, clutching his side in slight discomfort.

“So why bring them here of all places. If the domain of the Aztecs is in Mexico as I've assumed, why not just leave them there?” Zia questioned.

“Well...I wanted to study their magic. It’s so much different from ours that I just...it’s so cool!” Carter was seemingly about to explode with excitement.

Zia smirked, “Care to demonstrate then?” The Suarez’s were cut off guard but were willing to do so. They whispered to themselves, deciding on what kind of magic would be the most impressive and would cause the least amount of damage. With two nods they closed their eyes and brought their chests slightly forward, holding their arms behind them. A bright white light enveloped the location their heart would be and after a few seconds two beams shot forth, landing on the floor at the far end of the pavillion. The white masses grew in size until they were two large snakes, like anacondas, tangled together.

The crowd watched in awe as they slithered towards the Suarez’s, seeming to be intangible. Zia smiled, “I see. Very impressive. And what do you call these...familiars?”

“ _ Nagual _ ,” Tochtli said, “ _ Nagualcoatl _ specifically for the ones that are snakes.”

“Are you writing that down Carter?” Zia teased, causing Carter to look away from her. “Well...I see no reason why you can't stay here. As long as you can keep your snakes from attacking the young ones.”

“Of course,” Tochtli affirmed. He whispered a word in Nahuatl, his  _ nagual _ fading into the air. Meztli did the same and the two stood as the crowd gawked at them.

The room was silent until Zia bellowed, “I think it’s about time you all head to bed. Carter, Sadie, why don't you to take the Suarez’s to the spare rooms?”

The Kanes nodded. “Come on guys,” Sadie said to the twins. The four followed the group of children as they filed up the stairs towards their rooms. They watched as they entered a hallway, which the Kanes did not go down. Instead they walked up a second flight of stairs into another similar hallway, only with fewer rooms.

“On this side,” Carter pointed to the right side of the hallway, “is mine and Sadie’s room. And on that side,” pointing to the opposite end, “are the free ones. They’re both identical so feel free to choose-” Carter was unable to finish his sentence as Meztli had already opened the nearest door and entered.

“I’m picking this one then,” she said, admiring the room and its accommodations. Tochtli rolled his eyes and took the one right next to it.

“Then that makes this one mine.” He opened the door, greeted to the sight of a large bed, closet, dresser and desk, as well as a wall-mounted TV. It was a room he hadn't seen in his whole time living in Malinalco. Most of them were only big enough to fit a small mattress and a drawer of some kind. He liked the idea of having some more space, but there was something about the way his old room was that made him reminiscent. He never had much, and he was used to that, but this room was meant for people who had a lot. He was not that person.

“How do you like it?” Carter asked, walking in from behind the son of Quetzalcoatl.

“It’s...big,” was his only comment.

Carter chuckled, “I know it might be a little overwhelming, so take your time adjusting.” Tochtli didn't respond. He instead chose to walk towards the bed, feeling the texture of the thin sheets, soft and comforting. He was tempted to lay on them and fall asleep, but considering his guest, he would have felt it rude.

He turned around to face Carter who was fidgeting with something behind his back. Tochtli noticed immediately and wondered, “Are you okay? Did you need to give me something?”

Carter didn't look the Suarez in the eye but gave an affirmative grunt. He brought his hands forward, revealing an amulet. It was a flat cylinder, two dimensional, silver, and with the top of it flared out slightly. Tochtli wasn't sure what to make of it.

“It’s a...It’s a modius,” Carter began, “It’s a symbol of one of the gods the Greeks and Egyptians share, Serapis.”

“Why did you choose to give this to me?” the Mexico native queried, taking the amulet and examining it in his hands.

“There was a couple reasons, really. I wanted to give you something that I thought represented who you were, caught between two different godly domains by pure circumstance. Since there isn't a shared god of the Aztecs and the Egyptians I though...next best thing was something more symbolic than literal, which brought me to Serapis.” There was a pause that was quickly filled by Carter’s further explaining, “And since he represents resurrection and abundance I thought...the revival of the Aztecs...you know...”

Tochtli didn't really have an apt response. Carter had put quite some thought into the gift, he had no idea where he would have even gotten the time. He appreciated it as well, the first thing he owned in America, given to someone he considered his friend, the first one to be a magician just like him. This simple gesture meant more to him than Carter realized.

“I-if you don't like it I could...take it back...” Carter seemed worried at the possibility of his gift being rejected. He was about to reach for it when Tochtli pulled the boy into a hug.

“Thank you, Carter.  _ Me gusta mucho _ .”

Carter accepted the embrace and responded, “I'm glad you do. I was worried you weren't going to.”

The two parted, Tochtli letting his hands linger on Carter’s arms for a few seconds. Carter blinked and quickly turned away, clearing his throat. “A-anyway...I should probably let you get used to your room.” Tochtli nodded, sitting at the edge of the bed. He placed the amulet around his neck, seeing how he felt about wearing it. It fit perfectly, and he enjoyed the look of the modius. He let it dangle from his neck, looking back at Carter.

“I know you don't have much in the name of belongings,” the Kane continued, “so me and Sadie decided to take you and your sister around town. Maybe...pick some stuff out that you might like.”

“Oh no, that’s okay,” Tochtli politely refused, “I wouldn't want to be a bother to you.”

Carter smiled, “You aren't being one if I’m offering. Plus, I think it’ll be good for you to get used to this place. New York isn't really a place you can live in without going out into the city.” Tochtli wasn't sure about the truthfulness of this statement, since the most experience he had with cities was...well, none really. Unless he had to go to the doctor, at which point Ichtaca would bring him to Mexico City, as the healthcare in Malinalco wasn't the greatest.

“I...I guess I could check it out...” Tochtli agreed after a brief internal argument.

“That’s the spirit,” Carter gave him a wide smile. “We’ll be heading out in the afternoon, so get some sleep while you can.” Tochtli nodded, allowing Carter to turn around without being impolite. The Kane walked to the doorway and paused, seeming to remember something.

“Tochtli...I have a question.”

“Yes?” the demigod responded, wondering what he could possibly be confused about.

“Remember back on the street towards Chivas Stadium...back in Guadalajara?”

Tochtli could feel the nervousness seep throughout his body. He remembered it alright. He was more surprised that Carter had as well. “Y-yes...I do.”

“Well...if you don't mind me asking...what was it you were going to tell me before my sister interrupted?”

The Suarez felt his heart rate increase. He knew exactly what he was going to tell Carter. He was going to tell him he was...gay? A homosexual? Both of those words applied, as well as some more impolite ones he had heard thrown at people. The thing was, he didn't know exactly why he wanted to tell Carter at that moment. At the time, the two of them were only barely getting to know each other, so why did he feel comfortable telling an almost stranger his sexual preferences? Maybe the key word was ‘stranger’. 

When you don't know someone all that well, it becomes easier to say things that you might not say to others since you don't have to face the consequences as your chances of meeting them later on are slim to nonexistent. But Carter wasn't that anymore. They were friends now, and the last friend he had that he revealed this to had rejected him as one. He couldn't risk that. Carter was too much of a good friend for him to do that. He didn't want another Ignacio.

“I’ll...” he mumbled, “I’ll tell you later...just...not now.”

Carter seemed to understand, nodding slightly and saying, “Alright, man. Whenever you want.” With that, Carter exited the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Tochtli to his devices. The demigod leaned back in the bed, enjoying the softness of the sheets and the mattress. 

He shut his eyes, forgetting all his troubles, forgetting the godly insanity he was stuck between, forgetting the life he had known for the whole 17 years of his existence. He gripped the modius amulet and drifted off to sleep, allowing himself to be absorbed by the warm welcome that was dreaming. He dreamed of the world, one where everything was at peace. Where the beauty of man was their ingenuity. Where gods, demigods, and mortals were at peace. Where there were no secrets between any of them. Where everyone was accepted.

Where heroes were no longer needed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, let me just thank everyone who took the time to read this. You are one of the reasons I didn't abandon this project. Not the only one mind you, but still an important one.  
> I stuck around to finish this, not just for you, but out of pure enjoyment. I loved every aspect of this story, from start to finish and while I'm somewhat sad to see it over, I'm still happy. I know that I've done the best that I could. All that's really needed is a fixing of a few errors that went unnoticed the first time around.  
> And now onto the final thing. This doesn't necessarily have to be the end of this story. My mind is still milling over a whole plethora of ideas, continuations and things of that nature, that you might enjoy if I were to write and post them. If the demand is high enough, or I just get the feeling to add onto this, I will definitely continue this narrative (be sure to tell me if you would actually like me to do that). Even if I weren't, I'd still be writing other things for sure, ones you can check out as well if you're so inclined. Whatever happens, I hope you're still there in the future, supporting anything I decide to take on.
> 
> For now, it's the end of of this adventure and the beginning of a new. One where we get to decide where to go next.


End file.
